Your Guardian Angel
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: What's this?" I asked Paul. "A book about her. She gave it to me three days ago. When she gave it to me, she made me promise to give it to you, should anything happen to her." RandyOrtonxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna. Everyone else owns themselves.

A/N: So this is a new story that I've started. Obviously I have some fascination with starting stories. But this one I really want to get started. Anyway this first chapter will be in Randy's point of view. After this chapter and until I say so will be in Adrianna's point of view. So please review and let me know what you think.

"Randy." I heard someone call. Picking my head up I saw Paul walking towards me with a book in his hand. "Adrianna asked me to give you this if anything should happen to her."

Taking the book from his hands, I opened it and skimmed through the pages. "What is this?"

"A book about her. She gave it to me three days ago. When she gave me the book, she made me promise that I'd give it to you, should anything happen."

Angrily I stood up and got in Paul's face. I didn't like how he was talking about her like she was already gone. Didn't he have a heart? Why was he talking like that?

"Don't talk about her like she's gone." I spat in his face. "How could you talk about your own daughter like that? She's a fighter Paul, she's going to make it. "I said breaking down into tears.

"What? You think it doesn't hurt me to see my oldest daughter laying in some hospital bed?" He yelled, trying to hold back his tears."Well it does. I'm just doing what my daughter asked me to do. It hurts me to give you that book, but I promised her I would."

For once in my life I had nothing to say to him. Instead I looked from the book and then back to Paul. I knew what I had to do. And judging by the look on his face, he knew what I had to do also.

"I'm going to go back to the waiting room and let everyone know what is going on."

I nodded. Right when he left, I turned my gaze towards Adrianna laying in her hospital bed. Just one look at her and tears instantly sprang to my eyes. She looked so helpless. Not once since I've met her did I think she would ever be in this position.

Slumping my shoulders I walked to the chair by her bed. Exhausted, I plopped down into the chair. Not once taking my stare off of her. I was waiting for some type of movement. But I got nothing. Grabbing her hand I began to talk.

"Baby please wake up. I need you. Your family needs you. If not for us, then for Aiden. Please wake up. He's crawling around the house looking for his mama. Please baby." I cried."I love you."

I still got nothing. She continued to lay there motionless. The only sound in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor. Taking a deep breath, I brought her hand to my lips and kissed the back of it. Gently I released her hand and looked down at the book. I had to do this.

"Its now or never." I whispered to myself as I opened the book.

_Randy,_

_If you're reading this, then some cruel twist of events led us to this point. Depending on what happened I may come back to you, or I may not. But I just want you to know that no matter what, I will always love you and I will always love Aiden. The two of you are my life. And I don't know where I'd be without you two. And nothing will ever change that. Just know this; I will always be there for you._

_Love Always and Forever, Adrianna_

Just reading that alone brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't read this. There was no way I could read this. I turned my head towards her. I took a deep breath. She wanted me to read this, and I'm going to. This is all going to be for her.

Once again I opened the book and began to read it. All of a sudden I felt like my mind was thrown into a time warp. I felt like I was reliving life with her all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna. Everyone else own themselves.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys rock! Continue to do so. This chapter is going to be in Adrianna's point of view.

To say I have a unusual family would be an understatement. And I'm not talking 'I have a step dad' unusual family. No, no, no, that is not the case at all. Before I go any further, I'm going to break down my family tree.

My dad is Paul Levesque, also known as Triple H. He is my dad. Yes I'm talking about the same Paul that works for the WWE. And my mom is Lauren Peters-Taylor. My dad, Paul, and my mom, Lauren, dated way back in the day. They were each others first loves. In fact they were so in love, that my birth resulted. That's right, my parents were still kids when I was born. My parents were fifteen when I came into this world.

I was born Adrianna Jane Levesque on September 21, 1984 in Nashua, New Hampshire. My life was one of those cases where my parents never got married. I guess at some point, they fell out of love with each other. That of course wasn't a bad thing, because I always had both parents in my life. Both of them were always there for me, and I love them both dearly. Here's where it gets unusual.

When I was three my mom started dating Will Taylor. Generally this is probably where I say I hate him. But I don't. He is a good guy. He always treated me and my mom very well. I love him like another father. But daddy will always be number one in my heart. And then when I was six, mom and Will got married. Naturally mom took Will's last name and I kept mine as Levesque. Shortly after Mom and Will's wedding, my brothers Michael and Zac came into the world. Yes, my first two younger half siblings. As much as they annoy me, I'm always going to love them. They are a big part of my life, and they mean a lot to me.

Now in 1995, daddy started working for the WWF, otherwise now known as the WWE. I've always loved wrestling. I grew up watching it with dad and grandpa Levesque. So naturally I loved it. And when daddy went to Boston to train to wrestle, I was sad, but I was happy because daddy was going to be a wrestler. I would usually go on tour with him during the summer. Let me just say that those were some fun summers.

So it was only natural that I wanted to wrestle too. That's what I decided when I was fourteen and on one of my many summer trips with him. At first he was against it, but then he warmed up to it. In fact he and Uncle Shawn taught me how to wrestle. It was easy for me, the moves just came naturally to me. But of course when my mom and Will found out, they flipped. They didn't like it then and they don't like it now. But I think they're happy with my choices, because I'm happy with them. So they support me, no matter what. So I continued with school, and continued with my training.

Then came the time for daddy to get married. When I was nineteen, daddy married Stephanie McMahon. Once again, this would be where I say I hate her, but I don't. I love Steph, she's amazing and cool to talk to. The fact that she is only eight years older than I am, should throw me off. But it doesn't, because look at it this way, I'm only twenty five and my dad is only thirty nine. Weird huh? Anyway three years after dad and Steph got married, baby Aurora came into the world. And just last year, baby Murphy came into the world. I love them both, sure they're little, but I love them a lot. And to make things even more weird. _Everyone_ got along.

I told you my family was weird. I mean come on, I was over legal drinking age by the time Aurora was born. But no matter how unusual my family is, I still love them all. Each and everyone of them have been there for me when I needed them. And it is usually hard to find a family like that.

Now that I broke down my family tree, lets move onto better things. Shall we? I've been in the WWE since I've been eighteen. I literally started right out of high school. So naturally this means that I started my career with Cena and Orton. Cena is a great guy, he was sweet and funny. He was an all around good guy and good friend.

Orton on the other hand was a jerk. I never liked him and he never liked me. The two of us were constantly at each others throats. He always told me that I was abusing my power. That I always got what I wanted because of who my dad is. Is he stupid? Does he not remember who his family is? Moron. Not once since I started my wrestling career did anyone know who my father was. The fans are completely in the dark about who my father is. Although WWE employees do know, but they don't care. But that was all going to change now.

"What Steph?" I asked stunned. "You want me to do what?"

She laughed. "We want to reveal to the world who your dad is. The fans have been speculating. Not only that, it adds onto the storyline going on with Randy right now. You could work with Randy and Legacy to make things even more interesting."

Was she really asking me to do this? Everybody knew that Orton and I hated each other. Everyone knew that. She knew I thought he was a pompous egotistical jackass.

"You want me to work with _that_?" I asked pointing towards Orton. "Are you insane?"

"Hey Peaches." He began. "I have a name. And I'm not exactly thrilled at the prospect of being in a love angle with you."

Peaches? Who the hell is he calling Peaches? That has got to be the stupidest nickname I have ever heard. Besides what right does he have to nickname me? None. He needs to learn that my name is Adrianna.

"First of jackass." I began. "You are _not_ to call me Peaches. Its stupid. And secondly you have no right to nickname me. Who said I was working with you? This isn't set in stone, its only an idea."

He was about to say something, but Steph beat him to it. "Listen_ kids_, this is set in stone. This will be done. However, Randy just gave me a good idea, we'll thrown in a little love. That will add to the storyline. What better way to twist the storyline around, daughter dating father's enemy."

God must really hate me. The angle was bad before, but its worse now. I sent a glare towards him, he noticed I was glaring at him and he then smirked at me. Oh, now I really want to smack him.

"You two understand?"

Did I understand what? I wasn't paying attention, Orton kept distracting me. What the hell is going on now? Stephanie looked from me to Randy. She took a deep breath and then rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to repeat myself one more time. Addie." She said directing her gaze towards me. I however, cringed at the nickname. "You will interfere in your dad's match against Randy next week. Everyone will then find out that Paul is your father and that you're dating Randy. The show ends with you two kissing, and Paul fuming."

Randy and I looked at each other. We both knew that there was no way we could get out of this angle. This was iron clad and we would just have to roll with the punches.

"Is that clear?"

"Its clear." Randy said.

Satisfied with his response, Stephanie turned towards me. She was now glaring at me. Just waiting for my response. I'm a stubborn person. I tend to not listen to things when I'm told to do them. So what makes now any different? Oh, the fact that this is my job, and I can get fired. No matter who my father or step mother are.

"Crystal."

"Good. Randy you can go now. Addie, I need to talk to you."

Randy smirked at me and left without saying another word. I swear, one day someone will knock him off his high horse. And judging by my current situation, it better be soon.

"What's up Steph?"

"I get that you and Randy hate each other. But the two of you know better than anybody, that in this business you're going to have to work with people you don't like."

Inhaling deeply, I nodded. I knew she was right. What she just said is an important thing to know getting into this business. Everyone knew that. And she was right. One thing she was wrong about was that I don't like Randy, no, I loathe Randy.

"I understand that Steph. But its just that I loathe Orton. In fact the feeling is mutual. This isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Maybe it will. Maybe it won't. But this is business Addie. You just got to roll with it."

"I know." I muttered. "I know. What did my dad say about this whole angle?"

"He's fine with it. Actually it was his idea."

My own father came up with this idea. Was I getting punished for something I did? He was out to get me. This day just keeps getting better.

"Where is my loving father at the moment?" I asked sweetly.

She instantly picked up on my tone. Yeah, she knew I was pissed. In a way she was scared but also wanted to laugh. The thing to know about my dad and Steph, is that they are overgrown kids. For some reason they enjoy seeing each other in some of kind of discomfort.

"In catering. Why? What are you going to do?"

Once she told me where my dad was, I just hightailed it out of her office. I really needed to talk to him. Why would my dad want to see me in this agony? Oh because he's my dad and an overgrown child.

"Dad." I said once I got into catering. "Why did you come up with the angle with Orton?"

"Angle?" He asked playing dumb. "What angle?"

"Oh you know, the one where I join Legacy and I end up with Randy."

Dad lightly smacked himself on the forehead as if he forgot. "That angle? That's nothing, its just tv."

"Its not only tv dad. You know that Orton and I hate each other."

"I know you do. But the two of you have so much chemistry together, the angle will work very well."

"Chemistry? There is no chemistry. We hate each other. And what throws me off even more is that you don't even like Orton! Yet you came up with this agonizing idea."

"I know I do. But just because I don't like him, doesn't mean I think he's talent less. Face it, the two of you will work well together. Its only for like twenty minutes a day. It won't be that bad, and the angle will be over be you know it."

"This chemistry you speak of, how come I didn't notice it?" I asked completely ignoring what he just said.

"I didn't notice it. John actually pointed it out. And I realized that he was right." He took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have said that."

Was everybody out to get me? First I find out my dad came up this angle. And then I come to find out that John, my own best friend, sold me out.

"Nevermind forget it dad. This may or may not work. Randy may not even be breathing by the end of this angle. Who knows? But this better end fast. Anyway I'm leaving now. I'll see you tomorrow. Night dad."

"You're staying for the rest of the show?"

"Nope. I need to talk to John."

"Alright, night honey."

Without another word I left catering and headed to my locker room. I got my stuff ready and started making my way out of the arena. But for some reason things just did not want to cooperate with me tonight. I say that because I just had to run into Orton.

"What do you want Orton?" I asked shortly.

"Woah calm down Addie. I just wanted to talk to you."

"My name is not Addie. Its Adrianna, get it through your thick head."

"Okay fine. _Adrianna_ I just wanted to talk to you about the angle. Do us both a favor and don't fall in love with me."

I laughed at his comment. Did he really just say that? He has really gone mental. In fact, I think he has taken way too many hits to the head. The kid really needs a break. This is not healthy.

"Fall in love with you?" I asked still laughing. "Trust me Orton, I won't fall in love with you. You aren't my type."

"I'm every girl's type." He smirked. "I just want you to know that. Also I have a rep to protect, so don't ruin it."

Again I laughed. Was he serious? "You have a rep to protect? And what rep is that? The one you have as a walking STD. Orton I will not fall in love with you, and you won't with me. The only time we'll talk is when it is for work. And nothing else."

Before he could say another word. My God he was so full of himself. I would never fall for him. I wouldn't. But too bad things never work out the way I want them to.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna. Everyone else owns themselves.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys are the best. Continue to be the best! Fair warning, sexual content ahead. As always review! Enjoy!

Fuming I made my way over to John's room. I was so frustrated. On my way out of the arena I was fine, that is until I ran into Randy. He was such a jerk. "Don't fall in love with me", yeah like that would happen. The day I wake up in love with Orton, will be the day hell freezes over. I never knew that someone could be so arrogant. Angrily I knocked on the door and impatiently waited for John to open the door.

"Hey!" John took one look at me and knocked the cheerfulness out of his voice. "Hey Ri."

Without saying a word I walked into John's room. Instantly I dropped my bags and turned to face John. I wasn't even mad anymore. Now I was just frustrated.

"What happened Ri?"

"What happened? I'm now stuck in an angle with Randy Orton." I snapped. "First I find out that. Then I find out it was my dad's idea. And then I found out that you pointed out that Randy and I have chemistry. What chemistry is there John?"

John pointed towards the bed. "Sit down. Calm down. And then I'll explain."

I really had no choice. So I sat down. Taking a few deeps breaths I calmed down. John saw that I had calmed down. He got down on his knees, so that he was kneeling in front of me.

"There is chemistry between you and Randy. Whether or not you know it, its still there. Part of what you say is true, I did point it out to Paul, but even before that he did have a feeling that an angle between you and Randy would work." He paused. "I get that you and Randy hate each other. But as an outsider, who is friends with the both of you, I just want to say this. You're not going to like it, but I'm going to say it."

"I don't like where this is going."

"Trust me Ri, I know you don't like where this is going. But you have to hear this." He paused again, trying to find the words. "Do you remember the other day, when you and Randy got into a fight?"

"Yeah, when do we not fight?"

"That's besides the point. But you didn't see what I saw. I saw the lust between you two. You two want each other. Its actually really disgusting how much lust there is."

"John are you mental? There is no lust. There is no chemistry. I don't know where this is coming from?"

"This is coming from what I see. For example, the other day when Randy and I were in catering, he was perfectly fine. But the second you walked in, he looked like he was ready to pounce on you."

"Thanks John. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."

"Well how did he react to the angle?" He asked, ignoring my comment.

"The same way I did. He was pissed. In fact we had a tiny fight in front of Steph."

"Well thank God she was there, because if she wasn't you and Randy would have killed each other."

I rolled my eyes. "John I don't want to do this angle. This isn't going to be pleasant for me. Randy is out to make my life a living hell. Like you know what he told me before I left the arena tonight?" John shook his head. "He told me not to fall in love with him, that he had a rep to protect." I said frustrated.

"That sounds like Randy." John laughed. "Why are you mad? You almost sound jealous."

"I'm not jealous John. He has no right to assume that about me. He's so full of himself. Why would I want to be around someone like that?"

"Okay calm down. Who are you rooming with?"

I shrugged. "Barbie, I think."

"Ahh, well why don't you stay here with me?"

I was about to say something when the door opened. When I saw who walked in, I shot John a death glare. He expected me to stay in a room that contained Orton.

"Are you waiting for me?" Randy asked smirking.

"You wish asshole. Actually I came to talk to John. And now I'm done." I got up and grabbed my bag. "I'll talk to you later John."

As I was brushing past him I heard Randy say something. And it absolutely pushed my to the limit. I can't believe he just said that. What was his problem?

"Care to repeat that."

"I said, do you feel like you're not getting enough in the company, you have to fuck John now too."

I dropped my bag and walked up to Randy. Looking up at him I stood up on my tipy toes and slapped the taste out of his mouth. Satisfied with myself I walked out of the room and down to mine.

"Hey Barbie." I said as I walked into the room. "Chris?"

"Hey Blondie. What's up? How's one of my favorite blonde's doing?" Chris asked.

I laughed. "I'm doing okay actually. I'm just leaving my stuff. I need to go see John." I grabbed my phone and keycard. "You two play nice." I joked.

"Cute Ri, very cute." Barbie replied. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, just let me know when lover boy over here leaves." I said pointing towards Chris.

She nodded. Without another word I left the room. I decided against going to John's room because he was rooming with Randy. I saw enough of Randy today. And God knows I'll see enough of him because of this angle. So instead I opted for a walk. I got in the elevator to see that I wasn't alone. But thankfully, it wasn't Randy this time.

"Hey Teddy. What are you doing out now?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to go down to the bar. You?"

"I'm actually going for a walk, I couldn't sleep either. Why do you look so down?"

"It's a long story."

"Well then, I guess I'll be going to the bar with you."

For the first time since we bumped into each other he cracked a smile. Whatever was bothering him had to have been major. He was generally an outgoing guy. So to see him like this was a little shocking. Once we got into the hotel bar I started to question what was wrong. After a bit of prying I was actually able to figure out what was going on. He was having trouble with his wife, who can't trust him when he's on the road. So I pretty much told him to prove to her that she is the only for him. The typical stuff anyone is supposed to say. Except I really meant this.

"That could work." He began. "Now that we talked about my problems. Let me help you."

"Its nothing really."

He just looked at me, he knew I was full of crap. "Its midnight, nobody is really up now unless something is bothering them. Something is bothering you. Now talk."

"You're not going to drop this until I do tell you what's wrong, will you?" He nodded. "Fine, you win. Its actually kind of stupid now that I think of it."

"Whatever it is, it can't be stupid. Now talk."

"Tonight I found out that I'll be working with you, Randy, and Cody."

"I get it. You don't want to work with Randy. Everyone knows you hate each other. But you won't be alone, you'll have me and Cody there."

"Its not that. I also found that Randy and I would have to be involved romantically. You know daughter dating dad's enemy?"

"Oh so you're bothered by the fact that you'll have to touch Randy?"

"That's it. But I hate him. He hates me. Why would I have to work with him? Better yet, what did I do to him? Nothing. He's out to make my life a living hell."

"What did your dad say?"

"He's the one that came up with the angle."

"I'm going to ignore what you just said. What I'm going to say has solely to do with you and Randy. But you have to promise not to kill me." He joked.

"I promise." I laughed. "Whatever you have to say can't be as bad as what John said."

"I don't know why you and Randy hate each other. That's not for me to know. All I know is that you two are constantly arguing. But I'm speaking as someone who has seen you two fight, there is lust between the two of you. Its like major lust. Its crazy. It scares me how crazy it is, its ridiculous. Like the other day when I was talking to Randy and you walked by, the look on his face changed. He literally looked like he wanted to pounce on you." He paused and looked at me and then continued. "Or today when I was talking to you and John and Randy walked by, the look in your eyes said it all. You want him, even if it is for only one night."

Is this the theme for today? Lust. What is it with people saying that Randy and I are lusting after each other? We're not. Is everyone blind towards the looks that we give each other? I really wanted to kill Ted, but I promised him I wouldn't. So I took a different approach. I leaned over and smacked him on the arm as hard as I can.

"John said the exact same thing. There is no lust between us. We hate each other. And I'll tell you why right now. This goes back to 2002, when we first started in the WWE. He never liked me. And it is because of who my dad and step mom are. Basically he told me that anything I get in this business is because of them. When in fact I worked for everything myself, everything I got in this business I worked for the right way. Anyway since then we've hated each other. And we've always been like that. The way I see it, we're always going to hate each other."

"He hates you because you're a second generation wrestler? Did he forget who his family is?"

"I always bring that up. But according to him, his situation is different."

"Apparently you don't want to be in this angle. But you have to. So I'm going to tell you this. Don't let him get to you. Keep your head up and ignore him. Sooner or later he'll give up and leave you alone."

I thought about what Ted said. He was right. All I would have to do is not let Randy get to me. Its easier said then done. But what other choice do I have?

"You're right." I said as we walked out of the bar and towards the elevators. "I'm going to have to try. Otherwise I'm going to lose my mind."

"Exactly. Just don't show him that he's getting to you."

"Thanks Ted." I said getting off the elevator. "I'll see you later."

"No problem. Thanks for the help. See you."

Sighing I walked to my room. Judging by the sign on the door, Chris is still in the room. Also the slight moaning tipped me off. Disgusted I walked towards John's room. Swallowing my pride I knocked on the door hoping that John would open the door. But that didn't happen.

Opening the door Randy leaned against the door frame. A smirk forming across his face."You just can't stay away from me, can you?"

Ignoring him, I walked into the room. Instantly I spotted John on the bed on the phone. He looked annoyed, which told me he was on the phone with Liz. As soon as he saw me, he pointed to a chair. Looking towards the chair I saw he had one of his shirts there waiting for me. He knew I was going to end up coming back. Grabbing the shirt I walked towards the bathroom.

In a matter of seconds I was changed. Looking at myself in the mirror I decided to wash my make up off. While I was washing my face, I'm guessing someone walked into the bathroom because all of a sudden I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I turned around thinking it was John, but to my surprise it wasn't.

"What is your problem Randy? Don't you understand that I hate you. And you hate me. So just do me a favor and leave me alone."

Instead of saying anything he pushed me up against the wall. I was starting to get freaked out. And judging by the look on his face he knew it. Smirking he leaned in so that we were face to face.

"I know that." He whispered. "But a part of you wants me. Don't deny it."

"Keep dreaming Orton. I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

Smirking he just continued to look at me. And slowly he leaned in so that our lips were merely inches away from each other. Then in a flash his lips pressed up against mine. Forgive me, but he has such soft lips. Oh God this feels kind of good. I had half a mind to let him keep going. But my better half pulled away from him. My breathing was heavy. I knew that my glare was weak. But I couldn't help it. I was mad at him.

"You touched me." He whispered looking down at me.

Oh God. I gave in to him. Well somewhat. Its not like anything major happened. I was mad and more importantly I was mad at myself. So what did I do? I pushed passed him and walked away. There was no way I was going to give him the satisfaction of saying something to him.

When I got out of the bathroom, I saw that John was still on the phone. Getting into bed next to him, I snuggled close to him and waited until he got off the phone. In that time Randy had just walked out of the bathroom. I don't even want to know why he was in there for that long.

"Liz I can't talk about this anymore. I have to get to sleep." He nodded and then hung up the phone.

"Problems?" I asked trying to stifle a yawn.

He nodded. "Don't worry about me. But what about you and Randy? I saw him walk into the bathroom a little bit after you did."

"Nothing." I lied. "He's just being a jackass as usual."

"Lust." Was all John said.

I rolled his eyes. Him and lust already. The guy really needs to get laid, that's probably where all his lust talk is coming from. That or he's just perverted. But this is John I'm talking about here, so it could be either.

"Night John." I said ignoring his comment. And before I knew it I was asleep.

The next morning I shot up from my sleep. I woke up to see that I was still in John's room. My heart rate was through the roof. And my breathing was heavy. For the first time since I woke up I realized four things. And they go as follows. One, John wasn't in the room, his gym bag was gone. Two, Randy was in the shower, because I can hear the water running. Three, my panties were soaked. Four, my panties were soaked because I had a sex dream about Randy.

Damn John and Ted to hell. They got all this talk about lust into my head. That sure as hell caused the dream to happen. Getting up out of bed, I decided to get changed and out of here before Randy gets out the shower.

I was hotter than I thought. Without even thinking I slid my shirt off. Now only in my bra and panties, I walked across the room and grabbed my clothes. As I was getting my jeans on, I felt Randy's presence. Fuck. I was half naked. There's not a shot in hell that he was going to let this go.

"You so want me." He whispered in my ear. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be standing in the middle of my room half naked."

Rolling my eyes I turned around so that I was face to face with him. Well rather chest to face. He was way too tall. I was going to say something, but my mind went blank.

God help me. Never in my life had I wanted Randy as much as I want him right now. There he was, standing in front of me with nothing but a towel on. He was still somewhat wet. But oh my God, I never realized how built he was until now. Or good looking for that matter. What the hell is wrong with me? One sex dream about the guy and now I'm drooling over him. For the first time since he got out of the bathroom, my eyes made it up to his. For the first time in forever, I noticed the lust. I finally realized that it was there. But I couldn't give in to it. I couldn't. Nope, he would only be getting what he wants.

Completely ignoring my thoughts I began to run my hands up and down his chest. He slightly shivered at my touch. Biting my lip I looked up into his eyes. Slowly standing up on my tipy toes I lightly pressed my lips to his. Soon his hands made their way to my hips and pulled me closer to him, and my arms wrapped around his neck. Before I knew it, he was kissing me back hungrily.

His hands began to make their way up to unhook my bra. Before I could protest my bra was already off and falling to the floor. Soon he moved his lips off of mine and down to my neck. I tilted my head upward so that he could get more skin.

"Mmm Randy." I moaned.

I felt him smirk against my skin. Pulling me closer to him he picked me up. Instantly my legs wrapped around his waist. He carefully put me down on the bed. Soon he got on top of me, once again attacking my lips. Then he moved down to my neck and down to my breasts. I continued to moan as he left butterfly kisses down my stomach. The next thing I know he's pulling at my jeans trying to get them off. I picked my hips up so that it was easier for him to get them off. Smirking up at me, he rubbed his hand up and down my slit.

"Oh God Randy. Mmm don't stop."

Carefully he disappeared in between my legs and ran his tongue up and down my slit. An electric jolt shot through my body as he inserted two fingers inside of me, while he worked my clit. I was on edge, I was close. Moaning in pleasure I bucked my hips forward. Feeling myself climax, I gripped the bed sheets as I screamed in pleasure. As soon as my climax ended, I felt Randy pull away and move to my lips. Hungrily I kissed him back.

"Stand up." I said huskily.

He did as I said. We were both standing, my hands made their way to his towel, playing with it for a second, I pulled it off. Now Randy was completely naked. Looking down I saw that he was huge. This was going to be good. Getting down on my knees, I took Randy's entire length into my mouth. My head began bobbing up and down slowly. Then I picked up my pace. And then I slowed it down.

"Oh God Adrianna, don't stop."

He moaned as his hands gripped my hair, directing my head further down his length. I continued to suck as I looked up at him. His head was thrown back in pleasure. As soon as his grip tightened on my hair, I knew he was going to climax. Just as the thought entered my mind, he did. I swallowed each and every drop. Rather than pull him out of my mouth, I continued to suck to make him hard once again. That didn't take long. And before I knew it Randy was hard again. Not only that but still moaning in pleasure.

I pulled him out of my mouth and got up so that I no longer on my knees. Once I was standing again I kissed Randy. In the mean time he once again picked me up and brought me back to the bed. This time he looked down at me as he entered inside of me.

"Oh God baby, you're tight."

Moaning in pleasure I began to meet him stroke for stroke. "Fuck me faster Randy."

He picked up his pace. Oh God this felt great. He hissed in pain as my fingers dug into his back. Leaning down he kissed me. I moaned in his mouth as we both climaxed at the same time. Collapsing on me, we both sat in silence trying to catch our breath. He rolled off of me so that he was next to me.

Calming myself down I began to think clearly. What the hell just happened? I literally just fucked the one person I hate the most. But I'd be lying if I said it wasn't good. Without any hesitation I got up and started getting dressed.

"I knew you wanted me." Randy said in a cocky manner.

"Fuck you Randy." I snapped as I got dressed.

"Gladly. When and where?"

"Up until you opened your mouth, I _almost_ forgot why I hated you. But now that you opened your mouth, I remember why you arrogant bastard."

As I walked out of the room I head him say he'd see me in London. I rolled my eyes and headed to my room. What the hell did I just do? To get my mind off of things, I began to get my things ready for my flight out to London later today. I just hope that this would stay here and not follow me to London.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys rock. If you guys want faster updates, lots of reviews could work! So review. Come on, all the cool kids are doing it! Anyway this chapter is a filler, it's a build up of what is to come. So as always enjoy and review!

I'm so stupid. Why would I do that? What could have possibly possessed me to sleep with him? Of all people, Randy. There was no way I was ever going to live this down. Everyday until the day that I die, he is never going to let me live this down. But to make things much worse, the sex was good. He was the best I've ever had. I got to give the jackass props, he was good. Randy knew his way around a woman. And that's putting it mildly.

"Hey Ri." I jumped at the sound of my dad's voice. I completely forgot I left the hotel room door open. After everything that just went down, I was very antsy. He noticed this and gave me a strange look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine dad. What's up?" I asked in as calm of a voice as I can muster. He cannot know what happened. Dad would absolutely flip a shit if he knew what just happened. As if I smell like sex, I take two steps away from my dad.

"Are you sure you're okay Ri? You're acting strange."

"I'm fine dad. What did you need?"

He was a little skeptical. But he shrugged his shoulders. He would find out eventually. He knew he would. I just hoped, he wouldn't."I just wanted to see if you were ready for the Raw taping tomorrow. Did you and Randy get any talking done?"

We got a lot more than talking done. In fact, I think the most talking we did was "don't stop". I bit down on my tongue very hard so that those words wouldn't spill out of my mouth. It was crucial for dad not to know. That would be highly embarrassing for me.

"No I haven't talked to Orton." I snapped. "I'll talk to him at the arena tomorrow."

"Calm down Ri." He said mistaking my attitude for my hate towards Randy. Well most of it was towards Randy. But another part of it was because I went too far with Randy. "I get that you don't want to work with Randy. Hell, the whole company knows it. But keep your head up, don't give in to him. Be cool."

"Thanks dad."

Where the hell was this yesterday? Why did he choose to tell me this _after _I slept with Randy? After a few more minutes of a mindless talking, he mentioned something about a meeting. He hugged me and then left me to my thoughts. Sighing I grabbed my luggage and headed down to the lobby to meet John.

"Good morning Ri. Why did you leave so early? I was hoping to talk to you before you left this morning." John said.

I rolled my eyes. Good morning? What was so good about it? Today sucked. I'm sure this could have been avoided. But no, my hormones just had to go haywire on me today. John instantly picked up on my mood. He knew that I wasn't a morning person. But today was just, it was just, I don't know how to describe it.

"Woah, back up. I know that you're not a morning person, but damn, what's with the hostility today?" He took one look at my face and sighed. What the hell was the sighing for? "Confrontation with Randy?"

"You could say that."

Hey, it wasn't a complete lie. We did have a confrontation. I just neglected to say it was a sexual confrontation. John can never know about mine and Randy's hook up. He would just gloat and say that he was right. The last thing I need is for him to go on a whole new lust rant.

"What happened?"

"The usual." I said as we headed towards the rental car. "We fought. I ended up getting irritated and walking out of the room. You know how we work."

"Only too well." John said as he put our luggage into the trunk of the car. "I swear, if I didn't know you two, I would think that the two of you were dating."

Jesus Christ! What is it with John and all these insinuations about me and Randy. I'm starting to question why I'm friends with John. Ignoring his comment, I decided to change the subject. I'm sick of hearing about Randy. He's making me want to throw up.

"So what's up with you and Liz? Your conversation with her last night didn't seem all too pleasant."

He sighed. John knew exactly what I was doing. Turning his head, his eyes met mine. Sighing he decided to humor me. The rest of the way to the airport, and through check in, we talked about him and Liz. Truthfully, I was thankful for the shift in topics. I _almost_ forgot about Randy. Almost. But as I'm continuing to learn, life has a way of slapping you in the face.

While John and I were waiting for our flight to be called, we were talking about our storylines for work, when _he_ walked up to us. Once John and Randy started talking, I picked up my magazine, and started to "read" it. Truth be told, I was on edge. I was just waiting for Randy to make some smart ass remark about this morning. But he said nothing. He just continued to talk to John about baseball or something like that. Once I was sure Randy wouldn't say anything, I got up and decided to get some coffee.

Just as I was about to pay for my coffee a tattooed arm that I have come to recognize paid for me. Well for us I should say. "Make that a double."

Turning around I glared up at him. What the hell did he want from me? Like we haven't spent enough time together. Or better yet, like we wouldn't be spending enough time together.

"What now Randy? I think we've seen enough of each other today. Don't you think?"

He smirked. Oh God, that panty melting smirk. Now I hate the guy, but after today, I think he is hot. But of course, I would never tell him that. He would gloat if he knew what I thought about him at this particular moment.

"I can't get you coffee now? We have an amazing time this morning, and you treat me like this." He said moving a piece of hair behind my ear. I smacked his hand away from me. Where does he come off acting like this? I swear this guy needs a reality check.

"This morning was mistake. I can treat you anyway I want to. We are nothing. Get this through your thick head, this morning meant nothing." I said grabbing my coffee and heading towards my seat.

As I was walking towards my seat, I felt Randy grab my arm. "I get that we hate each other. You don't need to remind me every twenty seconds. But if I remember correctly, _you_ kissed me."

Taking a sip of my coffee I nodded. I see where he was going with this. Sadly, his approach wouldn't work. "You didn't _have_ to kiss back. You could have stopped me at any time."

Without saying another word, I turned on my heal and left. Tossing my now empty coffee cup in the trash can, I headed back to my seat. Sitting down, I sighed. John took an instant notice to my mood.

"Should I even ask?" He said motioning between Randy and myself.

"No John, you shouldn't ask. You already know what the problem is." I said fuming.

Before he could say anything our flight was called. As we boarded the plane, I couldn't help but be happy. For the next eight hours or so, I want to sleep. I didn't want to be bothered by anyone or anything. As soon as I turned my Ipod on, I knocked out, completely ignoring everything around me.

"Ri, wake up. They're serving dinner." I heard as I was being shaken awake. The first person I saw was John. And next to John, it was Randy.

"You can take my food John. I'm not eating."

"Why not?" John asked curiously.

"I'm not hungry. You know I never eat on planes." I said with a smile. I'm not going to let Randy get to me.

John shrugged and turned his attention towards his food. Two things John would never reject, women and food. While John wasn't looking, I noticed Randy was staring intently at me. What was he looking at? Not being able to sit there anymore, I got up and headed towards the bathrooms.

Just as I was about to close the door, I was graced with Randy's presence. Without saying anything he got in and closed the door. Now the bathrooms on airplanes are tiny enough as it is. Now add a two hundred and forty five pound man, all muscle, in there, and I'm cramped.

"We need to talk."

"So you follow me to the bathroom. You couldn't have waited until we reached solid ground to talk?"

"No I couldn't. And I can't talk with the human garbage disposal sitting in between us."

I smirked. He was right about one thing. John was a human garbage disposal. But of all times for us to talk, now. Was he being serious? He was seriously delusional.

"Randy I really don't want to talk. I just came to pee, not to converse with you."

He didn't say anything. Instead he picked me so that I was now sitting on the sink. Then he stood in between my legs. This was highly uncomfortable. And I shouldn't have to say why.

"Let me get this out there. Please? Then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the flight."

I looked at him. But all I saw was the sincerity in his eyes. Now the total bitch in me wouldn't have let him talk, but for some reason, my heart was over ruling my head today.

"Fine."

"So today when you were moaning for me not to stop, it meant nothing?"

Pushing him away, I hopped off of the sink. I felt like a total dumbass. He played me bad, and like an idiot, I fell for it.

"Get out now." I hissed.

With a smirk and a salute, he left the bathroom. He was a complete and total ass. Why me? What is this happening to me? I walked back to my seat. I took one look at Randy and smacked him upside the head.

John took notice to how and Randy and I were acting. Turning his head towards me, he flashed a knowing smile. He knew what happened. And I get the feeling that when we land, he'll want to know everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna, her Mom, and Zac.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are awesome. And because I think you guys are awesome, this chapter is long. So please continue to be awesome and review. It's the cool thing to do. The italicized writing his her Raw segment. What I wrote for the Raw in London, didn't happen. Obviously. So just go with the flow. As always review. Enjoy!

As soon as we got off the plane and away from Randy, John began to question me. No wait, I lied, he gloated, then he questioned me.

"I was right. There was lust."

"Fuck off John."

"Admit it Ri, I was right."

"John can we not talk about this in the middle of the fucking airport. I don't want everyone to know what's going on in my life."

Before he could say anything, I turned around and walked away. Don't get me wrong, I love John, he's like my big brother. But sometimes, like all brothers, he could get overbearing and annoying. Trust me, I would know, I have two younger brothers. Speaking of, I need to call Mom later.

"Hey Ri, wait up!"

I turned around to see John walking towards me. What more could he say? I already feel low because of what happened with Randy. Does he not realize that this is all bothering me.

"We need to talk about this. This is serious."

"Oh now its serious? But just two minutes ago, you were gloating about being right."

"I admit it, I was being a jackass. But really Ri, we need to talk. Two days ago you were mad about having to be anywhere near Randy. And then you two-"

"Stop right there John." I said cutting him off. "Nothing happened. And I'm not falling for Orton."

He smirked. What the hell was he smirking for? Fuck it. Who am I kidding? John knows what happened. But the thing is, I don't want anyone to know. I regret sleeping with Randy. Plain and simple. But rather than owning up to my mistake, I'm going to lie. This is something I want to forget. I was hoping that this would have stayed in Chicago. But no, it had to follow me to London.

Without saying anything, John grabbed my bag and started to walk away. I had no choice but to follow him. Before I knew it, we were out in front of the airport. Hopping into a cab, we were headed towards the hotel. Thankfully we didn't have a show or anything tonight. Which means one thing. Sleep. Hallelujah!

"You're full of shit Ri."

Shaking my head clear of my thoughts, I looked towards John. "Excuse me."

"You're. Full. Of. Shit." He repeated slowly.

"I heard that John. But why am I full of shit?"

"You're lying. Something happened between you and Randy. And we both know that. There's no use in denying it. Look, I know both you and Randy very well. So I know what went down."

Sighing I looked down at my shoes. There was no use in talking. More importantly, I didn't want to. I really didn't want to talk about it. My reasoning is this, the only way you can forget something, is if there is no mention of it at all. But that wasn't happening here.

"Listen Ri. A couple of days ago there was lust filled tension between you and Randy. Now, its just tension between the two of you. On top of that, you and Randy are acting weird around each other." He paused for a second. To gather his thoughts I'm assuming. "And whenever Randy gets laid, everyone knows, because he always gets this stupid grin on his face. As for you, when you get laid, you tend to bite your lower lip, like you're trying to fight a smile."

"Do not." I said unknowingly biting my lower lip.

"Do too. You're doing it right now!" John pointed out.

I stopped chewing on my lower lip. Instantly I turned my head so that I was looking out the window. The rest of the ride to the hotel was silent. But on the way there, I kept having flashbacks. Whenever I blinked, I kept seeing Randy and myself. I kept seeing him with the look of lust in his eyes. Suddenly I felt sick.

Just my luck. We made it to the hotel. Without saying anything, I grabbed my stuff and made my way into the hotel. Thank God, I could get some sleep now. I'm running on practically nothing.

In a matter of minutes, I was in my hotel room. Thankfully, I had my own room this time. After the Barbie and Chris thing, I decided to room on my own for now. I needed some time to think.

Looking at the clock I saw that it was pretty late. Doing the math in my head, I realized now would be the perfect time to call my mom. Sitting down on the bed I took a deep breath. Once I was calm, I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. After a few rings, Zac answered the phone.

"QVC. How can I help you?"

Zac is a dork. But I love him. Normally I would joke around with him. However, at this moment, I didn't feel like joking around. One I was tired. And two, I had this whole Randy thing to deal with.

"Hey Zac. Is Mom home?"

"What no crude comment?"

"Not today Zac. Is Mom home?"

"Nope. Her and Dad went out."

"Shit. Just tell her that I called."

"Ri, is there something wrong?" Zac asked concerned. "Because if there is, I can help."

All I could do was smile. He could be a sweetheart at times. But I really don't want to talk about my guy problems with my nineteen year old brother. That would just be a little awkward.

"Just sleepy Zac. Just tell Mom I called. And tell everyone I said hi and that I love them."

"Will do. You do the same thing on your end."

"Will do."

Sighing I hung up the phone. I really need to talk to someone who isn't John. But the problem is, no one else can know. So naturally I'm stuck. Fuck my life.

With nothing else to do, I figured that I would shower and change. I really need some sleep. Maybe in the mean time I could forget about everything. This might just help me. Temporarily that is.

About an hour later, I was all showered and changed. The problem? I'm wide awake now. Its late and there's not much to do. Okay, so I'm full of shit, I'm in London, there's always something to do. But I don't feel much like going out right now.

Just as I was about to try and go to sleep, I heard someone knock on the door. Its late, who the hell is knocking at my door right now? I swear if its John, I'm going to have to smack him.

"John, I told you that I don't want to-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw who it was. "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?"

"I think you said enough on the plane."

He just smirked and walked into the room. Uh who the hell invited him in? I sure as know I didn't. Why does he do this to me? Does he get off on this shit?

"I don't think I did." He said sitting on the bed. "Like I told you, we couldn't talk with John sitting in between us. And you never let me finish talking in the bathroom."

I leaned up against the wall. Sighing I looked directly at him. Should I hear him out? Or should I throw him out? Part of me was curious. But another part of me just really didn't want to deal with anything that was going to come out of his mouth.

"Randy, its late. I don't really care toy hear you out. Now can you please leave?"

"No, not until you hear me out. I'll admit I was being an asshole on the plane. But I'm being serious right now. We can't ignore what happened. You know that. And I know that."

I can't believe that I was going to give in to him. There has got to be something in the air here. Because I know for a fact, I wouldn't be doing this anywhere else.

"You have five minutes." I said holding my hand up.

Rather than saying something he came up to me and grabbed my hand. Slowly he led me to the bed. Sitting down I stared at him. Why the hell was he pacing?

"Randy?"

He stopped pacing and turned to look at me. The look in his eyes scared me. What was wrong? By now we would be fighting. Walking over to me he stood in front of me. Taking a deep breath, he kneeled down in front of me.

"What happened in Chicago is a huge deal. We can't ignore it. As much as we want to ignore it, we can't."

"I know."

"Look don't argue with me-." He stopped mid sentence and looked at me. "Did you just agree with me?"

I nodded. Was he stupid? Sure we fight, but we're bound to agree with each other every now and then. Shocking, I know. But it happens.

"So would you understand when I say no one can know about this?"

"Completely." I replied pausing for a second.

"But?" He questioned.

I sighed. Its funny how he knows that there is a 'but' coming. But shit happens. And as always in suckish times like this, it just _had_ to happen to us. It was only a matter of time.

"But John knows."

Standing up he started to walk towards the door. He was half way to the door, when he angrily turned around and walked towards me. Getting up I stared up at him. To say he was pissed would be an understatement.

"Why would you tell John?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I didn't tell John, you jackass. He figured it out."

"And you didn't lie?"

Did he think I was stupid? No shit, I tried to lie. Whenever anyone gets caught doing something they shouldn't be doing, they lie. Everyone's first instinct is to lie.

"Yeah I did. But he's not stupid. He know us too well. Even though he never did come out and exactly say that me and you had sex."

Randy put his hand to his forehead as if he was getting a headache. I was way ahead of him. My head was already hurting. I knew I should have packed a bottle of Advil.

While he was dealing with whatever was going through his head, I decided to head out onto the balcony. Once I got out onto the balcony, the cool breeze hit me. It felt great. Not only that, but the view from up here was pretty. London at night was very pretty. The city lights made the city even prettier.

A few minutes later I heard Randy come out. I slightly jumped when he wrapped his arms around my waist. Truthfully, I had almost forgotten that he was here. It actually took me a few seconds to realize that his arms were still wrapped around my waist. Pulling away, I turned around and stared up at him. But for once, I couldn't read the look on his face.

"I'm calm now. Can you please tell me what John said?"

"You're calm? I wasn't aware that you were pissed."

"Look Adrianna, its late, I'm tired. And not only that, I don't want to waste whatever energy I have left on this fight."

"Do we really need to talk about this?"

"Yeah we do." He said sitting in one of the chairs. "Its important. We're going to be working together. So we need to find out where we each stand. Well me at least. I know that you think I'm irresistible."

Leaning my back up against the railing, I glared at him. Just when I thought we would be able to get along, he goes and ruins it.

"You're full of shit."

"Am I?" he smirked. "If I remember correctly, you kissed me first."

Was he ever going to drop that? So what if I kissed him first, he kissed me back. He didn't have to kiss me back. This all could have been avoided. But that didn't happen. We're both at fault. This whole thing is really starting to piss me off.

I glared at Randy. "You didn't have to kiss back. You could have stopped it all from happening. But you're a man whore, so you naturally wouldn't turn down anything coming from a woman."

"I'm only human. A beautiful girls kisses me, and no shit I'm going to kiss back." As soon as he said that, his gaze dropped down to the ground.

Suddenly, I felt myself blush. Looking down I cleared my throat. We sat in silence for a few minutes, looking everywhere, but at each other. He thought I was beautiful. I'm shocked to say the least. Not once since I've known Randy, did I ever think that I would hear those words fly out of his mouth.

"Beautiful huh?" I said finally breaking the silence. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Forget I said anything. What does John know?"

"He doesn't know much. Right now John is just going on assumptions. But like I said, John isn't stupid. He's close to the both of us. Which means he knows us both very well. He'll know that we're lying no matter what we say."

"What did he say?"

"Well first he said that there was lust filled tension between you and me. And now that there is just tension between us. What else?" I paused to think for a second. "Oh he also mentioned, that whenever you get laid, you always have a stupid grin on your face. And I-."

"And you chew on your bottom lip to fight a smile, after you get laid."

"Uh yeah. How did you know?"

"I noticed you doing it at the airport in Chicago. It was-." He stopped himself from going any further. "So where does this leave us now?"

I sighed. Honestly I didn't have the slightest clue. We could be friends. But that probably wouldn't work out too well. We would probably end up trying to kill each other.

"We stay as we are. We don't make any mention of our time together."

"You read my mind." He said getting up.

Pushing myself off the railing, I followed Randy into the room. Just as he got to the door he turned around so that he was facing me. "Lust filled tension?" He questioned. "Has John been talking to Ted?"

"You're guess is as good as mine."

"Alright. I'll talk to you at the arena tomorrow. We got a storyline to talk about." He said. "See you."

"Bye Orton."

As soon as Randy left, I went directly to bed. He was here much longer than I thought. So much for five minutes. Not being able to keep my eyes open anymore, I finally fell asleep.

I felt like I was asleep for a few minutes. But in reality, I wasn't. The knocking on the door is what woke me up. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. Groaning, I got up to answer the door.

"Good afternoon sunshine!" Stephanie shouted. What the hell was she doing here? I didn't know she was going to be on the European tour with us.

"Afternoon?"

"Yeah Addie, its two in the afternoon." Steph said. "Why did you sleep so late?"

"I couldn't sleep when I got here yesterday." I lied. "I guess I slept too much on the plane."

"Maybe. But I came to tell you that you have to be at the arena early tonight."

"How early?"

"Like in two hours."

"Okay, see you later." I said closing the door on her. Don't get me wrong, I love Steph, but I just woke up, and I don't feel like being around anybody.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Before I knew it, it was show time. My match went by successfully. Tonight was my last night as a face. By the end of the show I would be a heel.

"Hey Ri, come over here." I turned around to see my Dad and Legacy nearby the gorilla position. "What's up?" I asked walking towards them.

"You know what's going on tonight?" Dad asked. "You and Randy talked about everything?"

"Yeah and yeah. Calm down Dad. Everything will be okay."

"Where is Ri and what have you done with her? The Ri, I know would be flipping out about tonight."

I glanced at my Dad, Randy, Ted, and Cody. Randy and I exchanged an unnoticed glance at each other. While everyone else just looked at each other confused.

"As much as I hate it, I have to work with this jackass no matter what." I said pointing towards Randy.

"You're a such a daddy's girl. The only reason why you're here is because of Paul." He said pointing at my Dad.

"Hey shut your mouth Orton." Dad snapped. "She's here because she worked hard, just like you. Now I want the both of you to shut up, act like mature adults and stick to tonight's plan."

"Jeez Dad, no need to yell. We're not kids."

"I do have to yell. If you two act like kids, I'll treat you like kids."

Without another word Dad walked away. What was wrong with him? He was fine like twenty seconds ago. Something was seriously bothering him if he was acting like this.

"Ri, is your dad bipolar?" Cody joked.

"Honestly Codes, I've been trying to figure that out my whole life."

Ted and Cody laughed, while Randy just stood there. We continued to talk and joke around until it was time for the match to start.

"You guys know when you have to be out there?" Randy asked us. We all nodded. "Okay good. See you guys soon."

As soon as Ted and Cody ran out on their cue, I suddenly felt nervous. I stood by the curtain and watched as everything unfolded. Mike Chioda was down and out. I watched as Dad cleared the ring of Ted and Cody.

"Adrianna, you're up." The tech guy told me.

_Once I ran out the crowd went wild. They thought that I was there to help out Triple H. But they were dead ring. Without even thinking I grabbed a sledgehammer and got into the ring. I walked up to Triple H, who had let go of Randy. He walked up to me and smiled. I handed him the sledgehammer. When he grabbed it, I didn't let the sledgehammer go. Shaking my head, an evil smirk came across my face._

"_Turn around __**Dad**__." I said pointing behind him. Letting go of the sledgehammer, he turned around and walked right into an RKO._

_Sliding out of the ring, I dropped the hammer and stood by Cody and Ted. The three of us stared on as Randy got the win. As soon as he got the win he left the ring. By this time the entire crowd was booing. They were pissed._

_Randy walked up to us and took my hand. Once he grabbed my hand he led me up the ramp. Once we got to the top, we turned around to see that my Dad was glaring at us._

"_Awww is Daddy mad?" I asked smirking towards him._

_Randy and I continued to glare at Dad, as he was throwing empty threats towards us. Having enough, I began to walk away from Randy, when I felt him pull me back to him. _One _hand was placed on my hip, while his other hand cupped my face. _

_Slowly he pressed his lips to mine. Without even thinking I deepened the kiss. It was intoxicating to be around him like this. He was a good kisser I'm not going to lie. The longer we continued to kiss, the more it felt right. I felt butterflies build up in my stomach. I was feeling all tingly as his tongue danced with mine. Finally pulling away from each other, I realized that we were still in the arena. The entire crowd was booing us as we glared at my Dad and walked away. _

Once we got backstage, Randy let go of my hand. He went in one direction, while I went in the other. That kiss really had me going. It was still replaying in my mind. It was a good kiss.

"Good job out there."

"Thanks Steph." I began. I'm glad everything went well. To tell you the truth I was nervous."

"You nervous? That doesn't happen to you. You're like your Dad in that sense. He never gets nervous." She paused and a smile came across her face. "Does you being nervous have to do with one Randy Orton?"

I mentally smacked myself for that. Nice going. She probably thinks I have the hots for Randy now. I have to think fast. There has got to be something for me to say. Suddenly it hit me.

"No it doesn't. I was nervous that he was going to sabotage something on purpose. You never what can happen with him?" I said. And that statement definitely had a double meaning.

She was about to say something, when Dad found us. "Good job out there Ri. That kiss _almost_ looked real. If I didn't know you two, I would have thought you two were dating."

"That could have been a golden moment. But you ruined it with that Orton comment." I semi joked.

"Sorry." Dad said feigning hurt.

After a few more minutes of mindless chatter, I had to go. "I'll see you two later."

"Where are you going?" Dad questioned.

"Dad, I'm twenty five. I'm a little too old for the over protective bit." I said. "But if you must know, I'm going out with some people from the roster tonight."

"You don't want to hang out with us?" Dad joked.

"No. But I love you guys."

"We love you too." Steph replied for them. "Have fun tonight. And please don't get in trouble."

"One time, and I'm branded for life."

"That you are." Dad replied. "Although it was pretty funny."

Shaking my head at the two I walked away. I swear they can be weird. But hey, its one of the many things, that makes my exceptionally strange family even more strange.

Later on that night, we were all at a club. And when I say all of us, I mean all of us. It was me, John, Jeff, Matt, Beth Phoneix, and Candice, just to name a few. It was pretty much the entire roster. We work together, and obviously we party together too.

"Jeff, I'm going to get something to drink. You're on your own for now."

"Sure thing."

Without another word I walked away and headed towards the bar. There I ran into Beth. Instantly she noticed me. "Hey Ri."

"Hey Beth. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Tons."

"Good. But I really hate to ruin it, but Randy's here. And he's been staring at you all night."

"Really? Why?" I questioned confused.

"No clue." Beth shrugged. "But he looked like he wanted to kill Jeff."

"Interesting." I said throwing back the rest of my drink. "Tonight is definitely going to be a very fun night."

Beth looked at me suspiciously. She knew I was up to something. Smiling, I walked away, and went to go and look for Jeff. The whole time, I could feel Randy's gaze on me.

It didn't take me long to find Jeff. He wasn't all that hard to miss, with the hair and all. But I'm not going to lie, Jeff is a cute guy. I walked up to him. "You wanna dance?" I asked him.

Without saying anything, he grabbed me by my hand and led me to the dance floor. Once again, I could feel Randy's stare on us. At that point, Jeff and I started grinding on each other. It was actually hot. Subtly, I turned my gaze towards Randy. I saw that he now had some blonde all over him. But he was still looking over at us. Two can play this game.

Wrapping my arm around Jeff's neck, I began to grind against him a little harder. I felt him lean down so that his mouth was close to my ear. "Whatever it is that you're doing, its working. Randy's been glaring over here the whole time."

I was dumbstruck. How did he know what I was doing? This is weird, I never mentioned it to him. As if reading my thoughts he answered my question. "You've been looking over there every five minutes. Its obvious to me. But I know how you can piss him off."

"How?"

"Kiss me."

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Kiss me. It will piss him off. And since you two supposedly hate each other, kissing me would piss him off."

He did have a point. Turning my head, I pressed my lips to Jeff's lips. I have no feelings for the guy, but he is a damn good kisser. Pulling away from him, I looked towards where Randy was sitting, and I saw that he was pissed. Taking one more look at me, he got up and left. Yeah, kissing Jeff pissed him off.

"Told you so." Jeff stated.

"Thanks Jeff."

"Not a problem."

Once we were done dancing, I had decided to leave the club. I need sleep. Tonight was a fun night. For once, I was happy. But that feeling would be short lived. When I got to my floor, I saw Randy waiting for me outside of my hotel room door. Why was he always showing up at the most random times? Is he stalking me?

Before I could say anything he pulled me to him. The next thing I know his lips crashed down to mine. His arms wrapped around my waist, while my arms wrapped around his neck. After a few moments, he pulled away from me.

"Don't play games with me." He whispered. "You won't win."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna, and her Mom.

A/N: Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. You guys rock. And you can continue to do so by reviewing. Enjoy!

"Who said I was playing games?"

Randy looked down at me. His gaze was so strong, I had to look down. Subconsciously, I bit my lower lip and continued to look away from him. I could feel his eyes traveling up and down my body. Suddenly, I felt the butterflies in my stomach swirl around. My legs felt weak. And there was no way I could ignore the tension that was building up at the moment.

"You look sexy tonight."

With just those four words, my breathing got heavy. This time it was my turn to look at him. My eyes traveled down his handsome face to his torso. He was wonderfully built, like a Greek God. His arms were big and strong. I would feel safe with his arms wrapped around me. And his tattoos, they were sexy. Tattoos on guys always turned me on. Subconsciously, I started to trace the tattoos on his arms as my eyes traveled down to his strong legs. Oh God, he was just all around sexy. Slowly, my eyes traveled back up to his face. He had a sexy smirk playing at his lips.

"Really?" I asked as I slid one of the straps of my corset top off of my shoulder. "I wouldn't have ever thunk it." I whispered.

Before I could walk away, Randy grabbed me, and pushed me up against the wall. A low squeak escaped from my lips. He blocked any escape I had by putting his hands on either side of me. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were closed.

"I know what you're doing." He said in a strained voice.

"Do you?" I said as I slipped my hands underneath his shirt. Slowly I ran my hands up and down his chest. He shivered and licked his lips. "What am I doing?"

"Driving. Me. Crazy." Randy replied slowly. I could tell he was enjoying this. The look on his face said it all. He looked like he was ready to take me right then and there.

"You want to know what you're doing to me?" I asked seductively.

Swallowing hard, he nodded. Carefully, I pushed his arms down. I grabbed one of his hands as I led him to my door. Standing on my tip toes, I pressed my lips to his, while I leaned my back up against the door to get it open. Pulling away from him, I smiled.

"I guess you'll just have to wonder." I said as I closed the door on him. Without any other thought, I quickly changed and went directly to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up early. I had to get ready for the next stop of the tour. By the time I had finished with everything, I heard someone knocking on the door. Making my way towards the door, I opened it to see my Dad and Stephanie.

"Hey Dad, Steph." I said moving aside so that they can come in. "What's up?"

"We need to talk." Dad said. "So sit down." He said pointing towards the bed. Without saying anything, I sat down. What could possibly be wrong? The way they looked and the tone in their voices scared me.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at my Dad and Stephanie. "You guys are scaring me."

Stephanie chuckled. "Its not completely bad. You're not in trouble or anything."

"Oh thank God." I said putting my hand to my heart. "Don't do that to me anymore you guys. Its not funny at all."

"Sorry, we couldn't resist." Dad replied. "It seemed like the perfect time to do it. Anyway, we got feedback from last night's segment. And the response from the people was awesome. The people are intrigued, and they seem to love it."

"That's great. But?" I asked feeling a little anxious. There was something else coming. I could feel it. And judging by the tension in the room, I knew I wouldn't like it.

"But, there's a little change in plans." Stephanie said taking over. "We're sending you and Randy home early. In order to make things more realistic, the two of you will be going to Connecticut together."

"Excuse me. I'm going to be stuck in Connecticut for a week with Randy." I shouted. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Ri, its only for a week." Dad said. "Besides, you two will be fine. You guys will be staying in that apartment I own there, but don't use. So practically nobody will see you guys."

"You expect me to stay in an apartment with Randy, that I've never been to, and you want me to think that I'll be fine. Bull crap. And all you're worried about is whether or not people will see us? And if the point of this is for us to be seen, why are we going there? How are people supposed to know that we are together?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"We'll post it on ." Steph said. "We're going to say an undisclosed location. You know that kind of thing."

I nodded at her response. At least no one will know where we really are. "And you're okay with me shacking up with Randy for a week?" I asked turning my attention towards Dad.

"I'm by no means okay with this. But its for work, and this has to be done. The only plus side to this, is that there are two rooms. Which means you're in one and he's in the other. And, I told him that if he tries anything with you and I find out, I'll kill him."

Dad never fails me. Normally I would laugh at that comment, but I knew that Dad meant it. He usually tends to carry out on his promises. And I know that no matter how old I get, Dad will always protect me. Its his job as a father. And I know he'll do the same for Aurora and Murphy.

"Fine." I sighed. "When do I leave?"

"You and Orton leave at two." Stephanie said. "He'll be here to pick you up at twelve."

I nodded. "Anything else you need to add?"

"Please don't kill each other." Dad and Steph said at the same time, as they got up and headed towards the door.

"Bye honey." Dad said pulling me in for a hug. "And if Randy tries anything, just one swift ki-."

"Paul." Stephanie said cutting him off. "She'll be fine. She's a woman, she can handle herself around Randy. Bye Ri, and call when you get there." She added giving me a hug.

"Will do. Bye guys."

Without another word they left. Closing the door, I sighed. I was stuck with Randy for a week. And we were going to be all alone. This was so not good. All of this spelled out disaster. Only one of us was going to come out of this alive.

I looked over to check the time to see that I had like two hours left, before Randy came to get me. Without another thought I picked up the phone and called my Mom. Maybe she can help with this whole ordeal.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom, its Ri, did I wake yo u up?"

"No you didn't sweetie. Zac told me that you called, but he never took a number down."

"That sounds like Zac. But Mom, I really need to talk to you."

"What's wrong honey? Is everything okay?"

"No. I just talked to Dad and Steph. They're sending me and Orton away together to make our storyline more realistic."

"Orton? That's the guy you started working with last night, the one you hate. Where are two going?"

"Dad's never used apartment in Connecticut."

"And your Dad is fine with this?" She asked with surprise in her voice. Trust me, no one is a surprised as I was, actually I still am. But his words to Randy did make me feel a little better.

"To a certain extent." I said with a smile coming across my face. "He told Randy that if he tried anything with me that he'd kill him."

"That sounds like your Dad." Mom laughed. "Sweetie, it doesn't sound like you have a problem. I mean the last time we came to visit you at work, Randy didn't seem that bad."

Excuse me. What was she talking about? Better yet who was she talking about? Randy not all that bad. Who is she trying to kid? The guy is horrible. I mean come on, he's always trying to make my life a living hell.

"He's Satan."

"Adrianna Jane Levesque!" Mom shouted. "I didn't raise you to dislike people. Myself and Paul have each taught you to give all people a chance."

"Mom! Are you kidding me? I did give him a chance, he hates me." I said not completely believing this conversation.

"Well than you two have some stuff to work on. You both need to give each other a chance."

I had nothing to say. She made me mad with all that talk about Randy. Mom doesn't know Randy like I do. He was a jerk. When he met my Mom, he didn't show her his asshole side. He knows how to manipulate people. Its disgusting on how well he can do it. Randy has honestly turned it into an art form.

"Hell has a better chance of freezing over Mom." I said. "I have to go now, I'll call when I get to Connecticut."

"That's fine sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too."

Then without another word I hung up. I still had some time to kill before I had to leave with Randy. Normally I would go out with someone, but I just don't feel like it today. My mind is reeling, which means I wouldn't be able to function the right way.

What am I going to do about Randy? The tension between us just continues to build. And the more it builds, the harder it gets for us. I mean it been harder on us ever since Doomsday, that's what I'm calling what happened in Chicago. All I know is that we are both royally fucked.

Hearing yet another knock on the door, I got up to answer it. Its most likely Randy. He has this little annoying habit of bothering me whenever he wants to. And when I opened the door, I was right. It was Randy. What's he doing here now, we still had an hour and half left until we have to leave.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk." He said brushing past me. "Its important."

"Sure come in." I replied sarcastically. "Is there ever a time where you don't need to talk to me?"

"Nope." He replied. "But its about last night."

"Good God Randy! Nothing happened last night."

"That's just it. Nothing happened! You are a tease!"

I'm a tease. This was a first for me. Not once have I ever been called a tease. Nor have I really ever considered myself to be one. This is definitely something new to me.

"Randy, I'm hardly a tease." I said nonchalantly. "I don't consider myself one. So calm your ass down. Besides we have better shit to worry about."

"Bullshit Adrianna." Randy began. "Do you know how many cold showers I had to take last night?"

"No and I don't care. That's your problem, not mine."

"Three." He said ignoring me."I had to take three cold showers because of _you_."

"Look Randy, I don't care about how many cold showers you needed to take. We have other shit to worry about. For instance, the two of us are stuck together for a week, _alone_."

That shut him up. Whatever he was about to say, died on his tongue. He looked down and the floor for a few seconds. But then he picked his head up and sent a smirk my way. I'd be lying if I said that the smirk didn't give me chills. He walked up to me until my back hit the wall. Is this is a pattern with us, I always feel like he has me up against a wall.

"I told you not to play games with me." He whispered. "But you did anyway. Now look where its gotten you. You're stuck with me. Karma has a way of biting you in the ass."

That son of a bitch. He was actually looking forward to this. He is definitely one sick bastard. What is his problem? I understand that his onscreen personality is severely unhinged, but does he really have to be like this off screen too?"

"Yeah Randy, I'm really scared." I replied sarcastically.

"I know you are." He said ignoring my sarcasm. "Adrianna, I can see right through your charade. You're scared, despite what you think or say."

"Maybe if your head wasn't so far up your ass, you'd realize that you are completely wrong."

He smiled. "Well we should get going." He said grabbing my things and his. I rolled my eyes. This next week was going to be hell. On the way out of the hotel we ran into John, where we explained the situation to him. I could tell that he wanted to laugh, but he just decided to hold it in. He values his life.

The plane ride from London to Connecticut was a quiet one. We didn't speak to each other for pretty much the entire way there. The only time we did talk was when Randy woke me up to tell me that we landed. Other than that, we really didn't interact. I really didn't mind though, but too bad, the quiet can only last for so long.

--

"Jesus Christ Randy! Is it that hard for you to stop and ask for directions?"

"Look Adrianna, we're in Connecticut. There's not much here, so I think I can get us there alive."

"Just because we're in a small state, it doesn't mean that everything is on one street."

"Just shut up. I know where I'm going." Randy snapped while still looking at the road.

Sighing I just looked out the window. For the next twenty minutes I just stared out at the houses and whatever else it is that we passed on the way the way there. My mind just kept wandering around. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Randy's hand on my thigh.

"We're here."

"And it only took an hour and half longer than it should have." I said getting out of the car and heading into the apartment building.

The apartment itself was nice. It had a very cozy vibe. It just looked so nice and quaint. The peacefulness just radiated throughout the apartment. It was nice and quiet. But sadly, it wouldn't last very long.

"You mind helping me out?" Randy asked from the door way.

And just like that, my whole mood was ruined. He always knew what to do to annoy me. Well actually, that's a lie, this time he really didn't do anything. "No." I said turning to face him. "You're doing fine on your own."

"Bitch."

"That's not what you said last night."

He just ignored what I said and walked towards one of the rooms. When I heard a loud thumping sound, I realized that he had left, well rather, dropped everything in the room. Deciding to have some fun with him, I walked into the room he was in. Just as I expected he was laying down on the bed. Perfect. Sighing, I slid my shirt off. Just as I got my shirt off, I noticed that Randy was watching from the corner of his eye. Looking over to the bed, I noticed that he had placed a duffle bag on the bed. Walking over to the bed, I leaned over Randy, and grabbed a shirt from the duffle bag. Slowly, I walked away from the bed. I turned around so that my back was facing him, I unfastened my bra. Slowly, I turned my head towards him, and threw my bra towards the bed. Smirking, I slid the t-shirt on. Then just to be an even bigger bitch, I slid my jeans off and kicked them aside. Satisfied with myself, I walked out of the room. Deciding that I was thirsty, I headed into the kitchen to get some water.

I was just about to leave the kitchen when Randy walked in. Without saying anything, he picked me up and placed me on the counter. Obviously he was less than amused with my little stunt back in the room. Oh well, he'll survive.

"What have I told you about that?" He asked sharply.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with wide eyes. "I was only changing."

"Sure you were."

Ignoring him, I tried to hop off the counter, but he wouldn't let me get off. "You're not going anywhere babes, you're going to listen to me."

"Oh really?" I asked trying to hop off, but once again, I couldn't. His hands were gripping at my thighs, which thus had me pinned to the counter. "What could possibly be bugging you now? I swear Randy, you go through more emotions in one day, than I go through in a year."

"You know what your problem is?" He asked completely ignoring what I just said.

"You."

"No. That's not the problem. I've told you once, and I tell you again. You're beautiful and you know it. But, you use that to your advantage. Your torture me with it on a daily basis. Adrianna, you're a tease and slut. So your problem isn't me, your problem is you."

Having heard enough, I slapped him. What right did he have to assume that about me? Randy and I have known each other for the last seven years, but that doesn't mean he knows me well enough. Neither am I a tease or a slut. I don't think I'm beautiful, I'm by no means conceited. And I torture him, that's complete bullshit. This whole thing started because of him. He has no right to at all to say that all about me. It because of my last boyfriend that I'm weary around Randy to begin with. He doesn't know my story, and he never will. Its not Randy's business.

"Do you get some sick pleasure out of slapping me?"

"Randy I'm not you." I said. "I don't get some sick pleasure in torturing people."

"You know what? I'm done, I give up." He said walking away.

For some reason, I felt like this wasn't over. Not by a long shot. I've know Randy for seven years, and if there is anything I've learned about him, just by his actions alone, he doesn't give up easy. In fact, he keeps going until he gets what he wants. Something felt wrong with this entire situation, and I'm just waiting for the second shoe to drop.

--

Later on that night, I was sitting in the living room, when Randy walked in with only a pair of sweat pants on. What is trying to do to me? I swear he knows how to drive me up the wall. However, I wasn't going to let him know. Besides, he gave up. So why should I care? Ignoring, well, rather _trying_ to ignore his presence, I continued to watch tv. He was _not_ going to bother me, I wouldn't let him. But for some reason I was tense. He was going to do something, I just knew it. And I was right.

Twenty minutes later, he just started to stare at me. And apparently it was for no reason. At first, I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. "What?"

"Nothing." He replied shrugging shoulders.

Not even bothering to respond, I just left the living room. If I stayed there any longer, I would kill him. Besides, he wants to act like he's twelve, then by all means he can. But there is no chance in hell that I would stoop to his level.

And as luck would have it, he followed me to the room. What more could he possibly want? If he keeps this up, we won't have anything to do for the rest of the week. I swear, its like he has a book on this or something.

"Randy leave me alone."

Rather than say something, he grabbed my by my hips and pulled me close to him. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Just listen."

Okay, I'm confused. What is he up to now? Whatever it is, it can't be good. His intentions with me were never good. So just going off of assumptions, his intentions would never change. Its life, and I think we've both learned how to deal with it.

"We don't see eye to eye. I understand that. We argue, its what we do. Its our routine, if you will. All that is understandable. But this whole game you started is pointless. I don't want to waste any time on it. Personally, I think we can act our age. So, I'm serious, no more games."

"I'm not playing games."

"What do you call that display with Jeff?" He asked with a disgusted look on his face. "Or last night in the hallway, or tonight even?"

"Its nothing. There aren't any games being played, its your paranoia at large. Besides, I kissed Jeff because I wanted to."

"Bullshit!" He fumed. "You wouldn't kiss Hardy to save your life. He's not your type."

"You sound jealous Randy."

"I've never been jealous of anyone in my life. And I'm sure as hell not going to start now."

That had to have been the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard come out of his mouth. Of course he was jealous. If he weren't, he wouldn't have made the effort to wait for me outside of my room last night. Or he wouldn't be making the effort to talk to me right now. No, he's not jealous at all.

"Keep lying to yourself." I replied.

"I'm not lying to myself. If anything, you are lying to yourself."

"I am?" I laughed. "You've been dropped on your head one too many times Randy."

"I'm perfectly fine. Whereas you are not. You say you hate me. Yet you keep kissing me. Then to cover your feelings for me, you kiss Hardy. Face it, you want me. No sense in denying it."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night. But just remember, you kissed me too. If I recall correctly, last night when I got back to the hotel, _you_ kissed me first."

"Say what you want Adrianna. But just like I said earlier, Hardy isn't your type."

"You know my type? Oh please." I said rolling my eyes. "Since you're so smart, please tell me, what is my type?"

"Me." He smirked.

Him? He thinks that he is my type. Good Lord in Heaven, he is more full of shit than I thought. "You're wrong." I said untangling myself from his grip. "Dead fucking wrong."

All he did was smile. Slowly he walked towards me. This would be where I move, but I couldn't, I was simply transfixed. And then before I could blink, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and gently pressed his lips to mine. Almost instantly, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Carefully, he made his way to the bed. Gently he laid me down and moved his lips down to my neck. I couldn't help but moan. Honest to God, it was an involuntary reaction.

Then out of nowhere he just stopped. He pulled away from me and got off of the bed. "Tell me I'm not your type again." Before I could respond, he walked out of the room.

That shoe that I was waiting for, finally dropped. I was frustrated and turned on. Not good for me. Now I knew what he felt like last night. Fuck. I should have been more careful, I should have realized that he was setting me up. I don't know what hold he has on me, but I do know that this is going to be a long week.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna and the brunette without a name.

A/N: Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. You guys all rock. Continue to do so and review. As always enjoy.

The next day proved to be just as unbearable as the day before. From the moment we both woke up, we've been fighting. There is just so much tension between the two of us, that we couldn't even be in the same room together. In fact, I think after our last fight, Randy left the apartment. Apparently, I've been playing games again. In all honesty, I didn't even know I was doing anything. Whatever, its nothing. Its just that he's got me so pissed. In fact, I'm so stressed, that I decided to take a bubble bath. The warm water and relaxing bubbles was really helping . For the first time in days, I was calm.

"Adrianna!"

God damn it, leave it to Randy to run in on my quiet time. He continued to shout for me as he searched the apartment for me. Maybe if I don't answer, he won't find me. Going with that thought, I blocked him out of my mind. That is until he burst into the bathroom.

"Adri- oh there you are." He said completely ignoring the fact that I was in the tub. "You had me worried. Paul and Steph had called me freaking out because they couldn't get a hold of you."

Raising my right eyebrow, I looked at Randy. He was worried about me. Somehow, I didn't believe him. Randy wouldn't worry about me even if I was in a coma. He was up to something, I just couldn't quite figure out what though.

"You were worried about me? I find that hard to believe."

"God damn it Adrianna! Why do you always underestimate me? My heart isn't made out of stone."

"Because Randy, our track record isn't exactly clean. We've done so much to each other, that its natural. You would never worry about me. So no need to put up a front."

"You're right. Fuck it."

Without another word he stormed out of the bathroom. Jeez, he could be such a girl sometimes. Two minutes later, he came back into the bathroom. He looked even more pissed than before.

"Yes?"

"Get out."

"Excuse you?"

"Get out." He said through gritted teeth. Normally, I would mess with him and push him to the edge, but something about the look in his eyes told me otherwise.

"Hand me that towel." I said pointing towards the towel on the rack. Turning around he grabbed the towel and handed it to me. Once he handed me the towel, he walked out of the bathroom. Wrapping the towel around myself, I walked out of the bathroom. Turns out I didn't have to go far, he was waiting for me in the hallway.

"What did you need?"

Smirking he walked passed me and into the bathroom. "I needed to take a shower."

"You could have used the _other_ bathroom?" I asked not even bothering to hide my frustration.

"I could have used the other bathroom." He said. "But I didn't want to."

"You're a fucking jackass, you know that?"

"If I'm a fucking jackass, then why did you sleep with me?"

He wanted to go there? I was really getting sick and tired of this. All of these games and what not, were going to fuck us over badly. All I could say is that he'll never drop it. And the main reason is because I started it. Fuck my life.

"It was a mistake." I sneered.

"Sure it was."

Rolling my eyes, I walked away. I've had enough of him and his bullshit. Walking into my room, I grabbed some clothes and changed into them. Once I was done getting ready, I grabbed my phone. I needed to blow off some steam. Otherwise, if I didn't, I would have killed Randy.

--

A few hours later, I headed home. I was gone a lot longer than I thought I would be. In the time I was gone, I had talked to Steph. Needless to say, she was amused. Her reasoning was that Randy and I liked each other. And that led me to sat that it was bull crap and that we just hate each other. She accepted that, and then we went on to talk about other things.

As soon as I got home, I wanted to throw up. When I opened the door, I wanted to gag. There on the couch, was Randy making out with some random brunette. Now my better half, the half that was raised by my mom, told me to just quietly walk in and leave them alone. But my worse half, the half that was raised by dad, gave me an idea. Smirking, I took my ring off my right ring finer and put it on my left ring finger. I turned the ring around so that it looked like a wedding band.

Walking further into the apartment, I slammed the door behind me. As soon as the door slammed shut, Randy and the unknown girl pulled away and turned towards me. Randy glared at me, while the girl just looked confused. I'm assuming that this is a natural look for her.

"Randy, honey, what are you doing?" I asked crying. "I thought you loved me and the kids. You said you wanted to work things out. But then I come back home, and you're with another woman."

"Who is she?" The brunette asked as she pointed towards me.

"She's nobody. She's one of my co-workers." Randy fumed.

"That's the excuse you're telling her baby?" I cried. Turning towards the brunette, I held up my left hand to show her my wedding band. "I'm his wife."

"Wife?" She asked in disbelief. "You have a wife?"

"No,no,no. No I don't. I swear to you, we only work together." Randy said.

"How you can lie Randy, I'm standing right here." Walking over to the couch, I pulled out my cell phone. "And these are our daughters." I said showing her a picture of Aurora and Murphy. "Aurora is our oldest daughter. And Murphy is our youngest daughter."

"Randy, you're a lying bastard!" She said getting up. She then turned towards me. "I'm sorry, I really didn't know that he was married. I hope I didn't cause you anymore trouble."

Without another word she walked away. As soon as I was sure she was gone, I wiped away my tears. That was way to easy. Smiling, I walked away. And in five, four, three, two, one.

"What the hell was the about?" Randy asked whipping me around to face him.

"What was what about Randy?" I asked playing innocent.

"That whole little scene that just took place."

"Oh that." I said waving it off. "That was for earlier today, oh and last night."

"Nothing happened last night."

"Exactly Randy." I said. Without saying another word, I walked away and headed to my room. I was suddenly very sleepy. Today was a very long day.

--

Later on that night, a huge thunderstorm woke me up. I'm not going to lie, I hate thunderstorms. Ever since my friend Mike got struck by lightening when we were fifteen, I've been scared. It was something that never left me. Doing my best, I tried to ignore it. Eventually, I was able to fall asleep. I felt like I was asleep for ten minutes, when I felt myself being shaken awake.

"Adrianna, wake up." Randy said. "Wake up."

When I opened my eyes, I saw a shirtless Randy leaning down. A look of confusion was etched across his face. The whole time he was standing there, his hand was still rubbing my shoulder.

"What do you need Randy?" I asked now fully awake.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You were screaming in your sleep."

"What?"

"You were screaming in your sleep. What did you dream about?"

"I don't.." I shut my eyes when the thunder clapped. "I don't remember."

"You're scared." He said with a smile.

"Am not."

As soon as I said that, the thunder clapped once again. This time I jumped. I heard Randy laugh. But when I glared at him he stopped laughing. He instead looked down at the ground until an idea came to him.

"Get up." He said stretching his hand out to me. "You can actually trust me this time." He said when I still haven't grabbed his hand.

What's the worst that could happen? Sighing, I gave him my hand. As soon as my hand grabbed his, I felt a jolt of electricity. Obviously, I wasn't the only one who felt it, because Randy stopped at the exact same time I did. Shaking his head of his thoughts, he pulled me out of bed and led me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Out there." Randy responded as we stopped in front of the balcony doors.

"No, I'm not going out there." I said letting go of Randy's hand. "You can't make me."

Sighing, Randy grabbed my hand once again. "Trust me on this. I know what I'm doing."

Nodding, I allowed him to lead me outside onto the balcony. Why was I trusting him again? This is Randy, I mean come on, we always fight. Why is he being so nice to me?

As soon as we got onto the balcony, I flinched. The rain, I didn't mind. It was the thunder and the lightening that bothered me. I'm normally not afraid of much, but this one thing I am. Did I mention that I was there when Mike got hit? No. Well I was. That is why I'm so freaked out.

"Just relax." Randy whispered, as he led me to the railing. "Stand there and watch." Without saying another word, he walked away. I was about to panic, but that feeling surpassed when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"What's the point in this?"

"To help you calm down." He whispered. "The only way to forget about your fear is if you confront it. So please, just calm down."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because, I don't want you to scream in your sleep. Its not good at all."

I was waiting for some crude comment. But it never came. Did we enter some kind of parallel universe? Randy and I were actually getting along. Something wasn't right with this picture.

"No crude comment Randy?"

"Not tonight babes." He responded. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. Thanks Randy."

"No problem."

Grabbing my hand, he led me back into the apartment. But instead of letting my hand go, so that I could go back to my room, he kept his grip on my hand and led me to his room. "Randy?" I questioned.

"You can stay in here tonight, you still look a little scared." He looked at me and smiled. My heart literally melted at the sight. He had such a sweet smile. "I promise, I won't try anything."

Not saying anything, I got into his bed. I really didn't feel like arguing with him. In fact, he was right, I was still a little scared. Besides, I would feel safe in his arms. For some reason, it felt right to be here right now.

"Randy, I'm sorry for ruining your date tonight."

"Don't worry about it." He said getting into bed with me. He then wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry about the last seven years."

Without saying anything, the two of us fell asleep. I thought that the two of us would be able to get along with each other. But I was wrong, dead wrong. Tomorrow would bring out a lot. We just didn't know it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna, Mike, and Andrew.

A/N: Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. You guys all rock. So continue to rock, and review. Some interesting things happen. So as always review and enjoy!

The next morning, I woke up completely forgetting where I was. So naturally, I was confused. Not only that, but someone's arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. So I was freaked out also. But before panic could set in, I began to think really hard about what happened the night before. I know for a fact that I didn't go out. That I remember. And my clothes are still on, so I didn't sleep with anyone. So then where the hell am I? Then, boom, like the lightening outside, it hit me. I was in Randy's room. And his arm was wrapped around my waist.

Removing his arm from around my waist, I sat up in bed. It seemed pretty early in the morning, so getting out of bed right now was a no. However, out of curiosity I looked at the clock to see that it was only five in the morning. I was _definitely _not getting out of bed now. I would just have to wait for sleep to hit me again.

Looking around the room, my gaze fell on Randy's sleeping form. When he was asleep, he seemed like a completely different person. Well, no shit he would, he's asleep. He's not talking. But its not that. He just seemed so peaceful. Its almost like he's not troubled anymore. At this point, he didn't even look like a boy trying to be a man (lets face it people, he can be a little immature at time, just look at what he's done to me), he just seems so innocent, for the lack of a better word, right now.

The lightening cracked, and the thunder boomed, I lowered myself onto the bed. I pulled the covers up and over my head. Temporarily, I felt safe. Its like I was a kid all over again.

"Share the covers." Randy groggily snapped as he pulled the blanket to him. "I'm freezing my balls off over here."

I glared at him. Why is he being such an asshole? So what if he's somewhat cold, I'm freaking out over here. So without saying anything, I pulled the blanket in my direction, and held onto the blanket as tightly as possible. He was not getting the blanket.

A few seconds later, I was asleep again. I was on one side of the bed, holding onto the blanket for dear life, while Randy was on the other side, "freezing his balls off" as he so mildly put it.

Way later, I woke up shivering, my teeth chattering. Why is it so cold? Looking over, I realized that the blanket was now in Randy's possession. Getting frustrated, I sat up and started to wake Randy up. This whole blanket situation has gone on way too long. For the love of Christ, we're not seven years old.

"Randy wake up." I said as I started shaking his shoulder. "Wake up."

Rather than wake up, he groaned and turned so that his back was facing me. So shaking him obviously doesn't wake him up. Maybe seducing him would work? Getting on my knees, I rested one hand on his shoulder as I slowly started sucking on his neck.

I got excited when he started to stir, but my excitement deflated when he started mumbling in his sleep. Rather than stop, I continued to kiss and suck on his neck. Seriously he had to wake up, how much longer can a guy sleep when someone is sucking on his neck. "Mmm Sam."

Sam? Who the hell is Sam? Whatever. Its probably an old girlfriend or something. Or maybe even a ring rat. After all, this is Randy Orton I'm talking about. He doesn't even know that the word 'relationship' exists.

Obviously attempt number two didn't work. I'm going to have to take a child like approach to wake him up. Walking out of the room, I sighed to myself, all this for a damn blanket. Yeah well, I gotta do what I gotta do. As it continued to storm outside, I continued to squeeze my eyes shut to ignore the noise outside. After a few seconds, I finally made it to the kitchen.

I grabbed the biggest cup I could find. Then I filled it with ice and water. Hurriedly, I walked back to the room. It was almost like I thought the storm was going to come and get me. Walking over to his side of the bed, I dumped the water all over his head.

In an instant, he was sitting up in bed. He was coughing violently, that's what he gets for sleeping with his mouth open. Once the coughing ceased, he shot a cold glare in my direction. If looks could kill, I'd definitely be dead right now.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Randy snapped.

"I wanted the blanket."

"You couldn't snatch the blanket? Or hell shake me awake to get the blanket like a normal person would."

"I tried that Randy. But you're not normal, so I had to resort to dumping water on you."

He just glared at me. Without saying anything he just laid back down. Grabbing the blanket, he laid half on him, and the other half on my side of the bed. "Well, you wanted the blanket, so there. I have half and you have half. Now get your ass back to sleep. Its too early in the morning for this."

I just stood there trying to assess the situation. Randy wouldn't let something like this slide. Hesitantly, I crawled over Randy to get into the bed. I was too lazy to walk around the bed. As I crawled over him, I felt Randy's hand slide across my butt. Figuring it was an accident, I crawled underneath the blanket. As I was falling asleep, my final thought was that I will hopefully wake up in the bed and not on the balcony. Because knowing Randy, he would do some stupid shit like that.

--

Hours later I woke up alone. Stretching, I looked towards the clock to see that it was noon. I slept a lot longer than I thought I would. But who cares, its not like I have to work for these next few days. However, I was glad to be alone for a little while. Getting up I decided to get ready for the rest of the day.

When I got out the shower, I noticed that Randy still hadn't come back home. I also noticed that it was still storming like crazy outside. To calm myself down, I blasted the music, and shut the drapes on all the windows. That made me feel a little better.

As Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon blasted throughout the apartment, I decided to blow dry my hair. Because I was drying my hair, and the music was so loud, I didn't realize that it was storming violently outside. As I continued drying my hair and singing alone with the song, the power suddenly went out.

Okay so now was a good time to freak out. Instantly, I dropped the hair dryer to the floor and started to go through all the rooms. None of the lights or anything turned on. Carefully, I walked to the balcony doors. I stopped for a minute, debating on whether or not I should go out and see what it looked like outside. After a few seconds, I swallowed my fear and quickly checked outside. The entire area was dark. In fact, it was dark outside too. And it was only three. Turning around real quick, I went back in and shut the doors. It looked terrible outside.

All I had to do was calm myself down. That's it. That's all I have to do. And before I know it, the storm will be over. But then a thought came to me. Randy! Where was Randy? The weather is horrible. What if something bad happened to him? Suddenly, images of Randy in a flipped car began to run through my mind.

I couldn't stand anymore. So I sat on the floor in the corner of the living room. Closing my eyes, I could feel the tears run down my face as I rocked myself back and forth. Randy better get back soon because for the first time in my life, I actually need him here with me.

What seemed like hours later, I heard Randy stumble into the house. I heard something crash. It scared the shit out of me. "Shit!" I heard Randy curse as another object crashed to the ground. "Why the fuck is it dark in here? Adrianna!"

I was to afraid to talk. One the storm is freaking me out. And two I didn't feel like getting up. He'll find me. Its not like I'm too far off. Besides, I'm not that hard to miss. I'm the only girl in the house.

"Adrianna!" He continued to shout. After making it into the living room, he tripped over my foot. Instantly, he fell to the ground, landing on his hands. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what? Why are the lights out?"

"The storm blew the power out."

He nodded. Silence filled the room. He just continued to stare at me. That's when it hit me, he looked like he just woke up. Come to think of it, he looked a little beat up. I know for a fact that Randy didn't look like that yesterday, or even this morning during our little blanket fiasco.

Getting up, Randy grabbed my hand. "Here's what we're going to do. You find a bunch of candles and a lighter. I'm going to get blankets. And don't forget to unplug appliances and shit. I'll do the same. Meet me in the living room. Okay?"

After completing whatever it was that we needed to do, we made it into the living room. Placing the candles around the room, I lit them. Randy had put the blankets on the floor. For the first time since he has gotten here, I noticed a huge gash across his forehead. Not only that, he had some other scratches on his arms.

Sitting down in front of him, I grabbed his face and studied the scratches as well as I could in the candle light. "What happened?" I whispered.

"I got into a little car accident. But I'm fine."

"Where did you go?"

"Well, I woke up hungry as fuck today. So I got up and left the house to get some food for us. It was okay outside, so I just left. But as I got further and further away from the house, the weather worsened. Eventually, I lost control of the car and crashed into a street light. And that was all I could remember. I woke up a little while later. Thankfully, I remembered where I was, and I just got a taxi to stop and bring me back here."

I knew something like this would happen. Sighing, I brought my hand up to the gash on his forehead. It didn't look like he would need stitches. I brought my hand up to the gash on his forehead. He hissed in pain. "Does that hurt?"

"What do you think?"

Nodding, I got up and carefully, considering it was dark inside and outside of the house, made my way to the bathroom. Seconds later, I returned to the living room with peroxide and a band aid.

"This might sting a little." I warned him. Once again he hissed in pain. "Don't be a baby. If you can take a back drop, then you can take a little peroxide to clean the cut." I said as I placed the band aid over the gash.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because you were nice to me last night."

"Oh."

More silence fell between us. We just looked around the room. Neither one of us had much to say at that particular moment. That is until Randy began to talk.

"Why are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

Sighing, I figured I should tell him. "When I was fifteen, me and my friend Mike were hanging out. Well we got bored and took the car out, without either one of his parents knowing. Being who we are when we hung out together, we decided to just drive around and smoke a blunt. Obviously, we got high, and decided that it would be fun to run around in the middle of a storm. So we got out of the car." I paused for a minute before I continued. It was hard for me to tell anybody this story seeing as how Mike and I never told anyone what really happened that night. Sighing again, I continued on with the story. "And Mike got hit by lightening right in front of me. He was in the hospital for days until he woke up. Thankfully, Mike is fine and functioning to this very day. But since that day, I've been afraid of thunderstorms."

"The perfect Adrianna smoked weed?"

"I never claimed to be perfect Randy. And I haven't done weed since that day."

"So that's why you don't like me. Its because I used to do weed. After my suspension a couple of years ago, your dislike for me seemed to heighten."

"That's not why I don't like you Randy." I said shaking my head. "I don't like you because you're an asshole."

"You're full of it."

"Am not Randy. The reasons why I don't like you are obvious to _everyone_. So what if you used to smoke up? I could care less. That's not the case. Its simply because you are an asshole."

He didn't say anything after that. Instead he just started to play around with his phone. While I just stared at the wall. But then out of nowhere the silence ended abruptly. He never knows when to shut up. This day is never going to end. What did I do to deserve this?

"Why do you claim to be so perfect?"

"I never claimed that I was perfect. In fact, I'm far from it."

"Oh really? That explains why you walk around Raw like you own it. What do you think, that because your dad is Paul, that you own the place? You didn't work for anything, you got everything because of who your father is."

"Fuck you Randy! I _worked_ for everything I got in that company. Nobody handed me shit. Besides, you're one to talk, did you forget who your family is? You-"

"But my family has no relation to the company. None of my relatives married into the McMahon family."

"Say what you want Randy, but I worked hard to get to where I am today. I did everything on my own. So drop it already."

"You sound just like _her_." He said disdainfully.

"Who do I sound like?"

"Nobody, just forget it."

"I want to know. Who do I sound like? Come on, tell me Randy." I said egging him on.

"Just drop it already Samantha. Alright?" He said pulling me to him roughly. " I don't want to fucking deal with it right now. Okay?"

All I could do was nod. I was a little scared right. Sure, Randy and I always fight. But not once did he ever pull me to him so forcefully. This was something new. And definitely something I didn't want to see anymore. This was the last thing I need from him right now. And why was he calling me Samantha? Who is she?

"Are you okay?" Randy questioned. Suddenly he realized how tightly he was holding onto me, and instantly he let me go. "Sorry about that. Its just that if you push me hard enough, I snap."

"I'm fine. But the question is, are you okay?" I said carefully. "After all, you called me Samantha."

"I'm fine." He said as he cradled his head in his hands. "When are the lights going to come back on?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Something was bothering him. I could tell by his current demeanor. If there's one thing I know about Randy, its that he never ever shows weakness. In fact, I never knew that Randy could be weak. He just seems so vulnerable. Not being able to look at him anymore, I scooted closer to him. I gently rubbed my hands up and down his arms. As if remembering where he was, he looked up at me.

"Randy, what's up with you?"

"Why should you care? It has nothing to do with you."

"Because I'm not a heartless bitch."

Randy just stared at me. He was trying to weigh out his options. All he did was shake his head and stare down at the ground. I'm guessing he's not going to talk. Suddenly, I found the burning candles to be very entertaining.

"I don't talk about my emotions."

"Nobody said you had to Randy."

"Then why pressure me?"

"No one's pressuring you!" I shouted in disbelief. "I was just trying to help."

"Well don't."

He can be such an asshole. I'm just trying to help him and he turns it into a bad thing. Its like he's Andrew or something. The sudden memory of my ex-boyfriend made me shudder with fear.

Andrew was the typical bad boy. He didn't care about anything. Of course, I was attracted to him. His tattoos and frohawk turned me on. At first things between us were good. But after a while, shit got sour. He just became so cold and distant. While he never physically abused me, I was still hurt. He had hurt me mentally and emotionally. After a while, the two of us got so sick of each other, that we just broke up. We haven't seen or talked to each other since.

"Adrianna, are you alright?" He asked. "Why are you crying?"

Bringing my hand up to my face, I realized that I was, in fact, crying. I just wiped away my tears. "I'm fine Randy. Really I am. I'm just a bit shaken up, that's all."

"No you're not. Now talk."

"Its nothing Randy. I'm fine."

Without saying anything, Randy effortlessly pulled me onto his lap. Its as if I'm a lifeless doll to him. Carefully, he pushed some hair away from face and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Samantha, or Sam as everyone called her, is my ex-fiancé. We broke up about three years ago."

So Randy was in a relationship. He did know what a relationship was. In fact, he was actually capable of thinking about someone _other_ than himself. I am without a doubt shocked. Shaking my head of my thoughts, I continued to listen to Randy talk.

"We were together for four years before I proposed. I guess you could say that I fell in love with her too fast. She had me fooled. Things were good between us for the longest time. Naturally, I proposed to her. But it was after we got engaged that things between us began to change. Out of nowhere she started to accuse me of cheating. Then before I knew it, she was trying to get me to quit wrestling."

I could tell that he was getting angry because his grip around my waist tightened. All I could do was wrap my arms around his neck and lightly run my fingertips over his tattoos on his upper back.

"One night, I went home a day early to surprise her. And that's when everything came to a screeching halt. That's when I heard her talking to two people in the office. Basically, I heard her say that she never loved me, and that she was using me. And before either one of us knew it, I would be working in her dad's firm. Then that's when I heard him. The other guy was in the room with her. After that I just lost it. I stormed into the room and ended things with her."

As he was telling me this, I couldn't help but be shocked and angry. I was never aware that he went through that. Wait I'm angry? Why the hell am I angry?

"Once I ended things with her, I went on a downward spiral. I became even more cold hearted. Everything around me just seemed to so fake. At this point I was partying, sleeping with women and leaving them behind. Relationships meant nothing to me after that. And I haven't had a stable relationship since Sam."

Everything he was telling me made a ton of sense. I remember when he started being even more of a douche to me. In fact, his break up had to have happened right around the time of his suspension.

"I never knew that."

"Its not exactly something I shared with the world. Very few people knew about it."

"So why did you call me Samantha?"

"That? Well, how do I explain this to you?" He asked himself. He sat there thinking of what to say for the longest time before he came up with. "It was accidental."

For some reason I felt like he was trying to hide something. But I couldn't quite figure out what it was. I was severely confused. Why would he call me Samantha, and not tell me why. Something seemed off about all of this.

"So what's up with you?"

"Nothing Randy."

"What do you mean nothing? I spill my heart out and you won't talk!"

"Randy, I can't talk about it right now. Besides, I didn't say you had to tell me. You made the decision on your own."

"You're such a bitch." He snapped. "You say you're not heartless, that you want to listen, but when the tables are reversed, you won't talk. You're a bitch."

"Fuck you Randy." I snapped. "You know nothing about me. No one, especially you will ever understand why I am the way I am."

"No I understand. I understand why you are the way you are. Its because you're a bitch, you think you're better than everybody."

"I do not. You know Randy, I just don't get you. One minute, you're fine with me. And then the next minute, you're being a complete and total dick. What is your problem?"

I continued to sit on his lap, as he just avoided my gaze. Then out of nowhere he started to talk. "You're my problem." He simply stated.

Growing frustrated, I got up and headed to _my_ room. I didn't want to be in the same room with him anymore. But that would be the least of my problems.

"We done with our talk so soon?"

Turning around, I glared at Randy. Why was he doing this? One minute, he was fine and then the next he wasn't. He was sending me mixed signals and it was frustrating. Not only that, but I was confused, why would I suddenly care about Randy in any way? It was almost like, I had feelings for him.

"Actually, yeah we are."

"I don't think we are." Randy said stepping towards me. "You're afraid."

"I'm afraid?" What am I afraid of?"

"I don't know. You tell me." He said with a smirk playing at his lips. "But you're too much of a selfish bitch to do so. You send me mixed signals. I never know how to act around you! You fluster me! Yeah, I just said fluster."

"There are no signals Orton." I said trying to push back what he just said as far back in my mind as I could. "You're delusional. Now leave."

Rather than leave, he gently grabbed my arm and led me to the living room once again. "You want to know why you are my problem?" He said as we entered the living room. "Well you're going to find out now."

"Randy is this necessary?"

"You wanted to know, well now I'm going to tell you. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." He replied sternly. "Now sit down." He shouted as he pointed towards the couch.

Rather than argue, I just sat down. I really didn't feel like listening to him, but I honestly had no choice. Even if I did leave the room, he would follow me again. So it was only better to sit here and listen to him talk. Right?

"My problem is you."

"Way to be blunt."

"Anyway." He said ignoring me. "Where do I begin? From the time that I've met you, I've been attracted to you. Everyday, you're on my mind. And I don't know what to do." He said as he sat down on the coffee table in front of me. "I try to-"

"_..You're sex is on fire, consumed with what's to transpire."_

Then out of nowhere, Sex on Fire, started playing again. Yeah, perfect timing, just as he was about to tell me something important. The damn lights come back on. Just perfect. Frustrated, I got up and left the room, leaving Randy to his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna and Andrew.

A/N: Well, I'm back with yet another update! I told you I'd be updating a lot because there has been a lack of updates since about June. Anyway, you guys are going to like chapters to come for this story, it gets awesome. So if you want more updates frequently, review!!! As always enjoy!

The storm finally stopped. In fact, it stopped right around the time the lights came on. A part of me was pissed that the lights came back on because I really wanted to hear what Randy had to say, despite not wanting to listen to him in the first place. But another part of me was glad that the lights did come back on because I was _almost _afraid of what he was going to say. What if he was going to tell me that he had feelings for me? Okay, so I might be jumping to conclusions, but with the way he was talking, it almost sounded like he was going to say that. However, before my thoughts could go any further, my phone rang. Looking down at the screen I saw that it was my dad. Sighing, I answered the phone.

"Hey dad." I said trying to hide my frustration. "How's the tour going?"

"Oh thank God you're okay." He said completely ignoring me. "We've been trying to call for the last two and a half hours."

"The lights went out. It was storming pretty bad over here. But its done and we're both fine."

"It was storming? Hmm, I didn't know that." Dad said confused. "But I tried calling on your cell phone like ninety times, your phone still would have worked."

"Sorry dad, I was nowhere near my phone."

"That's fine sweetie. But how are things with Randy going? He didn't try anything, did he?"

"No he didn't." I said not completely lying. "Surprisingly, everything's fine."

"Adri, how much sleep did you get last night?" He questioned slowly.

Adri? Did he just call me Adri? That's a new one, but oh well, anything is better than Addie. I wonder which fool came up with Addie. I hate that nickname. Anyway, I'm getting off track here. "Enough, why?"

"You said everything was fine with you and Randy."

"But I said _surprisingly_. I mean dad its only been three days, something could happen. You never know."

"I hope not."

He was really wasting my time. All he had to do was send me a text if wanted to know how I was doing. As my dad was talking on and on about the European tour, I was trying to find a reason why to get off the phone. I love my dad, don't get me wrong, but when he starts talking, he never shuts up.

"That's great dad." I replied to the fact that he was going to have time off after Backlash. "Oh hey listen dad, I have to go now, I'm going to head to the gym now, before it gets late."

"Sure thing sweetie. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

As I was getting off the phone, Randy was walking by my room. Stopping he leaned against the door frame. That damn smirk glued to his face. "Lying to daddy are we?"

"Fuck off Randy."

"Why would I fuck off when I could just fuck you?"

"What is your problem?" I snapped. "Just forty five minutes ago you were perfectly fine with me."

Sighing, he walked into my room. Without saying anything he sat down on the bed next to me. He kept his gaze on the ground as he thought about what he was going to say. I just stared at him for about five minutes. The silence was driving me insane. Putting my hand under his chin, I turned his gaze so that he was looking towards me.

"What's your deal? For seven years, we've hated each other. Now we both know why I hate you. But I don't know why you hate me. And the whole 'your dad is Triple H' excuse is starting to wear thin." I whispered.

"Get up." He said as he stood up. Meanwhile, I looked at him confused. What the hell is he trying to do? "Please, you can trust me. We're only going out for a walk."

"We're going out for a walk? Randy, its wet and dark outside." I said. "Why would we go out for a walk right now?"

"Because the fresh air will do us good. Especially for you. You've been inside all day. The fresh air will do you good. Besides, the thunder can't hurt you."

Not seeing any harm in going out, I got up and followed him out of the house. Once we got outside, we were met with a cold breeze. It felt good to be outside. The two of us walked around in silence until we made it to the park.

"So Randy, you mind answering my question?"

He looked at me before sitting on a bench. Just as I was about to sit down, he pulled me down onto his lap. Before talking, he lightly wrapped his arms around my waist. Honestly, I felt safe like this. I felt like nothing could get to me. Momentarily, I was untouchable. And it was all because of Randy. Ignore that thought, I feel safe because I just am. I'll run with that thought.

"I want you. Not only in a sexual way, but as a whole. Like I said earlier, I've always found you to be beautiful. You're always on my mind." He whispered. "But, I can't bring myself to be with you because of Sam."

For the first time, Randy just seemed like a completely different person to me. It was sweet. Maybe there was more to him than I thought. He didn't seem as dense to me anymore. For the first time, Randy actually seemed human to me. He could actually feel.

"Did Same ever mention another reason as to why she cheated on you?"

"No." He said too fast. Maybe a little too fast because my suspicion was now aroused. "There was nothing else.

"Okay, so why hate me?"

"After Sam, I can't trust women."

Getting off his lap, I began to pace. I couldn't handle this conversation. We were saying too much too soon. Why was I acting like this? This shouldn't have affected me. Looking towards Randy, I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach. Was it possible that I was developing feelings for Randy? No. That's not it. That is not happening.

"Adri, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said shivering. "Just a little sleepy is all."

Getting up, Randy pulled his sweatshirt off and gave it to me to put on. Not being able to stop myself, I smiled as I slid it on. And my smile grew even more when I realized that it smelled like Randy. And it helped a lot that the sweater was warm and comfortable.

"You better?" He asked smiling.

"A lot, thanks." I said as we started walking. "You know Randy, I don't think you're getting this sweater back. Its comfy."

"Its huge on you."

"That's what makes it comfy."

"Whatever you say." He said grabbing my hand. "Although, I think it looks sexy on you."

"Although it is long on me."

"Makes you look all the more sexy." He said as we stopped walking. Why were we so flirty with each other now? I swear, the relationship we have confuses me. First we're fighting, then we're not. Truthfully, its freaking exhausting. Its hard to keep up with our moods.

"Oh yeah." I said closing the space between us. "What are you going to do about it?"

"A lot if you don't step away from me." He whispered, sending shivers up and down my spine. "You're tempting me." He said as he brushed the back of his hand against my cheek.

"What are you going to do?" I challenged.

"This." He said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. At first it was just light pecks. But soon the kiss intensified as his hand grabbed my hair and his tongue was licked my lower lip for entrance. Not bothering to tease him, I allowed his tongue inside my mouth. I could feel myself shiver again as the sparks flew. Once his tongue entered my mouth the kiss got even more passionate, more so than it already was. I couldn't help but moan as he sucked on my lower lip. Pulling away from each other, I looked up into his eyes. "I told you not tempt me."

"I want to tempt you. Its sexy to see you like this." I whispered. Without saying anything else, I stood on my tip toes and left feather kisses along his jaw line. I smiled to myself when he moaned. Oh yeah, I got him right where I want him.

"Let's go." He breathed as he grabbed my hand.

Before I knew it, we were in front of the apartment door. Let me just say it, it was hard to unlock the door with Randy standing behind me. "Mmm Randy." I said as he was sucking on my neck. "Stop, I can't, mmm oh yes, open the door."

"Hurry. Up." He whispered between kisses. But the more he kissed me, the more distracted I got. I couldn't get the door open, it was too hard. Then I dropped the keys when his hands found their way underneath my shirt. "Hurry babe."

I couldn't keep my mind focused. It was hard to. Randy knew exactly what he was doing. And he said _I_ was tempting him, when in reality he was tempting _me_. As he hit my spot, I couldn't help but moan. Something told me that I was too loud.

"Excuse me!" We heard someone shout. Instantly, Randy and I turned around to see a lady in her late sixties standing there. "Can you two sinners take that inside? _Some_ of us are trying to watch tv."

"Go to sleep lady, its way past your bed time." Randy snapped as he turned his attention back to me.

Ignoring everything, I bent down to grab the keys that I dropped. Without saying anything, I unlocked the door. As soon as the door was closed and locked, Randy turned me around to face him. "Now, where were we?" He said as he picked me up. Instantly, my legs wrapped around his waist as he walked into the living room.

"Randy. The. Rooms. Are. In. The. Other. Direction." I said between kisses. He just ignored me as he laid me down on the carpeted living room floor.

"I know." He whispered. "Where's your sense of adventure?" Instead of waiting for a response from me, he continued to kiss me. Not being able to take it anymore I started to take his beater off as he started pulling at the sweatshirt I was wearing. "You're beautiful." He said as he pulled my top and bra off.

Just then a thought hit me. In the park he told me that he couldn't trust women. What makes me so different? Coming down from whatever sexual high I was having, I pushed Randy off of me. Grabbing his sweatshirt, I slid it back on.

"Randy, I can't. As much as I hate to admit it, I want to do it, but I can't."

"Why?" He asked in a strained voice. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh God no." I replied. "Trust me when I tell you, you had me."

"Then why stop?" He snapped.

I thought about a response. But for the life of me I didn't have anything to say back to him. When I said that he had me, I had backed myself into a corner. So I took the next best approach. So naturally, I lied. What better way to get him off my back than with lying?

"It doesn't feel right." I said lying through my ass. However, it felt totally and completely right. And we both knew that.

"Really?" He questioned as he pulled me to him. Slowly his lips inched towards mine. His hand gently cupped my face as his lips touched mine. Jolts of electricity ran through me as the kiss intensified. This felt completely right. Pulling his lips away from mine, he pressed his forehead to mine. "Tell me again that it didn't feel right."

I was at a loss for words. He left me breathless. Wait. Randy was leaving me breathless? Did I enter some kind of parallel universe? I _can't_ be developing feelings for him. I would be going against the natural order of things. This wasn't right.

"It doesn't feel right."

Frustrated, he got up and left the room. I guess I struck a nerve. Taking a deep breath, I got up and followed him. I couldn't help but smirk, usually I'm the one that walks out of the room, not him. I run out on the fights. That's how we work. Wow, we really did enter a parallel universe.

"You know Randy, I'm usually the one that walks out of the room." I joked trying to lighten the mood. It was too tense for my liking. Especially after what happened in the living room.

"What do you need?"

"I understand why you are upset about me stopping what was going to happen. But it didn't feel right doing it. Especially, after what you told me earlier tonight. And on top of that, there's what I went through also."

"But it felt right in Chicago?"

"That's because I didn't know then what I know now."

"What about your situation?"

"I didn't think about it until you told me about Sam." I replied. "Besides, if we were to sleep with each other again, our relationship would be even more screwed up then it is now."

"What's your problem?" Randy asked completely ignoring what I just said. "I want to know why you are afraid of commitment."

"Randy, I can't talk about it." I said on the verge of tears. "It takes time for me to open up about it. I have to learn to trust you."

"Trust me? You sleep with me, yet you can't trust me enough to tell me what's up? I trusted you. Why can't you trust me?"

"Me telling you what happened, is like reliving it. That is way too much for me to relive emotionally."

"Oh and what I went through was nothing? It fucking killed me to talk about, but I did."

"I know it did. And everything still does kill you. The words 'I can't trust women' speak clearly to me." I replied. "I know it hurts, trust me, I've had my fair share relationship problems."

Getting up, he walked towards me and grabbed me by my shoulders. "Why are you afraid of commitment?"

"Randy, there is no commitment between the two of us." I said motioning between the two of us. "We don't have a relationship. There is no us. Therefore there is no commitment."

"You know what, forget it." He snapped. "Forget I ever mentioned anything at all." He said as he let go of my shoulders.

I took that as my cue to leave. Without another word I turned around and left the room. I couldn't stay in there another second, the room became a little to tense. He brought up a lot of good points. And truthfully, I didn't want to face them. I couldn't deal with all that, not right now.

Later that night, I just couldn't sleep. The entire day just seemed to replay in my head. Especially, the conversation between Randy and myself. It all just confused me. For the last seven years we've been fighting. And now, we're alone for three days and a lot comes out. He wants me. Like he actually _wants_ to be with me.

Out of curiosity, I got out of bed and went to check on Randy. I need to talk to him. It was important. Peeking into his room, I saw that he was wide awake. He no doubt was thinking about what happened today.

"Randy?"

He looked towards me. Biting my lip, I walked further into the room. He still looked a bit pissed after our last argument. In fact, the tension was still in the room. Its almost like the tension was just waiting for me to come back. This wasn't going to be fun. But I had to do this, he had to know. It was time to face my problems.

"What do you need?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Now you want to talk?"

"Yes, now shut up and listen." I replied. "When I was sixteen I started to date this one guy who had just recently moved into my neighborhood. He was the typical bad boy, he had sleeve tattoos, and he didn't care about anything. He had been in and out of jail. The boy was walking sex, he was everything I wanted in a guy. About a month after he moved to the neighborhood, we started to date. Andrew was everything to me. He was amazing at first. As each story goes, everything was fine in the beginning. The two of us were always together. We were always together and we got along fine. And the sex was great. But then everything changed. He-"

"He beat you?" He asked with concern. "Where is this guy? I'll kill him!"

"Randy, he never laid a hand on me." I said smiling at his concern. I was truly touched. But my smile quickly vanished when I started talking again. "Like I said, things got bad between us. We were constantly lying and fighting with each other. Then he began to belittle me. Like I remember one time he called me a cunt because we didn't make it to a party on time. Everything was my fault. Every little thing bugged him. And then it began to bug me." I said as I wiped away the tears that continued to streak my face. "Out of all the things he said to me, that was the worst. You know constantly hearing that you're worth nothing really does something to you. Which is why I can't be with anyone. I can't date. I'm afraid to." I said. I stopped talking for a little while to calm myself down. "About two months later, we broke up. I haven't seen or talked to him since."

"I'll kill him." Randy seethed. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I haven't seen or talked to him since then, nor do I care to talk him. My time with him is done and over with. My whole relationship with him was a disaster. It wasn't meant to be, and I'm glad. Had we lasted, God knows what else could have happened. Verbal abuse can lead to physical abuse. I can't deal with that, and I don't want to."

"I'm sorry." Randy said as he pulled me in for a hug. "I had no idea you went through this. Nobody deserves to go through that." Randy stopped talking as he continued to hold me. Then he started talking again when a thought hit him. "How long were you two dating?"

"A year and a half."

"He's the reason why you won't commit?"

"Yes he is. I can't trust guys because of him. If its like that with him, then it could worse with the next guy. I don't want to put myself through that kind of pain again. I don't want to deal with it. I can't."

"Adrianna look at me." He said as he directed my gaze towards him. "Andrew is a dumb ass, he's full of shit. You're beautiful, gorgeous even. Believe me when I tell you this, any guy who leaves you or says any of that to you is an asshole. If he's going to be like that, then he don't deserve you."

"Do you mean that?"

"Hell yeah." He said as he looked directly into my eyes. "You shouldn't listen to him. He's completely wrong."

Rather than say anything, I searched Randy's face for any dishonesty. But all I found was sincerity. He really meant what he said. I'm in shock because I never though I'd find somebody so honest. Actually, I never thought Randy would be so sweet and sincere to me.

"Thanks Randy."

"No problem."

I was starting to get up when Randy pulled me back down. "Do you remember when you asked me if there was another reason why Sam cheated on me?"

"Yes." I said nodding. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"She thought I was cheating on her with you. According to Sam, you and I were together. She always thought I had a thing for you."

Yup, my suspicion was right. She thought Randy and I were together. Trust me, she's not the only person who thought that. Everybody and their mom thought we were together. "She's probably not the only one who thought that."

Randy laughed at that statement. "That I know. Shit, my dad even thinks we are together. He thinks it to this very day. Every time I tell him we're not, he thinks I'm denying it."

I shook my head. "What can you do?" I said giggling.

"Absolutely nothing."

The rest of the night Randy and I continued to talk. He talked about his life growing up, as did I. He was somewhat surprised when I explained my family to him. But I think what shocked him the most was the fact that we all got along. Weird, I know, but what can I do? From there we went on to talk about different things.

"What do you honestly think of my sleeves?" Randy asked.

"Honestly?" I asked biting my lower lip. "I think they're sexy. I've always liked tattoos. They turn me on."

"Interesting." He said as he flexed his arm. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay, its my turn." I replied as I straddled him. "Why am I different from the other women that you've been with?"

"You're different from the other girls that I've been with. They took shit from me. If I told them to jump, they'd ask me how high. I'm not going to lie, most of them were dumber than a box of rocks but-"

"But they were some of the best lays you've ever had." I said finishing his sentence for him.

"Actually no. Some of them wouldn't have known how to use a dick even if it came with an instruction manual." He said smirking.

I smirked at that comment. For all I know, he could have been right. What the hell did I know? I wasn't exactly there for any of them. And personally, I'm glad. If I had been there for them, I probably would have shot myself in the foot.

"But you're different." He continued. "You call me out on my bullshit. You don't take anything from me. The thing with you is that you don't throw yourself at me. The others tried too hard to impress me, while you don't try at all. You didn't change who you are. You stuck to who you are. You're smart and beautiful. I can actually have a conversation with you without wanting to shoot myself in the foot. I love that about you."

He _loves_ that about me. I never really thought about it that way. Its mostly because I didn't care. But these last few days with Randy, I've seen a different side of him. I guess I could almost say that I'm beginning to like Randy. Just not in that sense.

"That's a lot to say Randy." I said thoughtfully. "I'm seeing a side of you that I didn't know existed."

"You bring out something in me." He said. "A lot actually."

"Really? I never would have thunk it."

"Okay smart ass. Its my turn." He said with a smirk playing at his lips. "Will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

I was shocked by his question. That one came out of nowhere. Under other circumstances I would have said no. But after everything we've talked about, I'm beginning to feel comfortable around him. Besides, I should give him at least one chance. He deserves it.

"Yes I will." I said smiling as I leaned in to kiss him. As he tried to intensify the kiss, I pulled away from him and left his room. After all, we would need to leave something for our date tomorrow night.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: So this chapter is the day of the date, but its just a build up until the they actually have the date. Pretty much this one is just a filler. But I promise you will like. Review! And as always enjoy!

"Adrianna, wake up." I heard as I felt myself being shaken awake. "Wake up!"

"Randyyyyyy." I groaned. "Leave me alone. I want to sleep."

"Get up, we have to go." He replied as he pulled the blanket off of me.

"Fuck off Orton, I want to sleep."

"We have to go."

"Go where?" I asked groggily. "What time is it?"

"Its six in the morning and we're going to the gym." He replied answering both of my questions.

At that moment I sat up in bed. Still half asleep, I pulled the blanket up to me as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I was cold and tired. And he was fucking insane if he thought that I was going to go to the gym with him right now. Obviously, he doesn't know that I'm not a morning person.

"You've got to be shitting me, you want to go to the gym now? Are you mental? Its six in the morning, nobody goes to the gym now."

"I want to go to the gym now." He replied completely ignoring my question on his mentality. "Come on, we can put in some time together before we go out tonight."

"Time Randy? If you haven't noticed, we've be _alone_ together for the last four days. I think we've spent enough time together."

"Scrunch up your legs." He said as he sat down on the bed. Without saying anything, I scrunched up my legs so that he would have more room to sit. "I know we've spent enough time together, but most of it was fighting. So I figured we could go to the gym and work off our anger so that we don't fight tonight."

"Randy." I said with a slight giggle. "We won't fight tonight, and if we do, who cares? Its in our nature to fight. I don't think we'd be able to call it a day if we don't fight. Besides, I find it sexy when you're mad."

"Oh really?" He said as a smirk came across his face.

"Mhmm." I said as I straddled him. "Really." I said whispering in his ear. "It turns me on. Assholes like you get me hot."

"I'm an asshole, huh?" He questioned as his hands went up and down my sides. "And you like it. Interesting. Guess what? This asshole says we're going to the gym." He replied through gritted teeth as his arms tightened around my waist.

I had to think quick. There was no way we were going to go to the gym right now. We could always go later. Thinking quick, I started to leave kisses along his jaw line. "I. Say. We. Stay. Here. And. Have. A. Little. Fun. The. Gym. Can. Wait." I said between kisses.

Randy moaned as he tried to remove my tank top. "Sounds like a plan."

"Great. Now lets get back to sleep."

Randy groaned as he stopped trying to get my top off. "You're a tease."

"You know you're the only guy that has actually called me a tease. Oh well, it doesn't bother me." I said as I shrugged. "Now lets get some sleep." I said as I got off of him.

"But Adriannaaaa." Randy whined.

"Randy, you want to go to the gym so bad, then go."

"But I don't want to go alone." Randy replied. The fact that it took him so long to say something back told me that he was thinking about the fun I mentioned earlier.

"You're a big boy. I don't think anyone will jump you. You're safe."

"Its not a matter of protection." He said as he climbed in bed next to me. "It's a matter of have having someone there."

"You know Randy, you confuse me." I said as a thought came to me.

"How so?" He questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"Last night you told me that you couldn't trust women after Sam. Yet here you are all close and what not with me."

At the mention of Sam, he stiffened. We sat in silence for a good ten minutes. I thought I had unintentionally struck a nerve. That's it, our good mood was done, we were going to start fighting now. Maybe we should have gone to the gym.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to mention her." I said whispering. "I just figured that-"

"I know what you figured." He said with a slight smile. "I'm trying to get over all that bullshit. And I think with enough effort and a good push, I will. And its all because of you, I know I can trust you. Its like I told you last night, you're different from all the other girls. There's something about you that makes you so attractive to me."

"Then why fight with me on a constant basis?" I questioned. While we were on the subject of this, I wanted to know as much as possible. After all, if we can get to the bottom of this, then maybe we could have a stable relationship.

"Because I thought you were like her. There was and still is a time where I thought all women were like her. Which is why I slept with them and never talked to them again. But these last few days with you, I find that my mind is somewhat changing."

"Randy, I slept with you once." I said holding one finger up. "Remember?"

"Yes I remember." Randy replied as he pushed my hand down. "But you're helping me. For the first time in a while, I'm seeing things differently. But the longer we are like this with each other, I can't help but feel differently towards you."

"What do you mean?"

Yawning, he shrugged. "I'll let you know when I figure that out. Now lets get some sleep like you wanted to, because later on we're going to the gym."

Nodding, I turned around so that my back was facing him. What was he talking about feeling different? Its probably not the way I'm thinking it. He meant as a friend. There's no way he can be developing feelings for me. He can't be. I slightly jumped as his arms wrapped around my waist. Slowly, I snuggled into him. I guess we'll just talk about everything later.

--

"You almost done Randy?" I asked as I watched him bench press. I had finished my workout fifteen minutes ago. Now I was waiting for him to finish. My God I'm bored.

"Almost." He grunted as he continued to bench press.

"Lets go, I have to get ready for tonight." I said frustrated. I was hot, sticky, and sweaty. I needed to leave because there wasn't a shot in hell that I was going out with him looking like a bum.

"Can you wait a half hour? There's a few more things that I need to work on. Then we can leave."

I was going to agree when a sudden thought hit me. "Randy give me the car keys." I said referring to the car we had rented earlier.

"Why?"

"I have to buy some stuff for tonight. Then when I'm done, I'll come back and pick you up. Sound good?"

"What do you need?" He asked with a slight smirk coming across his handsome features.

"Stuff."

"Please don't be too specific." He said sarcastically. "Like what stuff?"

"Just give me the damn car keys?" I said growing slightly annoyed. He was pissing me off. I wanted to get out of the gym. "Please?"

"When will you be back?" He asked as he got up. "I have some _stuff_ to get done also."

"An hour, two tops." I said as I took the keys from him. "What do you need to do?" I asked as I watched him pick up a weight.

"Stuff." He said as his arm went up and down. Suddenly, I was very turned on. The way the muscles in his left biceps tightened drove me insane. And oh man, he was sweaty too, oh God. This man was sex no matter what he did.

"Alright." I said smiling to myself. "I'll see you later." I said as I hurriedly walked out of the gym. If I stayed there any longer, I would do him in the middle of the gym. Oh yeah, tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

Before I went to the store, I decided to head on home to take a quick shower. Once I was done with that, I got ready and left the house for a shopping spree.

Seeing as how I didn't know what we were going to do tonight, I just bought anything and everything. And honestly, it wasn't a complete wasted of time, I now have a ton of new clothes. Do I need them? No. But hey, chances are, I'll need them later.

When I was done at the mall, I decided to head on over to Lovers Lane. Tacky, I know, but I needed some stuff for tonight. And if I didn't use it tonight, then I could always use them another time. However, after seeing Randy all sweaty and sexy, he got me in a frenzy. There was no doubt that we were _both_ going to get lucky.

Just as I walked into the store, my phone started to go off. Looking down at the screen, I saw that Steph was calling me. Sighing, I answered the phone.

"Hey Steph, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just got bored and decided to call you. You know, to see what's up. I haven't heard from you in a few days."

"I see." I said as I looked at some of the costumes that they had out on display. "Well everything's okay. Randy and I are both alive. Neither of us are fugitives on the run."

"Good to know." Steph said with a laugh. "I'm glad to hear that things are working out fine. Oh and before I forget, your dad wants to know if Randy is keeping his distance?"

"Yes he is." I said lying through my teeth. "There's no need to break his balls."

"That's good."

For a minute or two, there was a brief silence. Something was wrong. I could sense it. Stephanie is never quiet when she calls someone, she usually talks my ear off. But to see that she isn't so talkative right now just tells me that something is definitely wrong.

"Alright Steph, there's something wrong. Now talk."

"Its nothing really. I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay. And I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot Steph." I said as looked through the handcuffs. While I was waiting for her to find the words, I grabbed a pair black fuzzy handcuffs that caught my eye. "Just tell me already." I snapped as the silence just continued to drag on.

"Did you sleep with Randy?"

Panic began to fill me. How the hell did she know? More importantly, did anyone else know? Did dad know? If he does, I'm fucked. He was going to be so disappointed in me. Why was this happening now? Of all times, now!

"Its not true Steph." I said in as straight of a voice as I could. "Where you got this idea from, I don't know, but its completely false. You have nothing to worry about."

"I just overheard you and John talking about something. And I figured that it was about Randy. Obviously, I heard wrong. I just wanted to make sure."

"Yes you did hear wrong." I said upset. Why would she listen in on my conversations. A private one at that. And especially one that she had nothing to do with.

"Don't get mad. I was just checking." She said once she heard the tone in my voice. "I'm telling you right now, don't get involved with Randy on a personal level. He's trouble, he only uses women and then tosses them aside."

"I know that Steph. Listen, I have to go now. I'll talk to you whenever." With that I hung up. I was so pissed. Who was she to listen in on my conversations? Sure she was my dad's wife, but I didn't see her as my mom or step mom. I only saw her as a very close friend. Taking a deep breath, I continued to walk around the store.

Not matter what I looked at, I couldn't get my mind off of my conversation with Steph. Something seemed off about the whole thing. There's no way she could have overheard me and John talking about it. She was nowhere near us when John and I were talking about it. Someone else had to have known. That was for sure. But for now I would have to put it aside, my dilemma could wait until later or until I leave the store. Whichever, it doesn't matter.

After wandering around the store for about ten more minutes, I finally bought the fuzzy handcuffs and a skanky cop uniform. Just by looking at the two items, I knew that we would get good use out of them. They were a good investment. Kinky also.

When I got into the car, I hid the bags from Lovers Lane and the bags from Victoria's secret in the other shopping bags that I had in the car. Randy didn't have to see any of these things right now. Besides, I still wasn't sure if we'd be getting any use out of them tonight.

As I made my way on over to the gym to pick up Randy, I decided to call John. I had to know if he had heard any rumors or anything. Or if he just accidentally slipped up. Hopefully he could answer my questions.

"Please don't tell me you killed Randy." He said as soon as he answered the phone. Sometimes I question why I'm friends with John. But then I remember the times when he was actually there for me. Sure he can be a little annoying at times, but I still love him. Its actually hard to hate him.

"I didn't kill Randy. He's alive, so you can breathe. But listen I really need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I talked to Steph about twenty minutes ago. And when I talked to her she asked if I slept with Randy. Then she went on to say that she overheard you and I talking about it."

"So are you finally admitting to sleeping with Randy?" John questioned. Oh fuck, I just completely backed myself into a corner. I completely forgot that he was going on assumptions. He didn't know the truth.

"There's nothing to admit, I didn't sleep with Randy." I said lying. I would just let him keep running on assumptions. It was better this way for me because if he knew he was right he would gloat."

"If you say so." John replied. But the tone in his voice told me that he knew I was lying. However, he was just humoring me. "Anyway back to Steph, when you and I were talking about you and Randy, she wasn't anywhere near us. Hell, she wasn't even in the same country. There hasn't been anything going around the locker room. So you're fine in that aspect."

"Then how does she know?" I asked as my frustration continued to build. If there hasn't been any talk about it, then how the hell would she know or even get suspicious?

"Your guess is as good as mine. All I can say is that we have to be more careful when we talk."

"Its still weird."

"Maybe Randy said something to someone?"

"I don't know John. I can't deal with this right now. I have enough on my mind. I'll figure out something later. I have to go now John."

"Hey Ri, you know you can trust me, right?"

"I know."

"Then how come you can't tell me that you slept with Randy?"

Sighing, I knew he had a point. John was one of my closest friends, he knows a lot about me and vice versa. And I knew that I could trust him. Besides, he wasn't stupid. He knew when I was lying. John even knew when Randy was lying. So there was no use in lying anymore. I caved. "Randy and I slept together."

"That wasn't so hard."

"No." I muttered. "John, you're not going to drop this are you?"

"Nope, but listen I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Alright bye."

Without another word we each hung up. The whole to the gym, I kept trying to figure out how she became suspicious. She didn't hear anything from anybody because there weren't any rumors going around, she had to have seen something. Whatever, I'll get to the bottom of all this later.

Parking the car, I hopped out of the car and walked into the gym. It didn't take long for me to find Randy. He looked rather impatient.

"Its about time you're here. What took you so long?" He asked as I handed him the car keys.

"I just got a little held up. Were you waiting long? I questioned as I looked him over. My God, he was even hotter now, than he was when I left. God help me.

"I wasn't waiting long. Am I taking you home?" He asked as he turned the car on. At first I didn't hear him because I was too busy picturing him on top of me. "Adri. Adri. Adrianna!"

Shaking my head of my very dirty thoughts, I looked towards Randy. "Did you say something?"

"Am I taking you home?"

"Yes you are." I replied. After all, I need to get ready for tonight. He didn't expect me to leave the house looking like shit, did he?

All he did was nod. The rest of the car ride was filled with random conversation. And before I knew it, he pulled up in front of the apartment building. "I should be home in a couple of hours. So start getting ready. Okay?"

"Will do. By the way, where are we going tonight?"

"It's a surprise."

"Fine, but can you at least tell me what I should wear?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Dress gorgeous, dress sexy." He replied as he helped me get the bags out of the car. "Sound good?"

"Very vague actually."

"You're just going to have to wait."

"Obviously." I said. For a brief moment we just stared at each other. Then out of nowhere, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. At first it was a few pecks. But slowly, my arms wrapped around his neck, as his wrapped around my waist. As his tongue entered my mouth, I stood up on my tip toes, he explored my entire mouth as the kiss got passionate. I slightly moaned as he began to nibble on my bottom lip. After a few more minutes of making out, we began to pull apart.

"I've been waiting to do that all day." He said as he pressed his forehead to mine. Pulling away from me, he began to make his way back into the car, while I headed into the house. My head was in a tailspin. He _almost_ made me forget about my conversation with Stephanie.

The entire time I was in the shower, I had butterflies in my stomach. I don't know what it was about him, but I was still without a doubt attracted to him. So here I am standing in front of my bed, in nothing but a towel. I was looking at everything I bought. I had bought way more than I had thought.

"He said dress gorgeous or sexy." I said out loud. Sighing to myself , I pushed some clothes aside, and sat on the bed. I had no idea as to what I should wear. But as my thoughts progressed, I couldn't help but think of what tonight was going to bring.

A/N: So I need help! I don't know what I should do for their date, so feel free to make any suggestions. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna and Aiden, the nurse and the security guard.

A/N: I'm back with a brand new chapter. YAY!!!! This chapter is in Randy's point of view. So get ready for a little tear jerker, but I promise, the next chapter is their date. Oh the things that will happen. Review & enjoy!!!!

P.S. The flashback is italicized.

"Excuse me Mr. Orton." I heard someone say. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave the room."

I looked up from Adrianna's journal. My frustration was building up, I didn't want to leave her side. I wanted to be with her every step of the way. Before and after she woke up. So this fucking nurse was out of her mind if she thought that I was going to leave Adrianna's side.

"Look lady, I'm not leaving her side. So as far as I'm concerned I'm staying here."

"I'm sorry sir, its hospital policy, you have to go and wait in the waiting room while we are prepping her for surgery and while she is in surgery."

"Fuck hospital policy! I'm staying here!" I shouted blinking back some tears.

"I'm sorry Mr. Orton, but you're going to have to leave. If you refuse to leave, I will have to call security."

"I'll call security for you!" I replied as I was walking towards the doorway. Standing in the doorway, I peaked into the hall and started shouting for security. "SECURITY! SECURITY! SECURITY!"

"Mr. Orton, you're going to have to leave." The nurse replied as she tried to keep her cool. She was really pissing me off.

"Fuck you, I'm not leaving her side." I replied as I walked towards the nurse. "You're fuc-"

"Randy! Yo Randy, relax." John said as he walked into the room with security following right behind him. Grabbing my arm he pulled me away from the nurse.

"Nurse Mitchell, do we have a problem here?" The security guard asked as he looked towards me. And judging by the look on his face, he was none to pleased. But what did I care, all I cared about right now was Adrianna. "Because, we're getting complaints about shouting at this hour, and in general."

Before the nurse could say anything, John started talking. "Look man, I'm sorry ma'am. My friend over here is just worried right now. He's at his wits end."

"I get that this is hard, but cut it out." The security guard replied as he headed towards the door. "No more from you." He said pointing at me. "If I get anymore complaints, you're out of here." And without another word he left the room.

"I want to be by her side John. I don't want her to be alone. She needs me."

"I understand that Randy, but let them do their job. All they're trying to do is help, but in order for them to do that, they need you to listen." John said. "Come on, lets go, you haven't slept or eaten in days. You need fresh air."

"I'm not leaving the hospital John. I'll go and sit in the waiting room like these pricks want me to." I replied slowly. John only stared on, not believing that this was happening. Then I turned my attention towards the nurse. "I want updates every hour."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Then I'm not leaving." I replied as I sat in the chair next to Adrianna's bed. If they weren't going to listen to me, then I wasn't going to listen to them. This is a two way street, if they do what I want, then I'll do what they want.

The nurse took a deep breath. She was obviously frustrated by how difficult I was being. But I don't really care. I won't calm down until I can hold and kiss Adrianna again. I just continued to stare on as the nurse weighed the options in her head.

"Fine. Every hour I'll come out and give you and update. Now leave, we've wasted enough time."

Getting up, I leaned down and carefully pressed my lips to hers. "I love you." I choked out. Straightening myself up, I grabbed her journal and made my out of the room. Just as I got to the doorway I turned around one last time, hoping for any sign of movement. Maybe even just having her eyes open. But I got nothing. Sighing, I headed out of the room with John following close behind me.

This is by far the hardest thing that I have to do. I never wanted to leave her side. But I broke my promise to her, but not on purpose. With each step that I took away from her, my heart broke. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to be happy together. Smiles were supposed to fill our lives. Instead, the tears are, and she's in the hospital hanging on by a very loose thread.

Just as I got to the waiting room, I wiped away my tears, I didn't want anyone to worry and think that something worse had happened. When I walked into the waiting room, everyone got up. "They're prepping her for surgery. A nurse will come out every hour and give us an update."

Nodding everyone sat down and just continued on with whatever they were doing. Tucking the journal under my arm, I walked over to my Mom and took Aiden from her. "How are you holding up sweetie?"

"I could be better Mom. But if you don't mind, I don't feel like talking."

"That's fine." My Mom replied with a weak smile. Just by the look on her face I knew that she wanted to cry, but she thought she had to keep it together for me. I knew she loved Adrianna just as much as anyone else in the family. So this obviously meant that she too, was hurt. Throwing an extremely weak smile at her, I walked away and turned my attention towards my son.

"Hey there big guy." I said as I held my son close to me. "I can't promise you that everything will be okay, but together we can both hope that Mommy will come back to us." I said as a single tear rolled down my face. Aiden just continued to stare at me as I talked. I knew he didn't understand what I was saying or what was going on, but I felt like I had to say something to him. Anything to make us feel better. "We have to be strong for Mommy. We're Orton men, its our duty for times like this. But let me teach you something right now, Mommy taught me this, with a lot of love, hope, and faith, we can pull through. We'll get through this. So that's what we have to do, understand? But I just want you to remember, Mommy will always love you, no matter what." I said as the tears streaked my face, despite the fact that I was trying to hold them back. "And Daddy does too."

Sighing, I sat down. The entire time, Aiden was just staring at me with his big brown eyes. He looked exactly like me, except that he had Adrianna's eyes. He just stared at me as he wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his head on my shoulder, a ten month old baby's way of hugging. However, this also told me that he was tired.

"How are you holding up son?" My Dad asked as he sat in the empty seat next to me.

"Miserable, exhausted." I said as I rubbed circles on Aiden's back. It was only a matter of time before he fell asleep. "I just want her back so badly Dad, I miss having her at home. I really love her Dad."

"I know you do."

"You do?"

"Son we all know. We've always wondered why it took so long for the two of you to get together. But what can we do? Its fates way of working."

It's fates way of working, but apparently fate hates me right now. Look at where Adrianna is now. This can't be happening. This is all a nightmare, that's it. Who am I kidding, this is all real, sadly. Why is this happening to us? What did we do to deserve this?

"She's a strong girl, she'll pull through." Dad said so sure of himself.

"What makes you so sure?"

"If she's strong enough to put up with you on a daily basis, then she can pull out of this." Dad replied as he looked down at the ground. Pausing for a moment, he suddenly looked towards me. "I'll tell you, I don't think I've ever seen so much spirit in one girl." I looked at my Dad and I saw the shine in his eyes, he was about ready to cry. Getting up, he carefully he took Aiden from me. "Its time we get this little guy home."

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem son." And with that, my parents left the hospital with my son.

For the next twenty five minutes, I just sat and thought about Adrianna and everything that we have been through. There have been good times and bad times. Each moment bringing us even closer together than the last. With each fight, we grew even stronger. And with each kiss, we grew to love each other even more.

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." She replied as she looked down at our newly born son. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy before. She was completely glowing, and the sight of it just made me love her even more. Adrianna has never been more beautiful to me than she is now._

"_I really do love you. You put up with all my bullshit. You gave me my first kid. The first of many for us. I love you a million times over. You've made me very happy today. And every other day before this."_

"_Just promise me something." She replied with a slight shine in her eyes. "Never leave me alone again."_

"_I promise." I said without any hesitation. I would never leave her again. Leaning down, I lightly pressed my lips to hers. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." She replied as we both turned our attention back to our new born son. Life was great._

But I did leave her again. And it was all over stupid shit. Wiping away a few remaining tears, I opened up the journal once more. Picking up where I left off, I fell back into the past. Which is exactly what I needed right now.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: Three months later and I'm back with another update, yay! This chapter switches back to Adrianna's point of view. And its actually finally for time for their date. Thanks to LegacyChick and CraftyTink 529 who suggested ideas for a date. We're going from a tear jerker of a chapter (see chapter 11) to a bit of fluff. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed for the last chapter. You guys rock! Continue to rock by doing so again. As always enjoy & review!

**Warning: **_Sexual content ahead._

After a half hour of debating with myself, I finally found the perfect outfit. It was both gorgeous and sexy. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I looked at the dress I had laid out on the bed.

Figuring that I wasted enough time I slid on my t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Without any hesitation I began working on my hair and make up. My excitement was beginning to build as I thought about everything that could possibly transpire tonight. A smile was permanently glued to my face.

I was almost done with my make up when Randy literally burst into the room. I had no idea the he was even home.

"Can I help you Randy?" I questioned as I blended my eye shadow.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were getting ready." He replied nonchalantly as he watched me do my make up.

"I'm almost done. I just need to get dressed." I said once I was done applying some lip gloss to my lips. Getting up, I walked over to Randy. "As much as I hate to do this, I have to throw you out. I need to get dressed."

"Alright." Randy said getting up and heading towards the door. "I'll come and get you when I'm done getting ready. So take your time getting dressed."

I nodded as I watched Randy close the door behind him. As soon as the door was shut, I hurriedly walked to the door and locked it. I couldn't risk him bursting in here again. That was the last thing I needed while getting dressed.

Sliding my clothes off, I began to slide myself into my cut out teddy that I had gotten at Victoria's Secret earlier in the day. The entire thing was lace. The inner parts of the lace was black, while baby pink outlined it. Going down my chest was a thin piece of baby pink lace. Then it tied at the sides of my hips. And let me just say, it was a mission getting the damn thing on. It will be well worth it in the end.

After looking at myself in the mirror, I decided that I liked how it looked on me. It pushed my boobs up, making them look slightly bigger than they already were. Yup, he would love that. If and when he saw that.

Glancing at the clock, I decided that I needed to get my dress on. Thankfully, my dress would cover the straps of the teddy. I was scared that it wouldn't. Now more than ever, I was glad that I had bought that dress. It was a plain black long sleeve cocktail dress that stopped mid thigh , and I couldn't go wrong. Without any other thought, I slid the dress on. And it was then that I fell even more in love with it. The dress was tight on me in all the right places. I looked perfect.

Quickly, I put on my jewelry and then tossed my things into my clutch. And last but not least, I put on my black pumps. Standing up, I looked myself over in the mirror. My make up looked perfect, my hair did too. I had my hair down in ringlets. I'm not going to lie, I looked amazing. Okay, its official, I've been around Randy way to much.

Suddenly, a knock broke me out of my thoughts. Smiling to myself, I unlocked the door. My breath nearly got caught in my throat. He looked absolutely amazing. He was dressed in black slacks and a dark blue dress shirt with the first two buttons undone. It took all of my energy not to jump him right there.

"Wow you look," Randy paused for a moment as his eyes slowly traveled down my body and slowly back up to my face, "you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks." I said blushing. Why the hell are we being shy? For the love of God, we've seen each other naked. "You look handsome."

"Leave the purse here." He said as he grabbed it from my hand and put it on the dresser. "Tonight we're leaving our phone here. This date is going on with no interruptions."

"I think I like that." I replied as he grabbed my hand. Turning off the lights in the apartment, we made our way out.

"Me too. I just want me and you tonight. Just us."

"I completely agree."

Silence fell between the two of us. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence.

"Have you talked your dad or anyone else?" He asked as we continued to walk around the area.

And there goes that comfortable silence I had just talked about seconds ago. My eyes scanned the entire area. It was very cute and quiet. It was quaint. Almost like a story book neighborhood. Okay, so lets cut the bull crap, I'm just avoiding the question.

"Adrianna?"

"I talked to Stephanie and John today."

"What did step mommy have to say today?" Randy questioned a little annoyed.

I really couldn't blame him though. As much as I love Steph, she can get a little annoying at times. Also, it didn't help that neither of them really seemed to like each other on a personal level.

"You know I don't see her as my mom. I have only one mom and she's in New Hampshire."

"But your dad is married to Steph."

"It still doesn't make her my real mom. To me, Steph is only my friend. Not a mother or sister like figure." I said. "Besides, I think it'd be a little creepy if I considered her a sister figure. After all, she married my dad."

Randy just smirked at that comment. "Anyway, what did she have to say?"

"Can we not talk about it?"

"What's the problem?"

I hate it when people answer a question with a question. That always annoyed me to no end. What exactly is the purpose of answering a question with a question?

"There is no problem." I replied as we continued to walk. Where we were heading, I had no idea. But my curiosity was getting to the best of me. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He simply replied as we turned onto a street that took us into downtown Pine Grove, the suburb of where the apartment is. "So what's the problem?"

"Like I said I talked to John and Stephanie today. Actually, she called me while I was at the store today." I said uneasily.

Randy instantly picked up on my uneasiness. "What did she say? And don't bother saying its nothing because I'll figure out what's up sooner or later."

Sighing, I just shook my head. He had every right to know. It had to do with him too. This wasn't only about me. I let go of Randy's hand and began to tell him about my conversation with Steph and then I proceeded to tell him about the talk I had with John too. Judging by the look on his face, he was none to pleased.

"I didn't say a word to anybody." Randy said as soon as I finished talking.

"I know you didn't." I said with a shrug. "Besides, if you did tell anyone, then the whole roster would know by now."

"How do you think she knows?" He questioned as our hands laced together.

"Honestly Randy, I don't know. I think she might be lying." I said biting my lip. "Because when John and I talked we were alone. Same goes for when we talked."

"Unless she saw us that night in the hallway."

I only shrugged. "That's a possibility. Its either that, or she's going on suspicions."

"Who knows?"

"I just don't know Randy. Personally, I don't want to talk about it anymore. If anything more comes of it, then we'll either ignore it or deny it." I said as we came to a sudden stop.

"Come here Adri." He said as he pulled me close to him. "Am I really that bad, that you would deny being with me?"

"You know, I've been struggling with how I feel about you for the last few days. At first I wanted to deny it. But now, now, I don't know what I want." I whispered as I looked away from him.

"I'm not that bad of a guy."

"Prove it."

Without saying anything, he pulled away from me and grabbed my hand. For the next couple of minutes we walked in silence to our destination. Just as I was about to ask him where we were going, we stopped walking.

My eyes took in the sight before me. There we where on a beach. A beach where we were the only two people. The only noise that could be heard was the calming rush of the water. It was truly a beautiful sight.

I was looking around at the beautiful scenery, when my eyes caught a few items laid out on the ground. He had laid out a beach towel, two champagne glasses, and a bottle of champagne.

"Welcome to the first part of our date." He said as he gently pulled me towards everything.

"Randy, how..." I stopped talking when my voice trailed off. I was at a loss for words. This was sweet. And what touched me the most was that he was doing this for me. Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all.

"Don't worry about how." He replied as we sat down. "I only worked my magic." He added as he filled the glasses.

"I still can't believe this." I said in wonder. "This is absolutely beautiful."

"Only for you."

We sat in a very comfortable silence for the next few minutes. I continued to take everything in. This was truly sweet and heart warming. Nobody has ever done this for me. This was touching, very touching. He was trying to show me a different side of him that existed somewhere inside of him. I appreciated that.

"This is so sweet." I said as I leaned over and lightly pressed my lips to his.

"What can I say, I'm a very sweet guy." He said as we pulled apart. Grabbing our empty glasses he refilled them.

"If I didn't know any better Randy, I'd say you were trying to get me liquored up." I joked when I took the glass from him.

He laughed at my response. "If all I wanted from you was sex, I would have flashed my famous smirk that would make you drop your panties in a heartbeat." He joked. But then he quickly turned serious. "But that's not what I'm after tonight. All I want tonight is for me and you to get to know each other better."

"You're a great guy Randy." I said with a small smile. Finishing off what was in the glass, I set it down on the ground before I continued talking. "Romantic night on the beach, under the stars..."

"The night isn't over yet." He replied as he got up. Once he was standing up, he grabbed my hands, thus helping me off the ground. "There's still more to our night."

"Really?"

"I want to show you the real me."

I was stunned. He was really going through great lengths for me. And as much as I didn't want it to, I felt my heart genuinely warming up to him.

--

We were halfway to our next destination when Randy blindfolded me. No matter how much I asked where we were going next, he wouldn't tell me. It was really eating me up inside. I was curious to know where we were going next.

"Don't pout Adri, we're almost there." He replied after I asked him for the millionth time. Obviously, he was very adamant about telling me. "We're here." He announced as he continued to lead me to God only knows where.

I tried to listen for any types of sound. Maybe the noises would give me a hint as to where we are. But all my ears were met with was silence. Where was he taking me? I continued to listen fo any types of sound, but I still heard nothing. Only the sounds of us breathing.

"No peeking. Just stand here. Don't go anywhere." Randy said breaking my concentration, and letting my hand go.

"Because I can go so far." I replied sarcastically. "I'm blindfolded, remember?"

"I wouldn't even dream of forgetting." He said as he grabbed my hand once again. I felt him lead me somewhere else. Once again, he let my hand go to do something else. Seconds later we were moving again. "I'm going to take the blindfold off, but I want you to close your eyes."

"Alright, my eyes will be closed." I said as I felt him pull the blindfold off. However, I still didn't see anything since my eyes were now closed.

"Keep them closed." He said when he saw that I had opened my eyes slightly.

"Sorry." I said as I squeezed my eyes shut. I was back to figuring out where we were, but I still couldn't figure it out. My ears were being greeted with more silence. I tried to go by smell, but all I could smell was Randy's cologne.

Suddenly, I felt myself being broken out of my thoughts when I felt a cool breeze hit me. I knew I was outside again, that was for sure. I felt Randy wrap his arms around my waist. "Open your eyes." He whispered.

I couldn't fight the shiver that ran down my spine as I opened my eyes.

"Oh my God." I whispered breathlessly.

The sight before me was possibly, no it was, the sweetest thing that any guy has ever done for me (and on a first date no less). First things first, I figured out that we were back home since we were on the balcony. But that was beside the point.

On the balcony, he had pink and red rose petals scattered across the floor. Spread out across the floor was a silk blanket with a picnic basket sitting off to the side. Set up precariously around the blanket were vanilla scented candles.

"Randy this is-"

"I know its not much." He said cutting me off. "But I wanted something where it was _only_ the two of us."

"Its perfect." I said as I turned around to face him. "I like that its only you and me."

Leaning down he captured my lips with his. "I'm glad you like it."

I just smiled as he grabbed my hand and led me to the blanket. Before sitting down on the blanket, I kicked my shoes off to make things easier for me. Running a hand through my hair, I glanced at Randy. Things were slowly changing between us.

"You're really something else Randy."

"Something good or something bad?" He questioned as he brought the picnic basket closer to us.

I smiled to myself as I tried to figure out an answer to that one. Sure I knew the answer. But did I really want him to know what I thought? At least, this soon anyway.

My smile got even bigger when I saw what he pulled out of the basket. Out of the basket he pulled out my favorite fast food; Chipotle.

Before anyone scoffs at that, I'm not _always _one for high priced fancy meals. I like fast food. Don't get me wrong, I like going to nice restaurants from time to time, but when it comes down to it, I'm a real girl and I eat. Obviously, Randy knows that too. Just that alone totally made my night.

"Definitely something good."

"Good." He said as he handed my burrito. "Obviously, I'm not much of a cook. Honestly, I've never touched a stove in my life. So I figured, why not this. Everything is all mixed in there anyway." He joked.

"Randy this is honestly the best date I've ever been on. And to top it off, you got my favorite food. I love Chipotle." I said as I tucked a strand of my brown hair behind my ear.

"No shit, mine too." He said as we started eating. "But all jokes aside Adri, this is all for you. All day I was only thinking about you and only you."

"Thank you Randy."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do. You're the only guy that has put me first and thought about me on a date. You didn't make it about your needs. All in all Randy you made me feel special tonight. I know I've said this a million times tonight, but this is really very sweet. Its just means a lot to me, considering all those guys, and especially the history the two of us have together."

By this time, we were done eating, and all Randy did was sit there and listen to me. Leaving everything where it was, he got up and then helped me up. Quietly, the two of us went inside the house.

"Go change into something comfy and meet me in the living room."

Nodding, I went my way and he went his way. Deciding that I wanted to be really comfy, I washed my face of my make up, put my hair up in a messy bun. Then I took off my dress and jewelry. The only thing that I had left on was my teddy. Grabbing a button up shirt, I put that on, and then buttoned it up. It was big on me, so the shirt stopped just above my knee.

Minutes later I was finally in the living room. I was about to call out to him when I saw him come inside from the balcony. He dropped my shoes to the ground. Obviously, he had just finished cleaning up outside. But that wasn't what caught my eye. What caught my eyes was that he was in _only_ sweat pants. This man is sex.

"You ready?"

"Yup." I replied as I sat on the couch. After setting up the movie, he joined me on the couch. Not seeing any harm in it, I snuggled up against him. His arm draped around me as I laid my head down on his chest, my other hand laying on his chest.

For the first time in a long time, I felt relaxed, at ease. Things felt right. I was really enjoying myself. This slow pace that I felt around me was great. It was definitely something I could get use to.

"_As far back as I can remember, I always wanted to be a gangster."_

For the billionth time that night I smiled. He had put in Goodfellas; my favorite movie. Randy Orton was a genius. He knew exactly what he was doing. Its safe to say that he is slowly winning me over. And not because he did all this for me, but because I'm really seeing who he is past the tough guy exterior.

"It scary Randy." I said breaking the silence. "Its scary how you know me so well."

"How's that?"

"This is my favorite movie."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"You just told me." He replied smartly.

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Shush and just watch the movie." He remarked as he lightly squeezed my side with his hand. "We'll talk later."

For the next hour and a half I was paying attention to the movie at an on and off pace. Every so often, my mind would wander and I would think about Randy. Its just that at that moment my thoughts were so jumbled that I didn't know what I thought about him anymore. On one hand, he could be very sweet and gentle. It was very different from what I was use to, I could actually feel myself falling for him, slightly falling for him. However, I've only seen this side of him when we were _alone_. Would we be the same when there were other people around, or would we go back to the snide remarks?

There was a lot at stake here. If we were to get together then we'd have a lot of things to work through. Lets face it, we have many problems for us to just jump into anything head first.

And if we didn't get together, would we go back to fighting. Anyone would think that fighting isn't a big deal. But after seven years, it is a big deal, and its exhausting. In fact, because we were together briefly, the comments we would say to each other would hurt more now than they did before.

I felt myself slightly shiver at his touch. His hand was underneath my shirt, slowly moving across my abdomen.

"Mmm what's this?" He questioned when his hand hit the thin piece of material going down my chest.

"Shush and watch the movie." I replied mocking him. "We'll talk later."

"Nuh-uh, not working."

"No, no Randy." I said getting up when he tried to take my shirt off. "Not right now."

"Adri."

"Only if you're a good boy." I said as I took two steps away from him.

"I'm being good." Randy whispered as he took two steps towards me.

I shook my head at that statement. That was a lie. He was just the opposite. However, it was sexy. The look in his eyes was purely lustful.

My back had finally hit the wall. How he always managed to get me up against the wall, I will never know. But he always did. It was a reoccurring theme with the two of us. It never stopped. However, I can't complain. I liked being up against the wall, especially if it was Randy who got me there.

"This is a familiar sight, isn't it?"

I simply nodded. No matter how hard I tried to move my legs, I couldn't. They were glued to the ground. Randy's eyes simply had me transfixed.

"Well?"

"Uh-huh." I said stupidly. "A very familiar site it is. But do you remember what happened last time we were in this position?" I asked once I was able to gain some of my composure back.

"Not at all."

Perfect. I had him right where I wanted him. "Follow me." I said as I pushed myself off the wall. Grabbing his hand, I led him down the hall towards my room. Stopping in front of my room, I left go of his hand, I carefully started to unbutton the first few buttons on my shirt. Looking up at him, I brought my lips up to his. But instead of kissing him, like he thought I would, I moved my lips up to his left ear. "Just like last time, you'll have to wonder."

And just like that, I tried to run into the room as fast as I could. But apparently, I wasn't as fast as I was last time. Randy had caught me.

"Now I remember what happened." He said as he held me close to him. "Nice try though." He said with a big smile.

"It was worth a shot." I said as I untangled myself from his grip. "We should really finish watching the movie."

Randy raised an eyebrow as he looked at me. That alone told me that the movie was the last thing on his mind. Once again pulling me towards him, his lips crashed to mine. His lips on mine felt good. It felt right.

Soon the movie was the last thing on my mind. I moaned slightly when he nipped at my lip. Almost instantly his tongue darted into my mouth and tangled itself with mine. Slowly, his hand moved to the back of my head and he gently pushed my head closer to his. Because we weren't close enough before. His tongue continued to explore my mouth. But with more passion as we went to deepen the kiss at the same time. No part of his mouth, nor mine, was left untouched. The sweetness from his mouth was radiating into mine and throughout my body.

Slowly we pulled away from each other. Our breathing was labored. He was having a hard time controlling himself. I could tell by the way his arms tightened around my waist. A lustful smirk graced his face.

We just continued to stare at each other. Neither one of us saying anything. There was no need for words. We both knew what was going to happen next. Within the blink of my eyes, my legs were wrapped around Randy's waist as he picked me up and pushed me up against the wall.

His lips hungrily kissed mine. Every ounce of passion was pushed into my mouth. I felt it pulsing through my veins as he pushed his body closer to mine, pinning me to the wall; his hand freely roaming underneath my shirt.

Slowly, his lips moved from mine. They carefully grazed my jaw line and then moved down to my neck. I moaned as he bit down on my neck and then slowly licked on that same spot. Soon light butterfly kisses were being placed down my neck and onto my collarbone.

His assault continued as we moved away from the wall. Just as we gently fell down on the bed, Randy began to unbutton the rest of the buttons on my shirt. Pushing his hands away, I got up and stood in front of him.

"Adri-"

Putting my finger up to his lips, I shushed him. Once knew for sure that I got his attention, I went back to what we had both started doing.

Slowly, I finished unbuttoning whatever buttons were left. But instead of taking the shirt off completely, I shrugged my arm out of one sleeve, while holding the other one close to me. Glancing at him really quick, I smirked at bit my lip.

My smirk turned into a smile when I saw the look on his face. He didn't like being antagonized. I knew part of him wanted me right then and there, but another part of him wanted to wait. The way the muscles in his arms tensed told me he wanted to wait, no matter how slow I was going. He was enjoying this.

His breathing was labored. He was biting his lip. This was _I_ was enjoying. I then realized that _nobody_ made Randy Orton wait, he made you wait. But that was all going to change tonight. Biting my lip, I slowly started to sway my hips back and forth. With each move I made, I slowly started to slip the rest of the shirt off.

As soon as the shirt hit the floor, Randy jumped off the bed. I shook my head as I gently pushed him back onto the bed. "Be patient." I whispered seductively.

Straddling him, I pushed my lips to his. As my tongue explored his mouth, I quickly ran my hand up and down his chest. My hands playing with the waist band of his sweat pants. Moving my lips from his, I carefully moved down his neck to his collarbone to his chest.

"Adri, hurry, I-I-I c-can't wait anymore." Randy said through gritted teeth.

"All in do time babe." I whispered as I worked his sweat pants off. But seeing as how were still sitting, it was a bit of a struggle.

Before I could even blink, while holding me with one hand, Randy started working his pants off. Once he got them down far enough, he kicked them off.

Crashing his lips to mine, he gently laid me down on the bed. As his tongue explored my mouth, his hands roamed the rest of my body. One hand rested on my hip, while the other was trying to figure out how to get the teddy off.

"You look sexy in this." He said breaking the kiss. "Too bad, its got to go." Randy said and then went back to kissing me.

I could tell that he was struggling for a bit, but he didn't want my help. Finally, after a few seconds, he finally figured it out. Once he got the sides untied, he literally pulled the teddy off of me. I'm sure it was ripped, but that was the last of my worries.

"This is much, much better." He mumbled as he laid kisses down my body. "Much better."

I felt a jot of electricity as Randy slid one finger inside of me. "Mmm someone's excited." Randy said as he looked up at me.

"Oh God Randy." I whimpered.

This felt good. The sensations that were running through me were amazing. I whimpered as he inserted one more finger inside of me. His thrusts got faster. My legs were trembling with excitement. As all the parts of my body were waking up, I felt my head start to spin. My breathing got labored when I felt his tongue hit my clit. The way his tongue circled it, made my nerves go into a frenzy. My hands gripped the sheets. I was close, I could feel it.

"Keep going baby. I'm, oh God yes, I'm almost there." I moaned loudly. "Oh yes!" I exclaimed when his tongue began to move faster. Seconds later, my back arched as I climaxed.

Looking up at me, Randy smirked. Ever so slowly, he moved up my body. "Your welcome." He said arrogantly before he kissed me.

I felt myself quickly get even wetter when I tasted myself on his tongue. As the kiss continued to get passionate, my hands slowly ran down to his boxers. Ever so quickly, I pulled them down as far as I could before he kicked them off.

This kiss broke when I felt Randy enter inside of me. His thrusts were slow and careful. The entire time, his eyes never left mine. I bit my lip to keep the moans in. The slowness was a new thing for me. He was opening up a side of me that I didn't even know that I had.

My hands ran down his tattooed muscular arms. He hissed in pain when my nails dug into his arms. His pace started to pick up a little bit. "Faster Randy." I panted.

"Uh-uh." He groaned. "You were, oh man you feel so good." Randy moaned trailing off.

The feelings that I was getting were causing me to see stars. His skin rubbing up against mine was an amazing feeling. The warmth of it made everything all the more better. I was starting to feel things that I had never felt before.

"So good." He groaned.

"A little faster Randy." I begged. "Oh God yes! That feels good." I moaned as my nails now dug into his back.

My whole body began to go numb. It started at my toes and moved up to the rest of my body. I could feel my legs start to shake. My nails began to moved and down his back. I knew I was close. But I didn't want it to end. I bit my lip as I was trying to keep myself from climaxing.

"Let go baby." Randy coaxed as he continued to slowly enter me and quickly exit.

I shook my head as I moaned loudly. This felt too good for it to end.

"Come on baby." Randy said in a soothing voice.

My eyes locked with his. I felt myself slowly slipping. My whimpers turned into loud moans of pleasure, as did his. I felt my eyes roll to back of my head as I climaxed. "Randy!" I moaned.

"Oh God yes Adri. Mmm this feels good." He moaned as he continued to thrust in and out of me. His thrusts picked up a little momentum. He was close, I could feel it. His nails were digging into my hips. He was trying to hold it in. Very much like me, he didn't want it to end.

"Right there Randy." I moaned. "Oh yeah. Come on baby, let go." I said soothingly. Very much like he did to me. He threw his head back and let out an animalistic growl as he climaxed inside of me.

For the final time, he pulled of me. His gaze falling to mine. He was still hovering over me. Our breathing was labored, but starting to even out a little bit. It was safe to say that we were hot, sweaty, and satisfied.

Finally laying down next to me, Randy pulled me close to him. His arm wrapped around my shoulders, as my head rested on his chest. My other hand was drawing lazy circles across his abs.

"This was by far the best date that I've ever had." Randy said breaking the silence.

"Because I put out?" I joked.

"Because I had a beautiful, smart girl with me. She's funny and caring and went out with me for me. Its safe to say that she made me happy."

"I wish I could say the same about my date." I joked again.

He laughed at that.

"But all jokes aside. You made my life tonight. Randy, you're the only guy who took me to the beach at night, got my favorite food, and even found my favorite movie. And I appreciate that because it shows me that you're not just looking for ass, you really are trying."

Randy grabbed my hand, thus stopping me from drawing lazy circles on his abs. Slowly, be brought his hand up to his mouth and gently kissed it. "That's because I care about you Adri." He said as he held my hand. "I care about you more than you think."

"I know you do." I whispered.

"Will you go out with me again?"

"Yes I will Randy." I said without any hesitation at all.

Throwing the blanket over us, I snuggled closer to him. I was still cold, even with the blanket. However, I think that Randy could generate enough heat to keep me warm. Kissing him once last time before sleep overtook him, my thoughts suddenly fell to the handcuffs. We didn't get to use them to tonight. That's okay, we'll save them for another night.

As I drifted off to sleep, my mind replayed everything that happened tonight. It was truly a lovely date. I had a great time, with a great guy. We had another date for another night. So much for not jumping into anything head first.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: Woo-hoo, I'm back with another update, and it only took me two months this time, haha. I really need to step it up on updates for this story, and I promise that I will. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys rock! A few things that you should know: the italicized writing is her Raw segment, her stage name is Hayley H. Helms (you'll learn why later), this story takes place in 2009, post Wrestlemania 25. As always enjoy & review!

The next two days flew by uneventfully. Before we knew it, the two of us were packing our things to head to New York for Raw tonight.

"Do you have everything?"

Randy nodded as he pulled our bags out into the hallway. "We have everything. You made sure of that like twenty times."

"If _somebody_ hadn't been distracting me, then I wouldn't have had to check twenty times." I replied as I closed and locked the apartment door behind us.

"We won't be alone for much longer. I wanted to get in as much as we possibly could."

I bit my lip as we walked down the hall. He had unintentionally hit on something that was plaguing my thoughts since the storm hit a few days ago. Enough had changed between us that I wasn't sure what would happen next.

"You're awfully quiet this morning," Randy said as he loaded up the car, "is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, I'm just tired." I said with a smirk. "I just haven't gotten much sleep this past week."

"Then I guess I'll be driving," he said as he got into the driver's seat, he knew what I was getting at, he was just as tired, if not more, than I was, "you just sleep, I'll wake you up when we get to the airport."

Leaning over the arm rest, I pressed my lips to his. "Thank you." I whispered, leaning back into my seat, closing my eyes.

--

As promised, he woke me up when we got to the airport. We returned the rental car, and thankfully we didn't have to pay for the damages on the first car. I was smart enough to talk Randy into paying six bucks for the insurance when we first got here earlier this week.

"That reminds me," I said as we left the car rental place, that was conveniently located in the airport, "how's your forehead?"

"My forehead is fine." He said as she lightly touched the cut on his forehead. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"That's good."

"What made you think of it? You hadn't asked about it since you cleaned it and all that stuff."

"I just remembered now when you were telling the guy what happened."

"Its on my forehead, you can't miss it."

"Well, when I have a good looking guy in front of me, the last thing I'm going to worry about is the cut on his forehead."

"You think I'm good looking?" He questioned, a sexy smirk playing across his lips.

I rolled my eyes, we were in public for a half hour and already his old attitude was coming back. Except now, it was all in a joking manner, whereas before he really was being a douche.

An hour later we were in New York and checked into our hotel.

For the first time in a week, Randy and I were separated. He went to his room, while I went to mine. I wasn't sure how I felt about not having him in the same room as me. I got use to having him around that I didn't like not having him around, if that makes any sense.

"Well, if it isn't Mrs. Randy Orton," Gail joked as she walked out of the bathroom, "how was the honeymoon?"

"Haha Gail," I said dryly, as I dropped my bag on the floor, "that's a funny joke. I haven't heard that one before."

She smiled at my sarcasm. "All jokes aside, how was it? You seem to be fine for someone who was forced to spend an entire week alone with her arch nemesis."

"It was okay. I kept my distance, he kept his. As surprising as this is, there was zero drama." I said, lying. Every word that came out of my mouth was pure bullshit. I was still trying to figure out how I felt about Randy. So for now, I would lie.

"Is there a truce coming between Adrianna Levesque and Randy Orton?"

I shrugged, I had no clue how to respond to that. Sure Randy and I had went out on one date while we were away, but we never really talked about anything. I made a mental note to talk to him about everything at a later time.

--

"Ms. Levesque, Mr. McMahon needs to speak to you right away." A stagehand said to me as soon as soon as I set foot into the arena.

I asked for directions to Vince's office. I thanked the guy and I quickly walked in the direction of the office. Soon I was there, and I wasn't the only one. Randy had gotten there at the same exact time as I did. Smiling at each other, we walked into the office.

"You needed to see us Vince." Randy said as we walked into the office.

"Welcome back guys." Vince said with a smile. "Sit down, we're just waiting on Paul."

No sooner had he said the words, in walked my dad. However, he looked none to pleased. He looked mad actually. That was very much unlike him.

"Good, now we can get started."

Sitting down, we began to work on where this storyline will lead us. It was noted that Randy would get the title at Backlash so that dad would get time off after the pay-per-view. However, the kicker was that the match would be a six man tag and that I would be the referee for the match.

"That's for Backlash, but for tonight, Adrianna and Paul will be cutting a promo together out in the ring." Vince said as he handed us our scripts. "Tonight you'll reveal why you turned on Paul."

I nodded as I skimmed through tonight's script. My heart skipped beats as I looked at the writing in front of me. This would be my hardest promo yet. I bit back my words, as I fought the tears, listening to whatever else Vince had laid out for tonight.

"About my match for next week.." I said, completely ignoring my real thoughts.

--

"_Last week, I suffered the worst possible blow. Way worse than taking a chair shot to the head." Triple H said when his music cut off. "Hayley Helmsley, otherwise known to you guys as Hayley Helms, my daughter, turned on me. She played me for a fool last week. I thought she was there to help me you know because I gave her life and all, but nope, that wasn't the case at all. Instead, she helped out the guy I hate the most, Randy Orton."_

_The crowd booed at the mention of Hayley and Randy._

"_Now I want answers, and I want them now! Hayley, get out here now!" He demanded angrily, getting the crowd into a frenzy for what was to come next._

_As the seconds ticked on, he grew restless. Where was she? She knew that he was an impatient person, he never waited, he was Triple H. Having enough of waiting, he was just about to step out of the ring and look for her when a familiar, but old song, blasted throughout the arena._

"_One, two, is this on? Yo Jimmy hit with that Triple H (ha ha ha ha ha ha)."_

_The entire arena erupted into boos and cheers as Hayley slowly walked down the ramp. She stopped at the bottom of the ramp, sneering at the fans._

_Quickly, her gaze fell on her dad. An evil smirk played across her lips as she stepped into the ring. Brushing past him, she leaned in between the ropes, demanding Lillian to give her a microphone._

"_How's the head feeling dad?" Hayley questioned sarcastically._

"_Shut it Hayley! I deserve an answer. These people deserve an answer." He growled into the microphone, gesturing towards the crowd, while glaring at his oldest daughter._

"_You deserve nothing dad. These people deserve nothing." She spit out into the microphone. "They were too stupid to figure anything out. If they were smart, then they would have figured out who I really was a long time ago. I mean you think the fact that my name was Hayley Hope Helms would have tipped them off! So because of their stupidity they deserve nothing, as do you."_

"_You were everyone's favorite! Why ruin everything for Randy Orton? Why would my daughter join forces with that jerk off? Why turn on me?"_

"_Oh now I'm your daughter. But when I first joined the company you were quick to hide everything. When the cameras were off you praised me and said that I was a natural in the ring, that you were proud that I was your daughter. The second those cameras turned on, I wasn't Hayley H. Helmsley anymore, and you weren't my dad. Nope, I was Hayley Helms and you were Triple H. Anytime you were out here you would say my good friend and diva Hayley is going to be tagging with Shawn and I tonight. Never once did you say my daughter is going to kick ass with me." Hayley replied, her anger overcoming her. "That's all because of the McMahons."_

"_They have nothing to do with this."_

"_On the contrary, they do. When I first signed with the company seven years ago, you and the McMahons knew who I was. But they were quick to hide everything, and you were quick to join them. The company's biggest star couldn't have a daughter out of wedlock or from a previous relationship. No, that would tarnish his perfect image. So you guys lie to the world and pressure me to do it too." She said, pacing the ring like a caged lioness, looking at her dad from time to time. "I'm done lying. Its my time to get what I want."_

"_Hales, look you have to understand-"_

"_No, no, I don't have to understand anything! You think these people deserve to know, they deserve some answers, then fine I'll give it to them. I'll give it to them in the simplest of words so that these morons here and the morons at home understand."_

_She smirked when she noticed that the crowd was booing her. 'Bitch' chants were filling up the arena. She was slightly surprised because this was a PG show, shrugging her shoulders, she brought the microphone back up to her lips._

"_Your precious Triple H," she said pointing at him, while staring at the crowd, "your King of Kings, is nothing but a deadbeat who does nothing but abandon his own kid for the benefit of himself. You want to cheer him and boo me, then fine, do that, I don't care, you guys are stupid New Yorkers anyway. Its all because of one woman, that I was denied everything. This selfish, stupid, annoying brat gets everything she wants. Because of Stephanie McMahon," Hayley sneered, "I was forced to live a lie and pretend to be something I was not while I wrestled in second rate matches. Because of her, my dad forgot about me. So come on, lets cheer for father of the year!"_

_The crowd continued to boo her for bashing Triple H and Stephanie. It was apparent that they all thought she was full of it._

"_Hayley-"_

"_No, I'm not done yet. For years this has been eating away at me. But one day, Randy Orton came to me with an idea. Very much like me, he's been held back because of the likes of you and the McMahons. When he proposed everything to me, I decided to join in. He was right, after all. And now, you guys are all getting what you deserve."_

_Triple H laughed at the final words of his daughter. "You think you're so great don't you? Fine, you told the world that I'm your father. Whoop dee doo, you really showed me. For years people have been trying to take me down and they all failed. What makes you any different?"_

_Hayley smiled evilly at her father. He just didn't seem to get it. "I'm your daughter, that's what makes me different."_

_He was left speechless, he was trembling. She made him angry. It was taking all of his energy to not lash out at her as she walked away. His little girl had finally snapped. Despite his anger, he knew better, none of this would last. If its a war she wanted with him, then she got it._

_He was so caught up in replaying the conversation in his head, that he hadn't realized that Randy Orton was in the ring with him. Before, he could register what was going on, he found himself on the ground after a devastating RKO._

_Smirking, Randy slid out of the ring and met Hayley at the top of the ramp. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. Pulling away from Randy, looking at him with a lustful look in her eyes, she brought the microphone back up to her lips, her anger returning once more. _

"_Oh and dad, pass this message along to the wifey for me," Triple H heard faintly as he was struggling to get up, "I want a match against Stephanie next week. Tell her to be here next week, I'll be waiting."_

_Dropping the microphone to the ground, Hayley grabbed Randy's hand as they headed backstage. Leaving, very much like last week, a hurt Triple H seething._

_--_

When we got backstage, Randy left me alone, and I waited for my dad to get backstage. As soon as I saw him, I pulled him in for a hug.

That was one of the hardest promos I had to do. Turning against him was hard for me to begin with, but it was even harder to say all of those things because I was close with my dad.

"You did great out there kiddo." He said as we broke the hug. "Everything worked out perfectly."

"I know dad, it was just a hard promo to do."

"I know, but it's all pretend, so all is well."

"You seem less angry about this than you did earlier."

"I know I am. Then I thought about it some more and just realized that it was all fake. Who were are out there," he said pointing towards the ring area, "is not who we really are. As long as it stays that way, then all is well."

I felt a lot better now. Where was this talk before we went out there? Sighing, I hugged my dad once more and then l left, leaving him to his own vices. The only thing that I didn't realize then was that he lied to me. Something else was bothering him and it wasn't the storyline.

--

"That all sounded real out there tonight." Steph said when she caught up with me later on that night. "You did good. I'm looking forward to next week."

"Yeah, me too. This storyline is really going to be a good one." I said, agreeing with her. "I can't wait for all of this to unfold. This is a big storyline for me."

"It definitely is. You deserve this push, its been a long time coming since your last title run." She said, then quickly added, "This has nothing to do with who you are, but rather your ability."

"Thanks Steph." I said as I looked towards the bar entrance. My heart began to race when I saw that Randy had walked in with John, Ted, and few of the other guys. "It means a lot."

Stephanie looked at me strangely. Her eyes followed my gaze. She smirked when she saw who I was looking at. "Okay, spill, what happened between you two this past week?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Something had to have happened. I mean look at his forehead. Where did he get that cut from?"

Sighing, I quickly explained what happened when he went out during a storm that happened while we were in Connecticut. She seemed skeptical, but still accepted my story for what it was, the truth. It was the truth, she just didn't know _everything_ that happened.

"So you had nothing to do with that?"

"Nope."

"I'm just making sure that Adrianna. Ever since we talked last week, I've been a little weary of you and Randy. Something about the way you guys have been acting isn't sitting right with me." She said as she played with her empty cup. "Please, don't start anything with him. He's no good. Please? I'm only looking out for you."

"Okay Steph." I replied. "But you have nothing to worry about. There is nothing going on between myself and Randy."

"Are you sure? It was awfully quiet backstage tonight."

"Positive."

She was about to say something when John walked over to our table. "Hey girls," he greeted, "Ry, can I steal you for a second."

"Sure." I said quickly getting up. I needed an escape. John couldn't have come at a more perfect time. "You want anything else to drink Steph?"

"No, I'm good." She said, getting up herself. "I need to get upstairs and call my mom to check on the girls."

"Okay, tell them that I love them and sweet dreams."

She nodded, and then quickly said her goodbyes, leaving me alone with John.

"Should I start shopping for a tux?" John questioned as we both sat down again.

"What?"

"You and Randy have been eyeball fucking each other all night. Its gross if you think of it. Can you guys just go back to fighting?"

"Very cute John, its nothing. I just need to figure out where things stand between Randy and myself."

"What do you mean?"

"We had a very interesting week."

"Meaning?"

Sighing, I got up and left his question to hang in the air. He could go talk to Randy, he'll tell him everything. That much I knew for sure.

--

Later on that night, I woke up sweaty. It was storming pretty bad outside. Running my hands through my hair, I laid back down and pulled the blanket up to me, then I tired and go back to sleep.

Twenty-five minutes later, I was still awake, and it was still storming. Quietly, I got out of bed and grabbed my keycard. Slowly, as not to wake Gail, I slipped out of the room, quietly shutting the door closed behind me.

Quickly, I padded down the hall to the elevators. I was on the tenth floor and in front of Randy's door before I knew it.

A few knocks later, a sleepy Randy opened the door for me. He looked like he was going to yell, but that quickly changed when he saw that it was me. Without saying anything, he grabbed my hand and led me into his room.

He got into bed and I soon followed him in. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. I slightly jumped when the thunder clapped loudly. Tightening his grip on me, he kissed me on the cheek.

"I won't let anything hurt you Adri, I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: Yay, it didn't take me forever to update this time. I'm quite proud of myself if I should say so. This chapter is a bit of a filler, but necessary for the next chapter. Anyway, thanks to all those who read and reviewed, you guys seriously are the best. Enjoy & review.

The next morning, I woke up expecting to be in Randy's arms, but that wasn't the case. Instead, I found myself alone. Pouting, I sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I hated mornings, and more importantly, I hated waking up alone.

"Morning Adri," he said as he walked in the room, holding a bag, "I didn't think you'd be up so soon."

"What time is it?"

"A little after 8."

My eyes widened as I jumped out of bed. Grabbing my keycard, I headed towards the door. I was halfway there when he lightly grabbed my arm.

"Randy, let me go, I have to get to the airport. I need to see if I can get on another flight."

"Relax," he said when he noticed how frantic I was, "its still storming outside, its pretty bad out there. We're stuck here until everything clears up."

I felt myself relax a bit. I got scared for a minute. Everything was going well for me, I couldn't start showing up to late shows, now that would make me look bad.

"Okay good." I said taking a deep breath. "What's in the bag?"

"Breakfast." He said with a smile.

--

After breakfast, I went back to my room to shower and change. I couldn't spend the entire day in pajamas.

When I got to my room, I noticed that Gail wasn't there. Shrugging to myself, I walked over to the nightstand. Sighing, I picked up my phone and checked it. I scrolled through all the messages, most of them from Steph. She had basically told me what Randy had told me.

Tossing my phone on the bed, I headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Because the weather outside was crappy, I felt crappy. So for the day, I decided on my black Juicy sweatpants and white tank top. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and wore no make up. To be honest, I felt relaxed.

Now that I was done doing what I needed to do, I felt myself slowly slipping into my thoughts. This past week had thrown me off course. Not to mention what Randy had said to me last night was still on my mind. What exactly did he mean by that? It made me wonder if he was developing feelings for me, as I was for him, or was he as confused as I was.

There had to be some type of sign that would tell me so. We had only been back for one day and so far all was fine, but would it last?

A sudden knock had interrupted my thoughts. Sighing, I walked over to the door and opened it without checking to see who it was. There was no need to check, I knew who it was. For some reason, I couldn't ignore the butterflies fluttered around my stomach.

"Adri, we really need to talk." Randy said right when he walked into my room.

"I'm all ears." I replied, shutting the door behind me.

"I'm going insane. My mind hurts from all the thinking I've done in the past three days." He said, pacing the room like a mad man. "Ever since our date a few nights ago, I've been thinking about when our next date would be, which led me to where we stand now. And you know, how we feel, and what we each want."

I bit my lip as I felt my breath quicken. We were each thinking the same thing. Except that he was the only one who had the balls to say something, whereas I was going to keep everything inside and let it eat away at me.

"I don't know Randy, like you, I've been thinking about that too. I'm confused."

Walking over to me, he pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing his forehead to mine. Silently, we stood like that. The only sound in the room was our steady breathing.

"For some reason, I thought this would be easy. I figured if I blurted everything out, then we could reach a conclusion." He whispered.

"I wish it were that easy. But Randy, our hearts are on the line. We've both been hurt, we should take things slow."

"I know we should, but I don't want to. So much happened last week that I've grown...attached to you?" He said, saying the last part as a question. "Attached isn't the word I'm looking for, but hopefully you know what I mean."

Stepping away from him, I walked over to the balcony, looking through the glass. Because of the storm, the city looked gloomy. The people down below were running about, trying to get out of the storm. A traffic jam caused numerous honks and shouts from frustrated people. Oh, only in New York. A good part of me was glad that I was up here dry and warm, as opposed to wet and cold. Another part of me wished I wasn't in here, then maybe I could avoid this conversation with Randy.

"I know exactly what you mean." I whispered, as I continued to look outside. "But I don't know how to go about this. We have so much to talk about, so much to think about. We can't only think of ourselves, we have to think about our families."

"When you say family, you mean your dad?"

"Pretty much." I said with a nod. "He's like every other dad who care about their daughter. He doesn't think that anyone is good enough for his daughter. My dad was like that with all my boyfriends."

"That and he's never really liked me on a personal level." Randy said as he walked over to me, resting his chin on my shoulder. "I think it might have escalated since he married Stephanie."

I closed my eyes when he was done talking. Normally, I would disagree with him, but in this case, I can't. He's right. While my dad does think Randy is good at wrestling, he doesn't like him on a personal level. Although, I never really knew why. He never really bothered to tell me why.

"You might be right."

"You're agreeing with me?" He questioned, astounded.

"I am," I said with a nod, "you're right. While my dad says you're talented, he just doesn't like you."

"I can't believe that you agree with me."

I laughed at him as I turned around to face him. "I love my dad, but I'm not going to lie for him."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands resting on my lower back. "Where does this leave us now?"

"Stranded?"

"No seriously," he said with a smirk, "where does this leave us?"

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my head to his chest. "What do you want Randy?"

"I want you. I want you when you're happy, sad, pissed, annoyed and all of that. In the mornings when I wake up, I want you to be in my arms."

He had completely thrown me off guard. I didn't expect him to say all those things. He pretty much wanted a relationship with me, and after one date no less.

"Randy, I want all of that too," I admitted, "but we're going too fast."

"Then we'll go slow." He whispered. "We can go as slow as you want, as long as we're together."

My heart was torn. I wanted to jump into everything with him head first, but I couldn't. I had to get my thoughts in order. He had to get his thoughts in order. If we went too fast, then we would be doomed. I really cared about him, I just didn't want anything to go wrong. I was scared.

"Can we wait until after our next date, I can't decide right now."

"That's fine, how about Saturday?"

"This Saturday it is." I said with a smile.

--

Two days later, I went shopping with Mickie James. I hadn't talked to her in a little while, so we both decided that we should go shopping. While, I didn't need anything, I still went anyway to keep her company, besides, I needed to talk to someone other than Randy, Steph, dad, and John. Without her knowing who I was talking about, I was able to tell her about my situation rather vaguely.

"He sounds like a sweetheart." Mickie said as she looked through the clothes rack. "If I were you, I'd go for it."

"I'm afraid."

"From what you've told me, it doesn't seem like you have anything to be afraid of. He has your best interest at heart."

Obviously, going to Mickie was useless. She had further confused me. Rendering the conversation useless, I changed the subject. This would be something I would have to figure out all on my own. I was the one who knew my heart best, after all.

--

"What's this I hear about you and Randy going out tonight?" John questioned.

"You're stupid John." I replied, knowing full well that Randy had told him everything.

"Am not, I'm just shocked. Two of my best friends who hate each other are together."

"We're not together."

"What do you mean you guys aren't together?" He asked confused. "This is your second date."

"Thanks for telling me John, I'd be so lost without you." I replied sarcastically. "What I meant was that we aren't officially together. We don't know what we want."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," he said with a stupid smile on his face, "but he knows what he wants, its you who doesn't know what she wants."

"Is there anything he didn't tell you?"

"You know, I'm not too sure. He told me about your date last week, but for some reason, I felt like he skipped a part."

I was wrong, Randy hadn't told him everything. When he said he was going to prove to me that he wasn't a bad guy, he had really meant it.

"I'm sure its your paranoia at large." I stated as I tossed my shoes aside.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You're probably right. So what are you going to do?"

"Honestly Cena, I don't know. I really like him. Its just that I don't want to jump into anything too fast. I want to take things slow. Call me crazy, but I want things to work out."

"I think that ship sailed in Chicago."

I sent a glare in John's direction. He held his hands up as he stepped away from me. "I'm going to go now. Have fun on your date."

"Thanks."

Seconds later, I was alone with my thoughts. The more I thought about everything, the more confused I became. Hopefully, I can figure something out.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: I'm quite proud of myself, it isn't taking me months and months to update this story, haha. A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys rock. This is probably one of the mushiest chapters I've written for this particular story so far, but I couldn't help it. It fits in quite well with the chapter, you'll see what I mean. Enjoy & review!

"Just give me five minutes, Randy." I said opening the door. "I just need to find a top to wear with these jeans."

Randy just smirked as he looked down at me. A lustful glint shined in his eyes. But what sucks for him is that he's not getting any tonight. I've decided no sex until I figured things out. We were going way too fast and we had no idea where we stood.

"I wouldn't mind if you went out like that."

"Of course you wouldn't mind if I went out in only my lace bra."

His tongue ran across his lower lip as he snaked his arms around my waist. "Actually, I wouldn't. You have nothing to hide babe, you're gorgeous."

"Why wouldn't you mind? After all, other men will see what you see."

"Well, they already see you in almost nothing on Raw every Monday." He smirked. "But the thing is they can look but they can't touch, whereas I can look _and _touch."

"You seem so sure about that." I smiled as I slipped away from him. Walking towards my suitcase, I looked through it until I found a shirt to wear. Quickly, I unfolded it and slid it over my head. "How do I look?"

"For someone only wearing jeans and a plain black t-shirt, you look beautiful."

"Thanks babe, you don't look too bad yourself." I said as I grabbed my phone and walked ahead of him. But before I could go any further, he pulled me back and grabbed my phone. He tossed the phone on the bed and then laced his hand with mine.

"No phones. No interruptions." He said as we went outside.

"I like the way you think Mr. Orton."

--

"Randy, I swear you're in my head." I said as my eyes scanned everything in front of me.

"How so?"

"I always loved going to the carnival as a kid."

"I know."

"How?"

"You just told me." He smirked as he led us towards the rides.

A smile crossed my face as I thought about what he was doing for me. He really was trying to show me a different side of him. I felt like all of our years of arguing and fighting are behind us. Those days are starting to become a distant memory to me.

"Okay, I'm glad we haven't eaten yet." Randy said as we walked away from the roller coaster we were just on.

"Don't be such a baby, you've taken worse hits in the ring, and you've never complained about those." I said with a smile. I was a little amused that he was complaining about a queasy stomach. Note to self, no more carnivals for Randy.

I caught the flush in his cheeks before he turned away from me. I stopped walking and tightened my grip around his hand. I stood on my tippy toes as I pressed my lips to his. Pulling away from him, I looked up at him. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. I think its cute that you have a softer side, a human side if you will."

"You think you're so cute, don't you?" He questioned with a laugh. "I've always been this soft, you just didn't know it."

I smirked at his comment. "Just don't overdo it Mr. Softy, I still want a little bit of the Viper."

"You'll be seeing a lot of the viper later on." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Pervert." I joked lightly as I smacked him on the chest.

"You have such a one track mind Adri." Randy said as he walked us towards on of the booths. "I meant that I was going to be a tough guy and win you a bear."

I rolled my eyes as we kept walking. There's that charm of his that I lo-liked so much.

We were now sitting on the ferris wheel. His arm wrapped around my shoulders. My head was resting on his chest. In my hands was the blue teddy bear he had won in a game of knocking down empty coke cans.

The setting was perfect though. There was a nice cool breeze. It was dark and the view from the top was breathtaking. The lights of the city shone like the stars. For a moment, it felt like we were in the sky with the stars. The moment couldn't have been more perfect.

"I'm having a great time Randy."

"Me too." He said before he gave me a light kiss on the lips. Things couldn't have been more perfect than they were at this moment.

--

After the carnival, we went to dinner. Very much like our time at the carnival, we had a good time at the restaurant. We went to this little quiet Italian place. We had purposely sat all the way in the back so that we could be alone.

That was earlier, but now we were back at the hotel, in his room. After everything, we decided to head back to the hotel and watch a movie. The plan was to cuddle together, much to Randy's dismay, and watch a movie. However, that failed miserably. The movie was playing in the background, but we weren't paying much attention to it.

It was hard to pay attention when his lips were attacking mine. My hands were working on getting his shirt off, while his hands worked on unbuttoning my jeans. Things were getting steamy between us and I had no intention of stopping. It was when his lips hit my collarbone, that my eyes snapped open. While, I did want to keep going, we couldn't. Not until we had everything figured out.

"Randy, stop." I moaned.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, looking down at me with a confused look on his face.

"We can't do this until we figure out where we stand."

Sighing, he moved away from me and propped himself up so that he was laying on his elbow. He closed his eyes as he thought about what he wanted to say. "Adrianna, I want you. I want all of you. My feelings for you are the same as they were days ago. Screw our fears and screw getting hurt. I just want us to be together. I don't want to be with anyone but you."

I wiped away the tears that were threatening to escape from my eyes. When we first started all of this, I didn't think that we would go so fast. I thought that we would take the time to work things out. Maybe even talk or just pace ourselves.

"Believe me Randy, I want what you want. But I still have that nagging fear of getting hurt in my heart. I wish I could just screw my fears like you, but I can't. It takes time for me to heal. I can't get over anything too fast."

An awkward silence filled the room. He stared at the ugly painting hanging on the wall, while I looked at him. I wanted him to look at me, to say something, anything. But he didn't. He just continued to stare away from me.

Getting up, I buttoned up my jeans fixed my shirt. I stole one more quick glance at him and left Randy to his thoughts.

--

I don't know what you're afraid of. You're always griping about finding the perfect guy. And when you do find him, you run away from him."

"John, do you understand how gay you just sounded?" I questioned jokingly and then I quickly turned serious. "Do you understand that Randy and I use to hate each other. How can someone I use to hate be perfect for me? It's not logical."

Randy and I had barely spoken since our date three nights ago. When we did talk, we spoke very little. We could barely look each other in the eyes anymore.

"A new realization has hit me." John said with a big smile. "You're not afraid of getting hurt. That's just an excuse that you're using. I know you very well Ri, if you fall, you get right back up. That's how you've always been and how you'll always be. What you're really afraid of is letting yourself fall for Randy." John said and then quickly added, "I'm not gay, you know that."

"Only too well." I said with a smirk.

Something no one knew was that John and I dated. It was nothing big or serious. We were together for about a week before we ended things. The two of us being together didn't sit well with us. So we figured it was better to be friends.

"Yes, you do. Anyway, enough about that. You know I'm right Ri."

With each passing day, I realized why a lot of fans hated John. It was because he was annoying. I was really starting to see that. Who am I kidding? I still love the guy, he's always been a good friend to me. I'm just a little irked that he realized something I didn't.

"Shut up and eat your cheeseburger." I mumbled.

John took a bite of his burger. A smile on his face as he chewed and then swallowed. "I'm not going to gloat. Believe me, you'll get enough of that when people start to find out or realize what's going on between you and Randy. Face it Adrianna, you want to be with Randy. No sense in denying it, just go be with him. Have 10,000 Orton babies with him."

There are those words of wisdom that every girl wants to hear. They are just the words to make me happy. Taking a bite of my sandwich, I changed our topic of conversation, I was sick of hearing what he had to say and then realizing he was right. However, changing the subject failed miserably because John had something else to add onto everything else he has said. Big shocker there.

"We're not done yet. Look, I'm going into total friend mode, Randy's my boy. We go back to OVW, you know that, so you can't blame me for defending him right now. I'm going to let you in on something, okay? So help me God, if I find out that you told anybody this, including Randy, I'll kill you." He said, obviously joking about the last part.

"You have my word."

Satisfied with my response, he continued on with what he had to tell me. "Randy called me while you guys were in isolation, as I like to call it. The guy was nervous about taking you out. Believe me, Randy doesn't get nervous, it's not in his nature. But there he was, nervous as fuck, asking me what he should do. Now you know about as well as anybody that I'm bad with all the fluffy, gushy, romantic stuff. So I had no suggestions as to where he could take you out. But, I was able to tell him that you like Chipotle and Goodfellas."

"He talked to you?"

"Yes, but don't you see, if Randy didn't genuinely care about you, he would have made the date about _him."_

I nodded my head as the realization hit me...again. I didn't realize that he made the date about me. Not once did any snide remarks escape from his lips. Randy was being sweet, so unlike his usual self. He was being the complete opposite of who he was now that I think about it.

"Oh my God."

"Yeah, so if I were you, I'd think twice about everything before you make a solid decision."

"I have to go now. Thanks John." I said as I quickly got up. There had to be someone else I could talk to. John couldn't be right. Could he?

--

Later on that day I was in the gym working out with Mickie. We were talking about my mystery guy. She had no idea that I was even talking about Randy. Even though I hadn't told her it was him, I knew she still wouldn't say anything to anyone.

"To be honest with you Adri, I think you are using your fear of getting hurt as an excuse to not be with him. He sounds like a great guy, one any girl would kill to have by her side. The guy wants to be with you and from the sound of it, you want to be with him. Go for it, I doubt you'll regret it." Mickie advised. "Just go and be happy."

"I don't know Micks."

"Adri, it's your life. Make whatever decision will make you the happiest. Don't worry about anybody but yourself."

"So you think I should go for it?"

"It's up to you. All I can do is give you advice. I can't make the choice for you."

"Why is that people are being so emotionally deep today?"

"It's not us Adri, you're just being stupid today." Mickie joked.

" Thanks Mickie." I said, shaking my head, we headed into the gym's practice ring, having a quick practice match. My thoughts on Randy the entire time.

--

It was after the house show that night and I was sitting alone in my hotel room. Everyone else had gone out. Personally, I was thankful for the alone time. It gave me a chance to think and really decide for myself what I felt was right.

For hours my mind hashed over what John and Mickie said to me. They each made sense in their own way. Actually, they were both right.

For the longest time, Randy and I hated each other. But all it took was a storyline and a week of isolation to bring us to this point. He had feelings for me and I had feelings for him. It was as plain as day. So why the need for stalling?

Oh, I know, because I'm a moron. There is no fear anymore, it went away a long time ago. Like everyone had told me, it was just an excuse. Randy had been who I was looking for, waiting for. He could be just what I always wanted. Then, like a ton of bricks, it hit me, I wanted to be with him.

Without another thought, I stormed out of my room and to the elevators. It was only seconds, but it felt like hours until I finally made it to his room. I knocked with a quick pace as I impatiently waited for him to open the door.

"Adrianna?" Randy questioned shocked when he opened the door and saw me. It was obvious that he wasn't expecting me to show up.

I jumped into his arms, pressing my lips to his. Without breaking the kiss, he backed us into the room and kicked the door shut.

Laying me down on the bed, hovering over me, he broke the kiss. His breathing was labored, my breathing was labored. There was an erotic feeling surrounding us, one I never noticed before. I pressed my index finger to his lips when I saw that he was going to talk.

"Randy, I want what you want." I whispered. "I'm tired of running away from how I really feel. Babe, I'm falling for you. Screw my fears and screw getting hurt. I want you. I want it to be me and you, together."

Smiling, he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss quickly deepened. Before either one of us knew it, our clothes were thrown on the floor. That night, we made sweet gentle love for the first time as an official couple.

Later on that night, Randy had his arms around me. My head was laying on his chest. We laid there silently trying to even our breathing.

"I guess this means that we're officially together?" I questioned.

"Yep."

Randy ran a hand through my hair, gently twisting it around his fingers. A smile was gracing my face, and doubt his. This was the way things were supposed to be.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best. This chapter is kind of boring, but somewhat important for upcoming chapters. Enough with the babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

Before our promo, Randy and I had agreed to meet up in his locker room. Well, we were all done for the night, and I was excited. With my gym bag strap resting on my shoulder, I quietly walked down the hall that would take me Randy.

Raw had finished about an hour ago and most, if not all, superstars and divas had cleared the arena. The chance of getting caught were slim to none. If anybody had caught us, then they'd report back to my dad faster than I can blink.

Since we got together a month ago, we decided to keep things secret. While, neither of us really wanted to, we had no choice. If my dad found out, he'd blow a gasket. Randy Orton as the world knows him would cease to exist and I'd probably be blacklisted from my dad's life.

"Adrianna, wait up! I need to talk to you."

I stopped in my tracks when I heard that voice. That all too familiar voice that made me want to beat my head against the wall. Anytime I saw her, our conversation was about Randy and how horrible of a person he was. Each time the topic arose, I was tempted to shout in her face just how things really were between us, but before I could say anything, my more rational side would stop me from doing so.

"What can I help you with Stephanie?" I turned around to face my dad's wife. Ever since the day that her and my dad got married, I never referred to her or thought of her as my stepmom, that would be creepy. I'm sure everyone agrees with me on that sentiment.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said when she caught up to me. "Do you think we can go to the hotel together?"

I licked my lips as I tried to think of a quick excuse. My plan wasn't to leave with her, I didn't want to go anywhere with her. I had my sexy boyfriend of one month waiting on me in his locker room. We had plans that I didn't want to hold off on.

"I have to go meet up with John." I hope that he didn't leave yet. He usually waited until the arena cleared out to leave. "We haven't had the time to hang out lately, so we're planning on hanging out tonight."

"Look, what I have to tell you is important. Can you please maybe reschedule with John?" She pleaded.

I really wanted to bitch her out, but I couldn't. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was married to my dad, it had to do with the fact that she was my boss. I sighed in annoyance as I decided to make a deal with her.

"How about I do this, I leave with John right now and hang out with him for a little bit. Then in an hour and a half, I'll meet you in the hotel bar."

I tapped my foot against the cement ground as I waited impatiently for her to make a decision. She was getting pretty annoying. My valuable time with Randy was being wasted. We could have a gotten to the hotel by now.

"That's fine, I'll meet you there."

Quickly, saying goodbye I sprinted to Randy's room. When I got into his locker room, I quickly shut the door behind me.

When he heard the door open and close, he turned my way. His eyebrow had shot up in confusion. It was obvious that he wasn't expecting me to make an entrance like that. With a smile, I looked towards him and started to talk. "Sorry, I had to get away from Stephanie, she was bugging me again."

"What did she want this time? I feel like she's always bugging you about something."

"I know, I'll just continue to lie to her to ease her suspicions. Ever since Connecticut, she's been trying to figure out what's going on between us."

"Okay, okay. You do what you have to do to shake her off our trail. I swear once she picks up on something, she doesn't let it go."

I nodded as he laced his hand with mine. With all of our bags in tact, we left the arena for the hotel.

--

When I walked into the bar, I was about twenty-five minutes late. Randy and I had gotten a little held up, and there wasn't a shot in hell I was about to stop that.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I got a little held up." I slid into the booth so that I was sitting across from her. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you were rolling around the floor with someone." Stephanie was curious for sure. She was probably wondering who I was really with. I made a mental note to talk to John later. "What were you and John doing?"

"Nothing, its just how I fell asleep."

"You fell asleep in John's room?"

"That I did." I would go along with this for as long as possible. As long as we avoided the truth, then there wouldn't be a problem. "That's why I got held up."

Mentally, I was cursing myself for not looking in the mirror before I left his room. It's a wonder why people were looking at me like I was crazy on my way down here. I just thought it was because it was late and I was heading somewhere and...oh wait, never mind.

"If you say so." She replied not sure of herself. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Randy."

Oh God, here we go again. We've had this same exact conversation almost every week. If it's not face to face, then it's always on the phone. Quite frankly, I was starting to get annoyed with her suspicions and junk.

"What's the problem this week?" I asked, not appreciating the bashing that was going to take place.

"It's not so much a problem as it is a suspicion. Normally, I'd beat around the bush, but not tonight. I have to know what the deal is. Are you going out with Randy?"

"For the millionth time, I'm not. We're only friends now."

"Friends, huh?"

"Yes, friends. Neither one of us knew how long this storyline would last, so we figured we'd make the best of everything if we just put things aside and became friends."

"That's it, you're only friends."

I nodded as I looked her dead in the eyes. "Only friends."

"Are you sure Adri? Because if you are, you can tell me. But please, if you are, leave him now, he's bad news. A few years ago he was suspended for drug use. That's not the type of person your father would want you to be with."

Cue eye roll here. Her over mother protective bit was really bothering me. I was a grown woman and I didn't need to be babysat. I was fully capable of who was good for me and who wasn't. Besides, she wasn't my mother, she had no right to be like this. She had her own kids to mother like this.

"Look, Stephanie, I appreciate your concern. Really, I do. But as I told you three days ago, a week ago, two weeks ago, a month ago, that there is nothing going on. So please, stop wasting my time with talking about Randy. We're only friends and that's it."

Stephanie nodded as she got up. By the look on her face, I knew that my words stung her, but I couldn't help it. She was babying me as if I were Aurora's age and not twenty-five.

"I didn't mean to come of harsh. It's just that I'm an adult and fully capable of knowing what is wrong and right. My parents didn't raise a fool."

"If you say so." She muttered. "I'll talk to you later."

Before, I could say anything else, she walked off in a hurry. The only sound to be heard all around me was the clicking of her heels against the marble floor. That alone told me that we were here for a long time. Sighing, I got up and headed back up to Randy's room.

--

Three weeks had passed and Stephanie hadn't pulled me aside to talk about Randy. However, things seemed weird. After our conversation a few weeks ago, she hadn't been acting the same around me. Whenever we did talk, she made it a point to keep our conversations short. Finally, after a few days, I shrugged it off as her being indifferent.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." John said. "And please, Ri, if you're going to use me as a cover again, please tell me beforehand. I almost blew your cover."

John was the only who knew about myself and Randy. Actually, he knew that we were together before even Randy and I knew it. Yeah, John was just that smart. It gets rather annoying, but he's both a good friend of myself and Randy. And he was probably, going to be our biggest supporter when word broke because I knew that my dad and Steph would flip a shit.

"I'm sorry about that." I said, looking up at him. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you two love birds later."

When he was gone, Randy pulled me towards him. "I'm glad he's gone, now we can be alone."

"No, no." I pulled away from him. "You can sit here, I'm going to take a bath."

When he heard that, he jumped up from the spot on the couch. Without saying anything, he wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips finding their way to my neck. I tried to suppress a moan. Lowly, he whispered in my ear, "I'll join you."

I was tempted to let him join me, but then the pain in my butt reminded me of last night. A smirk came across my face as I pulled away from. A yawn escaped from me as I tried to tell him what I was thinking. "Nope, you stay out here and nap. I'm going to shower. We were wild last night."

"Doesn't mean you didn't like it."

I've been relaxing in the tub for the last fifteen minutes, and it feels good. I finally got the time to calm my muscles from all the wrestling and other things. Not only that, I finally got the time to think to myself.

Randy and I have been together for one month. Unlike other relationships, ours is on a completely different level. So much has happened, that we've bonded together a lot faster than the average couple. But I'm not complaining. I like where we are right now.

From day one, we had been open to what the other thinks. While, we could get on each other's nerves from time to time, we still cared about each other. We each understood what the other needed, or gave up things without saying anything to the other.

He knows that cuddling with him makes me happy. When we went to sleep at night, his arms would be wrapped around me, and the next morning, we would still be like that. Then, there were times when he would let me sleep in late when our flight was a later one.

Whenever we drove somewhere together, I would always listen to Metallica for him (I really didn't like them). If he ever fell asleep watching TV, I'd turn it off and cover him with the blanket. When he slept, he looked sweet.

Even though we've been together for only a month, I've realized something about my relationship with Randy that I didn't have with any other guy I've dated. We cared about each other. The two of us were so in tune with each other that words weren't even needed most of the time.

Whenever, I thought about him, my heart began to pound and I smiled. The butterflies in my stomach awakened and they started to swirl around. He was constantly on my mind. I thought about every little thing that I did around him, he mattered to me. Oh my God, I was in love with him. I love Randy.

A hand on my shoulder startled me out of my thoughts. I put my hand up to my heart when I realized that it was only Randy. "How did you get in here? I locked the door when I got in here."

"I slid my credit card through the lock to get the door open." He said as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Why do you know how to do these things?"

He smirked at me as he slid his boxers off. "Like you don't how to do that Adrianna."

I moved myself up so that Randy had the room to fit into the tub with me. When he slid into the tub, I leaned into his embrace. This felt even better than being alone.

"What brings you in here?"

"You."

I nodded as I sat there thinking about how I felt. My newest realization drove me insane. I wanted to shout it when he came in here, but I resisted the temptation to do so. It was too early to be saying things like that. Besides, who knows if he even loved me. I didn't want to say it, then have him reject me.

"I've been thinking lately baby."

"That can't be good." I joked.

He nipped at my shoulder. "I'm being serious."

"Okay, okay. I'll bite, what have you been thinking?"

"I've been thinking it's time you go to St. Louis with me," he said slowly, "so you can meet my parents."

The butterflies in my stomach started to swirl around again. We've only been together a month, but we've never mentioned meeting each other's parents. It really doesn't fully count on my end, he's met my dad, he works with him. However, he's only seen my mom, but never met her. Anyway, I'm getting off track here. This was a big step we were taking, meeting the parents. My nerves started to get in a frenzy.

"I'll go home with you." I shifted to face him so he could see the smile on my face.

"Really? I know that it's too early for this, but we're not the average couple. We've been through more than a couple who's been together for two years."

"Baby, stop rambling, wherever you go, I go." I pressed my lips to his, hoping to get myself calmed down before I meet his parents.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys rock! I realized something wrong in the last chapter. After her conversation with Stephanie, three weeks had passed, which means that they've been together for 7 weeks. In this chapter, it's a week later, so they've been together for two months. Thought I'd point that out. Also, this chapter is a filler, she'll be meeting his parents in the next chapter. Hopefully, this will hold you over until then. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Ever since Randy suggested that we go to St. Louis, my nerves have been shot. Meeting parents has never been easy for me. While, they were usually successful visits, I still didn't go into these things feeling 100 percent. But this time it felt different, this time I'm in love with my boyfriend.

"Baby, are you ready for next week?" Randy asked me.

"I'm ready babe. I'm going to St. Louis to meet your parents, not to war." I lied.

No, I wasn't ready. I was going out of my mind. A million different things were going through my head. What if I said the wrong thing at the wrong time? Even worse, what if they didn't like me. It would be horrible if they hated me, while I love him. Never in a million years would I make him pick between me and his family. I wasn't one of those girls. I hate those types of girls.

Randy wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning down to rest his chin on my shoulder. He held me like that for a few moments. This was something he had been doing for since last week. I didn't quite know why, but it was still starting to bug me. This not communicating with me directly thing was bugging me. While, we did have some weird type of ESP, I still couldn't read his mind all the time.

"I know you're nervous about next week babe." He whispered. "Honestly, you have nothing to worry about. My parents are sweet down to earth people, believe me. They'll like you right off the bat because you're the type of person that welcomes new people into her life. There's this thing about you that attracts people to you. Your smile, just brightens up people and makes them feel better."

His words made me feel better. They calmed me down a lot. Randy, was different from my other boyfriends. When we were together, he just made me feel better. Because of him, I've been smiling more lately. He was just sweet, and I felt great knowing that he was with me. Sometimes, I wondered just how he ended up with me.

"How did you know that I was nervous?"

"This is the third time you packed today." He gestured toward my suitcase. "You've been a little too quiet since I asked you to go to St. Louis with me last week."

With the way we talked, it was hard to believe that we've only been together for two months. It feels like much longer than that. I don't know what attributed to that feeling, but it didn't matter. As long as I had him around, I was happy.

"I'm that obvious?" I said, more like a question.

"Just a little bit." He pulled away from me. "It's not a big deal though. Everything will be fine, you have nothing to worry about."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Good." I said. "Just remember, you still have to meet my mom and step dad."

"Now _I'm _nervous."

"You should be." I joked.

--

Two days later I was in Connecticut visiting my dad. He's been on a break since Backlash. He lost the title to Randy. We haven't seen each other in a while, so I decided to drop by. I was always closer to my dad then I was to my mom. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but there are things that my he will understand better than her. Except my being with Randy. I'll hold off on telling him for a while. The cliche, waiting for the perfect moment, comes to mind.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good dad. I've just been tired lately."

"Yeah?" He questioned, as he got ready to feed Murphy. "Is everything okay? You rarely, if ever get tired."

"Everything's fine, there's really nothing for you or me to worry about. I've just been getting real burned out from all the wrestling and traveling."

"Maybe it's time you retire."

"At twenty-five? That's too early for me. Besides, I've still got a few good years left in me."

"If you say so honey. But please, if you can't anymore, just stop."

I nodded my head as I watched him feed Murphy. It felt weird watching him interact with other kids. My life would never make sense, and I suddenly realized it then. Had things worked out differently, none of this would be happening. My dad could have ended up with mom, and Murphy and Aurora wouldn't be in existence. I wouldn't be with Randy, and we probably wouldn't know the other would exist. Quickly, I erased the thought from my head. I liked how things turned out. For once, I was truly happy with how everything turned out. It's weird how the most random moments could give me an new perspective on my life.

"Where' Stephanie?"

"She had a meeting today."

"Oh."

Without saying much else, he stepped out of the living room to go put Murphy in her bed. I sat there quietly waiting for him to come back.

"I don't know what's going on these days." He said when he rejoined me in the living room. "But she's been acting strange ever since you two met up a few weeks ago. I've noticed that you guys don't talk as much or if I mention you, she's quick to change the subject. Do you know what's up with her?"

She was taking what I said way out of proportion. I simply told her what I thought was best. Stephanie had already been making a big deal over Randy, without even knowing that we were together, it was only best I shield her from the truth. If she was like this now, then how would she be when she found out the truth.

"Our conversation took a sour turn a few weeks ago. Ever since Randy and I were here last month, she's been driving me crazy. Anytime we would talk, it was always about him. Every week she would ask me if I was with him, and I'd tell her no. Finally, I told her that there was nothing going on between us. Maybe, I was a little harsher than I intended to be, but I never thought that she'd take it the wrong way."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"About what?" I now realized that I had backed myself into a corner.

"About you and Randy. Steph has never mentioned anything to me, but I've been kind of curious too. Is there anything going on with you guys?" He questioned calmly.

When he asked me, his face was calm. There weren't any hints of anger, or hatred. He was completely cool about everything. That moment, was the perfect moment to tell him, but nope, I didn't. Had I been thinking clearly, then I could saved everyone from the drama, but I wasn't, so I didn't say a word. Rather than taking the high road and being truthful with him, I lied.

"We're only friends."

"Adrianna, if there is anything going on, you can tell me. I won't get mad." He said reassuringly.

Two opportunities in a three minute time span. If that wasn't a divine sign, then I don't know what is. Yet again, I wasn't thinking too clearly. Reason is as follows, while he was saying he wouldn't get mad, I knew he would. For reasons unknown to me, he wasn't crazy about Randy. That led me to the logical conclusion that he wouldn't like Randy for his oldest daughter.

"No, dad."

Sitting back on the couch, he nodded his head. I don't know if it was out of happiness or his way of dropping the subject. Whatever the reason, I was grateful.

--

That Monday after Raw, I was in Randy's room helping him pack. We were leaving for St. Louis late the next morning. He had purposely done that so that we could get a few extra hours of sleep. The two of us had been so exhausted lately, that we needed it.

"Do your mom and dad know what you're up to for the next week?" Randy asked, folding a shirt.

"They think that a bunch of us our getting together to go to John's for the week."

"Babe, everyone is going to John's for the week. Everyone, but us."

Smiling his way, I placed his folded clothes into his suitcase. "I know that and you know that, but they don't know that."

"You're definitely something else."

"But you love it." I smiled. "Face it, you wouldn't have me any other way."

"I wouldn't at all, because you're perfect the way you are."

Dropping, the last of things into his suitcase, he zipped it up and pushed it off the bed. Without saying anything, he plopped onto the bed. Then, before I could blink, he pulled me onto him. His arms automatically wrapping around my waist.

"Are you happy?"

"Excuse me?" I was confused. He had caught me off guard with his questions lately, it was driving me completely insane. What's with him lately?

"Are you happy with me?"

"Of course I am." I laid my head on his chest. The beating of his heart had relaxed me. Besides, having him underneath me, with his arms wrapped around me, it was another sure sign that this was all real. But I was so far up on cloud nine, that I never wanted to come down. Things were going well in every aspect of my life. Too bad nothing ever lasts forever.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best! Here it is, she meets his parents, dun dun dun. Aside from that, there's more stuff to look forward to, so you guys get a long chapter. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Late the next afternoon, Randy and I headed to the airport. Our flight flew by uneventfully and before I knew it we were in St. Louis. Because he left his car at the airport, we would be alone on the drive to his house. Once we got there, we would be able to relax ourselves.

The drive, very much like our flight, was uneventful. It probably would have been better had I not fallen asleep. I couldn't help it, I've just been so tired lately. Apparently, I was such a deep in sleep that Randy had carried me into the house and left me to sleep in his room. When I woke up, I had temporarily forgotten where I was. I was about to panic when my nostrils were filled with a familiar aftershave, he was next to me. I was at Randy's house.

Quietly, I allowed my feet to hit the floor. Before getting up, I took one more look at him and smiled. Now, this I could get use to, having him with me for the rest of my life. I wouldn't mind waking up with him next to me.

Because this was my first time at Randy's house, I had no idea where anything was. Chewing on my lower lip, I bounded down the steps and found my way towards the kitchen. I smiled to myself when I found the kitchen, it hadn't hit me how hungry I was until I made it in there. Quickly, I picked up my hair and started making a late lunch for us.

"How are you feeling baby?" Randy questioned when Sports Center went to commercial.

When we were done with lunch, I had suddenly felt sick. One minute I was hot and the next I was cold. The room felt like it was spinning and I felt as if I had to throw up. I wasn't quite sure what was wrong. Randy noticed something off and suggested we go relax in the living room for a little bit.

"I still feel a bit off." I mumbled. "Just a little," a sneeze caused me to stop mid sentence, "tired."

He sat there silently as he tried to think of something to do for me. Slowly, he released the hold he had on me and got up. Without saying anything, he left me alone in the living room. A few seconds later he was back in the living room with his car keys in hand.

"I'm going to run to the CVS to get you some cold medicine." Randy said, walking towards me. "I'll be back in ten minutes, is there anything else you want me to get you while I'm gone?"

My eyes closed as I tried to think. I had heard him loud and clearly, but I was still contemplating on whether I should say anything out loud. He was patiently waiting, I could still feel his presence in the room. From what I could tell, he was kneeling beside the couch. Ever so slowly, I counted the days in my head. I was about six days late. Should I panic? Sighing, I opened my eyes and looked into his concerned blue ones.

"Get me a few pregnancy tests." I whispered.

The keys hit the ground and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. His breathing was hard and he was trembling. Fear, concern, happiness, and confusion were all evident in his eyes. Repeatedly, he closed and opened his eyes. It was obvious that he didn't know what to feel.

"How late are you?"

"Six days."

"Adri, I care about you a lot, but I can't buy you pregnancy tests. Just the thought of it makes me feel funny. I feel like a creep and I haven't even left yet."

As carefully as I could, I sat up. My eyes clamped shut as I sat back into the couch, the room was spinning around me. I couldn't bare keeping my eyes open. The fact that I was dizzy made me feel nauseous.

"Please babe, I need you to go. I'd go on my own if I could, but I can't. The room keeps spinning around me."

"I'm taking you to see the doctor."

"No, Randy, just go, I'll be fine. Please, just get cold medicine and a few pregnancy tests." I muttered.

Instead of saying anything, I felt Randy pick me up and carry me off somewhere. Seconds later, he gently laid me down on the bed. He gave a quick peck on the lips and told me he'd be back as fast as he can. I muttered something before I completely blacked out.

What seemed like only twenty-five minutes later I woke up. I was almost expecting Randy to be laying next to me, but he wasn't. Muttering something to myself I looked at the clock at discovered that it was a little after eleven. Was it eleven in the morning or at night? Confused, I slowly got up and headed downstairs.

The whole downstairs was empty. Was Randy still at CVS? How long does it take one person to get some cold medicine and a few pregnancy tests? I was just about to go in the living room to wait for Randy when I heard grunting. Panic filled me, who was here? Randy had left me alone, he never mentioned anything about anyone coming over. No, nobody was supposed to be here but us. His family wouldn't be here because we would be going over there for dinner later the next night. Here I was in a strange house and area, where I knew nothing or no one. My eyes scanned the nearby area for something. A sigh of relief escaped from my lips when I found something. Quietly, I grabbed the vase on the table, and followed the grunting noises. They led me to stairs that had to have led down to the basement. I tried to walk down the stairs quietly, but a creak in one of the steps gave me away. Suddenly, the grunts stopped and I heard footsteps. I was ready to scream and throw the vase down the steps when Randy appeared before me in his workout gear.

"What are you doing?"

"When did you get back from CVS?"

"I came back from CVS last night. What the hell would I be doing there all night?" He said coming up the stairs, taking the vase out of my hands. Without saying much else, he walked past me and up the rest of the steps.

"Randy, stop messing with me. You went to CVS like forty-five minutes ago."

He put the vase down and turned to me. His tongue dragged across his lower lip as he stepped towards me. "Baby, I went to CVS to get you cold medicine and you know what you needed _last_ night. When I got home, you had completely passed out. I tried to wake you up, but you were in a deep sleep."

"So it's eleven in the morning?"

"Yes, what did you think?"

I leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling a new wave of nausea wash over me. I was losing my ever loving mind. I was delirious. Slowly, I allowed my eyes to meet with his. He was worried about me. To be honest, I was starting to worry too.

"Sorry Randy, I was just so confused when I woke up earlier. I hadn't realized that I slept through the night."

He grabbed my hands and pulled me off the wall. Throwing one of his arms around my shoulders, he led us toward the kitchen. "That's okay baby, I understand. What were you going to do with the vase?"

"This just keeps getting even stupider by the second." I mumbled. "As I said, I thought it was still night and that you were still out. When I came downstairs, I heard grunting. So I freaked out, thinking that someone broke into the house. The only thing that I could find on short notice was the vase. That was my protection."

Randy chuckled as he walked to the fridge. "You're really something else."

I weakly smiled and rested my head on the kitchen table. Until now, I hadn't realized how sick I felt. This was really something else. I had never felt like this in my life before.

"Are you okay baby?"

Without picking my head off the table, I gave Randy a thumbs down. I got no response my him. All I heard was the clanking of several different objects. My curiosity got the best of me and I lifted my head. A small smile graced my face when I saw him making us sandwiches.

"What are you doing?"

"Making lunch."

"That's lunch?"

"Yes, this is lunch." He pointed towards the sandwiches. "You knew when we got together that I can't cook."

"A sandwich is your speciality?"

Randy nodded as he walked over to the table. He sat the plates down and the walked over to the fridge. When he came back, he set two bottles down on the table. Sitting down, he pushed one in front of me. "Eat something, you'll need some type of energy to get through the rest of the afternoon. Then, when you're done eating, you'll take some of that cold medicine and take a nap."

"Am I four?"

"Nope, you're sick and I'm taking care of you." He said taking a bite. "By the way, I'm going to cancel our dinner plans for tonight. We'll meet with my parents on another night."

I shook my head vigorously. "We're still going tonight."

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are. I'll take the damn cough medicine and sleep for a little bit."

"Babe, you're not feeling good. We don't know if it's the flu or if you're pregnant. My parents will understand when I tell them that you came down with something."

I pushed what was left of my sandwich away from me. Huffing, I looked towards my boyfriend. "I'll take the damn medicine, sleep for a little bit, and I'll take the fucking tests later. By the time we go to your parents house, I'll be better than ever."

Silently, he got up and violently pushed his chair her. He didn't even look back at me as he left the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, I put my water down and got up. I went the way he left, hoping to catch wherever it was that he went off to.

Fifteen minutes later, I had finally found him. I swear the man lives in a damn maze. I take one turn and I end up the same exact spot as before. His house had one hell of a layout. God forbid anybody should try break in, God knows they'll got lost.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"You're too hardheaded." He said out right. "I'm telling you that we'll cancel for the benefit of your health, my parents will understand, and you're completely ignoring me. We have other things to worry about besides dinner with my parents."

I closed my eyes and I tried to fight the headache that I felt coming on. He was right, I couldn't deny that. But I refused to ruin everything because I'm a little under the weather. "You have nothing to worry about honey. I'll take some cold medicine and a little nap. By the time I wake up, I'll be okay."

Underneath my hands, I felt his chest rise and fall as he took a deep breath. He leaned his head against me. "What about the tests?"

I groaned when he had mentioned them. Until then, I had completely forgotten about them. Taking them today was the last thing on my mind. For all we know, I could just be late and not be pregnant. There's no saying that it's for sure.

"I'll take them later."

"You're damn straight you will. I didn't get all those strange looks for nothing." He unwrapped my arms from around his neck. He got up, then turned towards me, pulling me close to him. "Just promise me you won't drink anything tonight."

"I promise."

As promised, I had taken the cold medicine and slept a little bit. However, when I woke up, I still felt sick. Before, Randy could see me, I quickly went to the bathroom and started getting ready. Make up, thankfully, made me look alive and well. When Randy saw me, he smiled, and said he was glad that I was feeling better.

Now, we were on the way to his parent's house. On top of feeling sick, I was so nervous. I just hoped that I didn't throw up any time during the night. That would just be completely humiliating. And then I'll forever be known as the girlfriend who threw up at dinner.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Randy interlaced his hand with mine, keeping his eyes on the road the entire time. "You had me worried earlier today."

"I told you that I'd be fine."

"I'm glad." He turned onto the highway. I imagine his parent's live a great deal away from him.

"When my dad retired from wrestling," Randy said, as if reading my thoughts, "he wanted to live in a modest house. Nothing too flashy or too big. He wanted something that wouldn't make us kids walking targets at school. So he moved to a house in the suburbs. It's a beautiful house, but nothing as grand as the ones that I live in, or even John. Your average family house."

I nodded as I thought about what he told me. He told me about the house, that's covered. Now what about everything else?

"Okay, that's covered. Now, tell me about your mom and dad."

"Dad's an easy going guy. He likes to joke around a lot. You've seen my dad, you know how he is." Randy laughed. "My mom, she's just the average mom, always looking out for her kids. Never willing to let them go no matter where they are. She just about loves anyone."

"They sound like great parents."

He smiled as he lifted my hand up to his lips, placing a kiss on it. "You have nothing to worry about."

A half hour later, Randy pulled in front of his parent's house. Quietly, we both got out of the car and walked up to the front door hand in hand. When he rang the bell, Randy squeezed my hand reassuringly. Suddenly, I felt good going into this and all because he was by my side.

"Randy, my boy!" His father greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Great dad." Randy greeted, then he turned his attention towards me. "Dad, this Adrianna, my-"

"Adrianna!" His father greeted, quickly pulling me in for a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

I smiled as we broke the hug. "Hello Mr. Orton, how are you doing?"

"Mr. Orton? That's this fool standing right here." He pointed towards Randy. "You can call me Bob."

This time a laugh escaped from my lips. I had seen his dad at Raw tapings before, but I had never actually talked to him. As it turns out, he's a total sweetheart.

"Hi Bob." I smiled.

"That's better."

Randy was just about to say something when his mother walked into the living room. She was drying her hands on a dishrag. A smile broke out across her face when she saw Randy. Quickly, she greeted him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Mom, this is Adrianna."

"Why hello there sweetie." She greeted me. "I've heard so much about you, I'm happy to finally meet you."

"Hello Mrs. Orton." I smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Great, and please call me Elaine." She said, waving my greeting off. "I won't have any of that Mrs. Orton business."

Soon, we were all sitting down in the living room conversing. Every topic from the economy to fish was covered. How we were able to jump from topic to topic, I will never know. However, it was sweet to see Randy with his family. He interacted so well with them. It seemed the he was a completely different person.

"Randy, another beer?" His dad offered.

"Sure dad."

"Adrianna, would like anything else besides orange juice? Wine, perhaps?"

"Oh no, more juice is fine." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Elaine questioned as she and Bob got up to head into the kitchen.

"I'm positive."

His parent's just shrugged and walked off, leaving Randy and I alone for the first time since we had gotten there. His hand fell on my thigh, he comfortingly rubbed his hand up and my thigh. My hand met his as I looked at him, catching his gaze.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"Good." I smiled. "I really like your parents."

"I'm glad." He said. "They like you too."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. If they didn't like you, then you'd be calling my parents Mr. and Mrs. Orton."

A few seconds later his parents rejoined us in the living room with the drinks. We quickly fell into conversation once again. This time about wrestling.

"I'm going to check on dinner." Elaine announced.

Without saying anything, I got up and followed her into the kitchen to help her out. She had probably been on her feet all day long, and I wanted to help her out.

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked when I got into the kitchen.

She looked up from chopping the carrots. "Oh, well that's just sweet of you. If you don't mind, can you please cut the potatoes for me."

"Sure." I was glad she was giving me something to do. From what I can tell, she really did like me, but that still didn't prevent me from being nervous. " Is there anything else you would like for me to do?"

"I'll be sure to let you know, don't worry yourself honey."

After that, we sat in silence. She chopped carrots and I peeled the potatoes. Usually, I would think that this silence was uncomfortable, but it wasn't. Everything just felt right. I felt like I was in the right place at the right time. This was where I was supposed to be.

"Randy tells me that you guys have known each other for the last seven years."

"Yes, we have." I said, reflecting back to the days when Randy and I had first met. Instead of love at first sight, it had been hate at first sight. "It's feel much longer than that."

"I completely agree with you. It feels like just yesterday he was talking to his brother about this beautiful brunette that was working with him. It seemed that a day didn't go by when he didn't talk about you. I feel like he's loved you since he first laid eyes on you."

I nearly dropped the potato I was peeling. We had never really talked about the past, so I wasn't quite sure how to respond to what she said. Here I was trying to figure out how to tell him that I was in love with him and he could have well been in love with me for the last seven years.

"Don't worry Adrianna," Elaine cut into my thoughts, "I know you didn't feel the same as Randy. From what Bob and I gathered, you really didn't like him much because he was being rude to you. To be honest honey, I don't blame you."

"That's pretty much what happened." I replied. What more could I say when she knew? I couldn't lie to her, especially since she was such a sweet lady.

"I know honey. There's just a few things I want to know." She put down the knife and walked towards where I was standing, the sink. "If you guys didn't get along when you first met, what made of that change?"

I smiled as I thought back to our first everything. He was truly a different person from the one I met when I was eighteen. Then, he was cruel jerk who's mission in life was to make mine a living hell. But when we were away together, while everyone was on the European tour, I saw a different side of him. He had a more sensitive, caring, human side that I fell for. Since then, he had continued to show me that side of him.

"For work, our bosses had us leave the European tour so that Randy and I could be alone to make our storyline look more real. While, away from everyone else, he showed me a whole side of him that I didn't know he had. He showed me that he had a sweet caring side."

"How's that?"

"It's actually quite stupid." I muttered. "I'm afraid of thunderstorms, I hate them. While, we were in Connecticut, there was a horrible storm. One night, Randy came to my room and woke me up because I was screaming in my sleep. When I was calm enough, I told him what was wrong and he then took me out on the balcony. He made me watch the storm to help me get over my fear."

"Did it help?"

"Not really, I'm still afraid of thunderstorms." I laughed. "It was the thought that counted."

"That's what made you see he had another side of him?"

"Yes, that is what made me realize that there was more to him than I thought."

"Did he tell you about Sam?"

I nodded my head. She stepped back in surprise. It seemed as though Sam was a hush hush subject with his family too. But it didn't matter to me. When Randy told me what she did, I, myself, didn't even want to hear her name.

"Wow, he must really love you."

"It's too soon to tell." I went back to peeling the potatoes. From the corner of my eye, I could see her smiling. Apparently, she thought otherwise. Was there something I was missing?

"I don't think it's too soon."

"How do you know?"

"He brought you here to meet his parents, didn't he?"

The rest of the time, we worked in silence. The entire time I was stunned by her reply. She was so sure of her son's feelings for me. It made me think if he was as sure as she was. At this point, I was hoping he was sure because I was sure that I loved him.

The rest of the night went by smoothly. I helped Elaine finish making dinner, and a half hour after our conversation, we sat down to eat. Dinner itself was wonderful, and as the night went on, I felt my nervousness fade away.

"Well, stop by more often." Bob said at the end of the night.

"Don't worry dad, we'll come back to visit soon."

"I wasn't talking about you." He joked. "I was talking about Adrianna, I see you enough Randy."

I laughed as I hugged his mother and father goodbye. When I was able to stop laughing, I thanked them for a fun evening. Like Randy said, they were sweet people. They wouldn't harm a fly. "Don't worry, I'll stop by without him."

"Hold onto this one." Bob said seriously. "You'll never find another one like her."

"Night dad." Randy said, ignoring his father.

The ride back to Randy's house was a quiet one. I was exhausted. While we were there, I had forgotten about how I was feeling before. But now that we were back home, I felt everything returning. A good night's rest is what waited for me when I got home. Those tests would have to wait.

"I think you made my mom's night when you went to go help her in the kitchen." Randy said when we walked into his house.

"Your parents are very sweet, I liked them both a lot."

"They seemed to like you too." He plopped down onto the bed. "All of that aside, how are you feeling?"

Sighing, I sat down next to him. "I was fine the whole night. It was on the way home when I started feeling horrible again. I had been distracted all night, so I haven't given it much thought until now."

"Maybe you should take the tests." Randy suggested.

"Baby, I can't tonight." I yawned. "I'm too exhausted."

Without saying anything, he got up and started getting ready for bed. By the way he was slamming his dresser drawers, I knew he was frustrated. Sighing, I got up and started getting ready for bad. Suddenly, I felt like I would pass out at any moment.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best. Moving on, she made through dinner with his parents, phew..but now onto bigger and better things. This chapter is going to be slightly shorter than the last one, but I did that on purpose, so please don't hurt me. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling nauseous. I bolted out of bed and quickly ran to the bathroom. Thankfully, I made it just in time to empty out my insides into the toilet. It felt like somebody was ripping me apart. By the time I was done, I was drained of so much energy that I fell to the floor. Just the thought of standing made me feel queasy.

"Baby, are you okay?" I faintly heard Randy as he scooped me up into his arms. "Adri, answer me."

"I feel horrible." I groaned. "My head is spinning and it feels like something is gnawing at my insides."

"I'm going to get you dressed and then myself, we're going to the hospital."

My eyes snapped open. I didn't want to go to the hospital, not until I knew what was going on for sure. When I had enough information, then I would suggest going to a doctor. Until then, I just had to sleep it off.

"We don't have to go Randy, let's just get back to bed. I'll be fine later on. I promise."

I heard him grumble something as he lowered me onto the bed. He wasn't too pleased about how I was acting, but I just didn't want to jump to conclusions until we knew what was wrong. Later on I'll take those pregnancy tests and then all will be well.

"Fine, I'll go along with this for now. But if you still aren't feeling at least 65 percent when we wake up, then I'm taking you to go see a doctor." He said as he got into bed next to me. "No, ifs, ands, or buts about it, you're going. It hurts me to see you going through this."

I only nodded as I felt myself drifting off to a deep sleep. My last thoughts were that I was going to be well later on. Everything would be fine.

//

As I predicted, I woke up feeling better than ever. My nausea seemed to have disappeared, nothing was spinning around me anymore. I felt way better now, than I did when we arrived here two days ago. I was in a good mood, and doubt Randy was too. When he saw that I had an extra bounce in my step, he smiled and said he was glad that I was doing better.

"Do you wanna hang out in the back of the house? It's a nice day out." Randy suggested when we were done with the dishes.

"Yeah, sure babe." I said turning off the water. "Let me just go upstairs and change out of these clothes."

"We're only going in the backyard."

"I'm aware of that, but I wouldn't have to change if someone didn't decide to splash me with water."

"That's what you get for throwing pancake batter on me." He shot back with in a childish manner. "Had I known that you liked breakfast food in the afternoon, I wouldn't have gotten together with you."

I smirked at his joke. So what if I liked breakfast food at random times of the day? It's not like I was the only one who did it. "I was craving it today, otherwise, we would have had normal lunch food, as you so mildly put it."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, closing whatever space there was between us. He pressed his forehead to mine, looking me directly in my eyes. "I don't care if you like eating lunch food at breakfast time, I still care a lot about you, even if you do have some weird quirks."

I smiled as I pressed my lips to his. He really was showing me a whole new side to him that he had never shown me before. It seemed as if everything we had said or done to each other over the years faded when we got together, none of that mattered to me or him anymore. Then, something his mom said to me last night rolled through my head: _'I feel like he's loved you since he first laid eyes on you.' _Has he always felt like that about me?

"Randy-"

"Go, change. We'll talk when we get outside."

Nodding, I started to walk away, but when I felt a sharp sting on my ass I turned towards him. I was going to reprimand him when I caught the look in his eyes. A sexy smirk was gracing his face, and a lustful look shined in his eyes. Facing away from him, I bounded up the steps and to his room. Not even thinking twice, I threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Did you miss me?" I smiled when I got outside.

He looked up from the lounge chair he was sitting in. That same smirk was plastered to his face, making me think that he wasn't up to any good. Before, I could say anything else, he pulled me down onto his lap. His lips quickly covered mine, kissing me as if I were going somewhere else. His hands found their way underneath my shirt, while my hands rested on his chest. Pulling away for a breath, he smiled at me.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, it does." I replied, forgetting what it was I wanted to talk to him about.

"Good." He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel great, it must have been a twenty-hour thing."

"Probably. I guess we got the pregnancy tests for no reason."

"I think so too babe, but hey, it's better to be safe than sorry."

Slowly, we fell into a conversation about what we should do later on in the day. We only had a few more days left together before we had to hit the road. Once we were back at work, it was time for also to _only _be friends. Our hands had to stay at our sides at all times. We had to be two separate people, and not the one person we merged into when our lips were glued together. Usually, that would be hard for us, but now that Randy is champion, he's going to be constantly busy. Since this whole storyline started, I've been getting busier and busier, having the most random of appearances. Stephanie's doing, I imagine.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked Randy later on that night. Out of the blue, he had told me to get ready, but neglected to tell me why.

"You'll see."

"Babe, there is no we'll see. I need to know what I should wear, so I need any type of hint." I complained, suddenly feeling hot again. For the last hour or so, I hadn't been feeling all too good. Thankfully, I was able to mask it all from Randy.

"What you're wearing is fine." He said, looking me over. Then the look on his face changed. "On second thought, put your bathing suit on and then something over it."

The room started spinning again and I felt horrible. Instead of walking to my suitcase like I had originally planned, I went to the bathroom. I was starting to feel horrible all over again. For the next fifteen minutes, I was in the bathroom, trying to survive this wave of nausea. When it passed, I went back to his room.

"Here, take these." Randy handed me the bag with the pregnancy tests in it and two bottles of water. "I can't take this anymore, and I know you can't either. Just do it and we'll figure out everything after we get the results."

"Okay." I knew he was right. This had been going on long enough. Besides, this wasn't something to mess around with. After all, I was late, so pregnancy could have been a big possibility at this point. With shaky hands, I grabbed the bag and water from him. "I'll be out in a little bit."

He grabbed my hand when I started to walk away. He squeezed it reassuringly, a weak smile on his face. "I'm here with you every step of the way."

"We haven't found out anything yet."

"Regardless of that, I'm still here for you."

Twenty-five minutes later, Randy and I were sitting in silence as we waited on the test results. Neither one of knew what to say, so we just waited impatiently for the alarm on my phone ring. Finally, it did. We looked at each other, a look of fright on our faces. Here's the moment we were waiting for. I took a deep breath as I grabbed his hand. Together, we walked to the bathroom to find out the results.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best! This chapter skips around and covers enough bases for us to move onto the bigger and better stuff. Enjoy & review!

* * *

All of the tests came out negative. I wasn't pregnant. There wouldn't be a little Orton running around. Part of me was happy that I wasn't pregnant because I didn't have to put my career on hold, while another part of me was hurt. With the way I was feeling, I was almost sure I was pregnant, and kind of excited at the prospect of becoming a mother. Meanwhile, he looked relieved.

While, I was in St. Louis, I went to go see a doctor. Everything that I experienced was the flu. It was nothing dramatic or special, it quickly went away on it's own. I was back to my old happy healthy self. Scratch that, I wasn't happy. My hopes were raised, and then it all came crashing down when I saw all the negative signs.

Randy gave me a quick peck on the lips when we arrived at the arena. We usually went together and then separated so that no one would get any ideas.

I frowned as he walked away from me. That was another thing, since we found out that I wasn't pregnant, we hadn't touched each other. More like it was Randy who wouldn't touch me. I would make advances on him, only to be rejected. It felt as if my relationship with him was being short lived.

"How long have you and Randy been together?" I heard from behind me.

Quickly, I whipped around to see Stephanie. The look on her face was unreadable so I wasn't sure of she was lying or not. Straightening out my shirt, I walked passed her. She didn't have to know every detail of my life.

"Adrianna," she said grabbing my arm, "how long have you guys been together?"

I yanked my arm from her grip and glared at her. Now, wasn't the time to interrogate me about my life, I wasn't in the mood. "We're not together. Steph, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"I'm not buying your verbal diarrhea anymore. I know that you and Randy are together." She said stepping in front of me. "How long?"

"There's nothing going on."

"Yes, there is. I wasn't born yesterday!"

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it."

"Well, I am. How long?"

Too much had happened in the last few days. I couldn't handle the pressure of lying to anyone anymore or hiding my relationship with Randy. It was my life and I should be able to live how I wanted to live. Tears of frustration escaped from my eyes. Quickly, I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at the woman standing in front of me. She was determined to get an answer from me, and for once I didn't care. After finding out that I wasn't pregnant, I didn't care about anything or the consequences.

"Two months!" I shouted as she followed me into the arena. I was so annoyed, hurt, and sad that I didn't care who was around. "We've been together for two months! Are you fucking satisfied now?"

"Two months? You've been lying to me for two months?"

I walked off, leaving her alone to create her own theories about what happened. Tonight was not the night for me to talk about anything. All I wanted was to go back to the hotel and cuddle with my boyfriend. I didn't want anybody but him with me.

The show went by rather quickly and Randy hadn't said a word to me since we got to the arena. Word got out pretty fast that Randy and I were together. It wasn't hard to see that he was mad at me for shouting it out in front of almost everybody.

When we got to his room, he angrily slammed the door shut. I jumped at the impact. Without saying anything, he tossed his bag and my bag onto the floor. He started pacing the room wildly, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Every few seconds he would look at me and shake his head. I was growing scared, he had never been this mad at me. As if to control himself, he would stop pacing and take a few breaths.

Figuring he would be like this for a little while, I got up and started to head towards the bathroom. However, I never made it past him. Quickly, he grabbed my wrist and sat me down on the bed. He glared down at me as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"What would possess you to say that in front of everyone?" He said hoarsely. "I thought we agreed on not telling anyone for a few more weeks."

"I thought so too, Randy. But I just couldn't control myself. As soon as you left me, she came at me saying that she knew. She wanted to know how long. I was just so irritated and pissed that I blurted it out without even realizing where I was or who was there."

"I can see that."

He was still seething. What I did had no doubt pissed him off to no end. Our original plan was to tell my dad first, and then just gradually let everyone else know. Now, that I had screamed it at the top of my lungs, there was no need for that. I was sure that my dad knew by now and that he was pissed. Stephanie, I know for a fact, was pissed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I don't even want to hear it." He said, dropping to his knees in front of the bed. "Do you know what pisses me off the most? The fact that Ted told me you shouted it out loud. You didn't even tell me that you said something. That should be something I hear from you, not from Ted. God dammit Adrianna, what were you thinking, you know that word spreads around like wildfire around here."

I blinked back the tears that were stinging my eyes. Everything was perfect last week, and now everything was falling apart before my eyes. He was mad at me, and I was annoyed with him. Didn't he realize that the root of all this started with the damn results of those tests? I was hurt, didn't he see that?

"Randy, I wasn't thinking!" I shouted, getting up from the bed. This time it was me who was pacing the room. "A lot has happened over the last few days. I couldn't handle the pressure of any it. My mind was being pulled in eight different directions that I didn't know what to do. She was asking me and I just cracked."

"What could have possibly happened in the last few day that caused this to happen?" He shouted, standing up, looking over at my pacing form.

Abruptly, I stopped and looked at him. The tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. It was all so recent, how could he forget that fast? I thought I was pregnant, he thought I was pregnant, that's not something that either one of us could or should forget that fast. Especially, since all the symptoms I was having pointed to me being pregnant. I felt like I was slapped in the face when I saw that I wasn't pregnant. By now, it was apparent to me, that he really didn't care.

"We thought I was pregnant!"

"The tests came out negative! You're fine."

"No, Randy, I'm not fine." I whispered. "Can't you see that I'm not fine. All last week, I thought I was pregnant. I got my hopes up so high, that I thought I really was pregnant. Babe, I was really looking forward to it. Then, to see that I wasn't, it hurt me. But what hurt me the most was that you didn't seem to care, you looked relieved."

We stood in silence. I watched as he licked his lips and walked forward. Shaking my head, I walked backwards. This whole time, I thought he was someone else, but he was still the same arrogant man I had met seven years ago.

"Adri, look, we just got together. It's too soon for us to talk about having kids or to even have one on the way. The only reason why I was and still am relieved is because I still get you to myself. Baby-"

"Don't give me that bullshit Randy. You were only relieved to find out I wasn't pregnant because you found out you weren't stuck with me."

"Stuck with you? Why the hell would you think that?"

"You haven't touched me since we found out I wasn't pregnant. Anytime, I tried to start something, you rejected me. It's like you found me repulsive or something?"

Sighing, he sat down and cradled his head in his hands. "I don't find you repulsive. There was just so much going through my head that I couldn't focus."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"I'm not fucking made of stone Adri!" He shouted, jumping to his feet. "I can fucking feel too. You're not the only one who went through something. For days, I watched you fight off waves of nausea, headaches, and dizziness. It hurt me to see you like that. Then, randomly, out of nowhere, you ask me to get you pregnancy tests. At that moment, I went completely out of my mind. And then the next day you were fine, then you were sick, and so on. I couldn't handle that. I hate seeing you get hurt in your matches, but to see you like that killed me. And to know that I was probably the cause of it, killed me even more."

"You're weren't the cause of it."

"No, of course not, you can get pregnant without a guy these days."

"We're getting off subject here. Randy, you don't have to lie to me."

"Like you, I was hoping that you were pregnant." He ignored what I said. "I, too, got my hopes up. Then, like a ton of bricks, everything came crashing down. You weren't pregnant. Everyday after that, I kept thinking about what if you were pregnant. Would we make good parents? Anytime, you came to me, I wanted to badly to be with you, to touch you, to reassure you that all would be well, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop imagining you being pregnant. Call me crazy, but part of me wanted it to become a reality, I thought it was. I thought if I touched you, then I would hurt you."

I slid down the wall as I listened to him. Every word that was coming out of his mouth was making me feel worse. Now, in my state of mind, he made it sound as if it was my fault that nothing came out of this. I had tricked myself into thinking that he regretted everything.

"You're lying to me." I cried.

He got up and sat down on the floor in front of me. My head jolted up from the ground when he shook me by my shoulders. "Is that what you want to hear, that I'm lying. I'm not going to say that because I'm not lying. Every word that I just said, was the truth. I have no reason to lie to you."

"Randy, you're mad at me for everything."

Without saying anything, he hugged me to him. "I'm not mad baby, just upset. This whole pregnancy gave us a minor set back. It made me rethink everything in our relationship. Then with everything that happened tonight, it made me rethink everything even more."

"You want to end things, don't you?"

"No, I don't." He broke the hug. "Okay, you're not pregnant, big deal. We're both healthy, and when the time is right, then we'll try for a baby. Until then, let's just enjoy all the time we have to ourselves. So everyone knows that we're together now, big deal. We'll deal with what people have to say as the days go on."

I was confused, how did we got from fighting to this? Maybe, I was wrong about what I was thinking earlier.

"But Randy-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. We'll take things as they come. Like I told you last week, I'm here for you, I always will be. I'll be by your side until you don't want me there anymore."

"Randy-"

"I'm not done yet." Randy said cutting me off. "Adrianna, I want to get through all of this, I don't want to lose you because I love you."

Stunned, I pulled away from him. He loves me, was I hearing right? While, I was struggling with how to tell him, he just came right out and said it. No hesitation, no fear, just like that, full of confidence. He had completely surprised me. Honestly, when I woke up this morning, I didn't think my night would ending up like this.

Slowly, I leaned in towards him and pressed my lips to his. Pulling away, I smiled at him. "I love you too."

//

As he promised me, he was there with me through everything. We dealt with everyone as the days went by. Some were happy for us, while others didn't care. However, there were two people that just wouldn't talk to us.

Stephanie had told my dad before I could. Whenever I called, my dad ignored my calls. There was even one instance, where my dad was at the arena just to hang out with everyone and he completely ignored me. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was mad.

"Just drop by your dad's house and talk to him." Randy suggested one day. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Just drop by Randy? No, you don't do that with my dad. It's been three weeks since everyone found out. He's not ready to face me yet."

"He's got to face you sometime babe, you are his daughter."

"I just need to give him more time to get use to this." I sat down on the couch next to him. "Just another week or so and then I'll go talk to him."

"Adri, it's been three weeks since he found out, and we've been together nearly four months. He'll be back on the road full time by Summerslam later this month, you can't stall anymore. It's either you go now or don't go at all."

"I'll go this Saturday." I said after a brief silence. "He's my father, and he has to listen to me. He can't ignore me forever."

"I'll go with you." He must have sensed the nervousness in my voice.

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you so much right now."

With a smirk in place, he scooped me into his arms, and gently laid me down on the couch. His hands were tugging at my shirt. "Show me."

//

Four days later, we were in front of my dad's house. A tiny part of me was worried that he wouldn't be at the house when he got there. When we pulled up and I saw his car there, I was relieved. He was home. While, this would be hard for me and him, I knew it had to be done.

"Wait for me in the car." I told Randy as I looked at the house that loomed before us. "I'll be out in a little bit."

Leaning over the arm rest, he pressed his lips to mine. "I'm here if you need me."

After kissing him one last time, I hopped out of the car and walked up to the door. With a whole lot a fear and very little courage, I rang the doorbell. Nervously, I waited for my him to open the door. When he did, he wasn't all too pleased to see me.

"Dad." I stepped into the house.

Silently, he closed the door behind us and gestured for me to follow him to his office. Complying, I followed him and decided to hear him out. Quietly, I sat down on the couch, and braced myself for when the door would slam shut.

"Do you have any idea how pissed I am?" He started off with. "First, I find out from Stephanie that you are, indeed, seeing Randy. That pissed me off. What pissed me off even more is that I had asked you if you were seeing him and you lied to my face."

"I thought you would be mad if I told you I was."

"Oh you're right because finding all of this out from my wife, and dirtsheet sites was the best thing. Hearing it directly from you would have been too much excitement for me to handle!" He shouted. "That's not all the pisses me off, what pisses me off is that you're seeing him after the fact that you know I hate him, and especially after all the years you griped about hating him."

"Things change." I whispered.

"I know that things change, there's no need for you to point that out. I see it even more than I did before."

At this point, I was too afraid to talk. I may have been twenty-five, but this was my dad and I didn't dare talk back. Besides, after everything I had just pulled, he had every right to yell in my face and tell me off.

"I just don't understand what is going on in your head. One minute, you hate the guy, and the next you're all over him. When I thought up the storyline, I didn't think that this would be happening. If there was anyone I knew that would keep everything business with Randy, I thought it was you. I guess I was proven wrong. He's an egotistical asshole. Listen to me right now Adrianna, he cares only about himself, he's only using you. Honey, get out while you can."

"I love him!" I shouted in his face. "He's not what you think he is. Randy's a different person."

My dad ran his hand through his hair and as he shook his head. The disappointment was evident on his face. Nothing I said mattered at this point. This was all still new to him, and he didn't know how to deal with it. There were so many things that needed to be said, but were left unsaid. There were so many questions that needed to be answered, but were left unanswered.

"I can't even look at you right now Adrianna. Just leave."

Never in my life had he been so angry at me. He never resorted to ignoring me or yelling at me. I knew this was going to happen, but some part of me had hoped that I would be wrong. Sighing, I left my dad's house, not knowing when I would talk to him again.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are absolutely amazing. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"Don't you want to know how I found out?" Stephanie questioned me a few days after I saw my dad. "You never asked me."

I stopped what I was doing and glared in her direction. She and I haven't talked since that night I blurted everything out in the middle of hallway. Did she really think after three weeks of not talking that everything would go back to normal between us? Don't get me wrong, Stephanie is a good friend of mine, but at this point, I didn't even want to talk to her, let alone see her.

"I don't care."

"Look, I didn't mean for everything to happen the way it did, but you did kind of bring it on yourself." She carefully said. It almost sounded like she was unsure of herself.

I dropped that night's script for Raw on the table and looked at her. She shrank back when I glared hatefully at her. It was well known that I had a temper that I could control, it was also well known that if I was pushed enough I would snap without hesitation.

"I didn't bring anything on myself. Our plan was to wait it out for a little while longer, and the we were going to tell everyone. But no," I shouted, "you just had to keep badgering me and find out what was going on in _my_ life. In your own Stephanie way, you had to know what was going on because you can't keep your fucking nose out of anyone's business. From what I can tell, everything has to be your way. If nothing goes your way, then you have to bother everybody. You did that to me. Week after week, I had to listen to you and your God damned suspicions about Randy and I. I constantly had to listen to you bash my boyfriend, when all I wanted to do was smack you. Had you not stuck your nose where it didn't belong, then none of this would be happening. Randy and I would have told everybody when we wanted to. My dad and I would still be on speaking terms. But no, that didn't happen all because Stephanie had to have her way. As far as I'm concerned, you brought all of this on, not me."

Her face had reddened with either anger or embarrassment, I couldn't tell which. Nervously, she glanced around catering to make sure nobody was around. But much to her disappointment, my outburst had caught the attention of superstars and stagehands. Every single one of them had a look of shock on their faces. No one had ever talked to any of the McMahon family like that.

"Oh you're right, I brought this on. I'm the one that told you to go fuck Randy Orton. I'm the one that told you to give him a chance. I'm the one that told you to start dating him." She shot back with, regaining her wits about her. "I gave you chance after chance to tell me the truth. Every time we talked and I brought it up, you lied. You had a chance every time, but you never took it. When Paul and I were talking about this, he even mentioned asking you and you lied to him too. Think hard about that, Adrianna. Am I really the reason why your dad won't talk to you? Maybe if you thought harder about your decisions then none of this would be going on. You screwed yourself over and now you're suffering the consequences. It's all your fault!"

"Had you not been a nosey bitch, then I could have told my dad before you did. But no, you in all your fucking glory had to run to him and report everything!"

"I should have put a fucking stop to all of this a long time ago. I should have dropped the storyline when I saw you and Randy making out in the hotel in London months ago. But, I didn't think much of it then. Thinking back to that night now, I should have said something or started pressing for information right after that moment." She snapped back with. "And then, the funniest thing happened a three weeks ago, I was looking at a dirtsheet website for the hell of it, but then something interesting popped up. Curious, I clicked on the link and it led me to an image of you and Randy kissing in some park. Imagine my surprise when I saw that image and then heard your words of denial. Apparently, some fan saw you two and thought it would be something interesting to report, and it was to be honest. When I saw that image, I knew I had to get the truth from you. I thought it was going to be hard, but as it turns out that wasn't much of a challenge. All I had to do was ask you two more times and you cracked. However, I didn't expect you to blurt it in front of the entire arena."

I wanted to smack the smirk off her face. Who was she to do all of this?

"You fucking bitch!" I yelled. "Randy and I got into a huge fight that night, I thought we were on the verge of breaking up because of you."

"See, there you go again. You can't blame me for your problems." She said calmly. "All those times I asked you, I was trying to save you from this, but you chose to ignore me. You can't blame me for your mistakes."

Slowly, I got up and grabbed my script. I had just finished pushing the chair in when she grabbed my arm and turned me so that I was facing her. "You know I'm right."

I tugged my arm from her grasp. "No, I know that you're full of shit. What I say is true, despite what you think. This conversation is over. Judging by everything that was said just now, I no longer want to see or speak to you. The only people that I want to see are my father and my sisters. To me, you are no longer family."

"You can't dismiss me from the family. No matter what you do, I'm always going to be there." She said softly. "If you would just realize that I was trying to help you, then things wouldn't have to be like this. Please, just take the time to think about everything. You'd realize that I'm right and that your father is right when he says that Randy is using you."

"I LOVE HIM!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air. "He's not the person you think he is. Stephanie, you don't see what I see."

"No, no, Adrianna, he's not the person _you_ think he is. Randy is a manipulative son of a bitch who only worries about himself. He's not good for you, he'll hurt you. Believe me, you can do so much better than him."

"Like I said, I only want to see my dad and my sisters. From this moment on, you're nothing to me." I said as I started walking away.

"Yeah, if your dad will want to talk to you anyway!" She shouted after me.

I froze in my tracks. This whole spat, for the lack of a better word with my father, was a touchy subject with me. Anytime it was mentioned, I could feel another piece of my heart breaking. I love my dad, and not once have we ever fought about anything so big. Because of how I felt, Randy never mentioned anything, especially after I told him what happened when I saw him. Slowly, I turned around, a look of utter anger, frustration, and hurt on my face.

"Do you care to repeat that?" I stepped towards her.

"If your dad will talk to you anyway." She repeated, smirking.

The next few seconds happened so fast, I didn't know what was going on. If I had known, then I would have been able to stop myself, but I didn't. Before anyone could do anything to stop me, my hand connected with Stephanie's face. Instantly, her head snapped to the side from the force of my slap. Slowly, she turned her head back to me. The entire right side of her face was red. Her lips were quivering, tears clouded her eyes.

It was then that I realized things would never be the same between us.

//

"Baby, why did you slap her?" Randy asked me later that night. "You do know that she isn't going to let this go, right?"

Silently, I nodded as I unzipped my suitcase. By the time Raw had started, word had gotten out about mine and Stephanie's confrontation. There were multiple stories going around, each one even more exaggerated than the last.

"She just pissed me of so much, I couldn't control myself." I mumbled. My fight with her wasn't exactly the proudest moment of my life. "I guess with everything that has been going on, I just couldn't handle anything anymore."

"I'm sorry." Randy came up behind me and started rubbing my shoulders. "Paul will come around eventually. Like you said, he just needs time to adjust to you and I being together. As for Stephanie, I don't like her, but you two were close at one point, don't lose that. Like your dad, she just has to get use to it."

"Randy," I whined,"it's my life and I should be able to date who I want. Why should they be so worried about who I'm with?"

"My dad didn't like any of my sister's boyfriends, hell, he didn't even like my brother in law the first time my sister brought him home."

"Randy, what does that have to do with us?"

"I have a point, I promise." He said as he continued to rub my shoulders. "Anytime, she brought a guy home, my dad would treat them like total shit. It got to the point to where she purposely made sure her boyfriends met my mom, but not my dad. Becky didn't understand why he was like that until about three years after she got married. You see, in my dad's mind, she was still his little girl. She wasn't 25 and getting ready to start her own life with her husband. In my dad's eyes, she was still five years old and asking my dad to help her tie her shoes. Whenever Becky brought a guy home, my dad would scare them because he thought that since she had her boyfriends, she didn't need her father anymore."

Everything he said made sense. Whenever my dad met any of my boyfriends, he would be play up to the intimidating father type. He would scare them so badly, that after a few dates, they wouldn't come near me anymore. Back then, I didn't realize why he was doing it, but I do now.

"I get what you mean." I replied. "I just don't understand Steph's part in all of this."

"The feeling is mutual."

I sighed as I gently pushed myself into his embrace. His arms automatically wrapped around me as he held me. For the next few moments, we stood in silence as I thought about everything that has happened over the last few months.

"I guess I'll just give my dad some time to get use to you and I."

"And Stephanie?"

"I'm not talking to her until she apologizes to me."

He gently turned me around and laid a sweet gentle kiss on my lips. "Let's get some sleep."

//

The next day, Randy and I had met up with John, Ted, and Cody for lunch. Their choice of conversation, my fight with Stephanie. It had only been one day, and already, I was sick of hearing about it. I was there, I knew what happened. There was no reason to tell me every single version of the story that came out.

"I can't believe you slapped her." Ted said as the waitress set his order in front of him. "You do realize that she can have you fined and suspended?"

"Honestly Ted, I don't give a damn." I shrugged. "What she does or says is the least of my worries."

"You could lose your title push." Cody pointed out.

"I couldn't care less."

"Ry, you've been busting your ass off since you got into the WWE to get to this point." John said. "Don't ruin it."

"John, all of this that is going on isn't business, it's personal. She made it personal when she decided to butt into my life, and she made it personal when she decided to comment on what's going on between myself and my dad."

"But she's going to make it business. When you slapped her Adri, you could have very much ruined your chance." Randy said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry about that."

"Why?"

"Because none of this would be happening right now if we weren't together."

"Please don't blame yourself for this, Randy. I don't blame you for this at all. Believe me, if it wasn't this, it would have been something else." I reassured him.

He nodded as he stole a few fries from my plate. The weak smile on his face told me he believed otherwise. I made a mental note to talk to him about everything later. This wasn't exactly a conversation I wanted to have in front of everyone else.

"Have you talked to Paul at all?" Ted questioned.

"I tried on to on Saturday, but I failed miserably. I was probably there for fifteen minutes before he told me to leave. He just needs time to get use to everything."

Everyone nodded in agreement. That was the end of that conversation. Quickly, we all fell into conversation about Summerslam in a few weeks. I smiled as I listened to Randy talk about how excited he was that he would ultimately retain the title.

Shortly after that, we all finished lunch and went our separate ways.

When we got upstairs to our room, I checked my phone and saw that I had voicemail from Vince. He never called, so I knew he got wind of yesterday's events. No good was going to come of this.

//

As predicted, no good came of my meeting with Vince. I was told that I had acted very rudely and unprofessional. He told me that the professional thing to do would have been to walk away and ignore everything. I found it funny that he was only reprimanding me for my actions, especially since she was the one who pretty much started the argument by taunting me. Something else that I found funny was that she was nowhere to be seen.

I was told that I was losing my title push and that I was being put in a match against Jillian Hall. Since, I had disrespected one of my bosses by verbally and physically assaulting her (and I use the term assaulting loosely here), I was told I would lose to Jillian in a short match where she would roll me up for the win. Then, after that match, my suspension of three months was to start.

Upon hearing the news, I quit.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best! While, this chapter is short and not my best, it does bring about a lot. It seems like this two can't seem to catch a break after recent events. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"What's this I hear about you quitting?" John whispered when I got into the hotel lobby.

I rolled my eyes when he approached me. New travelled fast around here and I should have known that word would get out fairly fast. Sighing, I grabbed John by the wrist and led him towards the elevators. I looked around to make sure that nobody we knew was around to hear me. When I noticed that no one was around, I refocused my attention on him.

"It's true." I mumbled. "How did you find out about it? I literally quit a half hour ago."

"I was walking past the meeting room when I heard you tell them that you were through." He said, pressing the elevator button. "Why would you quit? You were finally getting everything that you worked so hard for."

"They wanted to have me job to Jillian Hall and then after that my three month suspension was going to start." I stepped into the elevator and hit my floor number. "I think that's a little too much considering she started all of this."

"They gave you a three month suspension for slapping her." He said incredulously. "It was only a slap to the face."

"Exactly." I agreed. "Okay, fine, I understand that I was out a tad bit out of line. Jobbing, okay whatever, that's fine. I've lost matches before, this wouldn't have been any different. But losing my push because of that is stupid. Besides, John I just couldn't handle being backstage anymore. My mind has been on different level and I just don't feel like focusing on wrestling anymore. I started working here when I was 18, I'm 24 now almost 25, it's time for a break."

"You plan on coming back here then?"

Together, we stepped off the elevator and headed down the hall that would take us to our rooms. "I don't know, maybe. John, I just quit a half hour ago, I don't want to think about coming back now."

"Okay, calm down." He said as we stopped in front of mine and Randy's room. "Just get some rest, and find a way to tell Orton."

For the longest time after John left me, I stood out in the hall trying to find a way to tell Randy. Chewing on my lower lip, I turned opened the door and entered the room. My heart rate calmed down when I saw that Randy wasn't in the room waiting for me. I was half expecting him to be here waiting for me. Thank God, I bought myself some time before I had to talk to him.

A breath escaped from between my lips and fell onto the bed in the room. So many thoughts were running through my mind. Telling him would be so difficult because I'm not sure how he'll take the news. Will he be supportive or will he be angry?

I mean, my quitting did come out of left field. When I left for the meeting earlier, quitting was the last thing on my mind. It wasn't my intention, but it ended up happening anyway. I always pictured myself talking to somebody and getting their opinion before I made such a big decision. But I was so mad today, that I just went ahead and did it.

"Baby, I'm back!" Randy called.

"Hey honey." I said, sitting up. At first, I thought that he had gone to the gym, but looking at him now, that theory flew out the window. He had on his blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Call me crazy, but no one works out in jeans. "Where did you go?"

"I went out to lunch with John."

My eyebrow shut up quizzically. He was lying, I talked to John when I came back. Either he was up to something or my dad and Stephanie's predictions were starting to come true. My heart began to race at the thought. No, that couldn't be it, I was jumping to conclusions.

"How was it?"

"It was like lunch." He fought a smile. "Nothing great. How was your meeting with Vince?"

I bit my lip as I tried to figure out the best way to tell him. Suddenly, that was the last thing on my mind. Where was he really? He was lying to me and I really couldn't figure out why. Randy never let on that there were any problems between us. I knew there weren't any problems, so why was he lying?

"It was okay." I mumbled, looking away from him.

"It was okay? That doesn't sound pleasant." He said, tilting my head towards him. "What really happened?"

I pushed his hand away from underneath my chin and I got up from my spot on the bed. I turned back towards him and looked into his confused blue eyes. My feet tried to move towards him, but they were glued to the ground. I wanted so desperately to tell him, but I was scared.

"Is everything okay?"

"My meeting today was horrible." I started. "I was told by Vince that I was losing my push because of my little tiff with Stephanie the other day. As a result I was to job to Jillian Hall and then begin my three month suspension after that match."

"I'm sorry baby-"

I held up my hand to signal him to stop. "There's more. I quit today."

A dead silence fell between us. It felt as if all the air in the room was sucked out. Randy's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. His fists were clenched at his sides. Meanwhile, I was chewing on my lower lip. My feet were nailed to the floor.

"You asked for your release?"

I nodded my head.

"Why?"

"I was just so sick of everything. I didn't like how I was getting reprimanded for something that she started. Okay, fine, jobbing was completely fine. But, losing my push and a suspension was too much. Besides, I'm just not as big on wrestling as I used to be."

"Baby, wrestling is in your blood. Your father is one of the greatest in the business, you love this business almost as much as he does, almost as much as me. Adri, you worked hard to get that push." He said calmly. "Big deal, you were stripped of a push. They would have given you another chance somewhere down the line."

"It wasn't only about that. Baby, I'm worn out an exhausted. Six, almost seven years is a long time to wrestle. My body and my mind are exhausted."

"I'm sorry about of this." He held his head in his hands. "None of this would be happening if it weren't for me."

Without any hesitation, I quickly walked towards him. I fell to my knees in front of the bed. I interlaced my hands with his. He took a deep breath before he looked at me. The look in his eyes took my breath away. I had never seen him look at anything or anyone like that. He looked scared.

"Listen to me, this has nothing to do with you. I made this decision all on my own."

"This has everything to do with me!" He shouted. "If it weren't for me, you and Paul would be talking. If it weren't for me, you and Stephanie wouldn't be fighting. If it weren't for me, then you wouldn't have felt the need to quit."

"Randy, look at me, I love you. We've been together for almost five months and you mean way more to me than anything in the world. You make me feel like no one has ever made me feel before. Okay, my dad and I aren't talking, that doesn't matter. He'll get over all of this. It's like you said, all he has to do is get use to it. As for Stephanie, she's a whole other story, I don't even want to deal with her. I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself either."

He sighed as he got off the bed. I stayed on the floor and listened to him mumble things to himself. "Adrianna, don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes, you regret everything, you lost everything because of me! Can't you see that?"

"If I don't have you, I have nothing!" I shouted, suddenly feeling like I was in a crappy romance movie. "Stephanie, my dad, or my job isn't going to come between us. God dammit Randy, I love you! I don't care about anything but you."

"Stop lying!" He roughly grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"Is that what you want to hear?" I shouted, my frustration building. "Okay, fine, I'm lying. Everything is your fault, Randy! I quit because of you. And I hate that my dad won't talk to me because of you!"

Then the weirdest thing happened. He crashed his lips to mine. His hands tangled in my hair, and he laid me down onto the carpeted floor. Randy tugged on my shirt and pulled it over my head. Slowly, he trailed butterfly kisses down my body. Shivers ran through my body as he made love to me.

"Thanks for lying to me." He said as he pulled the blanket down from the bed and wrapped it around us. "I really needed to hear all of that. It's just that, I've been so worried for the last few weeks because of all this happening. We never talked about anything until now and I felt like crap because of it. There were countless times over the last few weeks where I wanted to break up with you because I thought it would make you happy. But I could never bring myself to do it."

I snuggled into him, happy that he didn't break up with me at all. He meant too much to me for him to leave me because all of this. We it made through a lot over the years, and we could make it through this too, I knew we could.

"I'm glad you didn't."

"You were to job, lose your push, and serve a three month suspension, all that because you slapped her?"

I nodded my head as my finger made little circles across his chest. "Yeah, people are getting away with a lot worse, yet I get suspended for slapping her. If you ask me, I could have done much worse underneath all the stress I've been handed lately."

"True. At first, I was shocked that you quit, but now that I think about it, I'm not anymore. This is your life, and if that's what you thought was the best thing to do, then that's fine."

"You're not mad?"

"Mad, no. Surprised, yes." Randy responded. "I didn't expect this when I woke up this morning. But baby, whatever you decide to do in your life, I support you all the way."

Smiling, I sat up and started searching for something to wear. We couldn't sit around the room naked and under a sheet all day. I would like too, but we can't.

"I'm glad you're not mad. I thought you would be because this all came out of left field."

"It did, but it's not like you're going anywhere far."

"True."

About twenty-five minutes later, Randy decided to jump into the shower. While, he was in the shower, I decided to pick up his mess of clothes. It was when I picked up his jeans that a card fell out of his pocket. Curious, I glanced at the card. My eyes nearly fell out of my head when I saw another woman's name and number written down. Blinking back my tears, I shoved the card back into his pocket and left the room.

I walked down the hall as my thoughts went back to where he really was earlier. If he wasn't with John earlier today, like he said he was, then where was he? This all brought me to the conclusion that he was cheating on me.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best. Hmm, is he cheating, is he not? Well, you'll find out in coming chapters. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

I was still upset when I returned to my room. Randy had since gotten out of the shower and was watching 24 when I walked in. When he saw me, he shut the TV and walked towards me. Quickly, he pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine. I almost gave in, but when I remembered the card I found in his jeans, I pushed him away from me.

"What's wrong?"

Walking away from him, I started picking my clothes up and tossed them in my suitcase. When I was done, I zipped it up and grabbed it. Taking one more look at him, I made my way towards the door. I couldn't stand staying in the same room with him until I had everything figured out.

"I need some time away from you." I whispered.

"What do you mean you need some time away from me? Everything was fine earlier." He said, lightly grabbing my arm. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Randy. I just need some space for the night." I lied. "There are a lot of things that I need to think about."

"Like?"

"Just stuff, okay?"

He sighed in frustration as his brain had processed what I was saying. I knew that he didn't like this for one second. This was the last thing that either one of us had expected to happen when we got up this morning.

"Way to be vague." Randy sarcastically.

"Look, I can't do this right now. I have to go." I pulled out of his grasp.

He pulled me to him again, this time his grip was tighter than before. His eyes blazed with confusion, hurt, and anger. The way his jaw clenched shut told me that he was trying to control his temper.

"Baby, just tell me what's wrong?"

Wiping away the tears from my eyes, I looked up at him. Hurt was heavy in both my heart and my eyes. I hoped that I was making it evident so that he can see exactly what I'm going through. He promised me that he would never hurt me and he did. He went back on what he had said to me.

"Who is Lindsay?"

His eyes widened in surprise. It was obvious that he wasn't expecting me to catch onto his dirty little secret. I stood there for a while, waiting for him to form words. But when he came up short, I left him alone. The way he couldn't develop a sentence was all the proof I needed.

//

A week had passed and I had been ignoring Randy's calls. I still couldn't bring myself to talk to him. While, I knew that I should have given him a chance to explain, I just couldn't. I couldn't handle hearing his voice.

"Talk to him, Adrianna." John said over the phone. "He's been a wreck without you. All he does is work and go to his room. He's a complete mess. He's ripping people's heads off left and right. Call him, I'm begging you."

"I can't, John." I replied. "He cheated on me."

"It's not what you think it is. Believe me, he's not cheating."

"You seem to know so much John, please tell me, what is going on with Randy? If he's not cheating on me, then what is he doing?"

"I can't tell you that. You'll have to find that out for yourself." He muttered. "Just please, talk to him. I don't think I've ever seen him so upset."

"John, I can't talk to him until I get over this. He hurt me, that's not something that I can get over."

"Please, just talk to him. It can't be as bad as you think it is. Did you give him a chance to explain?"

I was silent after he asked me that question. No, I didn't give him a fair chance to explain. All I did was ask him to tell me who she was. He fumbled over his words and I left. Even after that, I still hadn't let him talk to me. I refused to listen to him.

"Your stunned silence tells me that you haven't even given him a chance to explain." John said a minute or two later. "Ever since word broke that you quit, everyone has been questioning him nonstop, and he can't stand it. He doesn't want to say that you guys aren't on speaking terms, especially after all the hell you guys went through after everyone found out. Adri, give him a break and call him. Tell the guy that you love him and that you want him back."

"I can't John."

"You are just as hardheaded as Paul. There is no question that you are his daughter." He snapped. "You know what, I give up. Do what you want, just don't come bitching to me when Randy won't come back to you."

John abruptly hung up the phone. I don't think he'd ever been so frustrated with me. To be honest, I don't think I'd ever been so frustrated with him. I wasn't frustrated because he had bitched me out, I was frustrated because he was right. I never gave him a fair chance to talk. He deserved it, and I knew I had some heavy duty apologizing to do. Sucking up my pride, I picked up the phone and called John.

"Yes?" He questioned rather annoyed.

"Where are you guys? What hotel and which room?"

"Pittsburgh. The airport Hilton, room 825."

As if he could see me, I nodded as I memorized the information he was giving me. Butterflies were flying around in my stomach. How was I going to face him after not talking to him all week? First, I l quit without giving him any warning, or at least talking it through with him. Then, I just upped and left him without any communication.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I said quickly. "Oh and John, don't tell anyone that I'm coming down there."

"No problem."

When I hung up the phone, I jumped in the shower to start getting ready. By the time I was done getting ready and by the time I was done getting packed, my phone had started to ring. Without looking at the screen I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ry, it's John. I was just calling to-"

A knock sounded at my door.

"Hang on a second, John." I cut him off in the middle of his sentence. "Someone is knocking on my door."

"Adrianna!"

I quickly hung up on him and walked to the door. Normally, any sane person would check to see who was knocking, but not me. I preferred to be surprised when I swung door open, note my sarcasm. When my door was open, I stepped back in surprise.

"Can I come in?"

I stepped aside to give him room to walk in. When he was in, I shut the door and turned to face him. Like John had told me, Randy was a mess. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. His clothes looked wrinkled and he look frustrated.

"Hi Randy."

"That's all you have to say? After all the hell I've been going through in the last week, all you have to say is hi?" He said angrily. "For days I've been racking my brains trying to figure out what was wrong. I've been trying to figure out how you found out about her. Everyday I called you, and not once did you answer or even bother to call back. I've gone through hell with people questioning me about your whereabouts. I had to deal with Stephanie and her annoying looks of 'I told you so.' I deserve an explanation."

I closed my eyes and I thought long and hard about everything. He was right about everything. I unintentionally made his life a living hell after I left. Sighing, I sat down on the couch and looked up at him.

"I left after I found a card with her name and number on it." I whispered. "When I saw it, I completely flipped out and ran for it. You're cheating on me. I couldn't handle being in the same room with you, let alone speaking to you."

"Where in the hell did you get the idea that I was cheating on you?"

"When I found her name and number!" I shouted. "You promised me that you wouldn't hurt me!"

"I didn't hurt you, Adrianna! I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you and I didn't. Baby, I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to. I love you too much to harm you."

"How come when I asked you about her, you tripped on your words?"

"You caught me off guard. Sweetheart, you didn't give me a chance to explain. You ran out on me before I got a chance to even spit out a coherent sentence."

"I know and I'm sorry about that." I said as I got up. "How am I supposed to react? Am I supposed to be happy that I found some random girl's number in your pants? Randy, if you had found some random guy's number in the pocket of my jeans, you would have completely flipped out. Admit it, you would have reacted the same way I did."

"You're blowing this way out of proportion!" He shouted. "Not once did you let me explain anything. Honey, I'm not cheating on you. It's like I said, I can't hurt you. I won't hurt you."

"Then, please just tell me. Who is she?"

He sighed as he dropped down to his knees. He grabbed both of my hands as he looked me dead in the eyes. "Believe me when I say that she is no one important. She has nothing to do with you and I. Please Adri, believe me when I tell you that I've been nothing but faithful to you."

My eyes searched his for any signs of dishonesty. I found nothing. We sat in silence for the longest time, the both of us waiting for me to say something. My mind was screaming out to let his hands go and ask for a more detailed explanation, but my heart was telling me to put the whole thing behind us. I have to admit, I missed him too much to deny him.

"I believe you." I muttered.

"What?"

"I believe you."

"What? Speak up baby, I can't hear you."

"I BELIEVE YOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

A smile spread across his face as got up and then pulled me off the couch. He quickly crushed his lips to mine. Because we've had no contact with each other over the last week, the kiss was very heated and passionate. I missed him so much.

When we pulled a part for air, I looked up into his face. It seemed like everything faded away, as if it never happened. With so little to say, we survived yet another argument. That's how I knew we were going to last, nothing would ever bring us down.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." I mumbled.

He was about to say something, but a yawn escaped from him instead. Smirking, I grabbed his hand and led him towards my bedroom. I was exhausted and so was he. When we hit the bed, he pulled me close to him, and slowly we drifted off to sleep, forgetting everything for only a moment.

* * *

A/N: What do you think, is Randy being honest?


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna and Lindsay.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best! Okay, so a lot of you mentioned that he never explained to her who Lindsay was, I did that on purpose. He's trying to get her to forget everything by not explaining. I promise, everything will come together. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"She's a bit suspicious, which is why I have to cool it down a bit." I heard Randy say to somebody. "Yeah, I goofed, I forgot that I left your number in my pants pocket."

I pretended that I was still asleep. Maybe, I would be able to find something else out. I had no doubt in my mind that he was talking to Lindsay. Who else's number would I have found? I allowed my eyes to snap shut as the tears silently fell down my face.

"If anything, I'll call you when I get home and we'll get together."

My heart started racing. Had I allowed him to fool me into thinking that he wasn't cheating, or did I allow myself to fall for it? The tears continued to streak my face as I struggled to keep myself from sniffling. I had to keep up the charade that I was still asleep.

"That sounds good. Okay, bye." He said then hung up.

I slightly shivered when he wrapped his arms around me. Involuntarily, I bit down on my tongue to keep myself from screaming. Something is definitely wrong here. I just don't know if it was me or him.

When I was sure he was asleep again, I throw my feet over the edge of the bed. Carefully, I tiptoed to his side of the bed. I watched him closely, just to make sure that he was still asleep. When I was sure, as quietly as I could, I grabbed his phone and left the room.

For the longest time I held his phone in my hands. I didn't know if I wanted to look through it or not. Part of me wanted to check just to make sure that everything was okay. Yet, another part of me didn't want to, not for fear of what I'd find, but because of the fact I would feel like an obsessive girlfriend. Closing my eyes, I leaned back in the couch and closed my eyes, allowing my thoughts to take over my entire body.

"Did you find anything interesting?"

My eyes quickly snapped open when I heard his voice. How long had I been sitting like this? I must have fallen asleep as I let my thoughts run with me. Sighing, I raised my hand up, allowing him to take the phone from me.

"No, I couldn't bring myself to look through it."

"Yet, you brought yourself to taking it off the nightstand."

My eyes searched his for any signs of anger, confusion, or amusement, but I found none. If anything, it seemed like he didn't care. It's almost like he wanted me to catch him doing something. Maybe, he was doing this because he wanted a way out. Randy must have realized that I'm not worth being with and this was his way of getting out.

"That about sums up everything."

"Baby, how many times do I have to tell you that nothing is going on?"

"I don't know, Randy. It's just that all of this came out of left field. Cheating is something I've probably dealt with once, and it wasn't deep to the extent of where I beat myself up about it. My way of coping with it was breaking up with the guy and never speaking to him again. Now, it's just different. I'm struggling trying to cope with it."

"Why not leave me?"

"Because I love you too much to do that." I whispered.

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. What was wrong with me? It shouldn't have mattered who I was with, the old me would have left him right away. Did I change so much that I would allow his cheating to slide? Maybe, I just loved him too much to let him go.

"No, it's because you know I'm telling the truth." He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Baby, it's like I told you earlier, she is nothing to me. I'm not sleeping with her, I'm not seeing her on the side. I'm not cheating on you. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it."

"Tell me who she is?" I whispered.

Silence over took us both. We stared at each other for the longest time. Every now and then, he would lick his lips and look away from me. I impatiently waited for him to say something, anything. He took a deep breath and looked over at me.

"I told you, she's nothing to me. She's not a home wrecker or anything like that."

"If she's none of that, then why won't you tell me who she is?" I questioned. "If you're not sleeping with her, then you have nothing to worry about."

He got up and ran his hands over his face. "Believe me."

"Why?"

"Because I've told you time and time again that it's nothing."

"You can say whatever you want without me really knowing what's going on in your head." I got up, walking over to him. "Until you tell me what's going on, then I can't believe you."

"I love you."

"I can't believe that." I sat down again, suddenly feeling to drained to stand on my feet.

He dropped down to his knees in front of me. His hands rested on my thighs, his eyes burning into mine. A frown was placed on his lips. Worry crossed over his entire face. His breathing was hard. If I listened closely, I would probably be able to hear his heart beating through his chest.

"Please believe me."

"Randy, I can't." I whispered with a shaky voice, the tears brimming my eyes. "Maybe, I did earlier, but I don't now."

"What could have changed? Everything was fine when we went to sleep. How is that your opinion changed while we were sleeping?"

My eyes skipped away guiltily from his. I couldn't looking at him when he was like this. When I saw him like that, my heart broke. My heart couldn't handle seeing him like that. He looked vulnerable and in turn it made me even more vulnerable.

"You heard me on the phone, didn't you?" He asked. The silence that filled the air and the way my eyes skipped away from his allowed him to piece everything together. "That's why you took my phone, because you wanted to see what I was doing. You wanted to check up on me."

"But I didn't!" I shouted, throwing my hands up. "Yes, I admit, my original intention was to look through it, but I couldn't."

"But you were going to." He stated matter of factly. "I can't believe you."

"The feeling is mutual babe."

He laughed. "Is this all you ever do?"

"What?"

"Nag, I don't know, try to find something wrong with a relationship so that you can find a way out."

A smirk involuntary graced my face. I couldn't believe that he had said that with a serious face. He was wrong, dead wrong. I wasn't wrong, he was. Randy was the one looking for a way out, not me. I was starting to believe that we rushed into this relationship too fast.

"Oh, I'm trying to find a way out?" I got up and started pacing the room. Randy, meanwhile, stayed on his knees. "You're cheating on me. Randy, you're the one who's looking for a way out. You planted the number in your pocket on purpose, you're lying to me saying she means nothing, and then you're talking to her behind my back. If anything, you want out of this relationship. But you're not man enough to just say that we're done, so you look for a cover so that I can do it and spare you the agony!"

He jumped to his feet so fast, that I didn't even get a chance to move. Before I knew it, he had grabbed me by the shoulders. The look in his eyes scared me. It was that same empty look he got when he was in the ring. He had never used that look outside of the ring before.

"Don't you ever say that again!" He shouted. "You're not in my head. You don't know what I'm thinking every second of everyday."

"Oh yes I do!" I licked my lips and then looked up at him. "You're thinking about her! Randy is thinking about Lindsay! You don't care about me!"

A low squeak escaped from my lips when I felt his nails dig into my shoulders. The tears streaked my face as I looked down at our feet. Things weren't supposed to be happening like this. We were supposed to be happy together. My heart wasn't supposed to hurt, and his wasn't either. I was starting to think that Stephanie was right about him all along.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself, Lindsay has nothing to do with us! She is nobody important! Adrianna, I'm not cheating on you. I fucking love you."

"Then tell me who she is."

"I can't."

"Then you don't love me."

His hands dropped down from my shoulders and to his sides. A groan of frustration came from him. He was looking up towards the ceiling. It was like he was looking for some type of sign.

"I do love you. I've loved you since the first day I saw you. All I've been able to think about is you. When we're together, I'm happy. When we're apart, I wonder what you're doing. You're always on my mind. This whole week, I've been driving myself crazy. I kept calling and calling and you kept on ignoring me. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to see you. I'm here to fix things, to make things work between us, but that doesn't seem to be happening."

"I want this to work too, but we can't move on until you tell me who she is."

"I told you who she is." Randy said, his hands falling into his pockets.

"No, you didn't. You keep going around it. Telling me that she is nothing and that she doesn't matter isn't telling me who she is."

"Please, just drop this." He pleaded. "I promise, everything will make sense soon."

I chewed on my lower lip as I thought about everything that we have said. We were nowhere near close to getting anything fixed. He kept avoiding my question and I kept avoiding his answers. When it came down to it, we were explosive together. Two hard headed people don't make it far together.

"I'm sorry, Randy." I whispered. "I can't."

Sighing, he nodded his head and walked towards the door. Without turning to look back at me, he left me alone in the middle of my living room. When he slammed the door shut, I felt like he had slammed it on my heart.

For the longest time, I was curled up on my couch, crying over him. Dad and Stephanie were right, we wouldn't last. Randy didn't care about me, he never did. He was using me for whatever reason. We were done, and I didn't even realize it.

I was watching _Titanic_ when there was a knock at my door. Pausing the movie, I got up and walked to the door. Before opening it, I wiped away my tears, and then opened it. My breath got caught in my throat when I saw Randy before me.

Without saying anything, he invited himself in. I rolled my eyes as I closed the door behind us. Who did he think he was that he could just walk into my house like he owned it? When I was sure I didn't look annoyed anymore, I turned to face him. And when I did, a gasp escaped from me.

"Adrianna, I love you, will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: Hmm, whatever will she say?


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best! I'm glad that you guys are all stilling enjoying this story. Hum dilly dum, whatever will she say to his proposal? Only one way to find out. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

My legs shook underneath me, they were moments away from giving out on me. Suddenly, it felt as if all the air was sucked out of the room. My eyes were glued to Randy's form. He was still on his knees, awaiting my answer.

"No."

It pained me to say it, but I had to. He wasn't being completely honest with me, at least I thought he was. If he were to ask me a week ago, then I would have said yes right off the bat, but I couldn't because of recent revelations.

"No?" He got up from his knees and walked to where I was standing.

"No, I can't marry you Randy." I whispered. The tears were streaking my face. It broke my heart to say no, I really do love him, it's just that the thought of Randy and another woman together broke my heart. If he was cheating now, then what would it be like if I did marry him?

"Why not?"

"Because you won't tell me who she is."

"I've already told you."

"You haven't, Randy. Like I said before, telling me she isn't a home wrecker isn't telling me who she is."

"You're right. I made a mistake proposing to you." He said, after taking a deep breath. "I should have waited longer, or until I was able to explain everything to you. It's just that I love you so much, that I couldn't wait. I want you in my life."

"Don't do this!" I exclaimed.

"Don't do what?" He raised his arms out and then allowed them to fall to his sides. "I'm telling you the truth, pouring out my feelings for you."

"Don't make me feel guilty!" I said, turning my head away from his. The heartbreaking look on his face made it hard for me to look at him. What hurt even more was the fact that I was the one who put it there.

"I'm not making you feel guilty!"

"Yes, you are! Just by you telling me your feelings and everything makes me feel even worse about saying no."

"You're not sure then?"

I walked away from him, leaving him alone with his thoughts. My thoughts were running wild, I wasn't sure about my answer. I wanted to scream out yes when he first asked, but sadly, my mind beat my heart in this fight. Once we got everything settled with this whole Lindsay situation, then maybe we can talk marriage.

"Answer me, Adrianna." He whirled me around to face him. "This isn't me asking you to go out to dinner or something, this is me asking you to marry me. We have to talk about this."

"No, Randy. There is going to be no talk of marriage until you tell me who she is!"

"Can you drop it already?"

"No!"

He angrily walked away from me and pounded his fists on the kitchen counter. From where I was standing, I could see that he was breathing hard. The veins in his neck were starting to pop out and his eyes burned with anger. His jaw was clenched, and he kept opening and closing his eyes.

"You're really starting to wear on my patience. The whole reason why I came all the way here was because I wanted to see you. I wanted fix this between us, and I had high hopes that we would. The longer this goes on, the more I see that this isn't going to happen." Randy said, trying his best to control his voice. "I love you and I want you in my life forever. Baby, it's only been five months, and I know it's fast, but I can't picture my life without you anymore. Every night last week I went to sleep wishing you were there, but you weren't. All I wanted was for you to be in my life."

Tears were starting to cloud my eyes. I backed away from where I was standing, shaking my head left and right. He meant so much to me and I couldn't even form words. I was trying to get myself to scream yes, but my vocal cords couldn't form the words.

"Now, with all of this going on, I see that it won't work. I'm too stubborn to tell you everything, and you're too stubborn to let it go."

"What are you saying?" I asked, not wanting to believe where this conversation was going. This whole time I had been thinking that he wanted to break up with me, but he didn't. He really did love me, he did care about me. Maybe he was telling me the truth, maybe he wasn't cheating. "Randy, please don't tell me it's what I think it is."

He looked away from me, his fists still placed on the kitchen counter. He still seemed angry. I could tell he was trying to control himself. We had been together for five months, and I knew that his way of hiding hurt was by showing his anger.

"You wanted it." He looked up, his voice losing whatever control he had before.

Randy snapped right before my very eyes. Before, I could blink, his hand pushed everything off the counter. Everything crashed to the ground, the noise was ear shattering. I stood in place, too afraid to move. I stood in place as he continued to rant and rave, more things were tossed around. I winced when I heard a fist hit the wall.

I kept my head down when he walked towards me. My entire body was shaking, fear gripped me inside and out. Common sense told me to leave, that I could be his next target, but I couldn't move. I knew Randy better than he thought, he wouldn't lay a hand on me. My rejection had hurt him and this was his way of dealing with it.

"This whole time you've been saying I want to break up with you, that I've planned this whole thing just so that I could leave you." Randy shouted. "You were damn wrong about everything, I would never do that. But the longer this goes on, the more I see that you're afraid. I don't know why you are, but you are. Never in my life would I ever hurt you psychically, mentally, or emotionally. I'm not the one afraid, believe it or not, I'm ready for everything, it's you who is afraid. Just like you want it-"

"Randy, don't do this." I pleaded. "I don't want this. I want-"

"What do you want?" He said harshly, looking down at me. "Please, just tell me what you want because I'm dying to know."

"I want you." I whispered, pushing myself to him.

"Call me when you're ready to talk." He pulled away from me. "Until then, we're done."

When I heard the door slam shut for the final time that day, I slid down to the floor. The kitchen tiles were cold, but I didn't care, nothing mattered to me. All that mattered to me was that Randy was gone. I was wrong about everything. Had I listened to him then none of this would be happening. We could be together, engaged, and happy. Instead, we were miserable and broken up.

Picking myself up off the floor, I stumbled towards my cell phone and dialed John's number. I continued to cry as the phone rang. When he answered the phone, he could barely understand what I was saying. He told me repeatedly to calm down, breath, and then try to talk.

"Okay, so what did you say happened?"

Taking a deep breath, I started telling him everything that had happened from the moment he got here until the moment he left. He listened silently as I recalled everything, my heart breaking even more with every word.

"Oh man, I'm sorry." John said in a low voice. "Look, just give it a few days and then try talking to him. You guys are crazy about each other, this isn't a break up, it's just a fight completely blown out of proportion by the both of you."

"You didn't see the look on his face, John. Randy and I are done."

"Okay, so you said no to his proposal. Big deal, it was either too soon, or you're still suspicious. Either way I don't blame you."

"Weren't you the one that told me I had nothing to worry about, that Lindsay was nobody important? Weren't you the one that told me everything would explain itself? Well, guess what John, nothing explained itself! Because of all this bullshit, I lost the one guy I ever loved! He's gone and all because of...well, I don't even know what!"

"Relax, Adrianna. You're getting yourself upset over nothing." He said ignoring me.

"Over nothing?" I shouted. "He broke up with me!"

John sighed as he tried to collect his thoughts. Everything was so silent that I could only hear us breathing.

"I know it's hard, but screaming about it isn't going to make things any better. Just wait a few days, and then talk to him."

"John," I said completely ignoring him, "I don't want to be alone anymore, can you please come?"

"I'll be there tomorrow."

"Thank you."

\\

The next day, John came over like he promised. Without even thinking, I pulled John to me and crushed my lips to his. Neither one of us could stop the other. A trail of clothes fell to the floor as he carried me off to the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I'm evil, aren't I? This is where I leave you! Enjoy!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best! I left everyone hanging in the last chapter and I thought that since everyone was so great with reviewing, that I'd update faster than usual, so here it is. Enjoy & review!

* * *

My back was pressed up against the headboard and the sheet was tightly wrapped around my body. The tears were streaming down my cheeks and dripping off my chin. I had just made the worst mistake of my life. I slept with John, my best friend, Randy's best friend.

"What are we going to do?" John asked me with guilt clearly written on his face.

I combed my hands through my hair. My legs were shaking and my heart was racing. If I thought my heart was shattered to pieces when Randy left me yesterday, I was wrong. It was only going to break even more when he found out what happened and he completely cut John and I out of his life. Had I been thinking clearly then none of this would have happened. But, I wasn't thinking and now I ruined things not only for me, but for John too.

"This is all my fault." I whispered, my lips trembling.

"It takes two to tango. I should have stopped myself or you." John said.

"I'm sorry John, I just further complicated things between you and Liz. I don't even want to think about what's going to happen with Randy." I said, my voice breaking.

"Don't worry about me and Liz, I'll figure out things with her later. Right now we have to figure out what to do with you and Randy."

"What's there to figure out? He broke up with me, I slept with you." I pointed out the facts. "Randy's going to be pissed when he finds out."

"When he finds out?"

"Yeah, I'm going to tell him. I love him a lot, John. I've hurt him enough with accusing him of cheating, and now this. As much as I hate to tell him, he has to know. I don't want him to be with me and not know the truth. I don't want to be with him and look at him knowing that I've slept with you. Either way, we're both going to be hurt, but him more than me."

"I'm glad you're going to tell him."

"You know that he's going to come after you, right?"

"I know, believe me I know, and I'm ready for whatever he throws at me. These last fews months, you've been so happy with him. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy and I want to see you like that again." John wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Since Randy has been with you, I've seen a huge change in him, everyone has seen a huge change in him. He has a more noticeable human side now, if you will. After Sam, I didn't think he'd ever find somebody again. I thought he would be a complete asshole to people who weren't his friends for the rest of his life. But, then that all changed when you guys got together. He was happy and it was because of you. I have never seen him so in love with someone than he is with you. The love that you guys have is a different one. You guys accept the other for who they are. That's not something you find everyday."

"Do you think he'll take me back?"

"Yes, he will. However, it's going to take time for him to trust you again."

"John, he's going to hate you forever now."

"All that matters to me is that you guys are both together and happy. You're both my friends, and I'm willing to risk everything just so that you guys are together. I know you both very well and I know that one won't be able to live without the other."

\\

One week later, I was standing in front of Randy's house. I had been trying to call him all week, but he was ignoring my calls. After everything that has happened, I couldn't blame him. If he didn't talk to me after this ever again, then I still won't blame him. Whatever he said to me, I deserved.

He was home, I knew he was. John had done some spying for me and told me when Randy would be there. I knew this was the perfect chance to do this. Sure, I had caught him off guard by showing up, but it was the only way to do it. Walking up to the door, I nervously rang the doorbell. All I had to do was wait.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you?"

"About what, how I'm cheating on you?"

The coldness in his voice broke my heart, but I had to remind myself that I deserved this. I had put him through hell.

"Please? I really need to talk to you."

"Come in."

A couple of minutes later we were in his living room. I was sitting on the couch and he was sitting across from me. His face was cold and full of hate. It made me even more nervous.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"Something happened the day after you left my house last week." I said, my voice shaky. "I called John over because I didn't want to be alone and I didn't know who else to call. I told him what happened between us on the phone and like I said he was over the next day. One thing led to another and I slept with him."

I looked up from the ground, my eyes full of fear. His face was stone cold, it showed no emotion. No hurt, no anger, nothing. All he showed was a blank stare that terrified me. I don't know what would have been worse: his silence, or him yelling at me.

"Say something." I whispered.

"Who made the first move?"

"I did."

"And neither one of you bothered to stop?"

"No."

"I've been with on the road with him all week, how come he didn't say anything?"

"He wanted to, I begged him not to. I wanted you to hear it from me."

"Thanks, Adrianna. I feel so much better that you told me." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry."

I watched as he got up and left me alone in the living room. My eyes snapped shut and my body tensed up. I was expecting to hear him yelling, throwing things, or hitting the wall. However, I heard nothing. My ears were met with a deafening silence.

What felt like hours later, he rejoined me. This time, instead of sitting in the recliner across from me, he sat on the table. His hand lifted my chin up, making me look into his eyes. The pain now more evident than before.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked, holding a little black velvet box in his hands.

"A box."

"It is a box, but not any box, Adrianna. This was your engagement ring. All week last week, I was thinking about you, hoping to talk to you, to work things out, but after I left your house, I couldn't talk to you. Despite that, I couldn't stop myself from doing this. Call me crazy, but I was still willing to go through everything. I was still going to propose."

"I'm sorry."

"Last week when I went to your house, you kept asking me who Lindsay was. I kept avoiding the question because I didn't want you to know right away. After everything was set and done, I was going to explain everything to you. But you didn't let that happen. You kept pushing me until everything blew up in our faces. Everything that I had planned was shot to hell." Randy explained, looking down at the box. "I wasn't planning on proposing until your birthday when I actually had the ring for you. That didn't happen though. Instead, I showed up and proposed without the ring and you rejected me."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that you're sorry!" He shouted, his voice echoing throughout the house. "Now that I have the ring and now that everything is ruined, I'll tell you who she is. Lindsay is a jeweler, she owns her own store here. I went to her to go get your ring custom made."

My heart started to pound out of my chest. He wasn't cheating, he had never cheated on me to begin with. I had ruined everything. I ruined our relationship, his friendship with John. I even ruined his whole surprise.

"You broke my heart when you accused me of cheating. Then you shattered it when you said no to me. Now, you completely ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped on it after telling me that you slept with John."

"Randy, I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"But, it did."

I allowed my gaze to drop down to the floor. Everything had gone completely sour. It wasn't anybody's fault but my own. Whatever he said or did was only brought on by me. For everything that I've done, I accept full responsibility.

"You meant everything to me, so much that it got to the point to where I couldn't stand waking up without you. When we first got together I thought that you were different from every other girl I had ever been with, but you proved me wrong." He said angrily. "You're exactly like them. No, I lied, you are different from them, at least they didn't have the decency to sleep with my best friend. Honestly, I don't know who is worse, you for sleeping with John, or him for sleeping with you when he knew what I was planning."

"I didn't know."

"Save it, Adrianna. I don't want to hear it. You both fucked up."

"I regret everything that I did with John."

"That might be true, but still doesn't make the truth a lie. It's a fact of life and now we all have to deal with it."

"I wish it didn't happen."

"Me too." He said as he opened the box and took the ring out. "You meant so much to me, Adrianna. This meant a lot to me, it pretty much symbolized our whole relationship." Randy held ring in between his fingers as he looked at it. Slowly, he handed me the ring. "The whole time this ring was being made, I was excited, and now, I don't know what to feel."

My hand was shaking as I took the ring from him. It was a white gold marquise diamond cathedral bridge ring. In the three bands, little diamonds were incrusted, making the ring shine even more than it should have. The diamond in the setting was big, it looked like a teardrop. On either side of the teardrop shaped diamond were three little diamonds. The ring was beautiful. Never in my wildest dreams would I be able to imagine such a ring. As I looked at the ring, writing on the inside caught my eye. Carefully, my eyes fell on the words: '_I'll hold you through every storm.'_ The tears began to streak my face. My heart had been completely broken in half.

"I'm sorry about everything, Randy." I whispered handing the ring back to him. "I wish I had more to say, but I don't."

"Yeah, me too." He angrily stated. "Everything, this," he said holding the ring, then tossing it aside, "means nothing to me anymore."

Nodding, I got up and left the house. When I got outside, I made the mistake of looking back. There he was, standing outside, watching me leave with a pained look on his face. Quickly, I walked to my rental car and drove off, wondering if anything would ever be the same between us again.

* * *

A/N: When I was thinking up the ring and all that, I let my imagination run a little wild because I've always wanted an engagement ring like that, so because it exists in my mind only, it might sound like a little much. Before I forget, the next chapter is in Randy's perspective.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, I seriously love you all! Because you guys are really on it with reviews, I decided on doing another update. For this chapter, we're back to Randy's point of view. The next chapter will switch back to Adrianna's point of view. Enough babbling, go and read! Enjoy & review!

* * *

I shut the book and titled my head up towards the ceiling. Exhaustion was starting to take over my body. No match has even exhausted me as much as this night has. Nothing that I've ever experienced in or out of the ring can compare to how I am feeling right now. It didn't help matters that I still haven't gotten any updates like I wanted.

"Hey man, did you finish reading that thing yet?" John asked, falling into the seat next to mine.

"Not yet." I said. "Part of me doesn't want to finish reading because it just makes me feel like everything is done. I keep getting this feeling of dread in my stomach. I feel like if I keep reading then everything will really be over. I hate that feeling and I want it to go away. I would give everything I have away just so that I could have her with me again."

"Don't talk like that!" John shouted in a hushed tone. "Adrianna is a strong girl, she'll pull through. She'll make it out alive and so will the twins."

"John, I just want her to make it out alive. We could always try for more kids later." I said dejectedly. "All I want is her. She just needs to be home with me and Aiden. If not for me, then for him."

"Listen to me, I know Adrianna very well, she'll make it through this. Before you know it, she'll be home with you, Aiden, and the twins."

"Yeah, you know her real well." I smirked.

"Randy, let's not go there. We both apologized for that night."

"I know you did. But, just because you apologized for it doesn't mean that it'll go away. For days after she told me what you guys did, I couldn't stop picturing you guys together. It drove me to the brink of insanity. Whenever an image would pop into my head, I would do anything to shake it out of my head. Anything to forget that she put me through hell."

"I saw. Your home gym has 27 holes in the walls."

"I should really fix those."

"It's been two years since all of that happened. I think it's time you get to work on that."

"Maybe one day, just not now. There's so much that I have to do."

Silence fell between the two of us. I continued to stare at the swinging double doors, just waiting for anyone to come out and give me an update. I want to hear something, anything, just so that I know what is going on.

"Just pace yourself, bro."

I nodded my head as I looked at my long time friend. We had been through hell and back. Me, him, and Adrianna. For weeks they would try to talk to me, to get me to see things their way, but I couldn't. Whenever I saw them, I just wanted to go berserk. I wanted to scream at her and I wanted to hit him. My anger would get the best of me and I would refuse to listen to them.

"Why did you do it John?"

"Why did I do what?"

"Why did you sleep with her? From the day that we met her, you knew how I felt about her. When we finally started seeing each other, you knew how I felt. Hell, even when I told you that I was going to propose, you knew how I felt. Why did you do it?"

I watched as he readjusted his hat. For what felt like years, his eyes stayed glued to the floor. I tried to keep myself calm for the sake of well, everything. Finally, he sighed and then he looked up at me, his eyes clouded with tears. I sat back in surprise. In all the years that I've known John, I'd never seen him cry.

"I never told Adrianna this, but the night before I went to go see her, Liz and I got into a huge fight. What it was about isn't important, we just got into a fight. I was so pissed at her that I didn't know how to handle things." He started his story, sitting back in his chair. "Very much like Adri, I just felt so alone. How she needed me, I needed her. When I got there, she opened the door and crashed her lips to mine. I could lie to you and say that my first thought was to stop her, but I can't. I didn't want to stop her. Her kisses were just so addicting that I couldn't stop myself. I just needed somebody to touch, to hold, and very much like me, she needed that too. Believe me Randy, neither one of us meant for it to happen. It just did. We were both in so much pain, that we just went to comfort each other in a way that we never thought we would. As soon as we were done, we just both sat there, stunned, guilty, and shocked. She was crying, talking about how much she hurt you. I just sat there next to her, replaying everything in my mind, wondering how I could cheat on my wife."

"Does Liz know what happened with you and Adrianna?"

"Yeah, she does. When she found out, she left the house and didn't come back for six months. She refused to talk to me. To be honest, I was fine with it. We needed the break. While, we still do have a rocky relationship, it's in the past. Like you and Adrianna, we chose to move on."

"Nobody knows how hurt I was during our first break up." I whispered. "No girlfriend of mine had ever hurt me as much as she did. But, despite that, I stilled loved her. I kept telling myself that she was nothing to me anymore, but that was all a lie. She was always everything to me. It took us months, but were finally able to work things out."

"I'm glad."

"And I have you to thank for that."

"Me?"

"Yeah, if you weren't so fucking persistent on getting us to talk, then who knows where we'd all be now." I replied. "You didn't care about the fact that I hated you at the time, all you cared about was helping out Adrianna and myself. After you locked us in that room, I couldn't have been more thankful. If it weren't for you, she wouldn't have been back in my life."

"I'm a bad friend."

"Your also a good one. John, you risked everything just for us. Your marriage was nearly on the rocks because of everything." I reassured him. "Here you are, alive and well after sleeping with her, and you're still her friend and mine. It sucks that you two had that little moment, but, in the end, everything fixed itself."

"We're some lucky son of a bitches."

"We are." I nodded my head.

"I'm going to head downstairs to get coffee." He said, getting up. "Do you want anything?"

"No." I said looking at my watch. "I'm just going to call my parents and check on Aiden."

Ten minutes later, I was back in the waiting room with everyone else. When I got back, I automatically asked if anyone had heard anything, they heard nothing. Dejectedly, I walked to an empty seat and sat down. Taking a deep breath, I started reading again as I sat on edge, waiting for any type of news.

* * *

A/N: I know that everything was bit vague, but everything will be explained a lot better in the next few chapters. I just wanted you guys to get a little insight on what had happened.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna, Michael and Zac.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best! So, I've noticed that a lot of you seem to like Randy's point of view and because of that I've decided to do this chapter in his point of view. I was originally going to do it in Adrianna's point of view, but I figured I'd get my point across better if I did this in his point of view. So Randy's perspective for this chapter, _then _the next chapter will switch back to hers. Okay? Awesome. The italicized writing is the flashback. Okay, I'm going to side track for a minute, if any of you guys are reading _Lost in You, _I'm thinking of doing a prequel for it, should I do it? Now I'm done. Enjoy & review!

* * *

I couldn't read anymore. I really did try to after I called to check on Aiden, but I just couldn't. My mind kept wandering back to the day John tried to talk to me about everything. It was just a real bad time for all of us. I could barely form a sensible thought and John just seemed so gross to me out. I never really understood why it happened, even after we settled everything. Meanwhile, I still loved Adrianna, despite what she did. I couldn't forget about her no matter how hard I tried.

Sighing, I opened her journal once more and tried to read. My eyes zipped past words I couldn't possibly digest at this particular moment. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't focus on the words in front of me. When I realized I wouldn't get anywhere like this, I snapped the journal shut and looked up. My eyes caught John talking to Paul, Michael, and Zac. Blowing out a breath, I tore my stare away from them and looked down at the floor, slowly falling into yesteryear.

_\\_

_Showing her the ring was the hardest thing I had ever done. When I was getting it made, I never pictured things to be like this. I pictured her seeing the ring when I proposed to her, she would say yes and then proudly wear the ring. She would brag to anyone who would listen to her. She would tell everyone that I was hers and I would tell everyone that she was mine. But, fate had other things in mind for us._

_When she left my living room, I followed her out the house and watched as she left for the final time. I did all I could to hold the tears back. My heart beat picked up when she turned around to look at me. She was hurting, I knew she was, but this was the best for us. It's obvious that we weren't meant to be. I continued to watch her as she drove off and when I was sure that she was gone, I turned and headed back into the house._

_The second I made it into the living room I started looking for the ring. When she handed it back to me I had tossed it somewhere to get my point clear across. That was stupid on my half because now I didn't know where it was. My eyes scanned across the big living room before me and I couldn't find it. Blowing out a breath of frustration, I dropped down to my hands and knees and crawled around the room in an attempt to find the ring that meant so much to me._

_\\_

_Three days after Adrianna came to visit me I was finally back on the road. When we were together, I was always happy to know that she was around. When she left and we were still together, I hated knowing that she was so far away. Now, that we're over, I hate the whole situation. I want her here and I don't. My body so badly wants her nearby so that I have somebody to wrap my arms around. Never in my life was I a mushy guy, but with her, my tough guy persona goes away and I'm a different guy. I like that guy, but now that she is gone, I feel the more human side of me slipping away._

_When I made it into my locker room, I tossed my bag on the bench and unzipped it. Without so much as blinking, I pulled out what I would need for the night and started getting ready, my mind on her the entire time._

_I had just finished getting ready when John entered the room. The second my eyes landed on him, my blood began to boil. I was ready to kill him. He knew what I was planning on doing and he still went ahead and slept with my girl. He's always known how I've felt about her, whether or not he decided to point it out. _

"_You talked to Adrianna." He said more like a sentence rather than a question._

"_Get out of my fucking sight." I seethed. "You are the last person I want to see right now and she is the last person I want to hear about."_

"_It was a mistake." He tried to reason. "They happen sometimes. We're both sorry that it happened."_

"_You guys can keep saying sorry until you're blue in the face, but that won't make it go away. For as long as I live, I'm never going to forget this. You knew how I felt about her. Why did you do it?" I yelled, stepping closer to him._

"_Nobody is saying you have to forget it!" He shouted back yelling in my face. "She is fucking distraught over all of this. Her dad won't talk to her. Stephanie is bashing her left and right. She thought you were cheating on her. Give her a break, Randy. Besides, right before she went to me you had broken up with her. It doesn't count as cheating!"_

"_Doesn't matter if we were together or not, Cena. I was fucking in love with her. You know that friends don't go after their friend's girls."_

"_What are we 15 years old? It was nothing like that. I'm not in love with her. I only love her as a friend, Randy. Neither one of us meant for it to happen, but it did. Clearly, she regrets it and is trying to move on if she came forward and told you everything."_

"_I don't care about any of that!" I shouted, garnering the attention of people walking by the door. "You know that I love her and you still fucked her. What kind of a friend are you? Better yet, what kind of a husband are you? I know that you and Liz aren't exactly on the greatest of terms right now, but how do you think she's going to feel when she finds out what you did?"_

"_Look, this isn't about me or Liz. This about you and Adrianna."_

"_No, it's about you. John, you made it about you the second you decided to sleep with her."_

"_We fucked up. I know we did and so does she. But, you have to understand that she's been having a hard time. It's not like you made life any easier for her when you ended things."_

"_Nothing was easy on me either. Adrianna isn't the only one who had things to worry about, I did too. There was so much that I wanted to do for her, but I didn't get to do it. She fucked up bad and so did you. When she told me what happened, my heart dropped to the floor. I wanted to scream and hit things, but I couldn't. My mind had completely blanked out." I said, thinking back to three days ago. "Just the thought of you on top of her makes me want to rip my eyes out of my head. I loved her and she hurt me. You were my best friend and you fucked up bad. As far as I'm concerned, I don't want to see or speak to either one of you."_

_I started to walk away from him, but suddenly stopped when he started calling after me._

"_Oh sure, Orton, runaway from everything like you always do!" He screamed down the hall. "You love her, I know you do. You're just a fucking pussy!"_

_That's all it took. Without any thought, I turned around and lunged at him. Before I knew it, we were both exchanging punches in corridor. It felt like all time had stopped. Neither one of us realized what was going on. We didn't even realize that superstars and security guards alike were trying to pull us back. It worked for a seconds until John and I were back to throwing punches at each other. Finally, Ted, Cody, and a few other people were able to pull me away from him. They pushed him down one side of the hall, while everyone else pushed me down the other. The entire way there, John and I where yelling at each other._

_Ten minutes later, I was in catering with Ted and Cody. I was sitting on one side of the table and they were sitting across from me. I watched as they looked at me, unsure if they should ask me what was going on. Sighing, I decided to shorthand the story for them._

"_Adrianna and I broke up. She fucked John and now everything is chaotic." I said, pushing the chair in, leaving them to come up with whatever theory they thought suitable._

_When I was alone, I pulled out the chain that I had around my neck hidden underneath my shirt. My eyes fell down to the ring that I had for her. I continued to look at it and wondered how things turned so bad for us. Before tucking the chain underneath my shirt again, I kissed the ring that I wore for the woman I both love and hate._

_

* * *

_

A/N: So, what did you think, give you a better insight to all the drama going on?


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best! So, this chapter switches back to Adrianna's point of view. Per usual, Randy's point of view will come about sooner or later. Enough babbling, go and read! Enjoy & review!

* * *

"I'm sorry, John." I said sadly. "This wouldn't be happening if I hadn't called you that day."

"Adrianna, listen to me when I tell you this." John said, adjusting his hat. "It takes two people to do what we did. I'm just as much to blame for that day as you are. I should have stopped you, but I just couldn't."

I only shook my head as I inspected the cuts and bruises on his face and hands. None of this would be happening if it weren't for me. Randy and I could be engaged and happy by now. John and Randy would still be friends. All of this drama is completely unnecessary.

"How are things with Liz?" I asked, realizing that I could have very well destroyed another relationship.

I tried to catch his eyes, but I couldn't. Anytime I would try to make contact, he kept looking over at something else. He kept cracking his knuckles and ignoring my words. That's when it dawned on me, he hadn't told her a damn thing.

"You didn't tell her." I stated.

"No, I didn't." John shrugged it off. "There's no need to tell her anything. You know what kind of relationship we have. It's not a big deal."

I chewed on my lower lip as my mind tried to process his words. How could he sit there and not care about any of this? It was obvious that his marriage hadn't meant a thing to him. Then again, she wasn't exactly the greatest person in the world, so on one hand I really couldn't blame him.

"Look, I know she's not exactly the greatest person in the world. I also know that you guys don't exactly have the best relationship in the world, but that still doesn't mean that she deserves it." I shot back with, clearly annoyed not only by my current situation, but also by his. Angrily, I tossed a bottle of water in his direction. "And you don't either. I'm saying this because I love you, but you really need to get your act together. You're married. This isn't a game of house, it's real life. Fix things with her before things get even worse between you guys."

"You don't know everything about my relationship with Liz." He shot back with.

"Maybe I don't, but John shrugging all of this off like it's nothing isn't going to make things any better between the two of you." I whispered. "You guys are married, you should care more."

He exhaled deeply and looked over at me. His face had softened tremendously as he thought about everything that I just said. "Your relationship with Randy meant a lot to you, didn't it? What the hell am I talking about, of course it did. You guys were made for each other. Like I've told you before, I haven't seen anything like you two."

My eyes fell to the ground as I got lost in my thoughts. Randy did mean a lot to me and it hurt that I haven't seen or spoken to him in weeks. I was going through severe Randy withdrawal. My heart, mind, and bed missed him to death. The only way things could be fixed was if he wanted to fix them. The ball was out of my court. All I could do was wait.

"I haven't either." I whispered, looking away from him. "This might sound crazy, but he's the only other guy I've ever loved. Don't get me wrong, I've had other relationships and I thought I loved them, but I was wrong. I didn't know what love was until Randy, as cheesy as that sounds." I laughed slightly at the end of my sentence. "He was it for me and I blew it."

"I'm going to fix this." John got up, a determined look on his face. "You're torn up about this and so is he. I'm not going to stand by and watch you two fall apart."

This time it was me who got up and started to head out the kitchen. I was almost out the kitchen, I turned around to face John who was looking at me from where he was standing in front of the kitchen counter. The tears spilled out of my eyes, despite wanting to hold them back.

"It already did fall apart."

\\

Two weeks later I decided it was time to see my dad. It had been a couple of months since we had seen each other, let alone talked to each other. After everything that happened with Randy, I thought it was time that we talked. We were both acting childish and immature.

"Adrianna?" Stephanie questioned surprised when she opened the front door.

"Is my dad around?" I asked. Stephanie and I were close at one point, but after our fight a while back, I still wasn't ready to fix things with her. I was here to make amends with my dad. All it took was baby steps, that's all.

"He's tucking Aurora in right now." She stepped aside, so that I could walk into the house. "Make yourself at home. I'll tell Paul that you're here."

I nodded my thanks as I walked into the living room to wait for my dad. My heart was pounding very hard and very fast. The last time I was here I didn't leave on the best of terms with my dad. Hopefully, we'll be able to fix things.

"What are you doing here?" He asked when he made it into the living room.

"Can we talk?" I pleaded. "You're my dad and I don't want to leave things with you like this."

"I'm not ready to talk yet."

I unintentionally rolled my eyes. When where we going to stop acting like this? We were family and we shouldn't be treating each other like this. I shouldn't have lied to him and he shouldn't have shunned me from his life. I miss my dad. I love both of my parents, but I was always closest with him.

"Stop this right now!" I yelled, forgetting that the kids were upstairs sleeping. "I can't take this anymore. You're my dad, we shouldn't be acting like this."

"Must I stress the fact that you lied to me!" He growled. "I asked you if you had anything going on with Randy and you lied to my face. You told me you guys weren't together, that it was nothing, it was only work. Then I find out from dirt sheet sites and from Steph that you guys are together! How do you think that made me feel?"

My hands wiped away the tears that I felt starting to form. This wasn't supposed to be happening like this. We were supposed to be working things out. I was trying to be the bigger person about this and put everything behind us.

"I don't know dad. I wasn't aware I had to run my relationships by you." I snapped, knowing that any hopes of a reconciliation were gone.

"I'm only looking out for you!" He screamed. "The day you were born I vowed to always look out for you. You were my first born and I made that promise to myself to be there for you. Adrianna, you can sit there and say this and that, but that will never change the fact that I was always there. Even when I went to Boston to train for wrestling, I called everyday to talk to you. I had you brought up every other weekend. Do you get where I'm going with this?

"I understand perfectly well where you're going with this. Don't get me wrong dad, I appreciate everything that you have done for me. But, when I thought you would understand my relationship with Randy more than anybody you go and say you can't look at me." I cried. "How is that supposed to make me feel? In not so many words you basically had me pick between you and Randy."

"If I remember correctly, you picked Randy." He said, sitting down. "Look at how well that turned out. You and Randy aren't together anymore. While, I know the reasons, I choose not to repeat them. So basically, you ruined everything over him and look at what happened. Now that it's over, you're here begging for forgiveness."

"I'm not begging for forgiveness." I sighed. "I'm here to fix things in the family. It was brought to my attention that I put a strain on the family. A strain that I want to fix. My decision to come here has nothing to do with Randy. Even if I was still with Randy, I still would have come here to talk to you."

"Sure you would have." He smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Believe what you want." I said, getting up. "I came here to make amends. It's obvious that you don't care about any of this."

I was almost to the front door when I heard Stephanie calling out after me. Stopping, I turned around and waited for her to cross the hallway that would bring her to the front door. The unsure look on her face made me realize that she was still afraid after our last encounter. Actually, come to think of it, this was the first time I've seen her since our fight that day.

"What do you need?" I asked shortly.

"I just wanted to see how everything went."

"I think you know damn well how everything went." I whispered. "Do you think I was born yesterday? Steph, I saw you walk past the living room."

"Yeah and I went to the kitchen."

"No, you didn't." I assured her. "Had you walked down to the kitchen, then I'm sure I would have heard your heels slap against the floor as you went down to the kitchen."

The look on her face had told me I was right. "Well, I'll see you guys whenever." I turned around to open the door to let myself out of the house.

"I told you I was right."

"What did you tell me?" I turned around to face her once again.

"I told you that Randy was only out for himself. He got what he wanted from you and now he's gone. Because of that, look at the mess you've gotten yourself into. Don't think I haven't heard anything. It's going all around the WWE locker room."

"And chances are that a majority of what you've heard are only rumors. There are only a few people that know the truth and that's me, Randy, and John. I don't care about anybody else. This has nothing to do with you. This has everything to do with me and them. So stop acting like all of this is taking it's toll on your life." I seethed. "Don't think I don't see the look in your eyes, Steph. You're enjoying every second of this. I see the sick perverted way in which you enjoy my life falling apart before your eyes. Let me tell you right now, that all ends right now. There are things in my life that I need to change. Buh-bye." I waved, turned and left the house.

\\

An hour later, I was back at my hotel. Emotional exhaustion was starting to take over my body. Too much had been going on lately and it was taking it's toll on me. Maybe, just maybe, I can get everything on track before I dig myself into an even deeper hole.

Sighing, I grabbed my phone and dialed a number that I knew too well. I patiently waited for him to answer the phone. Or rather, I hoped that he would answer the phone.

"Hello?"

My heart started to beat into triple time.

"Hey Randy, it's Adrianna." I said nervously.

I heard him take a deep breath and then mumble something incoherently.

"Why are you doing this, Adrianna? You're only making things harder for us."

"I want to fix things, babe." I replied, the tears silently sliding down my cheeks. "I miss us."

"I'm going to tell you what I told John." He said slowly. "You guys both hurt me. My girlfriend and my best friend were both together. I can't even look either one of you the same. I just don't understand how or why it could have happened."

"Randy, we were broken up when they happened. If I remember correctly, you broke up with me." I said.

"No, no, I told you that when you knew what you wanted for you to call me, until then we were done. Right after that you called John and then everything happened. We didn't break up until after you told me what happened."

"Until then we're done, sounds like a break up to me." I countered with.

"We obviously don't see eye to eye on this. Maybe, this was all a mistake."

"You're right, it was a mistake." I shouted. "We were better off fighting. You and I just aren't meant to be together."

"I agree."

I hung up the phone and tossed it across the room. Everything was a lot worse than before. I don't know what to think about everything that we just said. It was a done deal, we were over. Now it was the time to move on with my life. We were over and there was nothing either one of us could do about it. All I had to do was forget about him, that was easier said then done.

* * *

A/N: Hm, things just aren't really looking up for them.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys rock! I'm finally back with an update that has been long overdue, I hope you guys enjoy! Review!

* * *

Dad and I still aren't talking. Stephanie is becoming an even bigger pain in my ass. I would think that she wouldn't be such a big problem anymore considering I quit a while ago. As for Randy, I stopped trying. It was apparent to me that he was done. I had messed up things with him big time and I accept full responsibility for it. I just wish that John would get that through his thick head.

"Adrianna, you can't give up on him." John said. "It's not over between the two of you."

"John, it's been two months since we've seen and spoken to each other." I pointed out. "I think it's safe to say we're done."

"I can see it in your eyes, you don't like the fact that it's over."

"I don't, John." I said, tossing him his dog tags that he always wore down to the ring. "Unfortunately, I have to accept the fact that we're done and that we've moved on."

"You guys have moved on?" John laughed. "That's pure bull shit. Neither one of you are fine with it. You go around pretending like he never happened and he's going around wearing the engagement ring he had for you around his neck."

I stopped what I was doing and looked at John. What was he talking about? Randy wouldn't keep anything that reminded him of an ex. I remember him telling me that he threw everything of Sam's out the house after they broke up. What would make me any different?

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not." John shrugged.

"I'm not buying it. If I recall correctly, he hasn't talked to you in the last two months either." I reminded him. "Face it, it's over."

"Thanks for the reminder, Adrianna." He said sarcastically. "I'm on the road with him everyday. We see each other more than he probably wants to. Believe me when I say he's been wearing that ring around his neck religiously. He wears it everywhere and before every match he takes it off and has Justin hold onto it."

I ignored what he said and left him to get ready for his match. It had been awhile since I had been in an arena and I really missed it. Against my better judgment, I decided to go on the road with John for a few days. It had been so long since I had seen anybody, so I figured a visit would be okay.

Two months had gone by and I was going completely insane. My mom had told me I was crazy and I should own up to everything and go back to Randy. Now, that sounds easy and it would be if I weren't stubborn. It's apparent she forgot who my father was. That's besides the point. The point is that I miss him and it's over, plain and simple.

I felt myself bump into something, I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the fall. However, it never came. Instead, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and keep me from falling to the ground.

"It's true, you really are here."

My eyes automatically shot open. I recognized the voice immediately and I felt my heart begin to race. This was the first time we had seen each other since that day at his house and the first time we talked since I called him that day two months ago.

"I am." I whispered.

When he realized that he was still holding onto me, he quickly let me go. His gaze turned hard once again and his eyes turned cold. He was looking more like the Viper than than his usual self.

"Are you here with John?"

"I am."

"You tell me that you made a mistake with him and that it meant nothing, yet, here you are traveling with him and being his best friend." Randy seethed. "How am I supposed to believe any of what you told me?"

"Because it's true!" I shouted. "Besides, we're not even together anymore. What happened shouldn't matter to you anymore."

"It shouldn't, but it does because I-" He abruptly cut himself off. "You're right, it shouldn't matter anymore. We're in the past and it seems that we've both moved on."

"I couldn't agree more." I said, trying to find a way to get out of this awkward conversation. "Well-"

"What?" He interrupted me.

"I've got to go."

"Oh right, how could I forget, you have to blow John."

Before I could even stop myself, my hand connected with the side of his face. His head snapped to the side and quickly turned back so that he was facing me. The anger in his face was quite visible. It showed in his demeanor that he was holding himself back.

"You're an asshole."

"Then why did you ever go out with me?"

"Because I love you, god dammit!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"You love me?"

I quickly shook my head. Of course I love him, but he needs to think I moved on, considering he probably already did. "I said because I loved you."

"That's not what you said."

"You're hearing things, Randy." I said, trying to walk away from him. However, before I could get too far, Cody showed up.

"Hey Adrianna!" He said, hugging me. "I didn't know you were back."

"I'm just visiting."

"Only visiting?" He questioned, eying myself and Randy. I thought I saw a quick spark of excitement in his eyes, but then I shook it off as nothing. "I thought you were here to bring Orton here back to his senses."

"Cody, you came here for something?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

"That I did. A bunch of us are going to Ted's house tonight, do you want to come with us?" He asked, fighting a smile. "We're all meeting in front of the Legacy locker room."

Randy took one look at me and then looked back at Cody. A small smirk graced his face as he nodded his head. "I'll be there."

"I'll see you later, Adrianna?"

"Tomorrow for lunch?"

"I'll see you then." He walked off, leaving Randy and I alone once again.

"You may still _love_ me, but I've moved on."

"I loved you, Randy. Past tense, baby, past tense." I smiled, hoping that would get him to back off. "I guess I'll be seeing you around."

\\

"John, I really don't feel like going out. I really just want to go back to your house and knock out." I whined. "My run in with Randy really took a lot out of me."

"The reason why it took a lot out of you is because you still love him and vice versa."

"I loved him." I corrected him. "It's past tense."

"Okay, okay, past tense. I get it." He relented. "Anyway, despite what you say, you're going out with me tonight. So, get your ass ready."

"Do I have any choice in the matter?"

He shook his head no and walked over to my suitcase, pulling out and throwing random articles of clothing at me. I did the best I could to grab the things he was throwing, but he was going so damn fast that most everything ended up on the floor.

"Asshole." I muttered as I picked up anything that would make me look cute without too much effort. "Don't even think about throwing my shoes, you got what I wanted. I'll be out in twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes later, we were out the door and heading to, well, I don't know where. All he said was that we were going out. I was beginning to think that something was terribly wrong here. Then my thoughts landed back to how Cody was acting at the arena earlier tonight. Were they doing what I think they were doing? Nah, that would be giving them way too much credit.

"Where are we going?"

"We're just going to hang out with everyone." He kept his eyes on the road.

There was a red flag being waved in my face and I still ignored it. John wasn't planning anything, he wouldn't do anything like that to me. He knew how Randy and I felt about each other right now.

"Everyone being?"

"Pretty much everyone you use to hang out with when you were working here." He shrugged.

"Our friends, you moron."

He nodded his head as he turned into someone's driveway and cut off the engine. We were in front of Ted's house. Now a big neon sign was being flashed in my face. Suddenly, it all made sense. Cody acting weird at the arena and John insisting on me going out tonight. But, still I ignored it, thinking that my friends would never set me or Randy up like this.

Ten minutes later, I was shoved in a room where the door was locked directly behind me. The only other person that was in the room with me was Randy and very much like me, he wasn't amused.

* * *

A/N: This is where I leave you. Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A big big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best! I was a little evil with the way I ended the last chapter, so I decided to give you guys a fast update. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"John! Ted! Cody! Kristen!" My tiny fists pounded against the door. "Let us out right now!"

"It's no use, I've been trying to get them to let me out for the last fifteen minutes." Randy dryly stated. "Give your fists a rest."

I stopped knocking on the door and turned towards him. He looked annoyed and frustrated. His jaw was clenched and his fists were sitting at his sides, this only meant one thing; his defenses were up.

"They can't lock us in here." I snapped. "We're not dogs."

"I would stop looking for a way out." He watched as I walked around the room. "There isn't one. Believe me, I already looked."

I sighed as I sat on the couch. My eyes remained glued on the wall, I couldn't handle being alone with him. There was no way that we could have a civil conversation, not after everything that happened. He didn't want to see me because in his eyes I was probably a whore and I didn't want to see him because I was ashamed of what I did.

"There's windows."

"We're also on the second story." He pointed out. "Jesus, Adri, will you think."

"I am thinking. I'm trying to find a way out of here as opposed to you just sitting there and waiting."

He rolled his eyes and kneeled down in front of the couch, his hands resting on my thighs. My eyes automatically locked with his and I found myself falling back to when we had first gotten together. None of this drama was going on and we still loved each other.

As if he realized what he was doing, he quickly removed his hands from my thighs as if I were on fire. Well, there goes that moment. We were back to how we were when I had first gotten here.

"I have an idea."

"Why am I not surprised?" I rolled my eyes, falling back into the couch.

"Shut up and listen." He snapped. "This is why we always fought or never resolved anything. You're too stubborn to listen."

"I'm to stubborn to listen?" I questioned, astounded. "If anything, you're the stubborn one."

"I am." He got up to his feet rather fast and started pacing the room.

"Yes, you are." I got up and stood in his path. His pacing was bugging me.

"Name one time." Randy challenged.

I rolled my eyes. How could he sit there and ask me that when he knew that I could come up with multiple examples? I probably couldn't even count on _both_ hands how stubborn he is.

"When I asked you about Lindsay."

"Here we go again, it was nothing. You know that now!" He exclaimed, his hands in the air.

"I know now, but I didn't know that until _after_ I had rejected you." I screamed. "Multiple times I asked you and you kept going around it. You know why? It's because you're stubborn!"

He laughed that stupid sarcastic laugh he did whenever he was frustrated or when he had nothing else to say. His head wagged from side to side and he ran his tongue across his lips. The cold look in his eyes the whole time.

"You're so fucking infuriating!"

"Fuck you!" I shouted.

His arms rested on my shoulders and he kneeled down so that he was at eye level with me. There was a slight twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. "Been there done that. Now, shut up!"

I shook my head from side to side and moved out from underneath his grasp. He was tormenting me with these looks and slight touches of his here and there. Running my hand through my hair and once more I returned to the door and tried knocking on the door again.

"We're not letting you out until you work everything out." I heard faintly from the other side of the door. My ears picked up on the deep voice and I knew it was John. "Cena, so help me God if you don't let us out this room right now, I will kick your dick off!"

"I'm sure you will." Randy scoffed. "How are you going to blow him?"

Without thinking, I tossed a glass ashtray that was sitting on the table next to the door. Luckily, Randy ducked in time and all that was heard was the glass shattering against the wall.

"Hey! Don't break shit in my house!" I heard Ted exclaim.

"Thanks, DiBiase." Randy said sarcastically. "I'm fine!"

"You deserved that." He retorted. "I just don't want you guys breaking my shit."

"Let us out and we won't break anything." I tried to reason with them.

"No, you guys aren't allowed out of that room until you work things out." Cody reasoned. "That's the whole point of this."

"It's to drive us crazy."

"Guys, listen to us when we say, you two need each other more than you think." John said. "You guys have been driving all of us crazy with all that has been going on. Okay, so people make mistakes and cheat. But, you can work these things out if you want too."

"And sometimes people act suspicious, but it's not always bad. Jumping to conclusions isn't always the smartest thing to do." Cody added.

"Guys, let us out." Randy said through gritted teeth. "We didn't work out for a reason."

"Then you guys are sleeping here until you find a reason way to work out."

I dropped down to the ground as I listened to Randy argue with them through the door. No matter what he said, they always found another reason to keep us in. They decided it was best for us to stay in the room until we fixed things.

"Give it up, Randy. They're not letting us out of here."

Three hours later, we were sitting in silence. I was staring at the wall and he was staring at the floor. Neither of us had spoken a word since we had talked to Cody and them through the door. After a minute of Randy shouting at them, they all just walked away, ignoring his words. I wish I could have done that.

"What are we going to do?"

"Sit here."

"You can sit here all night, but I sure am not. I've got other shit to do and none of those plans involve you."

"Fuck off, Orton." I snapped. "I get it, we're over and we've moved on. It's embedded in our minds, there isn't any need to keep repeating it."

"I'm not repeating it, you are."

Silence. We sat in total silence after his last comment. It was quite clear that we weren't any closer to a reconciliation. Their plan was going to backfire completely. Not only had they wasted their time coming up with a plan, they had also wasted our time.

"I have an idea."

"Why am I suddenly having déjà vu?"

"We pretend like we made up." He suggested, ignoring me. "They'll have to let us out then."

My eyes grew wide with excitement. Why hadn't we thought of this sooner? We could have saved ourselves a lot of time and energy. I could have been asleep a long time ago and he could have been onto his next conquest or whatever it was that he had planned.

"Not happening, Orton!" John shouted.

"Fuck you, John! None of this would be happening if it weren't for you."

And just like that, John was gone, leaving Randy and I alone again. Here comes that fucking silence that fell between us before.

"Why did you do it?" Randy asked an hour later.

"I don't know, Randy." I sighed. "I was confused about everything. I called John because I needed someone to talk to. He showed up and then that's when it happened. I made the first move and neither one of us bothered to stop it."

"I don't understand why it happened. My best friend, your best friend." He tried to piece it all together. "It all came out of left field. I propose to you and you say no. That shattered my heart. Then, I find out you were with John and my heart stopped beating. Nothing adds up."

"I know it doesn't add up, but it was something that happened. I was heartbroken and confused about everything that happened. I thought you were cheating on me. I know that she was only a jeweler in the end, but I didn't know that at the beginning. Randy, can you blame me for saying no?"

He thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "I can see why you would say no, but I don't see why you would run to him? Why not come to me if you knew what you wanted? I told you to call me if anything. Was John revenge for the whole Lindsay thing?"

"Honestly, I wish I could give you a reason, Randy. But, I can't because I don't even know. John and I was something that only happened once and never again."

"Why were you always with him after that?"

"Because he was the only from here that I could talk to." I shrugged. "I felt like I couldn't face anyone else from here. I was ashamed of what I did." I felt myself starting to tear up. "I had hurt the one guy I will ever love in my life and I don't blame him for not wanting me back or for hating me."

His arms found their way arounds my shoulders and pulled me to him. The familiar smell of his cologne hit my nostrils and just for one minute, I felt safe again. I felt like there was hope for us once more. Then that all quickly faded when I pulled away from him, feeling like I didn't deserve him.

"You mean loved."

"No, I mean love." I whispered. "I never stopped loving you. The world might as well stop turning if I can't love you."

Without saying anything, he pulled me to him one more time. This time his hold on me was tight and loving. His eyes locked with mine and I saw that his face had softened tremendously. My eyes closed as I felt his hands run through my hair.

"Adrianna, I love you." He whispered. "I want you back. I want us to really work things out. Baby, it's going to take a while, but I want us back."

I wiped the one lone tear that escaped from his left eye. My hands ran over his smooth face. I missed the feel of him and the warmth of his hold. Slowly, my finger traced his sweet lips. I wanted to stay locked in this moment forever. It was just us and I wanted it to stay like that.

My hands started to fall lower down and I stopped when I felt a tiny bump on his chest. My eyebrow quirked up in curiosity and that's when I noticed the chain under his shirt. I didn't break eye contact with him until the shiny diamonds caught my eye. He wasn't lying to me, Randy really did wear the ring. Slowly, I pressed my lips to the ring and then allowed it to fall back to his chest.

"I want to be with you too." I whispered.

No sooner had the words been out of my mouth, had his lips crashed down to mine. The feel of his lips on mine made me feel a lot better than I had felt in recent months. I had him back and we weren't letting go this time.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it! :)


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best! Well, they're back together, let's see what happens now. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"I missed you." I whispered against his lips. "I've missed you so much."

His arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me to him, closing whatever space there was between us. He didn't say anything, he stayed silent. Randy just held me to him so tight that I thought he feared I might dissolve into thin air. But, I didn't care. I loved that he was holding me like this. It showed me that he missed me, without him having to use words.

"I'm glad we finally got out of that damn room." He broke the silence.

The memory of trying to get out made me smile. It was only a few hours ago, but I was unable to hold it back. When we told everyone that we had made up and agreed to work things out, they didn't believe us. Obviously, John had informed them of what we had planned on doing, so they didn't believe us. When I couldn't take it anymore, I threatened to blackmail John. He had unlocked the door faster than we could blink.

"The longest forty-five minutes of my life." I agreed. "But, now we're away from them and alone."

"Mmm, we are alone." He mumbled, closing his eyes. "I like it."

As much as I hated to, I pulled out his grasp and fell down onto his bed. Exhaustion had taken over me and I was ready to go to sleep.

"I do too."

I felt the mattress shift underneath me and the scent of Randy's cologne filled my nostrils. I missed that scent, it gave me a feeling of comfort and made everything seem even more real. He was there next to me, he had forgiven me and we were trying to fix things.

"What information do you have on John?"

"Nothing." I giggled. "I figured I'd just say it and see what happens."

"You really have nothing on him?" He questioned curiously. "Nothing at all?"

I straddled him and lowered my lips to his. "Hmm, well, you are bigger _and _better than him."

When I saw the look of sadness flash through his eyes, I instantly regretted alluding to my one night with John. It was too soon to make any mention of that night with him and I knew that, but I had let it slip out on accident. Clearly, I hadn't given my words enough thought.

"Adrianna, it's too soon."

Nodding, I climbed off him and propped myself up on my elbow so that I was looking at him. We had been together for only a couple of hours and here I was messing up all over again. It's like I wanted to ruin in things again.

Stupid Adrianna.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, my eyes closed. "You're right."

I shivered when I felt the back of his hand caress my face. He had only shown his affection through hugs and kisses, but never through soft caresses. With my eyes still closed, I allowed my hand to grasp his so that it would stay there. If I had the power, I would want to stay frozen in this moment forever.

"Open your eyes baby." He spoke so softly that I had barely heard him. "Please, open them."

My mind kept screaming at me to open my eyes, but I kept fighting the urge. The tears were starting to burn underneath my eye lids and I knew if I had opened them, it would be opening the floodgates. I didn't want to cry in front of him. Yes, I've cried in front of him before, but this time, I felt I didn't have the right to.

If anyone had the right to do anything, it was Randy. He had so many different opportunities to tell me off tonight. He could have screamed at me, shown me every emotion that he has felt over the last few months, and tell me what he really thinks of me. But, he didn't. When all of this started, I thought he had told me everything he wanted me to hear, but I knew him better than that. There was still a lot of things that he was keeping inside. I just don't know if it was for his benefit or mine.

"Let me see these beautiful eyes of yours." He coached.

I vigorously shook my head, all the while keeping my hand on his. My lips parted so I can speak, but they instantly clamped shut when I felt my lips trembling. Maybe we were going too fast, maybe we should have paced ourselves. I should have gone back to my hotel instead of his.

"Don't second guess this, Adrianna." Randy whispered, reading my mind. "We're going to take this one day at a time. I promise, we're going to work this out. Neither one of us can expect things to be how they were."

"I know." My voice cracked. "I know that. It's just that I can't help feeling like this. When things first ended between us, you told me what you wanted me to hear. Now, I feel like you're just keeping what you've been feeling over the last few months bottled up inside. Randy, you should be yelling at me, making me feel every ounce of pain that you felt over the last few months. Things shouldn't be so dandy right now."

"Okay, sweetheart, I really need you to open your eyes for me. I want you to look me dead in the eyes so that I know you know what I'm saying is the true, I want you to see that I mean everything."

"I can't open my eyes." I shook my head, removing my hand from his. "I'm afraid to open them and see the pain that I caused."

"Please baby, just open them. I'm not going to bite," he paused and then added, "unless you want me to."

A small giggle escaped from between my lips. Even now he knew how to make me laugh. He truly never stopped loving me. Well, the fact that he was wearing the ring intended for me should have been my neon 'hey! look here, dumb ass' sign.

"There's that giggle I missed so much." I heard the smile through his voice.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, I opened my eyes to look at him. A small smile was gracing his beautiful lips and I sighed, knowing how lucky I was to have him back, to know that he was willing to put all of this behind us and move on.

"Thank you." He whispered, pressing his lips to cheek. "I'm happy to see those beautiful brown eyes of yours. But, I'm not completely happy."

"Why?" I quizzed, my heart starting to pound.

"Because of the pain I see in them right now. I don't want to see that, not from you and definitely not from me. Whatever it is you're worrying about, I want you to stop." He said. "It's all in the past. I want us to forget it happened."

"It's easier said than done."

"I know you want me to yell at you and make you feel everything that I've felt over the last few months, but I won't. Baby, I love you too much to do that. I can't make you feel that pain, not now, not ever." Randy reassured me.

"It's not good to keep things bottled up inside."

"We've only been back together for a few hours, we can't through everything in one night. Like I said before, we'll take things one day at a time. Everything will be out in the open eventually. Don't worry your pretty little head over anything. Before we know it, everything will be amazing."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because I love you." He said with no hesitation.

I sat up in bed and scrunched my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I looked straight ahead, avoiding his gaze at all costs.

"Please, be completely honest with me." I whispered. "I want to hear everything tonight. Babe, I won't let us get a wink of sleep until we do this all tonight."

"Why is so important for us to discuss everything tonight?"

"Because I want to move on now." I allowed my eyes to meet his. "I know I'm rushing things, but I really just want to forget about everything. I want to forget these last few months of hell without you, my visit to my dad's house, just everything."

He sat up and moved so that he was now in front of me. He gently took my hands into his and looked directly into my eyes. "You're not in the right frame of mind to hear anything else tonight. I'm yours and you're mine once again. Let's both of us be happy with that. We've had a long night and a lot to deal with. So many emotions are running through the both us. How about we do this, let's get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Then what do we do tonight?" I asked, feeling myself slipping towards a yes.

"We just hold each other tonight."

I allowed him to lay us down onto the bed. He pulled me close to him and tightly wrapped his arms around my waist. He planted a light kiss on my cheek and whispered comforting words that lulled me to sleep.

"Never let me go, Randy." I whispered, just before I slipped into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Things may not be as rosy as we thought they were. :/


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I just couldn't figure out how I wanted everything to pan out. I got it figured out. This chapter is Randy's point of view. Um, what else? Check out the banners I made for this story, they're the last thing on my profile. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"How far did you get?" Paul asked when he sat down next to me.

"Pretty far." I replied. "I'm at the point to where we made up."

"The first or second time?"

I laughed at his question. To say that Adrianna and I had a rocky relationship would be an understatement. While, we did love each other a lot, more than most people love their significant other, we tended to get under each other's skin. Everyone was always taking bets on when the next fight would happen between us. If I remember correctly, nobody ever won because we were so far off everyone's expected date.

"The first time."

Paul ran his hands across his face and then turned to gaze at everyone sitting on the other side of the waiting room. "I don't much of what happened around that time. All I knew were the little tid bits that Stephanie would tell me or the rumors I would hear."

"She told me she stopped by your house while we were broken up the first time." I said, allowing the journal to fall on my lap. "From what I gathered, it didn't go all that well."

"Not at all." He admitted. "I just kept pushing her away. When she showed up to the house that day, I knew what she wanted. I had heard about what happened between you two and I wanted nothing to do with it. From the day that I found out, I had been against your relationship. Mostly, because she lied to me about it. She kept trying to make amends with me and I wanted nothing to do with it."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to admit to the fact that my little girl was grown up." He replied. "From the day she was born, she was always my little girl. To me she was never 25 years old, she was always Aurora's size and age in my eyes. Sure, she's had relationships before, but never like the one you guys have. All those previous relationships were nothing. They were nothing more than flings, if I could call them that. But when I found out about you two and when I saw you guys together, I knew it was real."

"I don't understand." I admitted out loud.

"You made me realize that she was grown up." He put into words that anyone can understand. "For years I thought she was still a little girl and out comes your relationship and I was pulled out of that world. She was no longer three years old and begging for a piggy back ride. Instead, she became 25 and looking for a real loving relationship. You gave her that."

"Look, I never meant to take that away from you. Regardless of that, you still love her and see her as your daughter."

"Well, of course I do." Paul replied as if I had said the stupidest thing ever. "I've loved her from the day that she was born and I still do. You see Randy, I was always her go to guy. Whenever she needed help with something or whatever, she always ran to me. Daddy saved the day. Then she grew up and met you and she no longer needed me."

"Okay, Paul you lost me." I said, looking at the older wrestler sitting next to me.

"You have a married sister, right?"

"Yes, but what does she have to do with this?"

"How did your dad feel when she got brought a boyfriend home? Better yet, how did he feel when she got married and moved to the other side of town?"

"He felt like she didn't need him anymore." I said. Suddenly, I understood where he was going with all of this. He thought I was her replacement for him. That would never happen. Surely, he knew that. "Paul, she's always going to need you. You're her father."

This conversation was starting to bring me back to one I had with Adrianna. I had used my sister and dad as an example, never really fully realizing that Paul felt the same way. In this case, I was the one stealing away.

"Nothing is ever going to change the fact that she is. But, what will change is that she's going to need you even more than she'll need me. It's a part of life. Kids grow up loving their parents and always wanting them there. Those kids grow into adults and find someone who is always going to be there when their parents can't."

I nodded my head, only somewhat understanding where he was going with this. Paul may have been a bit older than me, but he surely has experienced way more in his life than I have in mine. He became a parent at a young age and was forced to grow up.

"You'll understand if you have a daughter one day." Paul broke me out of my thoughts. "Believe me Randy, you still have a lot left to learn. Both you and Adrianna."

"If she pulls through."

"She will." He said, looking down at the ground. "I'm in her blood, she won't give up. Not when she has a whole family waiting for her to pull through. Not to mention, two more babies who are going to need her in their lives."

My mouth tried to form words, but its almost like my brain didn't want to respond. I was trying to be optimistic about everything, but there was always that little pang of reality reminding me that things weren't always meant to end well.

"I know what you meant, Orton." He smirked. "Your heart is being optimistic, while your head is being real with you."

"That about sums things up."

We sat in silence for a moment. We had started out talking about him and Adrianna, but somehow it turned into a life lesson. I was beginning to think we would never get to the bottom of how he was feeling during this time.

"I'm going to go get something to eat." Paul said, getting up. "Before I go, I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy you two are together. She's always happier when she's with you. That's all I wanted to see from her, that she was happy."

I watched as he walked away and then quickly called to him when a new thought hit me. When he turned around to face me, I got up and headed towards him. "You were never mad at her or me, you just didn't like that she was grown up."

"That about sums everything up." He said. "Like I said, Randy, one day you'll understand."

When he was gone, I returned to my seat and thought about everything that had been going on. Things would get better and soon Adrianna and I will be able to check this off as something we've survived and then we'll move on, living happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: Part of me was going to end the story here, but I decided against it. There's a lot more that needs to happen before we hit the end. The next chapter will probably switch back to Adrianna's perspective. Review!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! This chapter is a little boring and I apologize for it. However, I promise the next chapter will be a lot better and way more entertaining. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Everything felt so surreal to me when I woke up the next morning. The events of last night flashed before me and I turned to look at Randy. He had slept so peacefully, whereas I kept waking up to make sure he was still there. As if I needed some reassurance that he was real and not some mirage, my hand gently cupped his face and I slowly moved it across his jaw to his neck, down to his chest. When I reached his stomach, out of habit, my index finger started drawing little circles across his abs. A low moan escaped from his lips and I instantly stopped what I was doing, fearing he might wake up and be freaked out.

"Why did you stop?" He mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"I didn't want to wake you up." I whispered. Only realizing how stupid I sounded after I had said it. "You looked so peaceful."

"Just for the record, you didn't wake me up. I've been up for a while." He said, opening his eyes.

"Then why were your eyes closed?" I questioned, sitting up.

"I was thinking." Randy sat up and threw his arm around my shoulders. "I was just about to open my eyes when you started feeling me up. Rather than opening my eyes, I let you continue because I was enjoying the feeling."

Sighing, I shrugged his arm off me and got up. I had to get away from him for just a moment. Being with him was the right thing, I wanted to be with him. The only thing I didn't like was that he was being so laid back about everything. He made everything feel as if we had only fought over the remote control or something.

"I know things are going to be hard on us for a while." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I know for a fact that you know that too. It's written all over you."

"How do you know?"

"I felt you tossing and turning all night." He admitted, pulling me closer to him. "Whenever you would fall asleep for, I would open my eyes just to make sure that you were okay. Just to make sure that you were still there."

Melting into his embrace, I rested my head against his chest, my eyes closing as I listened to him speak. For the longest time I had missed hearing his voice and being in arms, and now I finally had all of that back. There was only one thing missing and it would take time to get back to that moment.

"We each have a lot on our minds and we'll take the days as they come. Little by little we'll regain trust in each other." Randy vowed. "I promise."

"I never lost trust in you."

"No? I think you did when you thought I was cheating on you. The fact that you went to John sheds more truth to my previous statement, don't you think?"

My silence only proved his point even further. He was right. Everything did start falling apart around that time and I was starting to lose faith in him. It wasn't until after I admitted to sleeping with John that he began losing faith in me. But, the funny thing was, somewhere along the way I had regained some faith in him. Maybe it was because I knew then that Randy wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me.

Pulling out of his grasp, I turned around to face him. Very much like last night, the hurt was evident on his face. The struggle he was having from within showed in his eyes. His two selves were fighting with each other. One side was saying he could trust me, while the other was saying not to. I could almost hear the words 'once a cheater, always a cheater' ringing in my ears.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, stepping towards him. Standing on my tip toes, I placed my hands on either side of his face and looked directly into his blue orbs. "Believe me when I say I'm sorry. Ever since all of this started there hasn't been anyone else. John was a one time thing. You were my everything when we were together and broken up. Everyday I would wonder what you were doing. There were even a few times when I wanted to call, but didn't because I felt it wasn't right. It would have been like torturing you. I'm over here calling you and you're still trying to figure out how to deal with what I did. I just don't want you to stop loving me."

"Stop apologizing."

"I can't." I admitted. "While, I know this is something we can get through, it's not going to be something we'll forget. No matter what happens, it's always going to be in the back of our minds. If we ever get into any other fight, this is all going to be thrown around. Don't say it won't, Randy. You know it will. Our relationship can best be described as a tornado meeting a volcano."

"I'll admit that when I ended things I was mad and I'll also own up to being pissed at you and John. Whenever I saw him I really wanted to kill him. Images of you two together kept flashing before my eyes and it made me sick." He said, taking my hands into his. "I would wonder what could have possessed you guys to do this and I never came up with an answer. There was a time when I wanted to know and I just randomly showed up to your house one day. When I got your front door, I couldn't knock. It was then that I realized that I wasn't ready to see you or face you."

"Randy-"

"No, wait. I'm not done yet. Sure, we're opposites. Yes, we do argue a lot. We're the last two people in the world who should be together. But, even when I dug up as much hate for you as I could, I still loved you. Any time you crossed my mind, I was mad, but not for one second did I ever stop loving you. Honey, you have to realize that you've been it since day one."

"I betrayed you."

"We'll work through this. I promise you this, Adrianna, we're going to put this in the past."

"I don't think that's ever going to happen." I pulled my hands from his and gently held the necklace around his neck in my hands. "This is always going to represent what was. It's going to represent what happened while you were getting it made. Whenever you look at it, it's only going to remind you of this. I don't want that."

"What do you want then?" He was getting frustrated, his hands gripping onto my shoulders. "Just tell me what you want, Adrianna. Do you want another shot at us or do you want to walk away from us forever? Do you want to leave, regret this and then always wonder what could have been?"

My eyes stared into his. I felt the tears burning underneath my eyelids as I mulled over what I really wanted, what I truly felt was right. Being without him was hell. I missed him too much. He had become a big part of me. There wasn't a chance that I could live without him. I was addicted.

"I want another shot at us." I whispered, a small smile crossing my lips. "I can't be without you."

"Then stop worrying so much about the past and look to the future, babe." Randy said, wrapping his arms around me. "It's like I told you four times before and I'll tell you one last time, we'll get past this."

I said nothing as I laid my head on his chest. He was anxious and he was afraid too, I could tell by the way his heart was beating. All he was doing was trying to keep it together for my sake and his sake. I've seen Randy vulnerable once or twice before and he knew it, so now, he was trying to keep himself together.

"Don't hold back, Randy." I whispered.

"Don't hold back what?"

"Your real feelings."

My ears were met with silence and I had feared I had angered him once more. But, to my surprise I hadn't, it was the opposite. As if I had weighed no more than a feather, he picked me up, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. For a long moment, we just stared at each other until he pressed his lips to mine. He tangled his hands in my hair, whilst licking my lower lip for entrance. It was when I gasped that his tongue shot into my mouth, leaving no corner of my mouth untouched.

"Is this real enough for you?" He asked when we reached the bed. Gently he laid me down and lowered his lips down to my neck.

My body felt numb all over. The butterflies in my stomach were awake and their wings were hitting my insides. Little moans were involuntarily escaping from my lips.

"Am I still holding back?" He whispered between the kisses he was leaving down my body.

Just like that I was snapped out of my daze. My hands slid down to his shoulders and I pushed on them signaling for him to stop. When he finally realized what I was asking him to do, he straightened himself up and looked over at me.

"I can't do this." I whispered, sitting up. "As much as I'd love to, I can't. I can't be like you and only look forward to the future, baby. There's nothing we can do until fix things."

Angrily, he got off the bed. He was breathing heavily and his face was turning red from how mad he was. In his true fashion, he started pacing the room with his fists clenched at his sides. Not a sound was heard from either one of us.

"You run hot and cold." Randy stated. "One second you want me and the next minute you don't. Can you make up your mind just this once?"

"It's not a matter of me running hot and cold, Randy. All I'm doing here is pointing out that we need to fix things. We're rushing here, thinking that ignoring everything is going to make everything all better!"

"It's not ignoring everything if we're trying to work things out. You can't expect us to fix everything in one day! It takes time!"

"I know it takes time! I'm wasn't born yesterday, Randy!" I screamed.

"Look, I know you want to fix things and know my feelings." He shouted. "Here's the thing, I'm not ready to show you that side of me yet. I'm not ready to tell you about anything, just like you're not ready."

I sat back in surprise as I watched him take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Nodding my head, I got up and started getting ready to go. I had to head back to John's house to get my things and then I had to catch my flight home. This trip on the road was being cut short.

"Where are you going? Randy asked as he lightly grabbed my arm when I was walking past him.

"I need to get back to John's house and grab my things. I'm cutting this trip short, I'm going home today." I said, pulling my arm from his grasp. "Too much has happened in the last twenty-four hours. You and I need some time to think things through."

"I've had enough time to think things through." Randy muttered. "There's nothing to think about."

"Randy-"

"Listen to me, Adri, this is all you're going to get from me right now. I missed the fuck out of you these last few months and I don't want to go through that again and I know you don't want to either."

My eyes met with his and I knew he was right. Sighing, I pressed my lips to his once more and left the room, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: They just can't catch a break.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy & review!

* * *

"You have got to be the stupidest person in the world, Adrianna!" John exclaimed when I told him what happened. "What part of he wants to move on don't you understand?"

"Why am I stupid, John? Is it because I know we can't rush into anything and pretend nothing ever happened? He was acting as if we fought over the remote control." I shot back with. "Everything was so much bigger than that! A lot happened then. I thought he was cheating, slept with you and then we were done, only to start up again. I would kill to be at the level we were at before, but we can't get there. The truth is, we'll never get back to that level, unless we work things out."

"I understand where you're coming from, but I also understand where he's coming from." John reasoned. "You really need to move on, Adri."

"I am."

"No, you're not. Look, he's willing to look past _everything_ to be with you because he loves you. Everything that you did doesn't matter to him, he doesn't care as long as he has you. All you've been talking about is moving on and he's doing that. It's you who won't move on, you're still afraid."

I scoffed at his comment. "Why would I still be afraid?"

"Because you're afraid to fall."

\\

For days, John's words had rung in my head. The whole idea of me being afraid was a ridiculous assumption. I wasn't afraid. Wanting to make sure that Randy and I were going to be fine didn't mean I was afraid or stalling for time. It meant that I wanted to be sure. I want to be sure I don't hurt Randy again. Because let's face it, he was hurt more than anyone in all of this.

"Snap out of it, Adrianna." I whispered to myself. "This isn't who you are. You always know what you want and Randy is what you want. He's your life and you know it. All you have to do is get back up on your feet."

My eyes stayed glued to my reflection as I said these words to myself. While, I really wanted to believe them, I knew I couldn't. It was written on my face, I was full of crap. Much like everyone else, I didn't believe in my facade either.

A knock at the door brought me out of my conversation with myself. Who could be at the door? I wasn't expecting anyone over. At least I didn't think I was. Dropping what I was doing, I left to go open the door, and when I opened it, I was shocked to see who was standing there.

"Randy?"

He said nothing as he walked past me and invited himself into my house. Rolling my eyes, I shut the door and followed him to the living room where he was waiting. I leaned against the wall as I watched him gather his thoughts.

"Is there anything you needed, Randy?"

He swung his eyes in my direction. The look on his face was hard to read and I straightened up and locked my eyes with his. Almost like a moth drawn to the light, he stepped towards me. His hands wrapped around my waist, quickly closing the space between us.

"You." He whispered.

I was ready to say something, with one hand still wrapped around my waist, while the other hand covered my mouth. His blue eyes burned into my brown ones, his lips in a straight line across his face. I tried to read his face for any type of emotion, but I saw none.

"I want you to listen to me." Randy said. "I'm going to move my hand from your mouth, can you please listen to me?"

I nodded my head. It was time to put everything aside and hear him out. This could be the kind of closure we needed. This would be the time where we know if we stay or go.

"Things are complicated." He said, removing his hand from my mouth. "Like I've said before, I was pissed at you and John. Some days I would think about it and try to figure out who I was more mad at, who hurt me more. I could never decide if it was you for accusing me of cheating and then sleeping with John, or him for sleeping with you. It finally got to the point to where I gave up on thinking about. You guys were both to blame, neither more than the other."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that you're sorry. I know you are." Randy snapped. "You wanted to know what was going on and now I'm telling you. Anyway, after you left my house that day I was so heartbroken and pissed. For days I hated you, not really wanting to believe the fact that you did what you did. It almost seemed like a bad dream until I saw John a few days later. Seeing him just really made everything all the more real for me. After that day, my attitude completely changed. I was reverting back to my old self. I started ignoring everyone and keeping to myself."

"Were you with anyone else while we were broken up?" I asked slowly, locking my eyes with his.

My heart was pounding as I waited for the answer. I was afraid of what his response would be. While, I knew I couldn't be mad if he did, I would still be hurt. Even though I would deserve to be hurt. Especially after everything I've done to him.

When I saw him nod his head, I tried to keep calm. I had to constantly remind myself not to go into hysteria. Tears were slowly sliding down my cheeks. But, before I could say anything, the pads of his thumbs wiped away my tears. He slowly brought his lips to mine. When he pulled away from me, he pressed his forehead to mine, his eyes looking into mine.

"No, I didn't." He whispered. "I could lie to you and say I didn't try, but I can't. The truth is, I did try, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I would find this hot girl and get to exactly where I wanted. And when I did get to that point, I would think of you and back away."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because I'm here right now, with you in my arms, aren't I?" He questioned, tightening his hold on me. "It took me two weeks to build up the courage to come here and talk to you. When you left me alone in my room a few weeks ago, I knew that I needed you. I made the mistake of watching you walk away from me once, I wasn't going to let that happen again."

"I don't want that either."

"Then why did you walk a couple of weeks ago?"

"I was afraid."

"What were you afraid of?"

"I was afraid of us getting close again and then losing you." I looked away from him, not wanting him to see my tears. "I can't handle being away from you anymore. When we were broken up, you were always on my mind."

"You don't have to be afraid of that anymore. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise to never hurt you. Whenever you need me, I'm there."

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter kind of sucked, but it was the only way I could end this certain part of the story. The next chapter is going to skip a few months. Will they be okay? Review!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Its been a while since I've updated here, but now I'm back with a quick update that'll have your jaws on the ground. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

I rested against Randy as we waited for our luggage to roll past us. It had taken him a while, but I finally agreed to go on the road with him. Over the last couple of months we have been taking things slow. So much had gone on between us that we decided it would be best.

"You tired, baby?" He whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

"I got no sleep on the plane. Something I don't miss about traveling so much." I admitted, my eyes searching the nearly empty airport. "Has our stuff come out yet?"

"It should be coming around soon. You just have to be patient." He smiled down at me.

A few minutes later, with our luggage in tow we were on the way to the hotel. As soon as I saw the hotel I grew excited, knowing that I would be able to get to sleep soon. For whatever reason, I was extra tired tonight and made it a point to mention it to Randy a few times.

"Quit being a baby, we'll be in the room in a minute." Randy smirked, grabbing our luggage.

"I got mine." I tried to protest, but he tugged his arm from underneath my grip and kept walking. Sighing, I followed him down to our room and waited for him to open the door. "A room. A bed. I never thought I'd see one again."

"You should be lucky you're cute, Adrianna. Otherwise, I wouldn't have given you the time of day." He joked, leaning against the wall.

I said nothing as I tossed a small pillow in his direction. Too much time had been wasted and I was losing energy to do much else. When I saw him duck from the flying pillow, I was satisfied. Now, had I been more awake then this would have been a problem.

"Are you ignoring me now?" He wondered, walking over to where I was standing.

Smirking, I pushed his hands away from me and started getting undressed. When I was down to my bra and panties, I slid under the covers and turned away from him. "Good night."

"No, no, you can't do that." He sat on the bed next to me, pulling the covers away from my face. "Get up and get dressed. We're going out."

"How are you not tired? We just flew from New York to California!" I exclaimed.

"I slept on the plane."

I rolled my eyes and pulled the blanket back over me. There wasn't any chance that I was going anywhere with him. My eyes could barely stay open and I couldn't even stand anymore. I'm probably being a little melodramatic about this, considering I've spent the last five and a half hours sitting down, but still even that can take a lot out of you.

"Go get John and you two go out together. I'm not going anywhere."

Randy and John had finally talked things out about a week after Randy had shown up at my house. It had taken them a little while, but they were again the friends they were before. One couldn't be seen without the other at the gym or even just hanging out. I often teased that now Randy was the one cheating on me. This joke would earn me evil stare and then a small laugh. They saw the humor in it and decided to just leave it at that. No need to rip open old wounds.

"I don't want to go out with him, I want to go out with you. All I want to do is flaunt my beautiful girlfriend around the city."

"Do that in your dreams. I'm not leaving."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

I only shrugged, not really quite sure how to answer that. Everyone had always asked me why I was so stubborn and I could never come up with a reason. Some would probably blame it on genetics, while I just blame it on the situation. I can be stubborn for some things, but for other things I can't. Me running on empty is why I'm being stubborn right now.

"Please, Adri?" He begged, running his hands over my legs. "Just an hour or two. Let's just get some fresh air and then we can come back and sleep."

"I'm tired."

"I'm tired too, but that doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you. Look at it this way, this time tomorrow I'll still be at the arena. We won't have any time to spend together alone. Please, just get up and get dressed."

Pushing the covers off myself, I sat up and pulled his face to mine. There was something I wanted to make clear to him again. Sleep is an important thing to me. If you annoy me when I'm tired, I get grouchy. The last thing he needs is to see me all grouchy.

"Get in bed and we'll spend some together right now." I smiled, hoping he would agree. "Baby, I really want to have some alone time with you, but its not even funny how fatigued I am."

Randy's eyebrow shot up in curiosity as he started looking at me intently. His gaze was so sharp that I had to look away from him. I felt like he was searching for my soul or something of that nature.

"Are you possibly pregnant?"

"No." I laughed.

"Are you sure? You have been feeling dizzy and tired lately. Not to mention the sickness and all the strange cravings and-"

Laughing, I covered his mouth with my hand. "I'm not pregnant, Randy. I'm tired from the flight and all that other stuff was the flu."

"I was just asking." He replied, turning his face away from me.

A smile fought its way onto my lips. As he turned away from me I could see that his face reddened with embarrassment. To be honest, I thought it was cute and that he nothing to be ashamed of. His asking me if I was pregnant was my way of knowing he wanted kids and even a future with me.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about asking me, baby." I smiled, turning his face towards mine.

"Drop the subject." He muttered, getting off the bed. "Let's just get some sleep."

My eyes followed his every move until he was in bed next to me. With a small smile and confused thoughts I snuggled into him. I felt safe and warm next to him. A feeling I would always love and miss when he was off doing a show. It was hard having him gone so much, but the time we spent together made everything much more worthwhile.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He pulled me closer to him, kissing the top of my head. "Good night."

I awoke sometime in the afternoon, expecting Randy to be in bed. My excitement faded when I felt the cold air next to me. He had already gone to do his appearances. My lips formed a pout as I folded my arms across my chest. Randy had promised to wake me up before he left in the morning and not let me sleep past noon.

"Crap you're awake." He entered the room, holding a bag in his hand.

"I didn't wake up too long ago." I sadly shrugged.

"But you woke up to find me gone." He smiled, placing the bag on the night stand. "Don't think I forgot to wake you up this morning because I was going too. You looked so peaceful, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So, I left and did everything I had to do this morning and now I'm back with lunch for us."

"Be lucky I'm a sucker for your eyes." I smiled, grabbing the food and walking over to the table.

I quietly set the table and was just about to sit down when I noticed that he was still on the bed. He was staring at me, but he wasn't looking at me. There was a blank stare in his eyes. He looked almost as if he were dazed.

"Randy." I called from across the room.

Silently, he got up and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around and brought his lips to my ear. "Let's get married."

* * *

A/N: Jaws on the ground?


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! This is a short and quick chapter. I promise the following chapters will be longer and juicer. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

I turned around to face him. My eyes searched his for any signs of a jest or insincerity, but I found none of those. Instead, I found that he was being dead serious about getting married. Didn't he know that we had just gotten back together? We were taking things slow. I don't thinking getting married is a part of taking things slow. That's more like going 180 on the highway.

"Let's get married." He smiled. "Tonight."

He had really taken me by surprise. The idea of getting married wasn't farfetched, but at this very moment it was. He wasn't going anywhere and neither was I. Waiting could probably be the best for us. I mean there was just so much more left for us to sort out.

"Before you decide on anything hear me out, Adri. I fucking love you. Everyday I see you or think about you I fall in love with you even more. I want to be able to look at you and say that you're my wife, not my girlfriend. When we got back together I know that we said we were going to take things slow and figure things out, but I don't want to do that anymore. All I want is for us to get married and be together forever. Let's start a family and have kids by the dozen. I know I sound like I'm crazy. But I'm head over heels for you. Those few months without you drove me crazy and now that I have you back I don't want to lose that. I know I'm rambling and that I'm probably not making much sense. Its just how I feel. My heart's racing and I love that feeling. You make me feel like a different man." Randy unclasped his necklace and slid the ring off the chain. He took my hand in his and slowly slid the ring onto my finger. "Make me happy. Make _us _happy. Let's become Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton tonight."

My mind processed his words and I suddenly realized that I felt that exact same way as him. The only difference is that he had the balls to do something about it. He went with his feelings and spoke them when he felt the need to. I want to get married to him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Yes." I smiled, looking him in the eyes. "Let's do it tonight."

"Yes?"

"Yes." I laughed. "No big wedding. No dress. No tux. Just me and you. That's all we need."

"For real?"

"For real." I laughed, locking my eyes with his.

Randy excitedly picked me up and spun around in a circle. "We're going tonight after the show. We'll just take a plane to Vegas and get married tonight."

"Vegas tonight?" I questioned, pressing my forehead to his. "We have to leave for the next city after the Raw taping tonight."

My eyebrow shot up in curiosity when I saw the Cheshire cat's grin spread across his face. Glints of mischief were sparkling in his eyes, telling me that he was definitely up to something.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"After Raw tonight, you and I are going to Vegas to get married. From Vegas we're going on our honeymoon."

"What about work?"

"I talked to Vince and told him I needed two weeks off."

"He gave it to you just like that?"

Randy nodded his head and tightened his grip on me. "I've been planning this for weeks. I'm just glad you said yes this time. Otherwise, it would have been back to the drawing table for me."

"You wouldn't have given up had I said no?"

He shook his head no and gently released me. "I love you too much to let you go. I would have chased you until I was old and gray."

"What if I ended up with someone else?"

He looked at me as if I had suggested we go sacrifice a lamb. "He would have divorced you."

"Why is that?" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Because he would have gotten fed up with me being there all the time asking you to marry me."

"What if he didn't get fed up?" I laughed, loving the stupidity of this conversation.

"I would have stolen you away with a panty dropping smirk and a kiss that'll make your head spin."

"You seem to have forgotten who I am, Randy. That wouldn't have worked on me."

Laughing, he gently set me down and started getting his things together. "We'll see about that."

A small laugh escaped from my lips as I excitedly got my things together. Knowing Randy, he had everything set up so that we were leaving directly after Raw. Just the thought of what was taking place tonight and the butterflies in my stomach started to swirl. In a matter of hours I was going to be with Randy forever.

X

The door was kicked open as Randy and I stumbled into the room. Our lips were attached and showed no signs of separating. My back gently touched down on the mattress and Randy was hovering over me. Pulling his lips away from mine, his hands got tangled in my hair, locking his eyes with mine.

"You're mine forever now." He smiled.

"Same goes for you." I smiled back.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, shut up and show me."

Just as dawn hit Randy and I were getting ready to fall asleep. Our eyes were open and his arms were wrapped around my waist. The blanket was covering us and wrapped tightly around me. With a contented sigh, I pushed myself even further into his embrace.

"I'm going to get use to this fast." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled, turning my eyes up towards him. "I already am."

"Oh yeah?"

"There's nothing better than being in bed with my husband." I admitted. "Speaking of, you better go, he'll be here in a bit."

Randy tickled me until I gave in and said I loved him. That didn't take too long though because I think the both of us are in the sick newlywed stage people on the outside get sick of after two minutes. I think people run into that couple at least once or twice in their lifetime.

"Let's get some sleep. We have our flight later on today." He suddenly remembered. "Even though its late in the afternoon, I still want us to be well rested."

"Where are we going?" I spoke through a yawn.

"Get some sleep and you'll find out."

I nodded my head, closing my eyes. So much had happened that exhaustion was finally settling in. After, our honeymoon, I knew things were going to get even more hectic. Because when we got back, we would have to tell our friends and family. If they don't already know by the time we get back. Yeah, things were going to be crazy.

"Good night, Mr. Orton."

"Good night, Mrs. Orton."

Just like that, I was in a blissful sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, I wonder how everyone is going to react.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all. Enjoy & review!

* * *

We spent one glorious wake in Aruba. I wish I could say that it was beautiful, but we hardly saw anything. We were in the room most of the time and when we weren't there it was off to the beach. Finally, Randy could say that he had a natural tan. Okay, that was a little harsh. All in all, it was an amazing honeymoon. I couldn't have pictured it better myself. Now, it was time to leave and head back to reality.

"I know you don't want to go back home, baby." He sat sat down next to me. "We have to get back. Everyone is probably wondering where we are."

"We called our families before we left." I pouted. "They know that we're alive."

Randy laughed, lacing his hand with mine. "I know that, but as far as I know they don't know what has been going on. Our phones have been off since we boarded the plane to come here."

A knowing smile graced my lips and as I tightened my grip on his hand. We really did do that and it was amazing. Without our phones or anyone around, we were able to sit back and relax. Randy and I were able to be alone as husband and wife. While, I knew that we could get a little bit of that when we got back home, I knew it wouldn't be the same. People would be around constantly and it would be hard to get that alone time. Especially with him being on the road so much.

"Let's stay here forever."

"I wish we could, Adri. We've got to get back." He brought me back to reality. "We have to tell our families and you need to move your things home."

Home. I liked the sound of that. We were going home together. The thought of it made my heart race and a goofy smile spread across my face. Life was going to be great once we got through everything. Oh, and after we got past telling everyone. Well, I don't think everyone's reaction would be bad. I'm just worried about dad. He's bound to blow a gasket the minute he finds out.

"That sounds great." I looked over at Randy. "We have one more night here. Let's not talk about anything concerning home. One more night of fantasy."

X

Just as I had asked, he gave me one more night of fantasy. He made love to me like I was going somewhere. Then he took me to the beach where he held my hand and we walked along it. A romantic dinner where it was only the two of us (I still don't know how he managed to set that one up without me knowing). After dinner, we had hardly gotten any sleep. It was hard to find our things the next morning for us to get ready to leave.

Now, we were at my old apartment. Our suitcases were sitting by the doorway. The both of us are lazily lounging on the couch, neither of us wanting to move. We've both decided that tonight we would relax and tomorrow we would get down to the actual packing of my things.

"Let's tell your family first." I suggested.

"Baby, your mom and step-dad aren't too far off from here. We'll tell them first and then when we get home, we'll break the news to my parents."

"I hate when you're right." I pouted.

"The sooner we get this out the way, the faster everything will end." Randy said, running his hand through my hair. "This will all be over and we can continue on with our lives. Sound like a plan?"

"A great one." I yawned, getting off the couch.

"Tired, baby?"

"What was your first clue?" I joked.

I heard him laugh as he managed to get off the couch, picking me up in the process. "I think its time you and I get some sleep. We have long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Mmm, what if I don't want to sleep?" I questioned, nipping at his neck. "What if I want to do something else?"

I felt his body tense up as a low growl escaped from his throat. My eyes connected with his and the desire was burning in his eyes. He dragged his tongue across his lower lip and he tightened his hold on me. Never breaking his hold, he carried me off the the room.

"You're not sick of me yet?" He smirked, gently laying me down on the bed.

"I can never get sick of you." I whispered, trying to tug is shirt off.

He pushed my hands away and pulled everything off of himself and myself. Randy was quick to hover over me and press his lips to mine. Slowly, but surely, he made sure to show me how much he loved me.

X

"Let's get everything packed first." I suggested. "That'll take the longest. Besides, no one is at my mom's house right now."

Randy shrugged as he eyed the things in the room. "Was there anything else you wanted to take with you? Any furniture you wanted at home?"

I looked around the place trying to decide what I wanted to take with me and what I wanted to leave. His house was already full, so there was really no furniture that we needed. Everything could stay here or just be sold off.

"The furniture can stay here." I shrugged. "I'm just going to take my clothes, make up, and a few pictures right now. Everything else I can come back for later."

"What would be everything else?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to know.

"All of my shoes." I said with wide eyes. "I'm going to take a few with me now. Same thing goes for my clothes. I can't exactly bring everything with me right away."

"If you say so." He smiled. "Where did you want to start?"

With that we started packing the things that I would be taking with me this time around. In a few hours time we had everything done. All the things that I was taking now were packed in a suitcase and sitting in the hallway. Everything else was packed, but left in the closet for next time.

"Let's start getting ready to go to my mom's house."

"Relax, baby." Randy pulled me back down next to him. "We've been packing for hours. Let's just sit down for a bit and then we'll start getting ready."

My mind went to the gutter and I smirked looking up at him. Ever since we got married we couldn't keep our hands off each other and that didn't bother me one bit.

"Shower together?"

"If we keep it up, you'll be pregnant by tomorrow." He joked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Who cares?" I smiled. "If I do get pregnant tomorrow then that isn't a problem."

"Its not a problem at all. We'll have an entire football team of kids." Randy joked.

My smile widened at the possibility of that happening. We had been very touchy with each other, so it could very well happen. Secretly, I hoped it happened right away. I wouldn't have minded if we had started that part of our married life together right away.

"Let's start getting ready."

X

"Hey mom, Will!" I exclaimed excitedly, hugging each of them. "How are you doing?"

"Well, well, guess who decided to finally show up." Mom said, her arms folded across her chest. "I've been trying to reach you since you called us that day."

Going by the tone in her voice, I thought she had already knew. That thought quickly disappeared when I saw the smile break out across her face. Before I could say anything else, she pulled me into another hug.

"I've missed you these last couple of weeks." She broke the hug, then looked behind me. "Hi, how are you?"

I knew that she was talking to Randy. While, she has seen him before, she never had the pleasure of meeting him. Smiling, I stepped away from my mom and stepped back towards Randy.

"Mom, Will, this is Randy." I smiled.

"We've heard so much about you." Will stepped forward, shaking his hand. "Let's get seated. Dinner should be ready soon."

After dinner Randy and I were in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes. Everything had been going well so far. He got along great with my mom and Will, which was a great thing. My brothers weren't home yet, so we still had to wait on that.

"When are we going to tell them?" Randy wondered, drying a plate.

"I don't know yet." I sighed. "My brothers should be back in bit. We can tell them when they get here."

I turned off the water and dried my hands on a nearby dishrag. Trying to hold back my nervousness, I started putting away the dishes that Randy had placed on the counter. My mind was playing out so many different scenarios that I didn't know what to think. One scenario they were happy and in the next one they were mad.

"Relax, baby. Everything will be fine." Randy gently grabbed my shoulders. "Not everyone is against the idea of you and I."

"Its just my nerves getting the best of me." I admitted. "You're right everything will be fine."

He pulled me closer to him, kissing my forehead. "I'll be right here, holding your hand every step of the way. We're in this together. No matter what, its always going to be you and I."

I was just about to say something when Will came in the kitchen to say that my brothers were home. Breaking away from Randy I told them to all wait in the living room for us. Will only nodded his head, leaving us alone once more.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded my hand. Pushing aside any negative thoughts, I laced my hand with his and lead him out to the living room.

"Adrianna!" Zac shouted, running to give me a hug.

For the next few minutes we went through the formalities with my brothers. Everything was going so great that I had forgotten about the news. So far, this side of the family had taken a liking to Randy which was an amazing feeling. It eased my fear of what was to come.

"What you brings you guys here?" Michael wondered, looking in mine and Randy's direction.

"I'm glad you asked, Mikey." I smiled. "There was actually something that we wanted to tell you guys."

Randy came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He gently whispered in my ear that everything would be fine. For some reason, hearing those words again and I felt that everything would truly be fine.

"Randy and I are married." I said quickly, biting the bullet.

Silence engulfed the room. My eyes looked at everyone in the room. They all had blank expressions on their faces, making me feel nervous. Then, something that I didn't expect happened.

"I told you they got married." Zac turned to my mom. "You owe me two hundred bucks."

"Adrianna always said that those websites didn't post the truth ninety-nine percent of the time."

I turned to look at Randy in disbelief. Was this really happening? They were taking bets on whether or not it was true. I turned to look at Will who nodded his head, basically admitting to me that they had some idea all along.

"Why didn't anybody say anything?" I wondered, smiling stupidly.

"We figured that you were going to tell us sometime tonight. Why come right out and say when you were going to do it on your own?"

"You're not mad?"

Mom got up and walked towards me. "Sweetie, I love you no matter what. I'm not mad in the least bit. I will admit that I'm a little hurt because we didn't get to plan a wedding, but I'll get over that. I'm happy for the both of you. I'm happy to call Randy my son-in-law. I always thought that you two would be perfect for each other."

"See babe, you worried for nothing." He smiled.

"Welcome to the family." Mom said, hugging Randy. "We all know that you'll take good care of her."

The tears sprang to my eyes as they fully accepted Randy into the family. Everything would be fine. There was no need to be afraid.

"You have nothing to worry about."

The rest of the evening went by smoothly. We spent the night with my family. By the end of the night, it was like Randy had always been in the family. When it came time to leave, everyone hugged everybody else and promised to see each other soon.

"I had a great time tonight." Randy said, pulling up in front of my apartment building. "Your family is awesome."

"I worried for nothing."

"You were." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Laughing and grabbing onto each other, we headed down the hall toward my apartment. However, our feeling of giddiness would be short lived.

"If it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton."

Randy and I quickly pulled away from each other. My eyes widened in surprise. It was on the tip of my tongue to ask how he found out, then I remembered Zac saying he found out online. Stupid internet.

"Dad, I can explain everything."

* * *

A/N: Doesn't sound too pleasant.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back with another update. Its short, but hopefully you guys find it good. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"Explain what? Explain that you married him behind my back when you know full well how I feel about him." He shouted, his face red with anger. "All I ever did was look out for you and then I find out not from you, but rather from a dirt sheet site that you are married!"

I sighed pushing a piece of hair behind my ear. The last thing I had expected him to do was to turn it around like this. Never had I been ungrateful about anything my father has done for me. I've always loved him and being married won't change anything. He's my father, he's not going anywhere. At least I hope he isn't.

"Have you ever stopped to consider that my feelings for her are genuine?" Randy questioned, trying to control his anger. "I understand that you hate me, but please just understand that she's finally happy."

I lowered my head, pressing my thumb and index finger to my forehead. I could feel a major migraine coming on. Pulling the keys out of my purse, I unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Everybody inside." I muttered. "We are _not_ having this conversation in the hallway."

Dad glared at us as he walked inside first. As Randy was walking past me, I lightly grabbed his arm, signaling him to stop. My eyes locked with his and silently pleaded with his not to get out of control. I wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible. We were bond to each other forever, him and dad would have put their feelings aside and move on with life.

"No matter what is said tonight, please keep your temper in check baby." I whispered, finding it necessary to say something. "Even if we are married he still is my father."

"I'll be nice for you." He muttered, smoothing his hand over my hair. "I promise."

I let go of his arm and let him walk inside. This was going to be a long night I thought as I closed the door behind me. When I set foot in the living room, I saw how they were glaring at each other. The tension was very noticeable. This was going to be a _very_ long night.

"I know that this is all coming as a shock to you. We never planned on you finding out this way." I started when we joined him in the living room. "Randy and I had planned on coming to see you in the next day or two."

"It wasn't our intention for you to find out this way." Randy replied, sitting on the arm of the chair I was sitting in. "The last thing on our minds was the internet."

He glared at Randy and then swung his eyes in my direction. Mixtures of surprise and anger were in his eyes. It was difficult to understand. The look of surprise that was in his eyes was hard to decipher. With the way he works, this surprise could have been an angry one.

My heart was thumping against my chest in fear. His silence was making me want to scream at the top of my lungs. Could he just say something already? The anticipation was not only killing me, but Randy too.

"Married?" Dad replied, tears shining in his eyes.

Getting married was a day he both looked forward to and dreaded as I was growing up. He looked forward to it because he knew that I would be happy. Completely dreaded it because then it would finally hit him that his little girl was all grown up.

"Yes, we've stated that fact already." Randy muttered, turning his head to the side.

I nudged him with my elbow. "Please, remember what you told me."

"I'm sorry, babe." He whispered, low enough for only me and him to hear. His hand laced with mine. "Everything will be fine."

"I don't understand what you were thinking, Adrianna." Dad replied, glaring at us again. "All the years that you spent fighting and saying that you hated each other and this happened."

"Things happen." I muttered, the tears welling up in my eyes. "I love him. Sure, he was never who I thought I would end up with, but it just happened. It was beyond anyone's control."

"No, no, it was beyond everyone but you." He pointed at me. "You could have told him off and fought your feelings! This marriage shouldn't be in existence."

Hearing enough, I jumped out my seat and glared at him. Did he expect me to be a spinster or something? I fell in love with Randy and married him. That was it. There wasn't anything he or anyone else can do about it.

"You don't know anything!" I shouted. "We haven't talked in months and all of a sudden you care when you find out that I'm married. I don't care what you think, dad! I love Randy and that's all there is to it."

"He cheated on you!" Dad shouted, getting up himself. "Did you forget that? You came to me when you were broken up!"

Randy stepped between us, coming toe to toe with him. They were glaring daggers at each other and their breathing was heavy. It was like one of their in ring promos were taking place in my living room. The seconds were ticking down before they would punch each other out.

"Don't ever talk to her like that! Don't ever talk about our marriage like that ever again! You have no right to storm in here and demand why or how it happened."

"She's my daughter!"

"She's also a grown woman who can make her decisions." He shouted. "I may not like you, but I'll put up with you because of Adrianna. Just like you should be doing for her. If you love your daughter, you will be happy that she found someone who finally loves her.

"This has nothing to do with you!" He shoved Randy. "Get out of my face!"

"This has everything to do with me! When its about my wife then it concerns me." Randy shoved him back. "You don't have to like our marriage, but you _do_ have to accept it."

I felt the rift between my dad and I getting bigger and bigger. It hurt me to think it, but dad was being selfish. I'm happy with Randy and nothing can ever change that. He's the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with and I'm looking forward to it. I'm not asking him to give me a medal or anything, all I'm asking is for him to be accepting. Let's face it, he'll never be happy that I married Randy.

"Go home, dad!" I screamed, pointing towards the door. "When we can talk without shouting or shoving each other, then we will. Until then, we'll just have to wait."

"Adrianna-"

"Just go." I whispered. "I can't see you until you can act like a grown man."

"I am acting like a grown man."

"You're acting like a baby." I retorted, looking away from him. "Just go please."

No words were said, only looks were exchanged. With one final glare, he walked off, slamming the door shut behind him. That would be the last time I spoke to him for months.

* * *

A/N: All filler and no thriller. The next chapter will be _much_ better.


	40. Author's Note

Hi everyone! I want to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and put this story on their favorites list. This has been a really long story and I'd like to thank you all for sticking with it over the last couple of years. But, sadly, its ending as of now. Don't get too worried, there will be a revamp of the story. There are a few things I wanted to change around.

Please keep this on your alerts because I'll post something here when I have the new story up!

Again, thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! :)

Love, Nikki


	41. Author's Note 2

Hi Everyone! Remember how I said I was going to delete and revamp Your Guardian Angel? Well, I changed my mind. I tried to, but I couldn't bring myself to click delete. So, instead, I'm going to continue with it. I've put too much work and grew too attached to the story to delete it.

Sorry for giving you the impression that I gave you before. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story!

Love, Nikki


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: No, your eyes are not deceiving you. This is an actual update just for you guys. If anyone is still reading this that is, haha. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope you guys enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

Seven months had gone by and things were slowly turning to hell for us. When we weren't together I missed him so much and when were together I wanted to smack him upside the head. For unknown reasons we were fighting so much. It really killed me because this wasn't how things were supposed to be. We were supposed to be happy and disgustingly in love. At this point, I couldn't stand the sight of him.

"Is everything okay, Adrianna?"

I had almost forgotten that John was with me. With a weak smile, I nodded my head. As far as he knew, all was well. Nobody needed to know what was going on between myself and Randy. It was our own problem to deal with. No need for anybody else to get dragged into this.

"Everything's fine, John."

"I don't believe you." He replied, skeptical about my answer. "You and Randy have been acting strange over the last few months. When you two first got married, seeing you was a sick sight. Now, I'd give anything to see you guys like that again. He's been so cold and distant lately. I know its killing you inside. People can hear you two fighting. Your voices do travel through the hotel hallways."

I casted my eyes away from him, not wanting him to know the truth. His admission really embarrassed the hell out of me. Sure, Randy and I were having our problems, but I didn't want everyone in the free world to know it. More importantly, I didn't want word to get to Dad. He would have a field day with this piece of news.

"We're just having some problems, John." I whispered. "Nothing out of the norm for newlyweds."

"These fights shouldn't end with you crying and him storming out of the room." He pointed out. "Randy hasn't been acting like himself lately. All he does at the arena is scowl at people. He's been in such a fowl mood lately and I know its killing you. Please, Adrianna, for your well being tell me what's going on."

"Its nothing. Really, John."

"Its something." John corrected me, grabbing me by my shoulders. "I'm not dumb by any stretch of the imagination."

Sighing, I pulled out of his grasp, trying to avoid the reality of what was going on. I didn't want to admit that things between myself and Randy were bad. So bad that I was possibly thinking of filing for divorce. For whatever reason, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I still wanted to be with him. I didn't want to give up and that was why I just stuck my head in the sand, so to speak. I ignored reality and continued to live in the fantasy we had in the beginning. Every argument we had, I put to the side, not even bothering to try and resolve it for fear of losing him.

"I never said you were dumb." I sighed, sitting down. "I just don't want to talk about it. Because in doing so, I will end up admitting that my marriage is on the verge of ending. In the end, my Dad and Steph would have been right about him. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to give up on him, on us. John, I can't. I love Randy too much to just up and leave."

John sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as I cried. I couldn't help myself as the tears poured out of my eyes. A build up of what was going on just really sent me on a downward spiral. Months of denial had finally come to an end as I realized I needed to tell someone what was going on.

"Things were going so great after we got married. We came from my house in Nashua to his house in St. Louis. Aside from that little tiff with my father, everything was great. We moved home and everything was perfect. The both of us spent time with his family and even spent time alone together. We were trying to start a family."

"Really?" John asked, amazed. "He never said you guys were trying."

I shrugged my shoulders. Randy and I had decided against telling anyone for the sheer fact that people would be waiting for an announcement. So we kept quiet. Besides, what was it really anybody's business anyway?

"We decided not to tell anyone because well, what would it matter to anyone else?" I somewhat laughed. "Everyone would be waiting for some kind of announcement and we wouldn't have one for anyone. No use in getting our hopes up, along with our families. You know what I mean?"

"Of course, I do." He agreed, his eyes on me. "Is that the problem? You aren't pregnant yet, so you two are fighting with each other?"

"We've been trying for months. Both of us have been to the doctor and we're both fine." I replied, staring off into space. "Still no progress. Maybe, we're just trying too hard, I don't know. But, what I do know is that us not getting pregnant is a part of the problem."

"Part of it?" He wondered. "What could the other half possibly be?"

"I don't know. You tell me." I finally turned my eyes onto my long time friend. "How is he really when he's on the road? When I'm not there I'm sure he's up to something. He just doesn't want to say. Is he getting hell from my Dad?"

John shrugged his shoulders. Probably unsure of how to answer me. That made me nervous. Either he knew something and he was afraid to tell me because he felt the need to protect me or he didn't have the slightest damn idea either.

"Paul hasn't wasted his time on Randy. The only time he acknowledges him is when they have a meeting. Other than that, they really have no contact with each other." John answered me as he helped me up. "I really don't know what the problem could be. Aside from what you just told me."

"He's probably just stressed out." I reasoned, following him into the hotel. "This will all blow over."

"Adrianna, Adrianna, Adrianna." John sang my name, resting his arm on my shoulder. "Ever the optimist. Even when things have gone to shit."

"It will get better for us." I muttered, stepping onto the elevator. "We've just hit a little bit of a rough patch that we're going to get through."

He followed me all the way to my room and stopped in front of the door when I did. Weakly smiling, he pulled me in for a hug. For the longest time he held me. Just before letting go, he told me that if I ever needed anything to let him know, that he'd be there for me.

"Thanks, John." I nearly cried. "I'll be fine."

I kept an eye on him until he disappeared around the corner. With a small sigh, I turned around to unlock the door and let myself in.

"Where were you?"

I dropped my purse in surprise. I hadn't expected him to be back so early. When I had seen him earlier in the day he told me he would be busy doing media stuff.

"I was out with John." I shrugged, thinking nothing of it. "How was your day?"

"You were out with John?" He laughed, stumbling towards me. "Color me surprised! Whenever I'm not around you going running to him. Just what were you two doing?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why was he acting like this? I never ran to John. In fact, this was the first time I had seen him in months. Randy was making it sound as if I were attached at the hip with him or like I was sleeping with him.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Me? What's gotten into you?" Randy pointed in my direction. "You've been acting strange for months."

The closer he got to me, the more I wanted to throw up. Not just by his actions alone, but by his stench. He smelled like he had bathed in whiskey. A closer look at his eyes, I knew he had to have done something. His eyes were so bloodshot, it terrified me. The smirk-that smirk on his face scared the hell out of me. This wasn't my husband standing before me, but rather a stranger.

"What were you doing all day today? Don't say media stuff because I know that's a lie!" I exclaimed, ignoring his questions.

"I was working."

My eyes met his and I knew he was lying.

"Are you high?" I asked him when he nearly tripped over his own two feet.

"Of course not." He laughed.

I said nothing as I walked over to his bag and started to go through it. Much to my surprise, I found a few pill bottles tucked away underneath his clothes. One bottle was for pain and if I wasn't mistaken the other three were performance enhancement pills.

"You lying son of bitch!" I screamed, throwing the little orange bottles against the wall. "There was no media stuff for you to do! You've been lying around all day doing nothing but popping pills and drinking!"

He stormed over to me, roughly grabbing onto my shoulders. His blue eyes showed no love, only pure hatred.

"I'm not on drugs!" Randy exclaimed. "Those are painkillers. I've been feeling severe pain in my shoulders lately. All they are for are to numb the pain I'm feeling. This isn't me developing a new habit."

I used all my strength to push him away from me. When he didn't budge, I started to pummel his chest with my tiny fists. Tears of frustration burst out of my eyes as I shouted every imaginable thing at him.

"How long?" I whispered, catching my balance when he pushed me away from him. "How long have you been doing this? I want the truth, Randy."

He crumbled to the floor, holding his head in his hands. His sobs reached my ears as I tried to hold myself together.

"Well?" I asked, looking down at him.

"I didn't mean to start up again. I've just been stressed out lately." Randy cried, turning his eyes on me. "Between being on the road, away from you, and trying for a baby, I couldn't keep myself together. Everyday, just a few pills here and there. A little bit of alcohol and all of my problems went away."

"That's not an excuse, Randy." I muttered, sitting down next to him. "If you were feeling this way, then why didn't you talk to me? So many times you could have said something to me and I could have helped. Instead, you choose to lie to me. To fight with me."

Randy wrapped his arm around me, closing the little space that there was between us. "I knew if I told you, Adrianna, I knew you would make me stop. At first, that was why I didn't want to tell you. Slowly, I realized that I didn't want to stop. I felt so good being able to forget."

"Drugging yourself up is what you do?" I cried, standing up. "That was your only solution?"

"Its my only solution." He got up, grabbing me by the wrist. "Its a great problem solver. It really helps me, Adri. But, you can't tell anyone about this."

I snatched my wrist away from him as I crossed the room and picked up the small plastic bottles. He wasn't going to do this anymore. Not to me, and more importantly, not to himself. This explains why we have been fighting so much; he was hopped up on something all the damn time. It explains why he was so angry all of the time. Painkillers and performance enhancement pills made him turn into a monster. Well, no more of this. I was going to put a stop to all of this right now! Whether he liked it or not, this is what was going to happen. We wanted a family and I sure as hell wasn't going to bring any child of ours into this mess. No way. Randy could bitch all he want but I was doing this because I loved him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, following me into the bathroom.

"I was so stupid not to realize what the problem was before." I said, standing in front of the toilet. "I should have known it wasn't you or me, but these fucking pills talking. All this time, I should have known something was wrong. Now, that I do, I'm going to put an end to it."

Randy's eyes widened in horror as he saw me unscrew the caps and turn the bottle downwards. Little by little, the contents of each bottle was being flushed down the toilet.

"Stop doing that, Adrianna!" Randy shouted, prying the now empty bottle out of my hand. "I needed those!"

"Yeah, you need them like you need another hole in the head."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I want my husband back!" I cried. "I want to help you. We can't bring a baby into this kind of life. I won't allow it!"

"Well, we won't have to worry about that, now will we?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

A deep laugh escaped from between his lips as he slowly advanced towards me. The look in his eyes scared me as I stepped away from him.

"It means that we've been trying for months and still nothing. At this rate, we will never have a baby." He shrugged, cornering me against the wall. "To be honest, I'm kind of glad about that."

My heart sank. I didn't know if it was him talking or whatever it was that he was on.

"I can't be with you like this." I cried, ducking underneath is arms. "You're scaring me."

"Am I?"

"You are." I nodded my head. "With every passing word, I'm really beginning to see that my father was right."

In a millisecond, I was on the floor, holding my face in the palm of my hand. I could feel the stinging pain of where his fist had connected with my face.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Randy seethed.

Scrambling up to my feet, I left the room without looking back. I knew exactly where I was going. It was somewhere I knew Randy wasn't going to find me. This was the safest place that I could think of.

"Adrianna?" He asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

I said nothing as I threw myself into his arms, pressing my face against his chest. "You were right." I cried through my tears. "You were right."

He said nothing as he led me into the room and told me to sit down. "Honey, tell me what's the matter?"

"You were right about Randy. He's not who he made himself out to be."

"What do you-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw the bruise forming on the side of my face. "I'll kill him!"

"Dad, please don't do anything!" I grabbed onto his hand. "Please, I just need my father here to tell me that everything will be all right."

* * *

A/N: :)


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy & review!

* * *

"I need to work things out with him."

"What? I can't believe you're saying that, Adrianna." He said in disbelief. "He laid his hands on you and you want to go back."

"It was only once, Dad." I sighed. "Things have been pretty rough for us lately. I understand that marriage is hard and I don't want to give up on us."

"If he did it once, Randy will do it again."

How was I going to tell him? If I said anything, everything Randy worked so hard for would be thrown out the window. I didn't want to be the cause of him losing everything. But, if I didn't say anything then he would just keep doing it. In which case, he would probably lose everything anyway.

"No, he won't." I argued. "He's just having a hard time. Walking away from him won't help. I promised to stick with him through it all and I will. I love him too much to lose him."

He was pacing the room with his hands behind his back. I heard him muttering about why I could be so understanding about this. I was raised better than to stick around when things got tough. Especially, if they put me in harms way.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I needed my father." I protested. "I need to know that everything will be fine. That, yes, marriage is hard. But, I need to know it will get better."

"With someone like Randy it won't get better." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Adrianna, but I refuse to lie to you."

"I just don't know what to do." I said, fighting back my tears. "He's darkened since we got married. I don't know what has gotten into him. I don't know if it's the pain of wrestling every night or if it's just stress, but he just isn't himself. Please, help me. That's all I need."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're my father and you love me." I looked up at him. "From daughter to father, I need you."

He muttered something under his breath before pulling up a chair and sitting across from me. The look on his face told me he was serious. Randy had crossed the line when he slapped me. That much I could tell by the anger written on Dad's face. One false move and he would blow.

"I'm _not_ going to help you stay with him." He seethed. "It's enough that I'm not over there kicking his ass already. The only reason why I'm not there is because you need me not him. Don't think for one second that I won't kill him."

"Dad, this isn't him." I tried to tell him. "He was never like the way he was earlier tonight. Not when we first started dating and definitely not when we first got married. In fact, the first couple of months were wonderful." I smiled. "Out of nowhere he just started changing and I don't why."

"What's going on over there?"

"We fought today because I had gone out with John and because he lied to me about doing media. He was drunk and on some other stuff." I thought back to earlier as I tried holding back my tears. "I didn't have to stand so close next to him to smell the whiskey. When I got close to him I noticed the look in his eyes. They were empty. His mood was off the handle. One minute he was angry and the next he was on the floor crying. I looked through his bag and found pill bottles."

"Pill bottles?"

"Some kind of performance enhancement drugs and painkillers. He claimed that he needed it to have the strength to get through some injuries."

"Adrianna, this is serious." Dad sighed. "We can't have you with him if he's going to be like this. I won't let you go back to him. Randy could always do more damage to you."

"I love him too much to let him go. As his employer, I'm asking you for help." I choked out the words. "I can't abandon him in his time of need."

Silence enveloped the entire room as he thought about what I was saying. I could see him weighing out the options of what he could do or if he should get involved. From the business point of view, he knew he had to do something. But, the part of him that was thinking from a personal perspective really made him want to let Randy rot and suffer through his problems.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Really. I can't let my personal feelings get in the way of business." He said, making sure I understood him. "This is business and nothing else. If you had any common sense, you'd leave before he could do anything else."

I blinked back my tears. I don't care if he was doing this for the sake of business. He could say whatever he wanted to justify that fact that he was helping. All that mattered to me was that he was going to do something.

"Thank you, Dad." I choked out, giving him a hug. "Thank you so much. I wouldn't be able to do this without your help."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, breaking away from me. "Get some rest. I need to get to the arena. While, I'm there, I'll try to figure out how to fix this."

* * *

Early the next morning I went back to my room to get my things together. I just needed to get back home and do some thinking. The only way I could do that was to get away from Randy. While, I wasn't there, Dad was going to keep a close eye on him for me.

"Don't leave me, Adrianna." He said, the second I set foot into the room. "I love you."

"I'm not leaving you. I'm just going back home." I finally replied. "I need some time to think."

"You can stay here and think."

"No, baby, I need to be away from you and think." I admitted. "You hurt me last night. The fight terrified me and I don't want to have to go through that again. You were completely out of line."

His fingertips ran across the bruising on my face. A sigh of frustration came out from between his lips as he continued to look at me. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Did I do this to you?"

I backed away from him, nodding my head. "I have to go, baby. I'll call you when I get home."

He nodded his head as he sat down on the bed. For the next few minutes he sat in silence. All he did was watch me as I got myself ready.

"Where were you last night?" Randy asked as I zipped up my bag. "I waited up all night but you never came back."

"I went by to go see my Dad." I shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

I turned my head just in time to see him nodding his head. A strange look came across his face as he continued to look at me. Did he know just what I was up to?

"Well, are you ready?" He asked me.

When I nodded my head, he leaned down and grabbed my things. Without saying another word to me, he turned on his heel and exited the room.

"I'm doing this because I love you, Randy." I whispered to an empty room.

* * *

"Look, I know you don't want to rehash what happened last night, but can you tell me what happened?" Randy asked, lacing his hands with mine.

"Whatever it is that you're doing, Randy, I need you to stop." I said, keeping my gaze straight ahead. "For my sake and more importantly for yours. I don't want a repeat. If you love me and want to be around long enough to see us have a family, I need you to do this. You hit me once, sweetie, and I'm doing my best to look past it. But, if things get worse, I'm going to have to leave you."

He veered into the left lane, earning him some honks, before he abruptly turned onto a side street and parked the car. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and tossed them at the windshield. The keys smacked the glass before landing on the dashboard in front of him.

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" he asked. "One little fight and you're ready to leave me?"

"It wasn't just last night, it was every other night before that." I sighed. "We've fought more than anything else over the last seven months. I don't know why you're doing what you're doing, but it's got to stop!"

"I'm not doing anything!" He exclaimed, slamming his hands against the steering wheel. "There is no problem. I have no problem, Adri. Can't you see that?"

"You're in denial!"

"I am not!"

"You're on prescribed medications!"

"I need them to get through all the pain. They help the hurt go away. You know how it is, Adri." He laughed. "I need to take them to get through a match. Without them I can't work. Without work I can't provide for the both of us."

"Take me to the airport." I said, not disguising my frustrations. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. You either get help or I'm gone."

The rest of the ride to the airport was in silence. When he pulled up in front, he pulled me to him. His lips gently pressing to mine.

"I love you." He mumbled against my lips. "I'm sorry. Don't leave me."

"Goodbye, Randy."

Just before I boarded my flight, I called Dad and reminded him to keep an eye on Randy. When I got home, I would try to figure just what the root of the problem was. When I had everything figured out and when the time was right, I would confront him.

* * *

A/N: Yay for an update! :)


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: YAY! A new update! Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and putting this story on your favorites, I love you all! I have a quick update for you all. Hopefully, I'll have an even better one for you next time. Enjoy! Review.

* * *

Randy shut the book closed and rested it on his lap. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. The last couple of hours have been rough on him. With him reading her thoughts during the early stages of their relationship had exhausted him and made him really think if they could have done anything to avoid any problems they have run into.

"You okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Randy asked without opening his eyes. "My wife is in the middle of surgery and God only knows what is being done. Is Adrianna going to live through this? Will the twins make it?"

"They're all strong." John replied. "They'll make it and soon everyone is going to be home. It'll be like this never happened."

"I just want her home so much." He said, opening his eyes. "I miss holding her. Aiden misses her too much. It's hard to see him crawling around the house, looking for her. His big eyes looking at me, just willing me to explain to him what is going on."

"It's hard. But, you have to stay strong for her and for him."

He leaned forward, rubbing his face with his hands. So much had happened over the last few days. Adrianna leaving the house after an argument. Getting the call from the hospital saying that they had her there. Showing up and finding her unconscious only to learn she needed to have an operation. Her life and the twins were in grave danger. He feared leaving the hospital without either one of them. That part killed him more than he could find the words to express it to someone else. Randy felt at fault for her accident and right now he was really wishing he could do something, anything, to change it all.

"This is my fault."

"It's nobody's fault."

"It's my fault. Had I not pushed her, she wouldn't have felt inclined to leave. None of this would be happening."

John didn't know what to say to get Randy to feel like it wasn't his fault. It isn't like he knew what was going to happen when Adrianna left the house. She hadn't known either. Every fiber of his being told John that she wouldn't want Randy to beat himself up about this. She would want him to be a father to their son.

"You've been in the hospital for three days straight." John finally broke the silence that fell between them. "Go home. Shower, shave and change your clothes. Go see Aiden, make sure he's okay. I'm sure he's probably wondering where you are too."

"I can't leave her. I _refuse_ to leave."

"Randy, just go for a couple of hours. The entire family is her. We'll be here to call you should anything change."

He looked around the waiting room. Paul and Stephanie were sitting with Adrianna's mom and step dad. Her brothers had their heads pressed against the wall as they softly spoke to each other. Death, itself, seemed to be sitting in the room with them. It put an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I can't go."

"Just go. Please, you'll feel better if you do."

Thinking about for a few more moments, with the book in hand, Randy got up and started out of the waiting room. When he reached the entrance way, he told Paul that he was leaving for a bit and that he would be back later.

"Take your time, Randy. We'll all be here and call you should anything happen." He replied, holding back his tears.

As soon as he got inside the car, he placed the book on the front seat next to him. Taking one more look at the hospital, he threw the car into reverse and backed out of the parking space. Before he knew it, he was on his way home for the first time in days.

He pulled into the driveway and cut the engine off. For the longest time, he sat there, staring at the house before him. It held so many memories for him, for them, that he wasn't even sure that he could go inside now that he was there. Coming back to an empty house was killing him.

"It's now or never." Randy muttered to himself, getting out of the car.

His footsteps echoed throughout the empty house. Without Adrianna or Aiden home, it was quiet. The house seemed so cold now and it sent chills down his spine. He made a mental note to ask her how she felt about moving when, if, she ever made it home again. The house had some bad memories.

"_Where are they?" He demanded._

"_Where's what?" She pretended to not know what he was talking about._

"_Spill, Adri, where are they?"_

"_They? I'm sorry baby I don't know what you are referring to." Adrianna shrugged then turned around to finish what she was doing._

_He whirled her around to face him. What she was doing wasn't cute. It was annoying and frustrating at the same time. Didn't she understand he needed it to get through the day? The pain was becoming unbearable. It just wasn't something he could handle anymore._

"_You don't think I don't see what you're doing?" He said, angrily staring down at her. "Ted and Cody are on edge around me. Constantly asking if I'm all right! They're watching me and Paul is too! I'm a grown man, Adrianna! I don't need to be taken care of like a child."_

"_Really? You don't need to be taken care of like a child, Randy?" She inquired, trying to ignore the pain of his fingernails digging into her shoulders. "You're walking around here whining and complaining about the fact that your pills are gone. You say you aren't dependent on them and that you need them every once in a while, but that isn't the case. Randy, honey, you have a problem. I'm only trying to help you!"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you?" He yelled in her face. "I don't have a problem!"_

"_You're in denial." She whispered._

"_I am not!" Randy shook her, trying to emphasis his point._

_When everything around her stopped spinning, she pulled away from Randy. With tears in her eyes, she backed away from him. For months, they had going back and forth about this. They would argue and then Randy would apologize about the argument and then promise to change. That only lasted so long. This was it. This was the final time he was going to do this to her-to them. Empty promises meant nothing to her and truthfully, she just didn't want to hear it anymore._

"_I can't do this."_

_Randy couldn't comprehend what she meant. "You can't do what?"_

"_I can't do this anymore. Randy, I think you have a problem and you think you're fine. All we ever do anymore is argue. Promises are made and they are never fulfilled. Let's face it, us getting married so fast wasn't the best thing we've ever decided."_

"_Don't say that! It's the best decision I've ever made in my life!" He exclaimed, moving towards her. "I don't regret it for one second and you shouldn't either. We love each other. We just can't give up on us and our marriage!"_

"_I really can't do this, Randy. Until you get the help I know you need, I can't be with you."_

_She turned on her heel and started towards the closet. The faster she got her things together, the faster she could get out of there. It hurt her to leave him, but she wasn't left much of a choice._

_Randy followed her into the closet. For a moment he watched as she removed clothing from hangers and placed them in her suitcase. Having enough, he walked over to her and grabbed the shirt from her hand, tossing it to the floor. His arms wrapped around her waist, closing the space between them._

"_I can't lose you." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you, Adrianna."_

"_I love you too, baby." She whispered against his lips. "But, I have to go. You need help and for whatever reason I can't get through to you."_

"_I need you. Please, don't go." He replied, his eyes closed, lips inching closer to hers. "I swear I'll change."_

"_Same words spoken every-"_

_Even though he was begging her not to leave, he knew she would. Usually, when her mind was made up about something, she would go through with it. Knowing Adrianna would go, he just wanted to feel her lips against his one more time. Have his hands get lost in her hair again. Surely, he needed to remember the taste of her mouth against his. Something in his being told Randy she probably wouldn't be coming back._

_'Mmm, Randy, I can't." Adrianna pulled away from him._

_Without another word, she got her things together and left._

He wandered around the house, stopping to look at the pictures they had framed. Pictures from different points of their relationship were placed everywhere. Smiles lit up their faces in each on. Be it pictures from their honeymoon or from when Aiden was born.

His eyes stopped on one particular picture. It was a little bit after they came back from their honeymoon. When things were actually going well in their marriage. They were out in the backyard, laying on the hammock. His arms were wrapped around her and his lips were pressed to her cheek. A smile was on Adrianna's face as she snapped the picture of them. Randy could remember the laughs they shared together and if he listened closed enough, he thought he could hear her.

"Get a hold of yourself. She'll be home before you know it." He muttered, placing the picture down.

* * *

A/N: Different point of view for this story. Hope you enjoyed! :)


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I own whatever people don't really exist.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! I forgot to mention this before, but the flashback in the last chapter wasn't when she left him and ended up in the hospital. Sorry if I mislead you. Flashback, per usual, is italicized. Enjoy! Review.

* * *

"This isn't the way to work on your marriage."

"I know it isn't. But, there's nothing to work on if he isn't willing to change." I replied as I sliced the carrots. "I've done everything I could and he won't listen."

"I feel like you didn't work hard enough to help him."

"I've done everything I could. I tossed every pill bottle out. I made sure to have Dad, John, Ted, and Cody watch him." I rattled off, holding back my tears. "They've done everything they could. Randy's problem is that he doesn't want to listen. He's convinced that he has no problem."

I placed the carrots in a little bowl and moved them aside. "Anything else you need me to cut up?"

"Here, slice the potatoes." Mom said, pushing over the potato bin. "You and Randy have been married for nearly a year. They say the first year is the hardest. For you that's proving to be true. Adrianna, sweetie, walking out on him in his time of need isn't what you do."

Placing the potato peeler on the counter, I turned around to face her. She didn't live with Randy and I, nor did she have to see what I had to see. Every memory I had hurt me and instilled the fear in me that I could lose Randy.

"You know how often he's come home in a crazed state of mind. His blue eyes held a cold empty stare. I felt like if I made one wrong move around him, then he'd snap for sure. That fear only heightened when he discovered I had thrown everything out or that I had the guys watch over him." I stopped for a moment to compose myself. "I couldn't. The fights we had killed me. Things that were broken or things that were said shook me to my very core. If he's going to be like this, Mom, then I can't stay with him."

She dropped what she was doing and came over to me. Her arms wrapped around me, pulling me in for a hug. I could hear the tears in her voice.

"I had no idea it was that bad."

"I didn't want to tell anyone." I said, finally breaking. "Some crazy part of me really thought I could change him. After our last argument, I knew I couldn't be with him anymore."

"Are you going to file for divorce then?" Mom asked, pulling away from me.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Adrianna, you're saying that you can't be with him, but you don't know what you want to do. Wouldn't divorce be the only option here?"

I pulled out of her grasp and moved to the kitchen table. Pulling a chair out I sat down and rested my head on the table. Yes, I left him. But, I wasn't sure if I could actually leave him. As in not be married to him anymore. Every ounce of my being was still in love with him. The thought of making a permanent break from Randy sent my mind into a panic.

"I love him too much mom."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I want him to change." I said, lifting my head up. "My train of thought was that if I left him then he would do something to change his life. If not for me, then at least for him."

"Sweetie, leaving is always the easiest option. Staying is what is hard." Mom said. "You love Randy and you guys want to make it work, then you have to go back."

Sighing, I rose from my chair and left the kitchen. I needed fresh air and lots of it. So much plagued my mind. Things needed to be fixed, but I hadn't the slightest clue where to begin. How do I even begin to explain to him that he needs help? That we need to work on our marriage before we lose each other.

In the two months I had been gone I had still be checking up Randy. Dad would call me from time to time and just say that he was giving people a hard time. Ted and Cody reported the same thing. John, well, he would give me minimal details that would put an ache in my heart that I just couldn't describe. I wanted to go back to him, but I was afraid. I couldn't handle seeing him like that. What kind a wife-no-what kind of a person am I? Leaving someone behind in their deepest time of need.

The ringing of my phone brought me out of my thoughts. Sliding it out of my pocket, I answered.

"Talk to me."

"He's getting worse, Adrianna." John spoke into the phone. "He didn't come in for tonight's house show."

"What do you mean?" I wondered, sitting down on the porch steps.

"He no showed. We've all been trying to call him and he's not answering us." He replied. "No one has heard a word from him since earlier this morning."

"How did he sound this morning?" I asked, dreading his answer.

"Sounded like a zombie. Listen, you need to go back to him. He's a mess without you. Randy is worse than before, Adrianna." He replied, annoyed. "I don't think you ever realized just how important you are to him. Please, go back to him. I know you think that leaving was for the best and it's going to help him. It's doing the complete opposite of what you want, Adrianna."

"I can't go back until he wants to help himself."

"The only way he'll help himself is if you are there to keep pushing him."

"I-"

"No, hear me out for a second before you tell me that you tried." He interrupted me. I could tell he was getting upset by how his Boston accent came back to his speech. "I've been sugarcoating things for you, Adri. I didn't want to tell you the entire thing for fear of scaring you, but after what's been going I have too. If I don't tell you then he'll end up killing himself."

"John, stop. I don't want to hear this." I cried.

"Am I scaring you?"

"Don't do this."

"He's been drinking more since you left." John went on as if I hadn't spoke. "I found him in the hotel bar last night and he was completely smashed. He couldn't even stand on his own two feet, much less remember who he was. That's not the first time it's happened. Cody had to help him out once. Even Ted found him passed out in the hallway one night. Adrianna, he isn't doing well. With each day that passes, he's getting worse. He's meaner."

"Quit it!" I shouted, garnering a strange look from a woman walking her dog.

"Sometimes he barely shows up to shows or not at all. He scowls at people and he's been fighting with everyone even more." He continued. "One look will set him off into a fight of rage. If you don't come back and help him soon, he will lose _everything_ he has."

"Will is calling me back into the house." I lied, finding every excuse to get off the phone. "I'll call you later."

Before he could respond, I ended the call and placed the phone next to me. For the longest time I sat there watching the neighborhood around me. Kids were playing in the front yard, making as much noise as possible. Parents looked on with smiles, happy their children were enjoying themselves. People were walking their dogs. Then that's when my eyes found them. An elderly couple walking down the street caught my eye. They were holding hands, smiling at each other. I couldn't hear what he was saying to her, but she was laughing. The look in their eyes still showed they were as in love as the day they had met. How I envied them. That could have been Randy and I. Judging by the way things were going, I knew that we wouldn't have that.

"Are you all right?"

I looked to my left to see Zac sitting next to me.

"I'll be fine." I weakly smiled. "I just needed to think is all."

"I don't know what's been going on between you and Randy. But, if it was enough to make you leave him, then I don't blame you." He said, resting his hands under his chin. "If he's going to treat you like dirt, then I don't care to ever see him again."

"It'll all work itself out."

"Don't listen to, Mom." Zac muttered. "Things have been great for her and Dad. I don't think she understands that not all marriages work out well or at all."

"Mom of all people should understand relationships not working out." I pointed out. "Look at her and my Dad. They loved each other when they were young and they didn't last."

"But, they maintained a relationship because of you. They may not have gotten married or anything, but they worked things out to bring you up together. You see, Adri, they may not be _in_ love, but they do love each other."

"Little brother you are contradicting yourself." I smirked, ruffling his hair.

"The relationship Paul and Mom have is different from you and Randy." He continued, pushing my hand away. "Randy, while I think he does love you, is just confused. He didn't know what he wanted. He thought he was ready for marriage with you. When in all actuality he wasn't. The problem with him is that he wasn't ready to give up his partying. Doing whatever it is he is doing is an excuse. He wants to be the guy he was before he started seeing you. The thought of commitment terrifies him."

"I don't think that's the case, Zac." I replied, shaking my head. "He's a really complex person. Understanding him is a difficult thing, but somehow, at one point, I was could."

"If you understand him, why are you here?

"Because I don't think I can understand him anymore."

"Then leave him." Zac urged me.

I stayed silent for a moment, wondering if I could really go through with it. When Randy and I got married I never thought a divorce would be in our future. Call me naïve, but I really thought we would live blissfully. Guess I couldn't have been anymore wrong.

"It's not easy."

"You're halfway there."

"I am." I shrugged. "There is some truth to what Mom told me. Leaving is the easy, it's staying that's difficult."

"Well, it sounds like you've got a lot to figure out."

"Yeah, I do." I replied.

"Dinner is ready." Michael called from behind the screen door.

"Come on, let's go eat." Zac said rising to his feet. "It'll get your mind off things for a while."

Grabbing my phone, I allowed him to help me up. Together, the two of us walked inside and sat down to have dinner like we did when we were kids.

It was a couple of hours after dinner when Michael, Zac, and I decided to play some video games. We got so into the game that I hadn't realized that someone was trying to get ahold of me. It was only when Mom came from the basement with the cordless phone and handed it to me that I realized something was wrong.

"I've been trying to get ahold of you for the last two hours."

"What's up, Dad?" I asked, handing Michael the remote control.

"Your husband is out of control."

"I've heard enough about him today." I sighed.

"I suspended him."

"You suspended him?" I was astounded.

"He's been out of it lately. He comes in dazed and confused or not at all." Dad spoke in a business like tone. "I can't send somebody out into the ring like that. Not only will he be putting someone else in danger, but he'd be putting himself in harm's way as well."

"You guys are killing me."

"He's slowly killing himself."

"There's nothing I can do."

"Well, there is one thing."

"Wait, wait, wait." I rapidly spoke into the phone. "Are you going to say what I think you are going to say?"

"Go back to him." I barely heard him mutter. "I never realized how much he cared about you until recently. All he's been doing is talking about you, waiting for you to come back."

"He's got a funny way of showing it." I snapped, thinking back to my talk with John earlier. "A very funny way."

"I don't condone what he has been doing in his personal life with you or at work. But, if he keeps it up, who knows where he will end up. Adrianna, he needs you. I think you need him too."

"Dad-"

"Look, I dropped by his hotel room to send him home a little while ago. He should be back in St. Louis by now." He spoke slowly. "I think you should go back to him and bring him back to his senses. He misses you. Deep down inside, I know you miss him too."

Hell has officially frozen over. Not only did John tell me the truth about what's going on, but Dad wanted me to go back to him. The same man who wanted to murder Randy when he found out about our marriage wanted me to go back to him.

"I have to go now."

"Think about it." He said before hanging up on me.

Would going back to him help as much as everyone says it will? Maybe, he could change. We did promise we would stick with each other for better or for worse.

"Adrianna?"

I snapped out of my daze when Michael took the phone from me and hung up. How long had I been spaced out like that?

"Everything okay?"

"It was my Dad." I whispered.

"Bad news?"

I nodded my head as I rose from my seat and started up the steps. Everyone around me had really made me think about my decision to leave Randy. It wasn't the right thing to do. Well, now it wasn't. A few months ago it was the perfect idea.

"I need to go to St. Louis." I barely remember telling my brothers. "I think he might need me."

A little while later I was well on my way to Randy. Because my thoughts were so consumed with him, I was panicking.

"_You have to stop this!" I cried._

"_I just need one pill." He screamed, holding up one finger. "One fucking pill to get myself together."_

"_I'm not giving you one, Randy."_

_The empty stare in his eyes as he advanced my way terrified the hell out of me. When my back hit the wall, he placed both his palms on either side of me, blocking my exit. Gulping nervously, I looked up at him, wondering just what was going through his mind._

"_Give me one."_

"_I threw them all away." I admitted._

"_What the fuck? Why in the hell would you do that?"_

"_Because I'm trying to help you." I whispered, finding it difficult to look at him. "You can't go on like this."_

"_Please." He whispered. "I really need this. The pain is too strong for me to handle."_

"_Randy." My voice was hardly audible. I rested my hand on the side of my face. "I can't let you do this to yourself. I can't stand seeing you like this anymore."_

"_Adrianna, please, just one."_

_I pushed myself off the wall and threw myself into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. The tears streaking my face as I pleaded with him to stop. I probably sounded like a blithering idiot to him, but I didn't care._

"_Okay, okay. I'll try to stop." He promised, wrapping his arms around me. "I'll get better for you. We'll be happy as we should be."_

If only I had known then that would be the first of many empty promises. Maybe, it wasn't entirely him. Maybe, I was at fault too. I probably wasn't as tough on him as I thought I was.

The house seemed dreary when the cab pulled up front. It didn't make the uneasy feeling in my stomach go away, in fact, it intensified. It didn't help that I noticed his car was parked a little crooked. Making me hope that he was just eager to get home and that he wasn't on something.

With my things in hand, I walked up to the front of the house and let myself in. Placing my bag on the floor, I shut the door behind me. My voice shakily called out for Randy. I received no answer from him. His not answering my calls made my heart flutter with worry. Where was he?

"This isn't funny, Randy!" I yelled, walking through the house. "Where are you?"

The house remained as silent as it did than when I had first came in.

"Randy!"

I looked everywhere upstairs and downstairs. He was nowhere to be found. Hurriedly, I checked outside and found that he wasn't there. Then it hit me, I hadn't checked his workout room. Quickly, I ran into the house and down the steps that would lead me into the basement.

"Randy Orton! Answer me right now!" I frantically cried. "Where are you? Just answer-"

A scream interrupted my thought when I found him passed out on the floor by the weightlifting machine. Rushing to him, I dropped down to my knees. I shook him, urgently calling to him. Trying everything I could to get him up. Wiping away my tears, I checked his pulse; barely there.

Whipping out my phone, I called for help.

"Please, baby, hang in there." I cried, holding his hand. "Help will be here any second." I heard the sirens as they approached the house. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I love you. Please, don't leave me."

* * *

A/N: Jam packed chapter.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna and Dr. Miller.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, alerting, and adding this to their favorites. I really appreciate it and happy that you enjoy this story. I have a short update for you guys! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

When we got to the hospital I was told to wait outside in the waiting room. I collapsed into the chair and sat there unmoving for minutes on end. The tears streaked my face and dripped off the edge of my chin. I had done this to him. If I hadn't left him and had I done something to actually salvage our relationship, he wouldn't be in the emergency room. Wiping away my tears, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called for some reinforcements.

"Adrianna, sweetie! Where have you been?"

My father-in-law's voice made my heartache. He sounded so cheerful, meaning his day had been going well. Now, here I was going to mess it up for him.

"I need you to come to the hospital." I numbly replied. "I found Randy passed out in the basement."

"Let me get Elaine and we'll be on the way." The tone of his voice suddenly changed. "Which hospital was he taken to?"

I told him the name of the hospital and the conversation ended. All I had to do was wait for them to show up. When they did I was going to try everything I could to explain why I did what I did. I may not have been able to explain to Randy right now, but I would be able to tell them. After all, they could hold resentment against me for leaving their son in his time of need. I really couldn't blame them.

"Adrianna!"

I looked up to see Bob and Elaine walking into the waiting room and heading in my direction. I got up from my seat and was surprised when she pulled me in for a hug.

"How long was he out like that?"

"I honestly don't know. I found him like that after I frantically searched the house." I spoke through my tears. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I shouldn't have left him like this. I should have stayed. We're married and I love him and I promised to be with him for better or for worse."

"Shh, relax, honey." She walked me over to the seats against the wall. "Sit down and relax. He really was a handful and you did what you thought was best."

"No, I did the stupid the thing." I groaned, my eyes falling on Bob who had remained silent since they arrived. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt him."

He said nothing as he sat down next to me, his eyes staring straight ahead. "You did what you thought was best and I'm sure Randy knows that as well. Nobody is mad at you."

"You're being too sweet to me."

"It's all in the past now. No need to dwell on it." Elaine spoke up. "The most important thing right now is that you're back and you're here for him. Who knows what could have happened had you not showed up when you did?"

"You're being too understanding. You have every right to be angry with me." I whispered, my eyes on the double doors.

"We're not, honey." Bob said. "God bless Randy, I love him, but even I have to admit he can be difficult at times. Leaving is what you thought was best and you thought it would help. It didn't. You're back now and together you and Randy can work things out."

"If he'll let me."

"He will." Elaine smiled. "He loves you so much, Adrianna. Words can't even begin to describe how much he does."

I said nothing more on the subject. My head just couldn't wrap around the fact that they weren't upset with me. I wasn't expecting them to act the way they were. I didn't deserve what they had said to me.

"You'll see. Everything will be just fine." Bob smiled slightly, patting my hand.

For the next hour we barely spoke to each other. Our thoughts preoccupied with Randy and just what was going on with him. No one had bothered to stop and tell us anything. They were just going to make us sit on edge until one of us went insane.

"Anyone here for Randal Orton?"

We all stood up and met the doctor halfway. All of us were eager to hear just what was going on. I hoped that Randy was going to be just fine. Please, don't let me lose him.

"We are." Bob spoke for all of us. "We're his parents and this young lady," he nodded in my direction, "is his wife."

"How's he doing?" I asked, impatient. The doctor didn't need to know who we were to him. "Is he going to be all right?"

"It's a good thing he was brought in when he was." He said as he read over his chart. "We would have lost him if anymore time had been wasted."

"What was wrong?"

"We found traces of anabolic steroids and testosterone in his system. Both taken at twice the limit. Add exhaustion and alcohol into the mix and he's doomed. Like I said before, it was good thing he was brought in when he was. We were able to pump his stomach."

"He's going to be okay?"

"He's going to be fine." The older man smiled. "He'll just need to stay overnight. Nothing serious, just a precaution we take with all overdose patients."

"Can we go in to see him?"

Dr. Miller, as it read on his white jacket, smiled softly and nodded at his. He gave us the room number and said something about coming to check on Randy a little later on.

"Adrianna, go in and see him. We'll wait out here."

"You guys can go in first."

"He's sees us enough." Bob lightly joked. "He's been going nuts to see you for the last two months. Go on in there and see him."

I nodded my head before I started in the direction of where his room was located. The hall never seemed to end as I slowly walked on, trying to compose my thoughts. How would I be able to face him? Finally, I reached his room and hesitated in the doorway.

Sighing, I took one step inside and found him sitting up in bed. His eyes glued to the TV as he stared through whatever he was watching. He looked rough, his normally tan skin a little pale. Lips turned down into a permanent frown. It seemed nothing could make him happy.

"Randy." I whispered, stopping a few feet away from the bed.

He turned his blue eyes in my direction, a slight flicker of joy could be spotted.

"You're here?" Randy asked, astounded by my presence.

"I am." I took a few more steps closer to him. "I missed you."

"You've got a funny way of showing it." He smirked, then turned his gaze away from me. "What brings you here?"

"You." I replied, finally reaching his bed. "I found you in the workout room and called for help. You really had me worried."

"Well, as you can see I'll be fine now. Your conscience can rest easy now and you can return to whatever it was that you were doing for the last two months." Randy coldly stated. "I know you don't care about me."

I slowly closed and opened my eyes. There had to be a way for me to get him to understand. I didn't want him mad at me, even though I deserved it.

"I do care about you. I left because I thought you would stop if you saw I had left, honey." My hand laced with his. "I see that I was wrong to do that. Since I wanted to help you and be there for you, I should have stayed. I love you, Randy. From now on I'm always going to be there for you. No more leaving. That's no way for us to get through this."

"I don't want your pity."

"I'm not pitying you!" I exclaimed. "I'm back because I love you! I can't stand to see you like this anymore."

"Like what?"

He turned his eyes back to me. Every ounce of anger was now reflected in them. He didn't want anything to do with me.

"Cut the bullshit, Randy. I know nothing has been good for you. John has told me what you've been going through and now I'm back to be with you."

"I'm doing fine."

"Yes, you are." I nodded, looking around the hospital room. "You're only in the hospital for an accidental overdose. No big deal."

"Stop being sarcastic!" He shouted. "You don't know what I've been through over the last two months!"

"I don't know what you have been through, just like you don't know what I've been through." I held my tears back. "I'm here to find out. Together we can work things out and fix our marriage. I don't want to lose you or what we have. It may not have looked like that when I left."

"That's for damn sure." He smirked.

I sat down in the chair next to his bed, my hand never letting go of his. I felt like if I let go he would disappear right before my eyes.

"I don't know what to tell you anymore, Randy."

As we basked in the silence between us, his hand never let go of mine. His fingers drew soft, lazy circles on the back of my hand. Every now and again I caught him looking at me from the corner of my eye. It was as if he wanted to make sure that I was really there. That I wasn't some figment of his imagination.

"After two months of being apart, I still love you." His voice cut through the silence. "When you left me that day I hoped you would turn around and come back. That last kiss goodbye had me hoping you would come and be with me. You broke away Adrianna and said nothing as I told you I loved you. It really had me thinking we were through. Especially, because I hadn't heard a word from you until now."

"Don't do this right now." I pleaded with him. "Wait until we get home."

"No, I need you to know this _now_." He snapped, then quickly calmed down. "I stopped caring about myself and everyone around me. I took everything I could. I fought with people and showed up to work whenever I felt like it. I didn't regard anyone's feelings, not even my own. That's because I didn't have you with me. I thought I had lost you. Because of that I didn't care anymore. I know it's a stupid reason to throw everything away. I don't think you ever realized, or that I ever realized, just how much I love you. Without you there to support me or tell me to cut it out, nothing mattered. I had nothing to share with you, so I just stopped giving a damn."

"You're right it's not a good reason to throw everything away." I whispered, looking at him. "Especially, over me."

"Adrianna, no matter what, you're a big part of my life. Even if I am hurt that you left and mad about it at the same time, I'm still happy that you're back." He admitted. "I feel like with you back we can slowly take the necessary steps to make things right for us. The time for me to be a frat boy, for the lack of a better word, is over. I have to grow up and so do you. We're husband and wife now, things need to change. It's going to be hard but we need to be in it for the long run. Things need to be perfect for whenever we decide to start a family."

"Do you mean it?"

"Every word of it. Being in this situation is scary and really makes you think."

"From both ends." I agreed, nodding my head. "When I came home and found you I freaked out. I was still holding onto you when the ambulance showed up. That's how scared I was and how much I realized that I love you. In order for this to work, we need to do a lot of growing up. I need you to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"No more pills?"

"No more." He smiled. "I just need one thing from you."

"What's that?"

"Promise me you won't leave me again."

"I promise." I smiled as I got up to press my lips to his.

* * *

A/N: Good for now?


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: YAY! I'm updating! A huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, I love you all! I hope you enjoy this update. Review. :)

* * *

"You never did tell me what made you come home or how you knew I would be there."

Tightening my hold on the steering wheel, I pushed on the brakes, stopping at the red light. Setting my sights on him, I weakly smiled before telling him what Dad and John had told me.

"I still can't believe you had them watching me."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." I pushed on the gas and started forward. "Had they not been checking up on you then God knows what could have happened. They told me they found you smashed at bars and passed out in hallways. Not to mention, you were no showing events and fighting with people. What did you expect them to do? Sit back and do nothing. Should they have let you continue hurt yourself?"

"I was handling things in my own way." He pouted, folding his arms across his chest. "I was getting better."

"I don't want to argue with you." I sighed, making a left turn. "It's done and over with. I just want us to be able to work through things and get back to how we were before."

From the corner of my eye I watched as he sat up straight and rested his head against the window. His gaze focused on me.

"Paul hates me. Why would he call you and tell you to come back to me, Adrianna?"

I pulled up in front of the house and turned off the car. For a moment, I sat in the driver's seat with my eyes trained on the house. Suddenly, the chilling realization that I had to go back in there haunted me.

"Because he finally understands that you really love me and that I really love you." I finally broke the silence. "I'm not justifying everything he has said or done, but if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here."

"If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been in the hospital."

Snapping my head towards Randy, I glared at him. How could he be so insensitive after coming out of the hospital? If I were in his shoes, I'd be thankful I was still alive.

"Look, Randy, if it hadn't happened here it would have happened somewhere else."

I got out the car and slammed the door shut. I had started heading in the direction of the house, but suddenly stopped in my tracks. This had been where I found him passed out and near death. Could I really go back into the house and pretend that it never happened? Not to mention, all the fights we've had in there. Sighing, I turned on my heel ready to go when I felt Randy come up behind me, his arms snaking around my waist.

"I know I'm being a jerk. Forgive me, baby." He whispered. "I'm just a little on edge."

"You don't have a reason to worry." I reassured him.

"Adrianna, you left me once before, you could do it again." He whispered in my ear. "The thought of waking up in the morning and not seeing you next to me terrifies the hell out of me."

I turned around in his hold to face him. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pushed his head downwards so that I could press my forehead to his. With my eyes cast downward and my lips mere inches away from his, I murmured more words of reassurance. Not only for him, but for myself as well.

"Like I told you last night I'm never leaving you again. These last two months without you were hell. No matter how much I denied it, I really missed you. Listening to John talk about you killed me, but I had to hear him out. Just to make sure that you were okay."

"Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"The truth?" I asked, moving back slightly.

He nodded his head.

"I was afraid." I admitted. "I was afraid to come back and see just how bad you were. Knowing that I inflicted some pain on you when I left made it worse for me. Seeing the anguish in your face haunted me. Just to think about the cold, empty stare in your eyes when you were angry scared the crap out of me."

Randy nodded his head as he pulled me back to him. "I promise things will get better for us."

Cold air hit my body as he pulled away from me and walked around me. He started towards the house, but stopped when he saw I wasn't following him in.

"Everything all right, Adrianna?"

I nodded my head.

"Come on." He beckoned me towards him. "Let's go inside."

When he saw my hesitation, he came back to me, his hands lacing with mine.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't think I can go in there."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Everything that has happened here is going to stay in the past. Don't let it scare you." He whispered, running the pad of his thumb over my lower lip. "None of that is going to hurt us or scare you. I'll be here to protect you."

"Randy-"

"Everything is going to be all right. We'll take things a day at a time." He reassured me, leading me in the direction of the house. "From here on out, things will get better."

Biting down on my tongue to keep anymore words from spilling out of my mouth, I swallowed my fears and let Randy walk me inside the house.

I had nothing to be afraid of.

* * *

I didn't like how Randy's jaw tensed up and how his fists clenched at his sides. His blue eyes were blazed with fury as he tried to keep it together.

"Anger management is the best thing for you right now." Dad repeated. "With the amount of fights you've gotten into backstage it's necessary. Let's not forget that you're probably going through withdrawals right now and are angrier than usual."

I noticed that Dad snuck a glance at me to make sure I was okay.

"I can't do it, Paul."

"It's a part of your suspension and the only way you can come back on the road." Paul shrugged. "Either you go through with it or you're not coming back."

"You can't do that, Paul!"

Randy's fists pounding against the table caused me to jump.

"People pay to see me!"

Dad, however, stood his ground. This wasn't a matter of personal issues, this was business. Keeping Randy off the road and off TV would provide some problems, but it was a risk that Dad was willing to take. Sighing, I rested my hand on top of Randy's.

"It's for the best." I whispered, my eyes shifting away from his. "I think you should do it."

"I'm Randy Orton!" He moved his hand from underneath mine and pointed to himself. "Take me off and you guys are screwed."

"We have to do this, Randy." Dad shook his head. "Word of your overdose and suspension has already spread to the dirt sheets. People know what's going on."

"Who cares?" Randy smirked.

"I do." He snapped. "Just take this time away from the ring to work on yourself. Get yourself clean and focus on getting your anger under control."

I could tell it was on the tip of Dad's tongue to mention fixing his marriage with me, but he swallowed back those words.

"Work on your personal life."

"I am."

"That's good." Dad placed an envelope on the table and slid it in Randy's direction. "In there is the name of the place where you'll be taking anger management classes. At the end of every session you need a signature from the group leader and you are to give this to us when you return from your suspension. I'll keep in touch with you just to make sure everything is all right."

"I'm _not_ doing this."

Dad rose to his feet and slammed his palms on the table, glaring at Randy. His lips were a tight white line across his face as he fought the urge to strike out at Randy.

"You are going to do this, Orton." He pointed at Randy. "If you aren't going to do it for you or your career, then do it for Adrianna. Do it for your wife and for your marriage."

I started following after my Dad when he exited the dining room.

"I want you to be careful." He turned to me. "He's a time bomb ready to explode."

"He's just having a hard time, Dad." I sighed. "It will take time, but soon Randy will be back to himself."

"This is _himself_, Adrianna." He muttered. "At the start of his career he was like this too. When I first met him I thought it was him just being a dumb kid. The more time that passed by I realized it was who he was. That's why I didn't want you to start seeing him."

"He wasn't like this when we started dating. Randy, believe it or not, was a sweetheart." I smiled at the memory. "We've had our ups and downs, but we do love each other. Like any other married couple with problems, we're working on it."

"Please, just be careful." He begged me, his face creasing with worry. "Call me if you need anything."

Promising to do just that, I hugged Dad and said my goodbyes. When he pulled out of the driveway, I shut the door and headed back to the dining room.

"I can't do this, Adri." His words came out slowly. "I _won't_ do this."

Sitting down next to him, I picked up the papers that were left behind and skimmed through them. Classes met Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights from seven to eight. These classes would have to be completed by the end of his suspension in sixty days.

"I think it's the best thing for you, babe." I spoke tentatively, placing the papers on the table. "It would do wonders for your mental health."

"Oh so I'm crazy now!" He exclaimed, rising to his feet.

"That came out wrong." I shook my head, wanting to kick myself in the ass. "I just meant that it would be good for you to do. It'll help clear the air for you."

Storming out of the room, Randy left me to my thoughts. Was I wrong in saying that it would help his mental health? Sighing, I got up and followed him in the direction he had turned in.

"You can't run away when I tell you something you don't want to hear."

"Funny that you're the one to talk of running away."

"I said I was sorry about that!" I exclaimed, blinking back my tears. "How many times are you going to throw that in my face?"

"I'm not throwing it in your face." He shrugged, hopping on his motor cycle. "I'm just pointing out the obvious."

I wasn't in the mood to argue about this anymore.

"You're going to those classes!" I stomped my foot for emphasis.

"I can't go when I don't have a problem!"

"You do too have a problem!" I shouted. "Just yesterday you lost your mind when the remote control wouldn't work. The slightest thing sets you off. For your sake, you're going!"

"That's what you think."

Before I could respond, he revved up the motorcycle and sped out of the garage. Leaving me behind as infuriated as ever.

* * *

A/N: They really can't catch a break, can they?


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.

A/N: A BIG thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with this story, I love you all! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

I heard the sound of a motorcycle engine fill the quiet neighborhood, signaling to me that Randy was finally coming home. Seconds later I heard the engine abruptly cut off and then followed by the garage door opening. The thought of what he was trying to do both amazed and infuriated me.

With a sigh, I tossed the blanket off me and then sauntered towards the kitchen, just in time to see him coming through the side door. Smirking, I leaned against the wall and flipped the light switch on.

"I thought you were above sneaking in the house like a drunk teenager."

"I wasn't sneaking in." He shrugged. "I thought you would be asleep by now and I didn't want to wake you."

The smell of whiskey reached me before he did, causing me to step back. That's what he was doing all night; drinking himself into oblivion. Then he drove that damn thing home.

"You're full of shit!" I exclaimed, looking up at him when he reached me. "Your eyes are bloodshot."

"No, they aren't."

"You hear that you have to do one thing you don't like and you act like a stupid kid!"

"Hey!" Randy growled, grabbing my arm. "This is who I am and you damn well knew that! You could have walked away again and never looked back. You didn't do that, Adrianna!"

"Leaving isn't the answer to our problems, Randy." I cried, trying to pull my arm out of his grip. "Drinking isn't the problem to yours! I need you to act like an adult and get your shit together!"

"My shit is together!"

"It's not if you got out of the hospital for an accidental overdose." I pointed out. "It sure as hell isn't if you felt the need to go out and drink when you hear something you don't like."

"I don't need to go to anger management." He shoved me away from him. "I can manage myself very well."

I rubbed my arm where his hand just was. The throbbing pain made me want to cry, but I had to force myself to hold it together. Losing my composure was the last thing that either one of us needed. Randy needed me more than he thought he did and I just couldn't leave him again. I didn't want to lose him.

"Why the hell are you still up anyway?"

"I was waiting for my immature husband to get home. I tried calling numerous times and he never answered to let me know how he was doing."

"You were playing the worried wife." Randy muttered, shaking his head. "It's too late for that, babe."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I tried to figure out what he meant. When I couldn't I just shook my head, not even bothering to worry about his drunken babble.

"Just go to sleep." I muttered, starting to walk away. "You can sleep on the couch."

My pace picked up when I heard his footsteps behind me. I really couldn't deal with him when he was like this. Sure, I had seen him drunk a few times, but he was never this angry. Then again, I tended to avoid him like the plague in those days. Now, I couldn't. For better or for worse, he was my husband. Not to mention, I loved the idiot despite our current problems.

"Don't walk away from me like that _ever_ again." Randy said through gritted teeth. "We aren't through yet."

The force of my back hitting the wall made a hiss of pain escape from between my lips. Closing my eyes, I tried to ignore the pain that was flowing through my spine.

"Open your eyes." He growled, holding my face in his hands. "I said to fucking open them!"

I forced my eyes open.

"That's a good girl." Randy smiled, dropping his hand from my face. "I'm doing fine. There is nothing for us to worry about. Everything will be okay tomorrow morning and we can move on from this. So you can stop pretending to be my worried wife."

"I'm not pretending." I spat at him. "I am worried about your well being. This _isn't_ who you are."

"Yes, it is. You've always known that." He replied. "Adrianna, you knew all of this when we first met and even when we started seeing each other. I was always like this, but you decided to never see it."

"You were never like this when we started dating."

The way his eyes held no emotion in them frightened me. It seemed as if he weren't hearing or seeing me at the moment. It's almost like he was seeing someone else and living through a memory he had tucked away in the back of his mind.

"What's gotten into you, Randy?" I asked, holding back my tears.

"I'm sick of getting treated like a child! If you aren't watching me, then Paul is. If it's not Paul, it's Ted or Cody." He growled, lowering his face to mine. "I'm a grown man! I can make my own decisions. There isn't any reason for everyone to jump on my back and tell me what to do. I'm fully capable of using my own head."

"That's why you stormed out of here when I tried to talk to you earlier tonight? It explains why you were out all night. Yes, you are an adult capable of using his own head." I connected my eyes with his, swallowing my fear back. "You're fully capable of acting rationally."

"Damn it, Adrianna, this isn't the time for jokes!"

His palms slamming against the wall behind me caused me to jump up, bringing back the fright I thought I had gotten rid of.

"I'm not joking." I pushed his arm down and walked past him. Stopping a little ways away from him, I turned to face him. "None of this is funny to me. Do you think I'm laughing about this? This is serious."

"It is! My wife is treating me like a kid."

"I don't understand how you can stand there and not see what's going on here." I dejectedly said, shaking my head.

With a heart full of hurt, I turned on my heel and headed back to our bedroom. He wasn't in any state of mind to talk things out and I honestly didn't have the energy to deal with it at this hour. Hopefully, things will be different for us later on.

* * *

Feeling the mattress shift underneath me, I opened my eyes to see Randy sitting on the edge of the bed, close to my feet. He held his head in his hands, softly speaking. Whether he was speaking to me or to himself I wasn't sure.

"What time is it?"

"Half past one." He replied, looking over at me. "About what happened last night-"

"I don't want to hear it." I interrupted him.

"I don't know what I did or said to you last night, but I'm sorry." He went on as if I hadn't spoken. "If I said something that hurt you, I didn't mean it."

"Well, you'd know what happened if you weren't acting like an ass." I muttered, getting out of bed. "You tried to sneak into the house last night and I caught you. We fought about your going to anger management and that's why you woke up on the couch today."

He rose from the edge of the bed and walked over to me, gingerly wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry for whatever I did or said last night. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did."

"That's not an excuse." I moved out of his hold and turned around to face him. "There's no excuses for this behavior anymore. You are going to go to those classes and get your shit together. We can't live like this anymore. I don't want to have to worry about finding you blacked out again or have to worry about you hurting me."

"I would _never_ hurt you."

"The only way I will believe that is if you do something to change your behavior." I sighed. "Because I honestly don't know how much more I can take."

"Is this that important to you?"

I stared at him disbelievingly. Was he really asking me this? Of course, it was important to me. This was his health and our marriage we were working on saving. What we were going through wasn't some trivial matter, it was serious and a threat to our marriage.

"Adrianna?"

"What kind of a question is that?" I exclaimed. "Of course it's important to me! It should be important to you too, Randy! This is for your well being, for our marriage."

"Am I the only one to blame for the troubles in our marriage?" He shouted, advancing towards me. "You were the one that left for two months, Adrianna! All you did was have people look after me and when you heard what was going on you still didn't show up! Think of how many times you've turned your back on me when things got to hard for you! When the goings get tough, Adrianna gets going!"

"That is not true!" I shouted, pummeling his chest with my fists. "I do everything I can for you and you do nothing but throw it back in my face!"

He took hold of my wrists, stopping my weak punches and pulling me to him roughly. His face was lowered to mine, his blue eyes connected with mine. His breathing grew heavy as his grip on my wrists tightened.

"I'm not the one that ran to Mommy and Daddy. I'm not the one who went back home for two months without a word." Randy seethed. "You only came back because Paul told you to. Coming back wasn't because you actually wanted to see how I was, it was purely out of your own guilt, not the love you supposedly feel for me."

"You know that none of that is true." I fought to get my wrists out of his grasp.

"Oh no?" He questioned, pushing me away from him. "Why didn't I hear from you while you were gone? How come I didn't see you until I woke up in the hospital? If you gave an ounce of a fuck about me, then you would have been there for me all along."

"I tried to be there for you! Need I remind you that you flipped a shit when I flushed your pills down the toilet."

"Yeah, you did such a fantastic job helping me! If I remember right, you left right after that."

"Because you slapped me!" I exclaimed, my eyes widened with shock that he had forgotten.

"That still isn't a reason to run out!"

Feeling a headache coming on, I squeezed my forehead between my thumb and index finger, trying to massage the pain away. This was not what I had in mind when I went to sleep earlier on. Having screaming matches wasn't the way to fix what was going on between us.

"It was every reason to leave at the time." I whispered, looking over at him. "I'm not going to do that anymore. I'm here to stay and I'm here to help you. I promised you I would be here."

"Promises can be broken, babe." He replied, walking past me. "Now, it's my turn to run."

* * *

It was near dinnertime when Randy was gracious enough to grace me with his presence. As opposed to when he came home last night, he seemed to be calmer, much more at peace.

"Adrianna!"

Hearing my name being called out, I walked out of the home office and followed the sound of his voice to the foyer.

"What is it?" I impatiently asked.

"I'm an asshole."

"That's for sure." I smirked, standing in place. "What did you need? I was in the middle of doing something."

"Give me your hand." He held out his hand to me. "Please? I really want to show you something."

"Can you just tell me?"

"I have to show you."

Reluctantly, I gave him my hand and allowed him to whisk me away to God knows where.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, babe." Randy smiled at me. "I promise you it's something great. Something that both of us can work on and enjoy."

Twenty minutes later he pulled up to a gated community. Stopping the car in front of the gate, he rolled the window down and flashed something in front of the box outside. As he was pulling his arm back into the car and rolling up the window, the gate opened, allowing us to enter.

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

My question fell on deaf ears as he continued to drive forward.

"We're here." Randy smiled, turning to me.

"Where's here?"

"You'll see." He said, then exited the car.

Having no choice but to follow him, I got out of the car and met up with him on the sidewalk.

"After I left today, I did a lot of thinking." He finally broke the silence, lacing his hand with mine. "First, I wondered what could have possessed you to think that there was something wrong with me. Then I thought about how much of an asshole I have been lately and how you had every right to leave me. You also had every right to never come back. You did come back to be with me, Adrianna. That's because you love me and I was wrong to doubt that."

"I'm sorry for leaving, Randy." I apologized, not realizing we were moving forward. "Leaving the way I did wasn't the way to help you. I thought it was at the time, but thinking about everything that has happened, it wasn't. Whenever I think about what is going on, I regret that the most. I'm happy that I came back to you."

"We're both at fault, sweetie." He sighed, stopping us in front of a door now. "I don't think either one of us was prepared for what happened because we didn't expect it. When the world came crashing down around us we both found unrealistic ways to deal with it. My stint in the hospital was the shove into reality that we both needed. Together, we can work things out."

"I know we can." I said, looking down at our locked hands. "We will. All we have to remember is not to rip each other's heads off."

"Somehow I'm doubtful we'll remember not to do that." Randy laughed, bringing me to him. "What I don't doubt is that we can do it. We can make it through this together. In doing so, I can make you happy again, Adrianna. I want to be able to look at you and know that you're happy and not downright disgusted with me and our marriage."

"That can never happen." I whispered, resting my head on his chest. "No matter how much we fight or how mad you make me, I don't think I can ever become disgusted with something that is beautiful."

His only response was placing a quick kiss on the top of my head.

"Where are we?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Home."

Pulling away from him, I looked up at Randy. This wasn't our home, it belonged to another couple or even a family.

"I beg your pardon."

"I did a lot of thinking today." He impishly smiled. "When we came home that day, I remember that you were hesitant about going into the house for many reasons. That got me to thinking about how I didn't want to be there any more either. So many unpleasant things have happened there so I figured we can get a fresh start."

"Your idea for a fresh start was to buy a new house?"

"Our house." Randy walked to the door and unlocked it. Pushing the door open, he turned to me and swiftly picked me up. "This our house. A new place for us to be together and raise our family here."

Kicking the door closed behind us, he moved further into the house and then set me on my feet.

"The problem, aside from the obvious, with the old house is that we didn't build it together." He spoke from behind me. "We got married and you just moved your stuff in. Here, in the this house, _we _can decorate it together. Make it _ours_."

My eyes moved from the dark wood dual staircases to the hallways on either side of the steps. The pathways to the right and the left each leading to different branches of the house.

"To the left is the living room." Randy said, as if reading my mind. "To the right is the dinning room and off to the left of the dining room is the kitchen."

He walked in front of me and moved towards the doors underneath the staircase. How did I not notice those before?

"This door goes down into the basement." He said about the one to the right. "The one closer to the living room is just a closet."

I nodded my head as I looked around the foyer, completely overwhelmed. Earlier today we were fighting and now he was telling me that he bought a house for us to start anew. The topic of family had come up again and he was willing to make changes. While, I was happy with all of these developments, I couldn't help but be a little shocked that Randy had thought of this on his own.

Grabbing hold of my hand again, Randy led me up one of the staircases, anxious to show me what the rest of the house looked liked.

"Upstairs there are ten bedrooms."

"Only ten? You make that sound like a bad thing." I kidded, following him down a long hallway.

"It isn't a bad thing." He shrugged. "There are five rooms on this side of the house and five on the other."

"This really is a beautiful house, baby." I commented, looking into some of the bedrooms.

He stopped in front of a closed door, a licentious smirk on his face. "This is our bedroom."

I opened the door and stepped inside the spacious room. Our footsteps echoed throughout the empty room as Randy told me more about the house.

"I can't believe you did this!" I exclaimed, stretching my arms out. "This is incredibly beautiful and impulsive."

"It's ours now and we can do whatever we want, babe." He wrapped his arms around me. "A new start for us."

"A new start." I repeated, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered, then pressed his lips to mine.

As I melted into his warm embrace, I couldn't help but believe that maybe we would finally get our fairytale story. The kind of story where everything is just right and things just fall into place for us. I hope we can have that, I really do.

* * *

A/N: I smell a Randy chapter coming up. :)


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna and Aiden.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who is still sticking with this story. I love you all! We've got a Randy chapter. Yay! The flashback is italicized. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Review.

* * *

Randy slammed the journal closed and tucked it underneath his arm. Rising to his feet, he moved across the room and told Paul he would be back soon. He just wanted to go spend some time with Aiden, just to make sure he was doing all right.

"I'll call you if anything changes." He muttered, then turned back to Stephanie. "For the better hopefully."

He gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and then headed out of the hospital. Within minutes he was at his parents' house and storming through the kitchen door. Barely greeting his mother, he went straight for the den and found Aiden playing with Bob.

"Hey, Dad." Randy smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi, Randy." His voice came out nasally. "I didn't expect you over today."

"I wanted to spend some time with Aiden." He said, walking into the den. "Let go of grandpa's nose, Aiden. You and I are going out for a bit."

"Has anything changed at the hospital?" Bob asked, gingerly getting up to his feet. "Is she all right?"

"Still the same." Randy said, not taking his eyes off his son. "I just needed to stretch my legs a bit and to spend some time with my son."

Bob nodded his head as he followed them out of the den and out into the kitchen. He watched as he sat him down in the high chair and then moved around the kitchen to get him his food.

"I was thinking that once this is all over with, that Adrianna and I get ready for a move." Randy said as he got Aiden's oatmeal ready. "We've been in that house long enough. A fresh new start would be good for us."

He closed and opened his eyes, shaking his head. With a small sigh he looked at his grandson and then at his son. The desperate hope in Randy's eyes didn't go unnoticed by the older Orton man. It made his heartache that his son was clinging to hope the way he was. Making plans that could potentially never happen made him panic and wonder just how bad he would react should something horrible happen. Now, he knew that he had told Randy back at the hospital that everything would be fine, and he hoped it would be. But at the same time, he couldn't help but be a little pessimistic. She had been out for two days and just now being brought into surgery.

"You're ready to move so soon?" Bob asked, hoping it wasn't the wrong thing to say. "You guys have been living in that house for two years now."

"I want a fresh new start for us, Aiden, and the new babies." Randy shrugged, moving to the kitchen table. He sat down and set the bowl in front of Aiden. "With everything that has happened in that house I just want us out of there."

"You said the same thing when you bought that house you are in now." He sighed. "Are you going to do this every time something goes wrong?"

"No, Dad." Randy said, trying to keep himself together. "We've been through so much and I just want to do something for her that would make her happy. Make us all happy."

"Worry about her making it out of this, son." Bob replied, bracing himself for the argument to ensue. "Let her and the babies get home healthy before you start searching for a new place to live."

Randy inhaled deeply, trying to keep his anger in control. The last thing he wanted to do was blow up in front of Aiden and terrify him. Bringing the spoon to his lips, he made an attempt to make a funny face to make him laugh. When that failed and Aiden wouldn't open his mouth for the last spoonful, he knew that he had had enough. Wiping away the food that was around his mouth and chin, he dropped the napkin onto the table and turned to face his dad.

"I don't know what else to do, Dad!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide with worry. "I talked to her before I came home that day and she seemed fine. By the time I got there, Aiden was sitting in the playpen crying and she was passed out in the kitchen with the phone not too far from her! She's been out for two days and now she's in surgery. I haven't heard her voice or felt her arms around me in days and I just can't handle it. When this is over I don't know who I'm going to be leaving with or if I'm leaving alone!"

"Calm down, Randy!" Bob gestured. "Elaine! Get in the kitchen!"

He clasped his hands together as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. For his sake and everyone else's he really needed to calm down. Blowing up and flying into a fit of rage wasn't going to make everything go back to normal.

"Randy." She softly smiled, giving her distraught son a hug. "Is everything all right with Adrianna? Is she awake?"

"She's still in surgery." Bob answered for Randy. "He just came by to spend some time with Aiden. Can you just get him ready while Randy and I finish talking?"

"Sure." She nodded, noticing the look her husband was giving her. "Come on, Aiden." Elaine smiled, taking him out of the high chair. "Let's get you ready to go out with Daddy."

"You need to relax, Randy." He said as soon as they were out of earshot. "Ranting and raving like that in front of your son isn't going to make things better for him or for you."

"Dad, I just miss her and love her so much." He cradled his head in his hands. "Knowing that there is a possibility of her not coming back to me is terrifying. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Don't-"

"Don't even think about telling me not to say stuff like that." He snapped his head up, glaring at his father. "You hinted at her possibly not making it out alive, despite the fact that you told me she would make it."

"None of us know what to think or do, Randy." Bob rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You aren't alone in this."

"I am alone in this!" He growled, shrugging his hand off his shoulder.

"We're all here for you."

Randy shook his head. "Sometimes I wish she hadn't been so persistent on having these babies. Don't get me wrong, I love them. But had we not gotten pregnant, then we wouldn't be in this position. She was diagnosed with diabetes during her pregnancy with Aiden. We were told it would go away, but it never did."

"This isn't anybody's fault."

"It's my fault for not being more persistent in aborting." Randy said, not bothering to wipe his tears away. "If I had, she would still be here. She wouldn't have fallen into a diabetic coma. The stress and everything along with it caused her to crash and burn. It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"Listen to me, Randal." Bob said, resting a hand on his shoulder again. "This isn't anybody's fault. You both decided together that you wanted the twins. You both knew the risks and still went ahead with it."

"We tried to be careful."

"Careful or not, these things happen." He said. "For the sake of Aiden, more than anyone, keep it together. Try to stay positive."

He wiped away his tears and shrugged his hand off his shoulder again. Rising to his feet, he headed out of the kitchen and went straight for upstairs. He needed to get Aiden and get out of the house fast.

"Is he ready, Mom?" Randy asked.

"All ready." Elaine smiled as she handed Aiden to him. She grabbed his baby bag and handed it to him. "Diapers and baby snacks are in here. I put a few of his favorite toys in there as well."

"Thanks." He said, not taking his eyes off him. "Are you ready, big guy?"

Small baby laughter filled his ears, bringing a genuine smile to his face. Hugging Aiden to him, he silently prayed that everything would be all right. If for anyone, he hoped Adrianna would stick around for Aiden. Whether anyone wanted to admit it out loud or not, boys needed their mothers.

"I'll bring him by in an hour so." Randy said, resting the baby bag on his shoulder. "Thanks again, Mom."

An hour later, Randy and Aiden were still at the park. He stood behind the swing as he pushed him, listening to his soft laughter and baby gibberish the higher he went. Those were the best sounds he had heard in the last couple of days.

"Adrianna, please, hang in there for us." He whispered. "I need you and so does Aiden. I know you need us, too. Please, for our sake, hang in there."

He stopped pushing him, allowing the swing to slow down. When it came to a complete stop, he picked Aiden up and started towards the car.

"Okay, big guy." Randy tickled him. "We have to had back to grandma and grandpa's house. I bet your aunt is over and is just waiting for you to come back."

The drive back was a quiet one. A few minutes after leaving the park, Aiden had fallen asleep, giving Randy more time to think. The more he thought, the more agitated he became. Why hadn't he pushed harder for this pregnancy to be terminated?

"_I know that the risks are high." Adrianna sniffled. "But I really want to go through with this pregnancy. I don't want Aiden growing up as an only child."_

"_We can adopt."_

"_I know we can." She smiled, cupping his face in her hands. "I love that I'm pregnant again and I love this baby, too. It's apart of you and I. We can't give that up."_

"_You know how high the risks are." Randy sighed. "We have Aiden and that's enough. Our family is complete."_

_Her hands dropped down to her lap. Tearing her eyes away from him, she wiped away her tears, not wanting him to see how broken she was. The announcement of her pregnancy hadn't sat well with him and caused a big fight between them. She wanted to keep the baby and he wanted to terminate. It had brought a wedge between them that she had wanted to close up. _

"_I know this has all come as a shock to you. It was a shock to me when I found out." Adrianna's eyes reconnected with hers. "I know we hadn't planned on anymore children, but it's happening again. I want to go through with this. For that to happen, I need you there with me. I need you by my side, baby. I need to know that you love me and want to be there for me."_

"_I do love you." Randy replied, his hand cupping the side of her face. "That's why I don't want you to go through with this. Something could happen and I don't want to be without you. I'm being selfish."_

"_I've thought of everything, honey." She softly spoke. "I want this."_

_The second his eyes connected with hers, he regretted it. With tears welling in her eyes, he could feel his heart break. She was just as afraid as he was, but she still wanted it. All she needed was for him to be there for her and love her. As her husband, he should be doing that. His thumb traced the curve of her cheekbone as he thought about what could happen. Maybe everything would be okay. They've survived everything else that has been thrown at them, what made this any different? _

"_If you want this, then so do I." Randy finally broke the silence between them. "I love you and that baby."_

"_Do you mean it?"_

"_I do." He nodded._

Randy had just dropped Aiden off when his phone started ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw that it was Paul calling. It was bad news, he thought. Suddenly the thought of breathing had become difficult.

"Randy?" Paul's voice flooded his ears. "Get to the hospital. We're waiting on you."

He shook his head of his thoughts and pulled the phone away from his hear. Funny, he hadn't remembered answering it. Sighing, he brought it back to his hear and finally spoke up.

"What is it?"

"The doctor wants to see you." Paul growled. "Get here-"

He hurriedly ended the call and started speeding towards the hospital. He gripped the steering wheel as he weaved in and out of lanes, trying to get there as fast as he could. Randy's nerves were on edge, causing his thoughts to run a mile a minute. As he pulled into the parking lot, he couldn't help but hope that the news was something good.

"What happened?" Randy asked out of breath. He grabbed onto Paul's shoulders, eagerly shaking him. "What the hell happened?"

"Let me get the doctor." Paul muttered, moving away from Randy.

A minute later the doctor, followed by Paul, came into the waiting room. He went straight for Randy and introduced himself.

"Adrianna is in critical condition." He said, tucking his clipboard underneath his arm. "Because we did the emergency c-section when we did, we were able to save her."

"And the babies?" He asked, swallowing hard. "How are they?"

* * *

A/N: I leave you here.


End file.
